When Shit Hits The Fan
by Shockra
Summary: Abby Grimes is happy that things seem to be looking up for her but something in the back of her mind is bugging her. It all seems to good to be true, something bad seems bound to happen. Part two of Life Goes On Trilogy. A Daryl/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to part 2 of my series! To those of you who're new to my writing, you may wish to read Life Goes On, first. Hopefully you'll be able to follow along without doing so, but my other readers seem to enjoy it, so I recommend it.

* * *

Abby Grimes smiled as she watched the scene before her, holding tightly to Daryl's hand, their fingers entwined. Maggie had managed to scrounge up a half decent white sun dress from somewhere, which she now wore, clutching a bouquet of wild flowers that Sophia had picked for her, looking like a vision of beauty while Glenn had found a half decent button up shirt and a yellow tie as the two of them stood in front of Hershel, holding hands, who was officiating their little ceremony. Today was there wedding day, it was a quaint little affair but it brought the much needed cheer to their little group. To one side Beth stood holding Judith in her arms and a little pillow that Carol had made out of some fabric, thread they'd found and stuffed with grass, on top of the pillow sat the pair of rings.

Every one clapped as they said I do and kissed, while Tyrese and Axel jeered the newly married couple. After the ceremony, Carol, Abby, Sasha and Beth did their best to put on a little banquet and thanks to Daryl's rare catch of deer, they had some meat. Rick had mellowed out quite a bit over the last couple weeks, as him and Carl had started to work up a small square plot of land so they could start a garden but had yet to actually plant it.

Tyrese and his sister, Sasha, had opted to stay while Allan and Ben had left the prison to go off on their own. After a long talk with Merle, Private Wilson and Private Smith had left against Abby's orders to seek revenge for their fallen comrade's. When Abby had noticed their absence, her and Daryl had tried to chase after them to stop them but only found their walking corpses only half of the way there. They had no bullet wounds so far as they could tell, it was walkers who'd killed them but Abby had a sneaking suspicion that they might've had help but she had no idea how or why.

A week after Abby had assassinated the Governor, Andrea had showed up on their doorstep with two other men; Martinez and Milton. Abby had permitted for them to come within the fence line but put Maggie and Sasha, who'd Abby had started teaching the finer points of shooting and were naturals, into the guard towers with scoped rifles. She'd brought Daryl, Tyrese and Glenn with her to talk with the group, trying to not come off as aggressive nor a potential victim.

"Abby! Daryl! Glenn!" Andrea exclaimed happily when she saw them. "Where's Rick? I thought he'd be dealing with us?"

"He's focusing on being a father right now, not a leader." Abby replied mildly.

"How is everyone?" She asked hopefully.

"T-Dog…" Glenn started but Abby held up her hand to silence him.

"If it was just you, Andrea, I'd be more than happy to divulge that sort of information but with your people's track record, I'm not comfortable divulging that." Abby said tersely.

Andrea frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I don't know, trying to kill Michonne just for leaving your so called community, kidnaping and torturing Glenn here and Maggie, killing those soldiers just for existing, trying to force my brother and I to kill each other after not seeing each other for nine months. Take your pick." Daryl sneered. Milton and Martinez looked at each other shocked. "You forget, my brother used to be one of the Governors minions, just like you two."

"That night that you all had attacked Woodbury, Phillip said that you had been the aggressors! He said you'd killed a couple of our people unprovoked, a few days before, that you started it all. Then I saw that letter from Amy, saying that everything he'd told me was a lie…I don't know what to think." Andrea said shaking her head.

"We hadn't done a thing until ya'll took Glenn and Maggie. We wouldn't have killed nobody if you hadn't shot at us first, we just wanted our people back." Abby said crossing her arms.

"Coulda just asked." Martinez said.

Daryl snorted derisively. "And pigs can fly."

Abby sighed. "Daryl!"

"They're tryin' to throw shit in our faces!" Daryl growled as he glowered at them.

"Look I now we've made mistakes but we want to try and make up for it! Or at least agree to live peaceably." Andrea tried to reason.

"Are you sure your people do? From what I gathered by that mob that was cheering Daryl and Merle on to kill each other, they just want blood and death. Hell, they even had kids there like it was some sort of sporting event! Do you know how messed up that is?" Abby exclaimed. "I'd never let my niece and nephew witness that shit, no matter how messed up the world is right now. We're supposed to making things better for them, not worse!"

"Niece?" Andrea asked putting a hand to her mouth. "Lori had a girl?"

"Don't change the subject!" Abby warned.

Andrea sighed. "You're right and that sort of thing has now stopped. Phillip was much more disturbed than any of us had realized."

"Was?" Abby asked feigning shock.

"He killed himself a day and a half after the attack." Andrea said sadly. "Michonne…she. Well, Milton here is doing research on walkers, he thinks that a part of a person survives even after they've turned. Phillip supported the research, he had a daughter who'd turned and kept away from everyone else. Even I didn't know about it until Michonne had killed her."

Abby scoffed. "You know as well as I, that there ain't nothing left. You saw that MRI that Dr. Jenner showed us, I might've been deep in my grief then, but even I absorbed what he had to say."

"Who's Dr. Jenner?" Milton asked.

"Later." Andrea said looking over her shoulder, then sighed. "Can you let me in? Just me. Let me see Amy, maybe meet the baby, see the others?"

"So, you can tell your new BFF's each of our vulnerabilities?" Daryl asked sneering.

"I told you, we want peace! I've talked the Woodbury down, they don't want to attack!" She said desperately. "You were desperate to save your brother when we left him in Atlanta, Daryl, you'd think you'd understand me wanting to see my sister."

Abby stared at Andrea for a long moment, then nodded her head. "Fine. Just you and me, we'll go back to the prison, see the others. I'm sure there's some others who want to see you as well, besides Amy."

"Thank you!" Andrea exclaimed as she stepped forward and hugged Abby.

"You boys stay here, keep an eye on things." Abby said as they parted. When they nodded, the two women turned and walked side by side back up the road that led to the prison.

"So how are things with you?" Andrea asked as they walked. "You seem to be in charge."

Abby smirked. "I have experience commanding forces, so when Rick stepped back from being leader, everyone turned to me, even Hershel. Although I'm sure some of it is because I am his sister too." Andrea smiled at her while she listened. "Got shot during the winter, then Rick and I were at odds for a little while."

Andrea frowned. "Why?"

Abby laughed. "Oh, you're gonna love this!" She exclaimed. "Because he didn't like Daryl and I having a relationship at first."

"I knew it!" Andrea exclaimed. "I _was_ right."

"Not really, actually. I mean yeah it kinda morphed into a romantic relationship in the last couple days on the farm, but before that, we really were just friends." Abby explained.

"What about now? Is Rick okay with the two of you?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, mostly. He's a little pissed off at Daryl because he basically left me when Merle showed up." Abby said trying to not let the hurt show.

"He what?" Andrea asked shocked. "And you're not mad?"

"Oh, I was! I was _very_ mad but Daryl has tried very hard to make up for what he did to me. I haven't forgiven him entirely but we're almost back to normal."

"How's the rest of the family? Rick, Lori and the kids?" Andrea asked smiling. Abby stopped and looked at the ground. "What is it? What happened?"

Abby sighed sadly. "Lori…she didn't make it, delivering Judith, then Carl he…he had to put his own mother down." Abby put a hand to her face as tears suddenly threaten to spill over.

"Oh, no!" Andrea exclaimed watery eyed, then hugged Abby once more. "I'm so sorry! Poor Carl! Poor Rick!"

"Yeah, Rick didn't handle it the best but he's getting better now." Abby said stepping back. "C'mon, lets go see your sister."

That had been several weeks ago already and while they had communicated a few times with Woodbury, they generally stayed a way from each other. Much to their surprise, a few of the citizens of Woodbury had abandoned the town, upset with the deception that the Governor had put forth and joined their ranks. They had all been reluctant at first, worried that Woodbury was slowly invading them, possibly apart of a pre-emptive attack but most of those who'd come were families and much to their delight, a doctor, bringing their numbers from fifteen too twenty-six.

The following day, after Glenn and Maggie's wedding, Abby and Daryl lay lounging on small slope that went from the prison's interior yard towards the big open field that surrounded it, with Daryl laying flat on his back, arms behind his head while Abby laid her head on his stomach, reading a book she'd found in the prison library.

"Abby?" Amy's voice came as she walked over to where the lay.

Abby set her book down and sat up on her elbows, shading her eyes as she looked up at the young woman. "What's up?" She asked.

"I've been thinking for a couple of weeks now and I've finally decided; I want to go to Woodbury. You know go be with my sister, try and help her out." Amy said toeing the ground nervously.

Daryl say up on his elbows also and looked at her. "You know, Merle says it ain't likely she's in control of anything, right?"

"Even if she isn't, I'm her sister, I should be there for her. I figured both of you would understand that besides, Merle isn't right about everything." Amy said finally meeting his eyes.

Daryl grunted and laid back again. "Don't I know it." He said as he put his arms behind his head once more.

"Why now? Why not go when Andrea was here?" Abby finally asked.

Amy shrugged. "We weren't too sure of the intentions of the group she was with." She put her hands up halting anything that either of them would say. "I know we still don't know for certain but maybe I could be a bit of a spy! Maybe if they look like they're about to attack, I can warn you!"

Abby sighed. "They'll likely be keeping a close eye on you, if that was the case. They know you still have ties here with us. So, when are you leaving?"

"Well Michonne and Axel were talking about going on a supply run, I figured I'd go with them. Michonne knows the way already." Amy replied.

Abby nodded. "Alright, it's sad to see you go but it's not my place to keep you away from family. You're always welcome back here. Make sure you say a proper good bye to Beth and Carol, they're family too."

"Alright I will…thank you. I mean not for letting me go but for saving my life, time and time again. If it wasn't for you two and Rick, for the rest of the group for that matter, I'd been dead a long time ago but you in particular, Abby, have kept me alive." Amy said sincerely.

"You're welcome, you take care of yourself, kiddo. It'd break more than just your sisters heart if something were to happen to you." Abby said.

Amy nodded then looked at Daryl who had his eyes closed. "Goodbye Daryl, make sure you look after Abby. Somebody needs take care of her too."

Daryl open his eyes and nodded, then Amy turned and walked off. When she was out of sight, Abby laid her head back on to Daryl's stomach as Daryl reached down and stroked her cheek.

"Thought you'd try harder to make her stay." He murmured, sounding half asleep.

"If our rolls were reversed, I'd wanna go stay with Rick." Abby said then felt Daryl's hand pause. "Don't even start with that Daryl. You know full well I'd have wanted you to come with me."

Daryl's hand pulled back. "And if I didn't? What'd you do if I didn't want to go with?"

Abby lurched up and glared at him. "If you were set on staying here, I'd probably stay too. Unlike Merle, Rick would want me to do whatever would make _me_ happy! He wouldn't want me to abandon you and neither do I! I can't believe you!" She said finally snatching up her book and getting to her feet.

Daryl sighed and sat up. "Babe, don't go. I'm sorry."

"I have things to do anyways." She mumbled as she marched off.

Abby walked to the road then towards the prison, as she passed the guard tower that protected the interior, Merle came from behind the tower and walked over to her.

"Hey, girlie, I wanna have a chat with you a moment." Merle said as he walked.

Abby sighed in irritation crossing her arms as he approached. "What do you want Merle?" She asked.

Much to everyone's surprise, since they'd arrived, Merle had largely behaved. He still had bit of a mouth, tended to swear excessively in front of the children but had largely managed to not piss anyone off. At the same time though, Daryl was rarely permitted to leave because he had to act as his brother's babysitter, so Daryl was generally on him to behave.

"You an' my brother are pretty cozy, huh?" Merle asked smirking. "Poundin' it like two rabbits in spring time, gettin' wood every night." Abby scowled at him while Merle laughed, then studied her. "What's in it for you besides a bit of extra body heat? What could a girl like you possibly see in my little brother?"

"You know nothing about me and I'm pretty sure you don't know Daryl as well as you think." Abby growled at him. "As for what I'm getting out of him, I'm getting him. I know you find it hard to believe but I'm actually in love with Daryl, if I wasn't, I'm pretty sure you'd have succeeded in running me off by now."

Merle scoffed. "What could you possibly see in that redneck trash?"

Abby laughed mirthlessly. "Some brother you are."

Merle shrugged. "I know what we are."

"You're only what you make yer self to be." Abby said. "I love him because he's smart, thoughtful, kind, strong but not arrogant, protective but not overbearing, he does things for others without any expectation of thanks or reward. The list goes on, you should learn a thing or two from him. He's got it a lot more figured out than you do."

"And the second a prettier face comes around, you'll be gone." Merle said smiling but his eyes were deadly serious.

Abby rolled her eyes. "No wonder Daryl has such a low self-esteem, I know you tell him shit like that. I told you, I love him. A super model could walk through those gates and I hit on me until the cows come home but I don't care, I love _Daryl_."

"And yet you can't forgive him." Merle said looking like he thought he'd scored a point.

"I've punched my brother in the face before, a couple of times but I still love him. Daryl and I are having a disagreement, doesn't mean I don't feel anything for him. Couples fight, every last one of them." Abby said.

"Merle!" Daryl shouted angrily, as he walked up the road towards them, spotting them talking and probably reading their body language. "Leave her alone!"

"It's fine Daryl." Abby said when Daryl was close enough. "I've dealt with his type plenty of times before." She said then kissed him on the cheek, before continuing her journey towards the prison.

Two days later, Abby was sitting in their new outdoor commons area, looking down at Judith in her arms making baby talk as she squeezed her chubby little cheeks. Suddenly Daryl appeared beside her and sat down beside her, reaching out for Judith. Abby looked over at him, smiling and handed Judith, then smiled as he cradled Judith against his chest.

"She's already getting so big." He murmured as he looked down at Judith.

"Kids always grow up fast." Abby replied as she leaned against him. "It seems just like yesterday that Carl was in diapers, now look at him."

"He's grown a lot just since I first met him, can't imagine what its like seein' him grow from infancy." Daryl said as he stood up and looked around. Abby looked at him confused as he spotted Carol walking by and walked over to her. He handed Judith over to Carol, then walked back over to Abby and held out his hand to her.

Abby looked at him funny as she grabbed it and let him pull her to his feet. "What are you up too?"

Daryl smirked slightly. "Who says I'm up to something?"

"Because, you have that look about you." She said as she let him guide her to the front gate, where his motorcycle sat waiting. He let go of her hand as he climbed onto it and indicated for her to get behind him. "Where are we going?"

Daryl sighed. "Just get on the damn bike." He said trying to sound annoyed but failing.

She smirked as she finally climbed behind him, he then sat back and fired up the motorcycle as Tyrese pulled the first gate open and they rumbled down the road to the exterior gate, where Sasha and Glenn waited. Sasha waved as they drove by as Glenn winked.

Abby wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder as he flew down the road. He drove for about forty minutes before pulling to a stop in front of a restaurant, a fancy looking restaurant. Abby frowned as they both got off of the bike and Daryl started for the door, slinging his crossbow across his back.

When she didn't follow, he turned back to her. "You coming?" He asked.

Abby looked at him like he was crazy. "What are we doing here?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"You'll see." He said grabbing her hand and continuing for the door.

Abby let him lead her once more, as he approached the door, he opened it and looked around carefully. When he decided it was safe, he led her to the back of the restaurant where there was a table that had recently been set up with two, half burned down candle sticks in the center. Daryl let go of her hand, walked up to a chair and pulled it out, Abby looked at him strangely than finally took a seat.

He then pulled a lighter from his pocket to light the candles, then draped a napkin across her lap. "Stay there." He said then walked off through a set of double doors. When he came back, he had a plate of food in each hand. When he set the plate down, Abby looked at the food on her plate. It wasn't gourmet but Daryl had done a pretty good job considering their circumstance. Most of the vegetables were likely canned food, considering they'd just planted their garden, but they had been sautéed in an oil and spices. The meat on the plate, was a healthy portion of rabbit.

"So, either you've learned to cook or someone cooked this for you." Abby said smiling at him as he sat down across from her.

Daryl smirked slightly. "I did make it but…Carol may have given me a few pointers."

"I'm impressed! I'm surprised you'd let anyone else know you were doing this." She said as picked up a fork. He watched as she put the first forkful into her mouth. "Mmm, well Carol gave you good advice. This is good! I wish we had some wine or something."

Daryl smirked before finally starting in on his own dish. Abby reached across the table and held his hand as she continued to eat her food. They chatted while they ate, talking about life before, a subject they hadn't really talked about since the early part of their relationship. She told him about the time, when she was twelve years old, Rick, Abby and their father had driven north, one hunting season. They had gone put in the middle of the bush, where there was no civilization within hundreds of miles away and they'd been camping in truck camper, the sort that you put in the back of a truck bed.

On their second day, they had come back in the middle of the day to make lunch, the three of them cramming into the camper, Rick and Abby playing cards while their father was cooking, when they heard a loud bang outside of the camper. Their father frowned, placing the flipper on the stove, then walked to the door, opened it and nearly had the door reefed from his grip as a bear grabbed the edge of the door with its claws.

Luckily, their father had heard the bears grunting sounds and had already gripped the door more firmly as he tried to shut the door. When the bear had pulled on the door, their father was already holding on for dear life, as he shouted at Rick to grab the shotgun. Rick sprung up, spilling the cards all over the floor, grabbed the shotgun, lifting it to his shoulder. Their father let go of the door, quickly retreated behind Rick as Rick stepped forward and fired right into the bears massive skull. The bear roared in pain then collapsed on the ground like mountain of fur. Rick stepped into the door frame, fired once more into its head, for good measure, then looked back at their father.

Daryl had found this story particularly amusing, apparently, he had yet to run into anything more dangerous than a wild dog…besides walkers. He then told a hilarious story of the first girl he'd ever been with. He had been sixteen and the girl was an eighteen year old tourist. Apparently, there had been a big fourth of July celebration in the town he'd lived in, and the girl had been more than a little tipsy. Her and her friends had been stuck on the side of the road, car dead, down a deserted dirt road on their way to the fireworks. Daryl had been walking home, when he'd come across the stranded girls and they asked him to look at their car for them.

So, never really capable of saying no to people who asked him nicely, he popped the hood and took a look. Apparently, they had no coolant in the tank so their vehicle had overheated. So, Daryl had added water and they were good to go. The girls wanted to thank him by buying him a drink, so he climbed into their car and they drove to where the fireworks were. In the end, they'd bought him more like six beers, then one of the girls had pulled him out into the woods.

The girl had practically jumped him, thrusting her tongue down the very inexperienced Daryl's throat, when they stripped to nothing and were making out on the ground the girl started screaming as they had laid in an ant's nest. Undeterred, the girl had simply gotten up, dusted off the ants and leaned against a tree. They had started going at it then and eventually ended up the ground once more. Afterwards, they'd parted ways never to see each other again but when Daryl woke up the following morning, his balls and ass were extremely itchy. On top of laying on an ant hill, which would've made him itchy enough, they also rolled through some poison oak.

As they approached the end of their meal, Daryl started fidgeting. Even before they'd left the prison, she'd noticed him looking a little nervous but she hadn't thought much of it, he got nervous around her sometimes, especially lately but she didn't always know why. Daryl suddenly lurched to his feet and started pacing the floor beside their table, glancing at her every once in a while, then blushing as he turned away. Abby got to her feet and grabbed his upper arms as he turned to pace back towards her.

"Daryl, what is it?" She asked him as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

Daryl squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands to his face as he swore loudly. "Fuck! I'm terrible with this shit!" He said.

"Babe, take a deep breath. What ever it is, I ain't gonna laugh at you or mock you! I swear." She said to him soothingly.

Daryl put his hands on either side of her face, then put his forehead against hers. "I don't deserve you…" He started but shushed her when she opened her mouth to protest. "Let me talk, okay?" Abby slightly nodded her head as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "In a million years, I'd never have thought that I'd get someone like you. Hell, Merle still thinks yer usin' me for somethin' but I know that ain't true.

"You love me like I love you. I…I know I'm not always the best at showin' you that but I _do_ love you. So-so I wanna marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. W-will you marry me?"

Daryl suddenly let go of her head, reaching down into his pocket then pulled out a little velvet baggy. He opened the baggy, dumped the contents into his hand, which was two rings; one wedding band and one engagement ring. He put the wedding ring back into the baggy and held out the engagement ring.

"Don't worry, I didn't take it off a corpse or nothing. Took if from one of the departments stores we scavenged from, like four months ago." He said shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Four months ago?" She asked in shock as she picked up the ring from his palm.

"Yeah, I've been thinkin' 'bout it for some time. I just didn't have the balls or the…or the right opportunity." Daryl explained still nervous. "Y-you haven't answered me."

Abby finally look him in the eye and smiled at her broadly. "Of course, I'll marry you! You big jerk!" She said shoving him playfully.

He smiled back at her as he took the ring back from her, lifted her hand then slid the ring onto her ring finger. She smiled as she looked at her hand, then reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Daryl wrapped his arms around her, then lifted her off the ground, marching her to a booth and laying her on her back.

Abby giggled. "Here! Really?"

Daryl nipped at her earlobe, then smirking said. "Mmhm. Just a quickie." He said as he unbuttoned her pants.

Abby laughed as she raised her hips so he could pull her pants down. "A celebratory quickie it is." She said grinning.

Daryl straightened up momentarily as he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans then reached inside his pant to pull out his already throbbing erection. Abby pushed her pants further to knees, spread her legs and beckoned him. He grinned as he bent over her and started kissing her neck, while she reached for his erection. At first, she just stroked his manhood, eliciting a moan from him.

"This is s'posed to be a quickie." He moaned. "Just put it in there and stop torturing me, woman."

Abby bit her lip as she smiled up at him. She watched his face as she slid him inside her. Daryl whole body relaxed as she slid him in and he let out a sigh, he then pulled her hand away and slowly pulled out almost all the way before thrusting himself back inside with some force.

The love making was quick and passionate, having not had sex since the night before Daryl had left with his brother. Withholding sex had been a form of punishment for him, one that he'd taken in silence and understanding. They'd kissed passionately, even made out but when it came down to actually making love, she'd been putting on the brakes. Today was the first day where he'd been more then a little forceful with the suggestion of sex and today she didn't have it in her to deny him anymore. She loved him and she loved making love to him.

It had taken a great amount of courage for him to even ask her to marry him, he had a lot of self-doubt, something he still struggled with. He probably worried that she'd reject him, especially after what he'd put her through recently but despite having left her, she'd taken him back.

As they both pulled their pants back up Abby studied him, carefully. "Four months? Really?"

Daryl blushed as he wiped the perspiration from his neck. "I ain't never felt what I feel for you, for anyone else before. I knew you were the one pretty much since you told me you liked me." He said bashfully.

Abby stroked his cheek as she smiled at him lovingly. "I'm glad I went for it, although I hardly made the decision consciously."

"An' I'm glad I decided to trust you." He said as he finally looked her in the eye. "I didn't think it was possible for you to feel the way that I felt for you. I figured you'd meet someone more your class, then you'd ditch me like yesterdays news but you ain't like that. I know that now."

Abby sighed. "Too bad it took for civilization to end and the dead to rise, for us to find each other." She said sadly.

Daryl took her face in his hands once more. "Well at least we've got each other." He said before kissing her once more.

* * *

I love reviews so let me know what you think! Otherwise I hope it was worth your time!

-Shockra


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome chapter 2! I tried to post this yesterday but either the site was down or there was something screwy with my internet, I couldn't even get onto the site. Anyways here it is! That's for all the follows and favorites I got over the week, makes be feel loved.

* * *

A week later, Abby watched as Rick, Michonne and Carl all climbed into a SUV and drove off. While they seemed to have settled the dispute between their people and Woodbury, Rick was worried that might change or that another threat might emerge, so he decided to return to King county's sheriff's department and finish cleaning the weapons locker out.

In the meantime, Abby had set up a training session for their new residents. Most of those who'd resided in Woodbury, had lived in blissful ignorance of what the world's true state really was. So Abby, Glenn and even Merle helped out with instructing them on basic self-defence and firearms use.

Merle was more helpful than Abby would have thought he'd be, instead of putting down or insulting the new people, he actually offered helpful advice. Ever since Daryl had told Merle that they were engaged, he'd showed her a lot more respect and seemed to be trying more to fit in with their group. Michonne had told her, a few days earlier, that he'd even apologized to her, although she still didn't trust his intentions.

Abby watched the group carefully, most of the people were barely considered passable but she noticed that Sasha, who had unnecessarily joined the session, seemed to have a natural ability to pick up almost all of the stuff that Abby threw at her. By midday, they wrapped up their little session. Abby approached Sasha as she started wondering away with Tyrese and his new girlfriend.

"Can I talk to you?"

Sasha looked a little shocked but she nodded. "Sure."

They walked a little distance away from the small group that still lingered in the field, visiting where they'd had their lessons.

"I was noticing your performance during the lessons." Abby started.

"In a good way, I hope." Sasha said apprehensively.

"Actually yes. I knew you were a good shot, which is why I gave you and Maggie some basic sniping lesson but I was thinking maybe I could pass on some of my knowledge to you. The more advanced stuff, you know the finer points of sniping." Abby said smirking.

Sasha gaped at her for a moment, in shock, then smiled. "Really?"

"Sure, but how good are you at math?" Abby asked.

Sasha looked at her a little confused. "I was an honor student in high school and math was one of my better subjects. Math wasn't exactly high on the required skill set for a firefighter, so I haven't really done anything difficult in a while. Why?"

Abby smiled. "Because, believe it or not, it's important to shooting...once you get into the long-range stuff. C'mon I'll show you!"

Abby led her to one of the towers at the outer edge of the prison and the two women climbed to the top. Abby had been cradling her rifle all day and they had brought out some of the other rifles they had found within the prison and the one other that they still possessed from the farm, for the lessons but now Sasha had the one Abby had taken from the CDC. Abby led her to the ledge and instructed her in the finer points of shooting across longer stretches of terrain.

When she was fairly certain that the other woman understood what she was trying to tell her, the two of them got on their bellies and Abby showed her how to line a shot up. Abby only permitted her to fire off only two shots because they had next to nothing for larger caliber bullets, beyond Abby's personal collection of bullets which only worked for her rifle, but what Sasha had fired off, was fairly close to its target. When Sasha looked up from the rifles scope, she was grinning.

"This is awesome! I wish we had more bullets so I could practice more!" She said enthusiastically.

Abby chuckled. "Yeah, it takes practice to truly fine tune the skill but you'll at least have a starting point. Maybe Rick will come back with a truck load of bullets!"

Sasha sighed. "When pigs fly. I heard that your group had been originally heading for Fort Benning, maybe we could find more ammunition there!"

Abby winced. "If it's fallen like everything else, then there's likely a large herd of walkers."

"And if it hasn't?" Sasha asked.

Abby shrugged. "They could be kind enough to let us in or they could be hostile and wanna kill us. At this point, there's no point finding out. Its much too far to go."

"Still, they'd have stuff we could only get at a military establishment."

Abby nodded. "You have no idea how true that its but even so, it'd be locked up tight. Its not like we could just walk up to the armory and raid it."

Abby suddenly saw movement from the road that led to the prison. Abby looked through her scope, then relaxed when she saw Daryl and Tyrese vehicle emerging from the trees, driving the half-ton. Abby stood up, slung her rifle across her back, dusted herself off, then walked to the ladder and descended. Sasha had looked through her scope also when she'd seen Abby looking and now followed her, as Abby walked the short distance to the gate. Carol rolled the exterior gate open, then shut behind the truck as it rolled to a stop in between the two gates.

Daryl rolled the window down as she walked up to his door, stood on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips. Abby suddenly took in Daryl's grouchy mood and looked in the back of the truck but saw the supplies they had needed.

"Did something happen?" She asked suddenly concerned.

Daryl scowled, "Jus' get in the back, I'll tell you about it when we've unloaded."

Abby looked over at Tyrese, who looked like he felt a little guilty. Both her and Sasha climbed into the back of the truck, then Daryl rolled through the second gate when Maggie opened it for him.

"What's that about?" Sasha asked as they bounced along the road.

Abby shrugged. "Don't know but don't seem all that happy."

When they rolled into the main courtyard, Daryl backed to the doors where they store their goods, then they all jumped out as several of their new residents appeared to help unload. Abby touched Daryl's elbow and turned him gently in her direction.

"So, what happened?" She asked him again.

Tyrese cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I..uh, I kinda broke his crossbow."

Daryl crossed his arms and looked away unhappily. "You what?" Abby asked.

"There was this herd and we got trapped in this house." Tyrese started explaining. "We, uh were trying to clear the upstairs. This uh, this walker came at me, startled me. I stepped quickly, bumped hard into Daryl and…knocked him down the stairs."

"Tyrese!" Sasha scolded having followed the three of them. "You're such a clutz!"

"I tumbled down those damn stairs, landed on my crossbow. The damn thing snapped!" Daryl growled.

"No arrow impaling this time?" Abby asked, trying to not smirk but Daryl just glared at her.

"He's fallen on his crossbow before?" Sasha asked shocked.

"Yeah." Abby said struggling to not smile. "Sophia went missin' and Daryl was riding horseback through the woods by the Green's farm, lookin' for her. The horse spooked and bucked him off, right over a steep embankment, then a waterfall…a small one and then he got impaled on his arrow." She said then pulled up his shirt slightly to show off the scar.

Daryl mumbled something incoherent as he pulled her hand from his shirt and turned to stalk off.

Tyrese winced. "He's pretty pissed off at me, isn't he?"

Abby shook her head. "He ain't mad _at_ you, he's just mad. He probably don't care that you bumped into him and made him fall on his crossbow, shit happens. If he were mad at you, he'd be calling you one of his many colorful insults. Don't worry about it, Tyrese, the thing was on its way out anyway, the arms were becoming brittle. It was just a matter of time."

"Still, crossbows are a valuable weapon!" Tyrese said with a sigh. "It's a shame to lose something so valuable."

Abby patted the big man on the shoulder. "Its fine!" She repeated.

She left the two siblings then, and headed into the prison. Originally, Abby had thought about talking with Daryl, see if she could find the real reason for his crankiness, but he was likely to be in a terrible mood and might say something to her that he'd later regret. So, instead, she decided to leave the prison again to seek out Carol. Ever since the newcomers from Woodbury had arrived, Abby had very little time to communicate with their original group. Most days, she was helping with the various tasks that comes with leading a large group, settling various problems like food and water supply, shortage of blankets, housing conflicts, the challenges of people not used to living with minimal resources and expecting everything to be the same as before.

Mostly, she spoke with Rick or Hershel but otherwise she'd hardly spoken with the others in their group. So, since she actually had a spare moment, she decided to talk with Carol. The woman has been a life saver to her recently, she was solely responsible for working out what to do with their now ten children who were between the ages of six and fifteen. She had worked out a cooking schedule, kept the food inventoried carefully and was the brain behind how they'd get the water from the creek, up the slope to where it would be collected in the courtyard. She done all that and more but Abby hadn't yet been able to say thank you.

Abby walked back to the gates and waved at Carol as Beth relieved her from her guard duty. Carol smiled as they approached each other.

"Is everything okay with Daryl?" She asked once Abby was within ear shot.

"He'll be fine in an hour or two. Just got mad about losing his beloved crossbow." Abby answered smiling.

"Oh no!" Carol replied, concerned.

"Its fine, I'm sure we'll find another one to replace it. Eventually."

Carol looked towards the prison. "Still..." She said before fading off.

"Anyways. Sorry we haven't really had time to talk since...well, basically since we got here." Abby said frowning.

Carol waved her hand dismissively. "You've got a lot on your plate, I understand."

Abby shook her head. "No. I should be making time for you and the others. You've become family but I've been treated ya'll like strangers."

"Funny thing about families, they forgive and forget. Don't worry about it." Carol insisted.

"Still, I wanna say thank you! You have helped me out so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!" Abby stopped walking and turned to hug Carol. "And I'm _sorry_. I never said that, you lost a good friend. Lori's death affected you too."

Carol returned the hug. "You don't need to thank me for anything, you have saved my babies life many times and I'll never be able to pay you back for that debt. As for Lori, she was my friend but you lost a sister in law." Carol pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Everyone is looking to you to take care of us while Rick...recovers and that's unfair for both of you. You haven't had time to mourn Lori's or any of our friend's death nor enjoy being an aunty to Judith or look after Carl. I know I'm just as guilty for taking advantage of you too but no one seems to think of the effect of recent events might have had on you—except Daryl, he's always thinking about you." Carol finally smiled again. "Maybe we need a committee, so one person doesn't bear the weight of the whole group."

Carol had meant her remark as a joke but Abby thought it was a good idea. "You know, we should do that! We could have you, Hershel and Glenn on it!"

Carol looked at her surprised. "Me? What about you?"

Abby shrugged. "Maybe after a month or so of hiatus but I think we need a new perspective besides the Grimes' way of doing things."

Carol chuckled. "It might've been two different Grimes running things over the last couple months but you two have very different ways of doing things! You and Rick balance each other out well."

An hour later, Rick, Michonne and Carl rolled up with a hatch full of weapons, some baby supplies and a new person. Rick told Abby everything that'd happened in the time they'd been gone to their arrival back at the prison. Apparently on their journey to King county, Rick had picked up a hitch hiker; which Abby found shocking. Once they'd arrived in town, they went to the sheriff's station, only to find the weapons locker empty. Rick was determined to find at least a few weapons, so they went into town to look for weapons at business' that Rick knew had weapons in at one point.

When the got to the downtown, they were shocked to find that crude traps had been setup all around the downtown, creating a kind of fortress that would only keep walkers out. Rick then told her that they were confronted by a man on the rooftop which then turned into a gun fight. Michonne had tried to sneak up on the man but when she got to the roof, he was gone. The man had somehow managed to get down to the ground, unnoticed by either Rick or Michonne and he very nearly had gotten the drop on Rick but Carl had disobeyed his father by not retreating to the car; instead stayed back and shot their attacker in the chest at short range.

Thankfully, the man had on body armor so, instead of killing him, it had just knocked him out. When Rick had pulled the mask off of the man, Rick was shocked to find out it was Morgan. This had also shocked Abby and it sadden Abby when he told her that his son was now dead. Apparently, after they had parted ways with Abby and Daryl, they'd decided to turn back to King county to restock but that trip had only ended in death. After Morgan had lost his son, he'd headed to the farm, only to find it over run with walkers, so once again, he had headed back to King county.

Upon talking with Morgan, Rick had realized the man had gone crazy. Rick had wanted to bring him back with him but he was afraid of the trouble he'd create nor did Morgan want to join them. Abby felt incredibly guilty, listening to Morgan's fate, she wished she'd driven straight back with a car and picked Morgan and his son up, maybe he'd be alive today.

"Uh, hi." The hitch-hiker said coming up to them. "I'm Joel." He said, introducing himself and sticking his hand out.

"Abby Grimes, his younger sister." Abby said introducing herself.

"So, are you two in charge?" Joel asked looking at them uncertainly.

"Rick is but I'm in charge temporarily while he focuses on his family." Abby told the young man.

Rick kissed her on the temple. "I'm gonna check in on Judith. I'm sure you can handle this." When she nodded, he turned and walked into their cell block

"So…Joel, was it?" Abby asked turning back to the newcomer.

"Yes." He said nodding.

"What was it you did before? Have you been alone this whole time?" Abby asked.

"I was a doctor, an E.R. Doctor. When things went down, I was just finishing the last section of the Appalachian Trail but when I rolled into camp, everyone was one of those—things." Joel said frowning.

"Here we call 'em walkers but some call 'em biter, geeks, etc. How'd you survive for so long?"

"I'm pretty good at survivin' off the land, so supplies weren't had for me to come by. Otherwise I've generally avoided populated areas. I have a hatchet that I've used to protect myself from them…walkers, when I have to."

Abby nodded her head. "Have you had any problems with the living?"

"The living? No, you're the first living people I've seen! I was really deep in the wild, too scared to get anywhere near civilization. Walkin' along that highway was the first time I've stuck close to anything resembling civilization. I'm glad I did!" Joel said enthusiastically.

Abby smirked. "Don't think that things will be easier now. You still gotta survive. The walkers are still a danger and the living want you dead too. Not to mention things like food shortages, illnesses, nothing is simple in this day an' age."

"Didn't think it would be. Do you have any kind of medical supplies?" Joel asked.

"Just the basics really. We do have Doctor S, but maybe you can give us a fresh perspective." Abby looked around then saw Maggie walking over to the vehicle to help unload. "Maggie! Can I have a minute?"

Maggie looked over at her and smiled as she walked up. "Sure. What's up?"

"Maggie, this is Joel. Joel, this is Maggie." Abby said introducing them, then looked over at Maggie. "Could you show Joel around? He's a doctor, let him see our medical supplies." She then turned to Joel. "Take a look at what we got, doc, then tell Maggie what you think is essential for us to get and we'll do our best to accommodate. Once you've done that and have been shown around, someone will find you a place to sleep. Sorry but we sleep in prison cells."

"Well we are in a prison." Joel said with a chuckle. "Besides, I've been living in a tent for almost a year, any roof will do for me."

Abby smirked but Maggie touched his elbow to draw his attention. "This way" she said, indicating a door that led them in the general direction of the Infirmary.

When they had walked away, Abby turned to watch as their people started unloading things. Carl and Michonne remerged to grabbed the crib and baby supplies then disappeared into their cell block, once more, while the others grabbed the guns and ammo, bringing it to where their excess weaponry was stored. Abby suddenly grabbed one of the resident's arms, as she suddenly caught sight of what he was carrying.

"I'll take that." Abby said, as she relieved the man of the weapon he was carrying, which turned out to be a crossbow.

Abby smiled as she turned it over in her hands, happy that she'd be making things right in Daryl's world once more. She slung the weapon over her shoulder, then looked inside the vehicle more carefully. She then spotted a quiver stuffed full of crossbow bolts, under the pile on guns, which broadened her smile to a grin as she unburied it from underneath the stack of guns.

She happily slung the quiver over her other shoulder then trotted inside. To her disappointment, Daryl wasn't either in their cell or even their cell block. When she asked around, nobody seemed to have seen him for some time, not even Merle. So, she set out for the tombs, which were now cleared and completely safe, to find her man.

It took her almost half an hour to find him and when she did, she nearly hadn't seen him sitting quietly in the dark corner at the back of the library. He sat on the ground with his nose in a book, so engrossed in it that he hadn't even noticed her watching him from the other end of the aisle. The only reason she had seen him in the first place, was because he'd turned a page as she glanced down the aisle. Abby quietly put the crossbow and quiver down, out of sight, then walked down to the end, plunking herself down beside him. Daryl suddenly looked over at her startled, bringing a smile to Abby's face as she kissed him on the shoulder.

"Why you hiding?" She asked as she put her hand on his knee.

Daryl shrugged as he turned his head away.

Abby frowned. "Did something else happen that I didn't know about? Cause you can't be this upset over yer crossbow."

Daryl sighed, still not looking at her. "It ain't that. Jus' leave it be, I don't wanna talk 'bout it." He said firmly.

"Did I do something? If I did, I'm sorry." Abby said trying to rack her brain about the things she'd said or did. Daryl was acting funny, even when he was mad, he always looked at her but now he didn't seem to want her to see his face. This was new behavior for him

Daryl finally looked at her with guarded eyes. "It ain't about you an' it ain't about us, either-jus' me."

She reached up to touch his face but he caught her wrist and turned away once more. Abby sighed as she stood up. "Well I might have something that might cheer you a little." She said as she walked to where she'd laid the crossbow down and picked it up a long with the quiver.

Daryl looked at her surprised, as she walked back to him. He got to his feet, shoving the book he'd been reading into the back of his pants and walked over to where she stood in the light, holding out the weapon.

"Where'd you find this?" He asked as he inspected it.

"Rick found it when he went looking for weapons." Abby replied. It did seem to cheer him a little bit but not as much as she had hoped for. Whatever was wrong, he was in a deep dark place.

"Good thing I kept the scraps from my other bow, can put the scope on this one. Helluva collection of bolts, you got there." He said indicating the quiver which she now held. "That's more than I've ever had."

"You should be set for a long time!" Abby said as she handed them over to him. "Can I ask you something?" Daryl looked at her guardedly and she unintentionally rolled her eyes. "About me! To do with me!" She exclaimed trying to not sound frustrated.

Daryl made a pained expression, then looked down and mumbled, "Sorry." He sighed and walked over to one of the tables that was in the library, set the crossbow and quiver down on it then leaned against it. "What is it?"

Abby shook her head. "Never mind, I'll figure it out on my own." She grumbled as she turned away and started for the exit.

Daryl made a frustrated sound as she walked away, whether at her or himself, Abby didn't know but she was too tired to deal with his moodiness right now. She made it to the corridor before she heard footsteps running to catch up with her. Then a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, babe, jus' stop." Daryl said. Abby stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "Look, I'm sorry I reacted like that. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, I just don't want you to worry 'bout me when you got all these other people yer lookin' after. It's just personal shit, something I thought I'd forgotten 'bout. Today jus' hasn't been a good day for me. C'mon, baby! Look at me!" Daryl finally pleaded.

Abby sighed and turned to look at him.

"Tell me what you wanna ask me 'bout!" He said rubbing her arm, trying to soothe her.

"I had a conversation with Carol, earlier on. I haven't really been able to talk to our group since the new people showed up and Carol's done so much so I wanted to thank her." Abby started.

"She definitely has been more then pulling her weight, if you told me when we met, that Carol would be so important to the group, I'd have laughed in yer face." Daryl said smirking slightly.

Abby nodded her head but still didn't smile, still slightly annoyed with him. "Yeah, she's definitely blossomed. Anyways, I was apologizin' fer ignoring her and the others. She made a joke 'bout needing a committee but I think she's right. I mean, one person makin' decisions for so many...it ain't right."

Daryl shrugged. "It's been like that for a long time, I mean the president was just one man."

"But he was voted in and he had advisors, a whole government to run things." Abby reminded him.

"True. What is it _you_ want, babe? Do you like running things? Do you _want_ to be in charge of everyone?" Daryl asked. "Cause I ain't heard a single complaint with how you do things."

Abby thought for moment, _did_ she like being in charge? No, not really, she just wanted to do what was best for the others. She didn't really ever want to be in charge. Even before, when she was still a Marine, she got the promotion and she felt like she had to accept it. It'd be insanity if she refused, especially since she shouldn't be a in the Corps in the first place.

After a drawn-out silence, she finally answered. "I do what is necessary. If they need me to lead, I'll do that. If they need me to kill someone, I'll do that too but..."

Daryl stooped down a little to look her in the eye. "But you don't actually _want_ do those things. You an' I have the same problem; the inability to say no to the people we're most loyal to." Daryl reached up, tilting her head back gently, to make her look up at him. As Abby looked into his eyes, she saw her normal Daryl, apparently distracted for the moment from whatever was causing him misery before. "If it'll make ya happy, then you should make a committee, it _is_ a good idea. I jus' wanted to make sure you're doin' it for the right reasons." Daryl finally let go of her face, then drew her into a hug. "Sorry I was an ass." He murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

Abby just shrugged against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Got mad a little too quickly." She sighed then and leaned her whole body against his as she closed her eyes. "I'm just so tired."

"Don't help that you ain't been sleeping lately." Daryl said, causing her to suddenly look up at him in surprise. "Light sleeper, remember. I notice every twitch you make. Is it the dreams again?"

Abby sighed and rested her head against his chest once more. "A dream, not the ones I used to have. Lucky me, new nightmares to keep me up at night."

"Wanna talk about it?" Daryl asked, now completely relaxed with his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"Not right now, I've slacked off enough." Abby straightened up, so Daryl let her go but still had a hand on her hip. "I'll call a group meeting, probably in the next hour. Talk about the committee with everyone but I should still run it by Rick first. Technically he still runs things."

"I'll be there, I'll support you one hundred percent. Whatever you want." Daryl said sincerely.

Abby smiled finally. "I know you will, you always do. I love you."

Daryl smiled also, as he stooped down once more, this time to kiss her passionately. "I love you too, so much. Don't ever ferget that!" He said firmly once they'd pulled back.

Abby smiled again as she touched his cheek softly, then turned to go and find her brother once more.

Abby found her brother right where she thought she would, in his cell rocking his new born baby to sleep. Carl also sat in their room, placing some new toys in Judith's newly acquired crib.

"Hey, kiddo." Abby said smiling at him.

"Hey." Carl replied smiling at her somewhat sheepishly.

Over a matter of a couple weeks, Carl had gone from a clingy child to an aloof teenager. When no one was looking, though, he'd still give her hugs and give her that look that said he practically worshiped the ground she walked on but when there were others around, he distanced himself. He pretended to get annoyed when she'd ruffle his hair or give him hugs or any other form of affection, especially if some the younger girls were around.

"Can I talk with your dad for a minute?" Abby asked Carl.

"Sure, I'm sure some of the other kids are looking for me." Carl replied before disappearing out of the cell.

Abby turned to watch him go, then looked back at Rick. "He's growing up _way_ too quick." She said with a tired sigh.

"Tell me about it." Rick said softly as he carefully put the now sleeping Judith in her cradle, while watching Abby carefully from the corner of his eye. "You look like you should be joining her." He said as he straightened up.

Abby made a half-hearted chuckle as she laid down in Rick's bed. "Probably should, but you know what they say; no rest for the wicked."

Rick sat down on the bed, back against the wall and put Abby's legs across his lap. "What you need baby sister?"

"Carol gave me an idea that I want to go forward with but I need your approval for." Abby said simply.

"My approval, since when have you ever needed that?" Rick asked sarcastically while smiling at her.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Hardy-har."

"What's this idea?" Rick said chuckling softly, trying to not wake Judith up.

"A committee, I think we should make a committee." She told him simply.

Rick frowned as he messaged her calves gently. "Why? You're doing fine. I imagine that's what you're wanting the committee for, to run our group."

"Yeah. I just…I'm tired Rick. I almost never talk to anyone beyond duties or chores or finding solutions for problems, I've hardly had a chance to breathe since we got here. I don't necessarily want to completely disconnect, I just need a breather." She said with a sigh.

"I'm not one to criticize the need for a breather, that's what I'm doing right now but I don't think you should completely disconnect. Maybe leave the day to day stuff to the others but I think you should be in charge of security, no one is more qualified than you for that." Rick said.

Abby looked at him, "What do you think 'bout Glenn, Hershel and Carol?"

"They sound like good choices, but what about the new group? They'll want a representative." Rick said.

Abby scoffed. "They've barely been here a month, most even less."

"What about Daryl?"

"Don't think he wants to have the responsibilities any more than I do."

"Have you asked him?"

Abby finally swung her legs to the floor and sat up. "No but don't you think me putting my fiancé in place of power is a bit of a conflict of interest?"

"Maybe but he'd be good at it, I think most people would agree too. I think you'd be surprised with how much respect he's gotten from the new people." Rick said.

Abby sighed. "I'll put it out there but you know if you or me suggest it, he'll accept it whether he wants to or not."

Rick chuckled. "Who'd have thought that Daryl Dixon is a people pleaser."

* * *

Thanks again for all the love I've received, 'til next time!

-Shockra


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you for joining me for the next chapter! I have to say that I was shocked by the decision they made with removing a certain character (I won't spoil it for those who are up to date on the show). I'm curious what they'll do with that tomorrow. Anyways I won't ramble any longer, enjoy!

* * *

Abby sat in the commons area immediately next the C cell block, which she resided in with her family, rocking Judith gently back and forth while she spooned broth into her own mouth. It had been a month since Abby had stepped back from her duties as group leader, as the spring moved into the heat of summer. She still looked after the security of their group but now she had much more time for her family and friends, leaving her a lot less stressed and much happier. Especially now that she was officially married to Daryl, or at least as official as things were these days.

"You're a natural, you know. You'd make a wonderful mother." Hershel said from where he sat across from her on the other side of the round metal table.

Abby looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Thank you. I always did want my own kids but when I was married to Martin, he never did. Now that I'm with Daryl, we both want kids, its just…" She paused and looked around.

"You're unsure that you want to bring life into this world." Hershel finished for her, to which she nodded. "It's up to the two of you, of course but you shouldn't let the state of the world stop you from having your own children. Think about it, the world has had many big problems in the past, from plagues like the bubonic plague or small pox to world wars and natural disasters. Whatever it is that brings the dead back to life, is just another plague, one that humanity was grossly unprepared for. If humanity stopped reproducing because of the state of the world, we'd have died off a long time ago."

Abby sighed. "I know, I've thought that myself but—it'd still be nice to have a little more stability…safety. I'm scared that this safety we have right now, will be short lived and we'll be out there surviving once more. Then if I'm pregnant? Look at how much we struggled with Lori!"

"Yes, but we _did_ find shelter when we needed it, we were always provided for. We always had just enough." Hershel replied, undeterred.

Abby sighed. "This conversation only works if you get us _both_ willing, Daryl is much more worried about the potential risks then me, partly _because_ of me. If you thought Rick handled losing Lori poorly, I think Daryl would be even worse." Abby said as she looked down at Judith once more. "Then there's Rick, he might fall apart again and this time he might not come back from his despair, if he lost me."

Hershel sighed. "You have a fair point. If something were to happen to you, losing Daryl and Rick in the process would be detrimental to us but don't you know that something would happen to you. Plus, we have two doctors now, a roof over our heads. Even if something does happen in the future to our home, you should take advantage of the safety we have _now_."

Abby opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by door that lead to the outside, banging loudly against the wall. Judith started crying, startled by the loud noise and both the two adults turned to look at whom was rushing in the door, surprised to see it was Beth.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she glanced at the now screaming Judith. "I was just so excited!"

Abby smiled slightly as she brought Judith up to her shoulder and started patting her back as she stood so she could sway and pace the floor. "That's fine, Beth. What is it? What got you so excited?"

Suddenly Daryl rushed through the same door Beth had just entered. "Babe, there's a horse out there!" He said indicating for her to follow him.

Beth pointed at Daryl. "That! That's why I was excited! Let's go catch it!"

With Judith still in her arms, Abby followed Daryl and Beth outside. Daryl led them to where you could see clear across the field outside the fence then indicated for the man standing guard to hand him his binoculars. Daryl handed them to Abby and pointed in the direction that he'd seen the horse.

Daryl took Judith from her and almost instantly Judith stopped crying. Abby gave him an amused look as he lifted her to his shoulder and started rocking her, then turned and looked through the binoculars in the direction Daryl had indicated. When she spotted the horse, she let out a whistle. It was a beautiful chestnut quarter horse, more than likely belonged to someone and hopefully had been broke.

"Do we have any rope?" Abby asked.

Maggie suddenly trotted up with a huge grin on her face. "You mean like this?" She asked happily.

The three women grinned at each other. "We'll handle this." Abby said to Daryl.

They then ran down the gravel road that lead to front gate, got the guards to open up for them, then ran around the outer edge towards where they'd seen the horse. When they saw it again, they squatted down to make a plan.

"Has either of you ever roped anythin' before?" Abby asked, to which both girls nodded in confirmation. "So have I but its been a long time for me. We'll try an' walk up to it, hopefully it hasn't gotten too wild yet."

"Bethy, you're smaller maybe it'll less threatenin' by you. You should try an' get close." Maggie suggested.

"Good idea. I'll try an' get between it an' the forest, Maggie you try an' prevent it from going away from the gate." Abby said and both girls nodded their head in approval.

They parted ways then, with Abby heading for the forests edge. She watched as Beth slowly approached the horse, making her presence known to it but trying to not appear threatening. The horse lifted its head as she approached, ears perked straight up, stomping on the ground in nervousness, as it watched her. At first Beth tried to talk to it quietly and when this seemed to help settle the horse down, she started singing softly as she continued to approach it.

When she got within reach of the horse, she held out her hand for it to sniff and it smelled her at first, then put its muzzle into her hand. Beth smiled then, rubbing first its soft muzzle, then worked its way up to its cheek, then down to its neck. She then took a fistful of mane, still singing to its softly, raised her other hand slowly which was holding the rope. She brought the other hand around to the other side of the horse's neck, causing it to stomp and tense as it got a little more nervous. She used that hand to strokes its neck for a few moments before slowly sliding the end of the rope over top of its neck. Still holding the mane, she slowly reached up to grab the end and pulled it down to meet with the other part of the rope.

She slowly tied the rope into a noose, then slid the rope up to its ears and made an improvised rope halter. Abby and Maggie smiled at each other as they slowly approached the now captured horse. It shied away from Beth as they approached but she was prepared for it to react, so the horse only managed to sidestep to the side. As Abby had predicted, the horse was at least used to being handled, for as Beth took a step in the direction of the gate, it followed her willingly.

The three women smiled happily at each other as they walked back to the gate but said nothing. Once they were safely within the prison's fences, Beth and Maggie squealed happily and hugged each other. Abby grabbed the rope from Beth as Daryl, still holding Judith and Hershel walked up to them.

"Didn't think you'd actually get it." Daryl said in astonishment.

Abby smiled at him brightly, then turned back to the horse and studied it as Hershel approached it. It shied away from him slightly, probably uncertain of his crutches but let him touch it as he ran a hand down its back, then down each leg. Abby immediately bent over and lifted a foot for him, being one legged, even with a false leg, made it very difficult for him to do it himself. He inspected each foot then moved on to the teeth.

"All things considered, he's in reasonably good condition. A little skinny but otherwise seems healthy." Hershel informed them.

"I wonder if its been broke?" Maggie asked.

"Only one way to find out." Abby said as she wrapped the lose end of the rope around its neck then tied to the improvised halter. She grabbed a fistful of mane, the stood beside it, facing towards its rear. Abby tensed up, counted to three, then flung herself up, legs first, and over the horses back. As she'd intended, she landed on its back, a leg on either side, straddling the large beast. The gelding shied away, even trotted forward a few steps but Abby had strong legs and good balance, so she managed to stay on as she pulled back on the rope, bringing it too a stop.

Abby grinned wickedly. "I haven't done that since I was sixteen!" She exclaimed, as she situated herself further forward in a more comfortable spot.

"Don't look like it's been that long." Beth smiling happier than Abby had seen in a while.

"Daddy said you used to do barrel racin', that true?" Maggie asked.

"Yes ma'am, but like I said, I was sixteen. Now let's see what this boy knows!"

Abby touched her heels gently to the gelding's side, and it started walking forward. She then tugged the reins to the side, making it turn then pulled back and it stopped. She continued to pull back and the gelding reluctantly started backing up.

"He seems to at least know the basics, that's good." Hershel remarked as he watched her moved the horse around.

Abby then dug her heels in a little harder, sending then the horse into a trot. She tapped her in the side a couple more times, and like a guard dog being released from its leash, the horse surged forward. Abby grabbed on to the mane to steady herself as she let the gelding run and before she knew it, they were on the other side of the field. Abby slowed the horse to a trot, turning it around, then sent into a gallop once more. As she approached the three once more, she pulled back hard and the horse skidded to a stop.

The horse threw its head back, stomping it feet and pulled at the rope in Abby's hand, clearly wanting to run more as it bounced from foot to foot. Abby patted its neck to settle it down as she grinned down at the group. As she looked at them, she noticed that a group had gathered in the courtyard, watching what she was doing while Rick and Carl trotted towards them. Abby slid off its back as they came to a stop with the rest of the group.

"I can't believe you caught a horse!" Rick said with more enthusiasm then Abby had heard from him in a long time.

"Technically Beth caught him, I was just the stupid one to get on." Abby replied, smiling at him happily.

Rick took Judith from Daryl, then walked over to the horse with her. "From watching you, he seems well trained." Rick commented as he petted the gelding's neck.

"I'll add a saddle and bridle to our next supply run." Daryl said as he walked up to Abby and casually put an arm around her neck.

"We should let the kids name him!" Beth suggested.

"That's a good idea but how are we supposed to keep him?" Rick asked. "We can't just let him run around in here, if he don't wanna be caught, it'll take forever to get him!"

"For now, we can just get an extra long rope and peg it to the ground. It should be enough to keep him where we want him. We could eventually make a fence for him, maybe a mobile one so we can move it around the field so he can graze." Hershel suggested.

"We should probably keep the kids away from him until we know him better. We don't need them getting trampled by a frightened horse." Maggie suggested.

"Good thinking." Rick said nodding in approval.

In the middle of the day, Abby paced around the walkway of one of the guard towers, watching the horizon, when she heard the hatch door bang open. Abby glanced into the interior of the tower and saw Daryl emerge from the floor. She smiled as she waited for him to come out and around the walkway to her. Daryl looked at her, frowning, he looked like he was concerned about something but was obviously trying to hide it.

"You seen Merle?" He asked her.

"Nope, he missin'?" She asked in return.

"I certainly can't find him, no one's seen him either." Daryl sighed in frustration. "Glenn said he was tryin' to take a bunch of guns this morning an' wanted to storm Woodbury, take revenge."

Abby frowned. "What for? An' why is this the first I'm hearin' about it?"

"I just heard 'bout it too. He told Glenn that with most of the innocents now livin' with us and there being just a bunch of assholes livin' there, he thought they were a threat that needed to been removed. He knew you wouldn't wanna do anything so no one else would, either." Daryl replied angrily.

"So, you think he went ahead an' is doing it anyways?" Abby asked frowning.

Daryl nodded. "Glenn managed to stop him with the help of Maggie an' Michonne but he still might've found some of the guns we got stashed around the other watch posts."

"I didn't see him leave but if he left this morning, then I wouldn't have. Probably snuck out through the break in the fence or through the hole in the back side of the prison."

"I'm guessing through the back of the prison. We ain't got no guard back there, he could get out unobserved." Daryl rubbed the stubble on his face with one hand. "I'm gonna go take a look, see if I can find his tracks."

"I going with you. If you find his tracks, you're gonna run after him and I don't think you should go a lone." Abby said firmly.

Daryl looked at her like he wanted to say no, but he recognized the determination on her face and knew that even if he refused her help, she'd follow anyways. "Fine, lets get some gear and let's get goin'. He's likely got several hours on us."

Half an hour later, Abby followed Daryl through the tombs to the section of prison that had crumbled, likely due to either a tank or rocket launcher or a bomb of some sort probably during the outbreak. Abby had grabbed her sniper rifle and her pack that carried their basic necessities at all times in case they needed to make quick exit, which Daryl now had slung across his back. Abby informed Rick and Hershel what was going on before they left, leaving the whole prison on high alert, in case things went south.

Daryl held out his hand and helped her down the pile of rubble as the picked their way down, earning a happy smile from Abby, before turning to the forest that lay particularly close to the prison at the back and studied the ground carefully for tracks. Daryl spotted something after several long minutes, then sighed in frustration as he crouched down to gently brush leaves and debris aside.

"These look like Merle's tracks but they're too deep for even his huge ass." Daryl said, indicating a foot print in the dirt heading the direction of the river.

"Probably like you said, packing a lot of heat." Abby suggested as she looked over his shoulder.

"What's that dumbass thinkin'?" He mumbled to himself in disbelief. "Come on, gonna need some of that Marine endurance to catch up with him."

Abby chuckled. "I'll be fine, if you recall, you can hardly keep up with me."

Daryl smirked at her ever so slightly, too irritated with his brother to find her comment more then mildly amusing. Daryl stood up, then walked a few feet, watching the ground before trotting into the woods. Abby trotted after him, pulling her pistol with its silencer still attached, and kept a close watch on their surrounding while Daryl focused on finding the tracks on the ground.

They moved at the same pace for a long time, only stopping briefly to check their bearings and make sure they could still see the tracks they were following, before continuing on. They stopped to survey a bridge that would get them across the river but would take them from the protection of the trees. When they saw no hostiles, whether living or undead, they carefully approached. They walked across the bridge slowly and while they did find recently killed walkers as they crossed, they weren't attacked.

"Those walkers couldn't have been killed more than an hour ago." Daryl said once they'd crossed the bridge. "We're catching up."

They paused for a moment to find the tracks once more but this time, Daryl couldn't find any that were recent or belonged to Merle.

"Maybe he's stickin' to the road?" Abby suggested. "Found a working car?"

Daryl inspected the road more carefully but after a moment of scanning, shrugged. "That's impossible to say, with the road being as clear as it is, I can't see nothing. Dammit, Merle!"

"Well we can only assume he's heading for Woodbury, we're almost there. Let's just head for that, maybe we'll find him along the way." Abby said trying to sound hopeful.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded off in the distance, making Abby and Daryl turn in the direction the sound had come from to see a huge column of smoke rising from the horizon. As the watched, a second explosion went off, this time sending a huge fire ball up into the sky.

"Was that…?" Abby started to ask but Daryl took off running before she could finish asking the question.

She followed him as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, cutting through the trees, dodging around walkers, vaulting over fallen trees until he skidded to a stop, down the residential street that led into Woodbury. The two of them stopped to gawk as the whole town was engulfed in flames, the gate gone and parts of the fence missing giving them a view of the center of town, where a huge crater now sat along with a large quantity of metal shrapnel that now littered the ground.

"Did—Merle do this?" Abby asked aghast.

Daryl ignored the question and walked into the town, as far as the flames would allow him. "Anybody alive in here!" Daryl shouted, scanning the town around him.

An anguished shriek erupted as a person emerged from a burning building, body completely engulfed in flames. Even from this distance Abby could tell there was no saving the person, so she lifted her rifle to her shoulder and put the person out of their misery.

"Andrea! Amy!" Daryl shouted, anxiety starting to rise.

Abby scanned the windows with her rifle, looking for signs of life but saw nothing. Daryl had started pacing, looking like he wanted to run into a random building and start looking for people, so Abby grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"We have to go; the heat is getting too intense. There is no one is alive!" She said firmly.

"I-I…what if…" Daryl gave her an anguished look, letting the emotions he'd only let her see, come to the surface.

Abby grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled him out of the town, down the road until the heat of the flames faded to a mild warmth on their skin. She turned back to him, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"If Merle did this, then it ain't yer fault!" Abby said softly but firmly.

"I was supposed to be keepin' an eye on him!" Daryl replied, bending his head forward slightly and putting his head against hers.

"Merle has a mind of his own, you can't control people if they don't want to co-operate." Abby said as she rubbed the back of his neck.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck, hiding the tears that had started to form.

"Well ain't this sweet!" A familiar voice said from the bush.

They both turned, startled by the voice, guns raised as Merle limped for out of the tree.

"Merle?" Abby asked shocked.

"You do this?" Daryl asked instantly angry, veins popping on his neck and forehead.

"Trust me, this was a good thing. You have no idea." Merle said coolly. "But no, someone beat me to the punch. Was close enough that the blast knocked me on my ass."

"You woulda murdered innocent people!" Daryl shouted at him taking long strides to get up in his face. "Would you kill Andrea and Amy? Our own people?!"

"One, they were _your_ people. Two, they were already dead." Merle retorted coolly.

Daryl's fist balled up like he was about to take a swing at his brother but Abby grabbed his arm and held it firmly. "What you mean they were already dead?"

"You notice how every other pansy assed resident of Woodbury ended up in the prison, except Andrea and Amy? They were the reason why Andrea stayed, to look after them. Yet when everyone but a handful of assholes left. they stayed? Why?" Merle reasoned staring Daryl in the eye. "You know why I came out here? Why I wanted to destroy this place? Cause they were plannin' on destroyin' us!"

"How you figure?" Daryl growled menacingly.

"Caught one of their people, interrogated him and boy that little bird could sing! He told each and every detail as he knew it, of how they were gonna destroy us and let me tell you; it woulda worked! Andrea tried to stop 'em, managed to kill a few of 'em but they got a hold of Amy then interrogated those poor girls to death. Trust me, I saw their corpses walking around over yonder." Merle said pointing behind him. "They got them in cages by the pit, prolly plannin' on releasing them inside our fences, in attempt to soften us before their main attack."

Abby looked over Merle's shoulder to where he had indicated. "Why torture them?" Abby asked quietly.

"Amy's been with you from the start. Andrea, she was involved with the scavenging, knew enough 'bout Rick and you, sweet heart, that they wanted to learn what she knew." Merle said shrugging as he limped over to a dead car and leaned heavily against it.

"I don't like standin' out here, discussing this. Let's go back and we can talk more there." Daryl said finally getting a hold of his anger.

Merle sighed. "You should just go back little brother, but I ain't goin' with you."

"Why the hell not!?" Daryl growled.

"I can't go back, baby brother an' you know it." Merle said tiredly. "I ain't welcome there, nor will I ever be. I ain't like you."

"You plannin' on surviving on yer own?" Daryl sneered. "You think you'll last long, by yerself?"

Merle shrugged. "Maybe I'll find another community, more my speed, one that don't instantly hate me or have a history with. Maybe I'll head out of state, go somewhere else."

"We can work things out Merle. You were doin' good!" Abby said seriously.

"Don't pretend like you're gonna miss me, sugar. It'll be a relief for you when I'm gone." Merle sneered but Abby shook her head sadly.

"We might not see eye to eye, Merle, but yer family." She stepped forward then shocked him as she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him.

Merle held his arms out and stared down at her in shock, then looked away, looking awkward as she stepped back. Merle let out a sigh.

"You got a good one there, Daryl. Don't fuck it up again." Merle said then looked at Abby. "You look after him, he's a lot more fragile then he looks. He's a Dixon but he's a softy an' yer just makin' him softer. The two you together, tho', will probably survive more than one of you could alone."

"You ain't leavin', man." Daryl growled.

"Whatchya gonna do? Team up together an' knock me out so you can drag my ass back to the prison. You certainly ain't gonna do it on yer own, Daryl." Merle sneered.

"What about the people who attacked this place?" Abby asked indicating the burning Woodbury.

Merle chuckled mirthlessly. "They got you, you don't need me for shit. Besides, that place is so well hidden, doubt these bastards knew ya'll exist."

"You don't know that." Abby pointed out.

Merle finally straightened up. "We're just spinnin' tires in the mud." Merle said as he shifted the pack on his back, then walked towards the trees on the other side of the road and the opposite direction of the prison. "Later, ya'll! Maybe I'll see you again!"

"Merle!" Daryl shouted but Merle didn't turn, waving as he walked away. "Merle!"

Abby touched his arm. "He won't change his mind right now, maybe he'll come back on his own in a few days."

Daryl shook his head angrily. "No he won't."

* * *

You know, I had originally killed Merle off but then I changed my mind, so I had to rewrite a few things, both in this chapter and a few future chapters, I have bigger plans for him. And no, I don't intend on keeping everyone whose died, alive, I know it may seems like that. I just want to kill them my own way, mwahaha. Some are going to survive though...only three that I can think of for certain that have died in the show. I hope Andrea and Amy's death wasn't anti-climatic...I know how much some people _love_ Andrea. Haha.

-Shockra


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas all! I thought I'd post this chapter slightly earlier than I usually do, I'm probably gonna be pretty busy over the next 4 or 5 days. It's funny I had the last chapter all typed out months ago but had to heavily edit it when I decided to let Merle live...he had died at the end of the chapter originally. Now I had to edit this chapter quite a bit also, so hopefully I didn't miss anything! If I have, please point it out and I'll fix it, I usually edit these chapter in the evening in front of the TV so I can miss things haha. Enjoy!

* * *

Abby, Daryl and several of the prison's residents gathered around the two new grave sites, while Hershel preached about how valuable life was. Daryl stared morosely at the ground, clutching Abby's hand but otherwise showing no emotion. After finding a working, the two of them searched for the cages that Merle had mentioned before he disappeared into the woods.

After an hour of searching, they found the open field with the pits and cage, as well as a road they could use to drive right up to the pits. They went back to get the truck, then drove back to the pits to kill all the walkers that were crammed in the cages. The first cage didn't hold who they were looking for but after killing a couple walkers in the second cage, they found that Merle had been telling the truth as Andrea and Amy surged forward, replacing those they'd just killed. trying to grab them and moaning hungrily.

After all was said and done, they had loaded up Amy and Andrea into the back of the truck and threw the remaining corpses into the pit and lit it. The drive back was silent, as Daryl went into full shut down, staring straight ahead as he flew down the road, probably not actually seeing the road.

Abby laid on her back on the two mattresses they had pushed together to lay side by side, laying on the floor to make one big mattress, as Daryl laid curled up on his side with his head on her stomach. They laid there saying and doing nothing except for Abby slowly stroking the side of Daryl's head. It tore at her heart strings to see him so torn up but at least he had her there to comfort him, and it flattered her that he was willing to be so vulnerable with her. He was both angry at Merle for leaving him once more, and sad about what had happened to both Amy and Andrea.

An hour had passed and Abby had thought that Daryl had drifted off to sleep, so she startled a little when he suddenly spoke.

"Merle was the only one who got what it was like growin' up the way we did." He said softly. "He was the only who knew why I am the way I am."

"I know I can never replace yer brother an' I don't want too but you could tell me more about yer childhood. I know its painful to even think about but they say sharin' that sort thing helps heal the wounds that are there." She said still stroking his head.

Daryl was silent for a long time, then finally spoke again. "When my mom was still alive, I remember watchin' the old man beat the shit outta her fer stupid things; not doin' the two dishes in the sink, forgettin' to put the bread away. I tried to stop him a few times but I'd get a lickin' too. She tried to protect me from him but he was so powerful an' twisted, half the time she failed. Don't really blame her for tryin' to drink all that away, try to forget for just a little while."

"I'm sorry." Was all Abby could say.

"After she died, there was nothin' standing between me and him. Merle was almost never around after she died, can't blame him for that either, jus' wish he took me with him. You know I was almost relieved when the old man went on one of his benders, it meant that I didn't have to deal with him for days at a time."

"How did you survive with him gone? What did you do for food?" She asked him.

Daryl scoffed. "There was very rarely food in the house when he was around. Merle had taught me a lot 'bout huntin' and tracking at a very early age, mostly out of survival. When there was nothin' in the house, I'd try huntin' and if I couldn't find anything, I'd steal. Merle'd show up sometimes with food, or he'd buy me lunch…if he had the money."

"What about the marks on yer back?" She asked reluctantly.

Daryl turned his face into her stomach, when he lifted his head, she could feel that the fabric was wet. "They're from the old man's belt." He whispered. "Sometimes he got bored of usin' his fists and pulled his belt off. Merle rushed me to the E.R. a few times."

"Why was he never reported?" Abby asked in shock.

"Everyone was scared of him, even the police. Had enough guns an' ammunition to start his own war, guess they figured he'd start somethin' if he got his kids takin' away." Daryl scoffed. "I doubt he'd care."

"I'm sorry." Abby said again, not knowing what else to say.

"Half the time I think he forgot I existed. At least when Merle was growin' up, he had our mother to make sure there was food in the cupboard, things got cleaned but she died when I was real young. This one time, my old man got pissed that there was no clean dishes, rarely was but that day he got angry. Was so drunk, he could barely stand up. Came home after school, thought he had passed out in the living room and was diggin' in the cupboard for something to eat, when the old man picked me up by the belt, threw me to the ground then proceeded give me a lickin'. When he got bored with thumping on me, he dragged me out of the house, shoved me into this old dog house in the backyard and blocked the entrance so I couldn't get out. That sack of shit left me in there for like three days and it wasn't even him who let me out. Merle just got outta prison for the first time an' came by to make sure I had food, heard me crying. I was like eleven."

Abby lifted Daryl's head and forced him to look at her. It broke her heart as she stared into his red, puffy eyes. He looked so heart broken and angry at the same time, her strong and sometimes coarse man, was crying, silently but he was.

"That ain't yet life no more. You've become a good, strong man, who has a wonderful soul and, even though life ain't the way we'd like it, yer living through this shit with integrity." She told him as she wiped away a tear from his cheek.

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then moved closer so that they were eye to eye. "I used regret having to go through that shit, made me so angry, I didn't know what I did to deserve it but now-I'd go through it all a million times over, even this recent crap, so long as I got you. You make my personal hell worth survivin'."

Abby wiped the tear that was in her eye, away, shocked with how much his words touched her. "Me too." Was all she could croak out.

"I'd move mountains for you." He said softly as he crawled on top of her, straddling her between his legs. "Please, don't ever leave me. Don't you dare die on me!"

"I'll try not to." She whispered as he pressed his forehead against her. "Then you can't die either."

"I'll try not to." He said echoing her words before stroking her cheek and kissing her.

The following day, Abby walked over to where Hershel watched Rick and Carl work their little plot, from the court yard.

"How they doing?" She asked as she walked up.

Hershel looked back at her. "Considering how well the crop is starting to come up, I'd say pretty well. Now that you don't have as many responsibilities, you could help them. You said you enjoyed gardening."

Abby smiled as she stopped and leaned against the chain link. "Naw, it's Rick's way of getting some father-son bonding time. I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"True." Hershel said as he turned to watch them again. They were silent for many long moments as they watched Carl and Rick watering the crop with their home-made watering cans. Eventually Hershel spoke up once more. "What is it you need, Abigail?"

Abby smiled. "Who says I want anything besides the pleasure of your company?"

"While that would be flattering, you're usually too busy to be enjoying companionable silence with an old man." He replied smiling at her gently.

"It's about Beth, I wanna take her with me on a supply run." Abby said simply.

Hershel frowned. "What for?"

"I know you wanna protect her from the worlds evils, and that's admirable but I wanna teach her how to survive. Think of the close call we had with the Governor! That could've gone very badly. Then our winter, what if she was alone? We can't always be there for her. I just wanna make sure she can survive without us." Abby said.

Hershel grimaced. "She's so young…"

"Carl is four years younger, he was going on runs. I get that you wanna protect her, yer her father, it's only natural but the way things are now, shielding her too much could get her killed." Abby said firmly.

Hershel studied her carefully then sighed. "Alright but promise me you won't go too far."

"I wasn't planning on it. There's a town nearby, probably won't be much but I can at least teach her how to clear a house safely."

"Just the two of you?" He asked apprehensively.

"I was thinkin' of asking Michonne or Sasha to come with. Neither have ever cleared houses with us but they know how to survive out there, especially Michonne."

"What about Daryl? It'd make this old man feel better if he was around lookin' out for my little girl." Hershel enquired.

"He's out with Glenn, on a longer supply run." Abby informed him.

"I'm surprised he went out so willingly, he didn't seem like he was doing so well yesterday." Hershel said watching her carefully.

"I think he got most of the grieving and anger outta his system yesterday. And he'd rather keep himself busy, not dwell on it, partly why I think he went with Glenn, someone he trusts to not pry and wouldn't judge him if got a little…upset."

Hershel nodded. "You better get my girl and get going before I change my mind."

Abby nodded then she turned and walked back towards the prison. It took Abby a lot longer to find Beth than she thought it would, finding her in a dark corner with her new boyfriend. Abby didn't think they were doing anything, but when she walked over to them, they both looked awfully guilty.

"Hey." Abby said by way of greeting.

"Hey." Beth said sheepishly.

"So, I was gonna take you out on a supply run but if you're too busy…" Abby said and pretended to start moving away.

Beth suddenly perked up. "Really?" She asked then looked morose. "I doubt daddy would let me, though."

Abby grinned mischievously as she turned back. "Actually, he said it was okay. Although he suggested we leave sooner than later, before he changed his mind."

Beth immediately popped onto her feet. "I'm ready!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh really? So, you plan on goin' out there wearing short shorts, flip-flops and a knife?" Abby asked, looking Beth up and down.

Beth flushed. "Right, I'll go change first."

Abby continued grinning as she threw her arm around Beth's shoulders. "I'll go with you, I need get grab my pack." Abby stopped to look back at the young man still sitting on the ground being completely forgotten. "Could you look for Michonne for me? Ask her to join us?" She asked.

He nodded as he got to his feet and disappeared as the two women continued on their way back to the cell block. When they walked into their cell block, Beth trotted happily over to her own cell to change, while Abby went to hers to grab her pack and a few extra rounds that was kept in her cell.

When they were both ready, Abby led Beth to their makeshift 'armoury', while Beth's boyfriend continued to look Michonne for them. Abby grabbed a small pistol that was easy to maintain and use, then handed her an equally easy to use rifle. After a quick lesson on how to use the rifle, Beth and Abby left the prison to stand and wait by the courtyard gate.

After ten minutes of waiting, Michonne appeared, sword strapped to her back, carrying her 'go bag'. Abby had strongly advised they all had one. A bag with a basic first aid kit, a handful of energy bars for food, spare clothing, water bottle, and various other things that, if things went south, would keep them a live at least for a little while.

"Just the three of us?" Michonne asked as she threw her bag in the back of the half ton waiting by the gate, that Abby favoured.

"Yup, we're mostly doing a little on the job training." Abby said smiling.

"You don't have to come, I don't want to be a burden." Beth said softly.

"Do we need to have a talk like we had back at the farm, again?" Abby asked crossing her arms.

Beth smiled slightly. "No. I can be just self-sufficient as anyone else!" She said trying to sound confident.

"Good girl." Abby said nodding her head in approval. "I'm sure Michonne has little tricks that I never thought of, also."

"I doubt that." Michonne said, though smiled at her slightly, appreciating the compliment. "Can I drive?"

"Nope, it's my turn. I'm usually with Daryl or one of the other guys and they insist on driving, so I never get too." Abby said as she walked to the driver side door.

Once inside, the three women drove down the gate and left the prison behind. After a few minutes of driving, Beth leaned forward in her seat so that she was right between the two older women.

"How is Daryl doing? He seemed so hostile yesterday and today." Beth enquired.

"He'll be okay." Abby said, sighing. "Merle's left him hangin', for the millionth time and he's tired of it. On top of that, Daryl doesn't like feeling vulnerable, and he's upset, not just about Amy but Andrea also, so he lashes out in anger. Don't take it personally."

Michonne frowned. "Does he lash out at you?"

Abby chuckled, amused by the other woman's concern for her safety. She hadn't known Daryl all that long and had only very negative experiences with Merle. "Daryl's a harmless puppy when it comes to me. Don't get me wrong, he says stupid shit from time to time but he always regrets and apologizes. He might be all thorns and needles on the outside but he's a marshmallow on the inside…don't tell him I said that. He hates being called a marshmallow."

Beth grinned "He used to be a lot angrier, before they started dating." Beth said to Michonne. "He's mellowed out a lot."

Abby grunted. "You shoulda seen him when I first met him. He was generally convinced that everyone hated him and was mocking him, pretty much at all times. He got mad at everything... except me for some reason."

"It sounds like he was more like Merle." Michonne commented.

"He was and given enough time, he might've become Merle." Abby said shaking his head.

"Why does he care so much for a guy like Merle? It's pretty obvious that he was never terribly nice to his own brother." Michonne asked making a disgusted face.

"I shouldn't say too much, but they had a very difficult childhood. Merle looked out for Daryl, when he was around. Despite how mean he could be, Merle was one of the only people who ever seemed to care about him, the only one who was ever there for him. Most people give Daryl one look and peg him as trouble, he has always treated him like shit." Abby replied. "Hard to believe in the good of humanity when you've never seen it."

"That's awful." Beth said sadly. "But I'm no better. When ya'll rolled up onto our yard, I thought he'd be the one causin' all the trouble but if anything, he was the one trying the hardest to fix things."

"I guess there's a reason he's so good at surviving, he's always been just surviving." Michonne said. "I've known people like him."

"You have no idea." Abby mumbled as she focused on the road.

Beth finally sat back again as they continued driving down the road. Beth continued to make conversation with them and if it hadn't been for her, the ride would have been completely silent. When Abby turned into town, Beth perked up once more, looking around curiously. Abby pulled to a stop in front of a small hardware store that was on the town's main street. All three of them hopped out of the vehicle and grabbed their bags from the back of the truck.

"Okay, so we're doing this together! No splitting up unless _absolutely_ necessary, no disappearing without saying anything, we stick to each other like glue. Kapesh?" Abby said firmly. To which both women nodded in acknowledgement.

"There's a hardware store, obviously, a pharmacy and a general store, that I wanna check. If we have time, we might check a couple of houses."

"Do we have a specific list?" Beth asked.

"No, just lookin' for the basics. Food, medicine, anything useful." Abby walked up to the hardware store. "How would you normally enter a place you can't see into?" Abby asked Beth.

"Bang on a door or window to see if there are any walkers inside." Beth replied cautiously.

"When it comes to a house, yes. A house isn't likely to have a lot of walkers in side but a business could have dozens, potentially hundreds." Abby corrected.

"It's generally better to use stealth, take them down one at a time, quietly and very thoroughly." Michonne continued.

"If there was a bunch of us, we could also bang on something but like Michonne said, stealth is best." Abby added then looked at Michonne. "Michonne, you wanna take the right or left side?" Abby asked.

Michonne shrugged. "Left is fine."

"Okay. Beth, you and I will take the right side of the store. Take your knife out and be ready. Do not use that gun unless absolutely necessary!"

"Right!" Beth said nodding her head as she pulled out her knife.

Abby then knelt down in front of the door and started working on picking the lock. When the lock made that satisfying click, she looked back at Michonne and Beth, grinning. Glenn wasn't the only one who could pick locks.

"Where'd you learn that? The military?" Michonne asked as Abby got to her feet.

"Nope, I learned that stealing things." Abby replied with a shrug as the other two stared at her in shock. "What? I was a rebel when I was young, did a lot of stupid stuff."

"Why would you steal? I thought you came from a good family." Beth asked.

Abby laughed. "I _did_ come from a good family. My folks loved Rick and I, pampered us even but sometimes people still turn into rotten apples. I used to get a reasonable sized allowance but my daddy somehow found out that I was spending it on booze and cigarettes, probably their golden boy Rick, so he cut me off. Hence the stealing."

"You smoke?" Michonne asked in shock. "I've never seen you smoke."

"Not any more. Kicked the habit when I was twenty." Abby said as she pulled out her knife. "It was hard enough being the lone female Marine among a bunch big strong guys, smoking was making it even harder to keep up. So, I stopped. Can ya'll save the twenty-one questions 'til we clear this place? Don't mind, just wanna get 'er done."

"Yeah, sorry. I think you just caught us by surprise with a couple of tidbits of information." Michonne said as she pulled out her sword. "You just seem so... conservative? By the book?"

Abby snorted. "You think Daryl would like some prim and proper daisy? I think you've mistakin' me for my brother." Abby replied, making both women laugh, as she reached for the door.

She looked back at the two women as she grasped the door, then after receiving nods from both women, she slowly opened the door, then peered inside. She immediately put her hand to her nose as the stench of decay washed over her; there was definitely something dead in there.

She stepped inside, setting her feet down as quietly as she could, as the other two followed her in. The store wasn't large with only five aisles deep, running vertical of the door. Immediately in front of them was the cash register, looking like a little island of counter, hollow in the center and open at the far end to allow the workers access. Abby glanced quickly inside the island but saw nothing that would pose a threat. As they had planned, Michonne veered off to the left and Abby and Beth moved to the right, working from the exterior aisles then moving towards the center. It only took a few minutes before they met up with Michonne down the center aisle.

"Where's that smell coming from?" Beth asked in a hushed whisper. Abby and Michonne turned their heads in unison towards a single door at the back of the building.

"Do we wanna chance it going through that door? Or should we just stick to the store front?" Abby asked Michonne.

Michonne pursed her lips as she thought about it for a moment. "On one hand, there probably isn't much supplies back there. On the other, there might be food." She finally answered.

Abby nodded. "And maybe a gun or two."

The two women nodded to each other, then started down the aisle for the door.

"I'll get the door, you stand ready for whatever might come from there." Michonne said softly.

Abby nodded as she pulled her pistol with its silencer attached and stopped. "Beth stand on the other side of the door, be prepared for something to come through." Abby instructed quietly.

Beth nodded and stood on the other side of the door, knife poised, focused on the door. Michonne counted down from three with her fingers, then slowly opened the door. The door creaked ever so slightly but to the three women grimacing, it may have well sent up a flare, announcing their presence to anyone or anything inside. Beth gasped as she stepped quickly back, as a pair of hands instantly reached out for her, followed by three more and even though Michonne had immediately tried to shut the door, the sheer mass of the walkers pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Michonne stepped back quickly as Abby quickly, put a bullet into the head of a walker that was grabbing Beth. "Over here!" She said to Beth. Beth, now free of the now dead walker's hands, trotted over to where Abby and Michonne stood. There were only six walkers, so instead of running, they stood their ground. Michonne stayed to Abby's far left, well away from any flying bullets and keeping Abby out of the range of her sword.

Initially, Beth had been a little freaked out by the sudden assault but after a moments pause, she collected her self and managed to take two walkers out on her own. When they stopped coming, Abby clicked on the flashlight that was attached to her pistol and scanned the room behind the door. Taking a tentative step into the room, Abby swept the flashlight back and forth slowly.

Immediately on either side of the doorway was closed two other doors, both with signs indicating the rooms as office and breakroom. Immediately in front of her, the room widened into a small stock room with shelves that went to the ceiling, lining three out of the four walls. There was no where's for anything to hide, so Abby stepped in further, walking over to the office. Beth followed her, staying right on her tail as Michonne walked over to the breakroom door.

Abby wrapped her knuckles on the door, then listened carefully for any signs of movement within; when no sound came, Abby slowly opened the door. Abby instantly put a hand to her face as an overwhelming smell of death washed over her. In the room, a man sat in an office chair, slumped back, missing a portion of his skull. In his lap lay a pistol, still clasped in hand and a dog, also with a bullet in the head.

Beth made a gagging sound from behind her as Abby stepped into the room and gingerly pulled the pistol from the dead man's hand. She quickly rifled through the desk drawers, finding ammo for the pistol and a bottle of scotch, then turned and got out of that room as quickly as possible, closing the door behind her. Once Abby had recovered from the stench, Michonne turned back to the breakroom door and banged on it. This time a sound did stir from within but it only sounded like one walker.

"I wanna do this." Beth insisted quietly from Michonne's side.

Michonne looked back at Abby who thought for a moment, then nodded to Michonne who stepped back but kept near in case something went wrong. Beth tightened her grasp on the hilt of her dagger as she raised it slightly, reaching for the door with her other hand. After she took a shallow breath, probably not wanting to inhale too deeply with the smell of death all around them, she quickly swung the door open. The walker was immediately there but this time Beth was more prepared and managed to get a good hold on the walker's shirt before plunging the blade into its skull.

"Good one." Abby praised her.

Beth smiled at her proudly, before they all entered the room and started searching. They did manage to find a couple cans of food but nothing more than a few meals for one person. They did a brief scan of the boxes but once they hadn't found anything, they moved back to the store front.

They took some nails, batteries and a couple of blue barrels they could use to collect rain with. Besides the one pistol that Abby had found, there was no other firearms in the building, which Abby found a little shocking considering the type of town it was. They moved on to the pharmacy but were disappointed to find that it had been scavenged already, only finding a couple bottles of over the counter painkillers and a couple of onesies for Judith.

The general store wasn't really any better, they found some formula and diapers for Judith, along with a small water purification system. Abby sighed as she stood by the truck, staring up at the sky then glanced down a Michonne.

"Whatdya think? Should we check a couple houses since we ain't found much here?" Abby asked her.

Michonne looked up then down at her once more. "We got the time, depends if you wanna risk it. I wouldn't check more than two more."

Abby turned to Beth. "You up for it?"

"Yes! Absolutely! I gotta take the opportunity while I can! Daddy might not let me out again for a while." Beth said happily.

Abby chuckled, the girl had been so up beat since they arrived at the prison. Abby was starting to wonder if that was more her natural disposition than the slightly depressed and morose girl she'd met back at her family farm.

"Alright, get in. We'll find a couple of good lookin' houses to scavenge." Abby said as she climbed up into the cab.

* * *

I can see Michonne and Abby being besties, they just seem the type to get a long. I strive to be a good writer, especially since that's what my ultimate goal is, to be published (my own stories obviously) so I try to not overload with the Daryl/Abby interactions and have her interacting with the others. I struggle with that sometimes, I seem to like to write a lot with either Daryl or Rick, they're just too fun to write! I hope I don't do that!

-Shockra


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I hope you who celebrate Christmas, enjoyed your holiday! I certainly did! Had a few days of food coma! What's really annoying is I got sick in time for the weekend...yeah...not! Oh well at least I still have four more days before I go back to work! I so needed my holidays though, you have no idea! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Abby laughed as Sasha continued trying to mimic her brother's voice. The two women had been trading stories of the stupid shit their brothers had done at their expense, both from when they were children and their more recent flubs. With them sat Carol smiling at their antics but not commenting or laugh at their jokes or stories. After a lull in the conversation, Sasha looked over at Carol.

"Is everything alright?" Sasha asked. "You've been awful quiet."

Carol smiled. "No, nothings wrong. I was an only child so I guess its just hard for me to relate. Although, I have to say, Abby, it's hard to believe Rick would do some of those things. Tyrese, I can see but Rick is so cool and collected."

Abby scoffed. "He is now but trust me, he can have a quick temper too."

"Are you spreading rumors about me, Abigail?" Rick asked as he came up to the three women.

"Rumors, no. Just the truth." Abby said as she sat back.

"Did you really beat up her boyfriends?" Sasha asked smirking.

"Yes, I did but I was like nineteen the last time I did that and trust me, they deserved it." Rick said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh c'mon, not all of them were that bad!" Abby groused.

"Name one that would've either stuck around or you would want around for more than a week if I hadn't taken a piece out of them." Rick said challenging her.

Abby was silent for a long moment, tried to speak but her brain came up blank. Rick was right, they were all just flavors of the week. Finally, she scowled. "Oh, shut up. What do you want?"

Rick grinned at her then nodded his head in the direction of the fence. "Can I talk to you for a moment? About Carl."

Abby studied him carefully but nodded her head then stood up to follow him where they could speak privately. Rick looked at her then looked away with a pained expression on his face.

"Do you think I'm messing him up, Carl. I-I'm trying to do right by him but…" Rick looked down and kicked at the ground.

Abby looked at him sadly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I don't think you're screwing him up but it's impossible to protect him from everything out there. He's fourteen now, he's starting to become a man and he's adapting to his environment. Did something happen? Why are you asking me about Carl?"

Rick sighed. "He went out with Hershel and Glenn on an easy run. Hershel and Carl were waiting for Glenn when a stranger approached them." Rick rubbed his face, he was obviously stressed by the subject. "He shot him, the stranger and Hershel said it was without provocation. He was pleading for his life when Carl pulled out his gun. I asked him why he shot the man and he said that he didn't want to repeat my mistakes, not killing a threat. I think he's blaming me for Lori and Shane's deaths…"

"I was the one who shot Shane, not you!" Abby said lifting his chin forcing him to look at her. "And Lori's death is not your fault! We couldn't have guessed that the prisoner had survived, let alone that he could do what he did."

"I took his gun away and he's now forbidden from leaving the grounds but…I don't know if that's enough. Maybe its too late…" Rick looked so lost, it broke her heart to see him so torn up.

"I think that's probably the first step in the right direction. I also think you should spend as much time as you can with him, he needs his father. Maybe take yerself from going on runs for now, also. We have enough people doin' them now." Abby suggested.

Rick studied her then straightened up. "Maybe yer right. I think I'll do that. Thank you, Abigail."

Abby rolled her eyes as he kissed her on the cheek. "I hardly did anything."

Rick frowned as he looked at her. "Are you kidding me? You've been raising my kids almost as much as I have!"

Abby smiled at him. "I'm just living vicariously through you. Don't have my own kids so I steal yours sometimes."

"Are you going to have any? I know you wanted some before all this started but now…" Rick trailed off and let the question hang.

Abby sighed. "A big part of me still wants one, especially with Daryl but I'm not entirely convinced that we're safe here."

"I get that, but you can't wait forever either. You're not getting any younger and before you know it, the time will run out." Rick said smiling at her gently.

"Are you actually saying I should?" Abby asked appalled. She thought he'd be terrified of her getting pregnant, after what happened to Lori.

"I want you to be happy, Abigail. I know that you've wanted a child for a long time and now you've finally found someone whom yer in love with and will do anything to take care of you, you deserve to get it. Just because the worlds change, doesn't mean you don't deserve to get what you want."

"Yer such a sap." Abby said chuckling lightly as she patted him on the cheek. "But I appreciate the sentiment."

Near the end of the day, Abby had decided to seek Daryl out. He'd been busy all day, going on a run, bringing a new person back, then going out hunting, leaving her no time to talk with him. She found him sitting on the ground with a pan full of engine oil and several tools as he worked on his motorcycle.

"Something breaking?" She asked as she leaned against rear fender.

"No. Just doin' some maintenance. Found some oil scavenging today, it's needed one for eight months. I'm lucky it hasn't seized the engine yet." Daryl said indicating the oil pan beside him. Abby peered into the pan, the oil looked black and very thick. "Ran some engine degreaser through there too, make sure all that thick shit is outta there."

"Yer poor bike." Abby said as she watched him work. He was doing more than changing the oil, he was taking parts off and cleaning them before reinstalling them. "So." She started as he worked. "People keep telling me we need of have a baby."

There was a loud bang as Daryl dropped a part on the pavement and looked up at her shocked. Abby burst out laughing as she saw his expression. Daryl reached down to pick up the part he'd dropped, irritated.

"That ain't funny." He growled.

Abby grinned. "Sure it is, especially since it was the truth. Even Rick said something a long that lines."

Daryl sighed as he stood up, part still in hand and looked her in the eye. "You tellin' me you wanna baby?"

Abby shrugged as she looked into his eyes. "Technically I've wanted one for years and having one with you is particularly of interest but—this." Abby raised her arms and indicated the environment around them. "I don't know if it'd be fair to bring life into this world."

"Not to mention _you_ could die." Daryl mumbled as he looked down at his hands and tinkered with the part in hands.

Abby reached up and stroked his down turned face. "There is a chance of that, I won't deny that but the women in my family have always had easy births."

"But they had hospitals and doctors." Daryl retorted still not looking her in the eye.

"True, Rick and I were born in a hospital but my mama was born at home and so was her mama. Besides, we have doctors too, two of them. If things weren't the way they are, would you want one?" She asked him.

Daryl glanced up but quickly looked down again, then shrugged. "Don't know, haven't really thought about it ever. Never saw it as an option before."

"Well if it makes a difference to you, I think you'd be a good dad. I see the way you look at Judith, you care about her a lot and yer good with her. Imagine if you had yer own." She said.

He glanced up at her through his bangs. "I doubt that." He mumbled. "Can barely keep you safe."

Abby snorted. "That's cause I'm reckless. Even the most talent survivor, which I think you rate pretty high up there, they would have troubles keeping me safe."

Daryl finally smirked. "I wouldn't say yer reckless but you do take risks, calculated risks." Daryl said as he knelt down and started reinstalling the part. "We should try an' find you a bike. Too bad you didn't have yers at Rick's, we coulda got it too."

Abby sighed in longing. "If only. Saw some ruined ones a couple months ago, maybe between the four you could get a whole bike but neither of us have the time. Especially you. I think we've reversed roles. I've lightened my work load while you seem to be picking up more and more. Dare I say, Mister Dixon, you've become a respectable and a upright citizen."

Daryl scoffed. "And pigs fly." He said as he finally stood again.

Abby finally straightened up and lazily rested her arms on his shoulders as he put his hands on her hips. "Face it, Daryl. You're a big huggable teddy bear disguised as a menacing wolf."

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked away. "Whatever."

Abby turned his face back to her with a finger as she leaned in. "Trust me, that's good thing. You got me, didn't you?" She said less then an inch from his face, eyes looking at his lips then up to his beautiful eyes then back down again.

Daryl made a bit of growling sound. "I'm only soft for you, no one else." He replied, the whiskers of his beard tickling her face, before softly kissing her lips.

"You two are so gross." A young voice said from behind Daryl, when they looked to see who it was, they saw Lizzie looking at them in disgust while Sophia was glaring at the girl and Lizzie's younger sister, Mika, looked at the ground.

"I think they're cute." Sophia said, making Abby chuckled and Daryl roll his eye as he bent over to pick up the tray full of the dirty oil.

"But they're so _old_ , old people shouldn't behave like that." Lizzie said not letting up.

"Hey! Show a little respect there, kiddo. I ain't as old as you seem to think I am." Abby growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, she's probably younger than momma." Sophia agreed.

"Well, maybe by a couple of years but not that much." Abby replied. "You girls need something? Or are you interrupting for no reason?" Abby asked trying to not let her irritation show.

"Momma said we should ask you to teach us to shoot and to kill walkers." Sophia replied.

Both Daryl and Abby frowned, looking at each other. "Your momma said that?" Abby asked shocked.

"Yup, she said that you could teach us how to kill walkers so I don't have to worry 'bout 'em as much, like I did by the Greene's farm." Sophia explained.

"You should always be worried about those bastards." Daryl said firmly. "You just gotta stay calm and think clearly."

"That's easy for you to say, you're big and strong and know a lot of stuff." Mika squeaked shyly.

"Alright, I'll give you some girls some advice but ain't gonna teach you nothin' 'til I know for sure that your folks are okay with it. You're partly right, Mika. Daryl is a big guy and can handle things differently than you girls could or even me. I ain't so big as him or my brother and most certainly not Tyrese, but I can be equally as effective as them, I just don't do it the same way as they would."

"So how do we do it?" Sophia asked.

"Like I said, not until I hear from yer momma its okay." Abby said. "Come on, let's let Daryl finish with his bike."

After a couple hours, then sun had dipped behind the horizon, bringing with it, darkness. Abby and Daryl lounged together on the steps inside the prison, listening to their friends visit. Rick was presently recounting his run in with some pigs he'd seen in the woods just outside the fence. He had been with Carl at the time and the two of them rushed outside the fence to try and catch them. After an intense pursuit, the two of them had come back covered in mud, empty handed. Hershel and Rick hatched out a plan to catch those pigs in the morning with the help of Maggie and Beth.

After a lull in the conversation, Zach looked over at Abby and Daryl, who were leaning against each other. "So, are you guys gonna have kids now that yer hitched?" He asked them.

Daryl turned beet red, probably the first time any of their friends had ever seen him blush as they looked at him amused.

"Zach!" Beth scolded. "You don't just ask that sort of thing in front of everyone!"

"Why not? I mean everyone's been talking about it! I thought it'd be easier to ask them then speculate." Zach said clueless of the glares that were now directed at him.

"Zach!?" Beth scolded again, more irritated this time.

Abby looked at the boy. "We haven't really talked about it Zach. Things are a little more complicated these days." Abby said unperturbed by the question as she rubbed Daryl's knee, as he'd moved from embarrassed to pissed.

Abby was surprised that Daryl hadn't gone straight to pissed, that was his knee jerk reaction to things that made him uncomfortable, to get angry. He had improved in many areas, he was better at communicating his thoughts and feelings on certain things, had better control on his temper and people were taking notice. Most of the new people looked up to Daryl, instead of seeing an angry redneck, they saw a provider and a protector.

"You'd be a good mom, you're awesome with Judith and the other kids." Zach said sincerely.

"Thanks, Zach."

"And you'd be a good dad, Daryl. You could teach it all that awesome stuff you know." Zach continued. Daryl suddenly got to his feet and walked outside, looking mad. Zach looked around confused. "What did I say?"

Abby stood up. "You didin't say anything, Zach. Daryl's just…he has a few scars that have given him a few quirks. Don't worry about it."

She turned then and followed in Daryl's wake. She found him pacing in front of the interior fence, looking agitated. She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest as he turned to face her.

"That boy was mockin' me!" He growled.

"No, he wasn't. He was bein' genuine, Daryl. Zach don't have a mean bone in his body. Why do you think Beth likes him?" Abby said gently. "Everyone sees what a good man you are, but apparently you. Accept it, Daryl."

Daryl let out a big frustrated sigh. "I don't know what to think anymore, what I want."

"Are you afraid to want things? Maybe to want kids? Are you maybe scared that if we have kids, that you'll become yer father?" Abby reached up and stroked his face.

Daryl leaned forward until he rested his head on her shoulder. "I got his temper and I got a mean streak in me, a mile wide. I _am_ like him."

"No, you ain't!" Abby said as she forced him to lift his head and look her in the eye. "You never raised a hand against me or any of the kids 'round here. We've argued but you've never actually yelled at me or belittled me and yeah you got a bit of a temper but you're getting it under control. When we first met, you'd have torn a strip off of Zach, maybe even gone physically after him but instead, you walked away." Daryl opened his mouth to protest but Abby her hand over his mouth to stop him. "And you can be mean when yer temper flairs up and maybe you have some really mean thoughts but who don't? But yer not cruel and you aren't unnecessarily mean. You apologize when yer wrong and feel guilty, try to make up for doin' something wrong."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm much shorter tempered than you and can much crueler than you but I don't hear you callin' me a bad person. I've killed more people than you can even imagine, Daryl. If anyone of us is a monster, its me not you."

Daryl sighed as she stroked his cheek. "Why do I bother tryin' to argue with you? You're much too smart and much to rational."

Abby smirked. "We weren't arguing, we were discussing how wrong you are when it comes to you judging yerself. Tell me straight, Daryl. Do you or don't you want a child?"

Daryl stared her straight in the eye as he thought about her question. "I do…" He suddenly looked down and blushed.

"Then we'll try to have one." Abby said calmly.

"Okay." He replied as he placed his forehead against hers.

The next day the two of them watched in amusement as they watched Rick, Beth and Maggie chased down the sow and her piglets. They were both on gate duty, by Abby's design, and leaned against each other through the gate as the watched the three skid all over in the wet grass and mud.

"Why ain't you out there?" Daryl asked after a while.

Abby scoffed. "I'd rather not eat mud. Pigs are nasty buggers, slippery too boot. I'd rather point and laugh."

Daryl chuckled. "Better than tv."

After a two hour struggle, they finally drove in with pig and piglets loaded in the back of the truck they had modified by making extra tall walls. Rick paused in between gates and leaned out of the driver side window.

"Have you ever butchered a pig before?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Can't say that I have. Plannin' on butchering the sow right away?" Daryl asked leaning against the truck.

"Yeah, the piglets are old enough, they don't need her."

Daryl nodded then banged on the side of the truck as he stepped back and Rick rolled through the open gate, then Abby closed it as they drove into the field to where they had built and improvised pen for Thor, the horse they'd managed to catch. Daryl and Abby spent the rest of their shift visiting with each other, probably the most they'd been able to talk in months. She was shocked when he started talking about his childhood without her prodding him. He even told her why he'd been so agitated the day he'd broken his crossbow. He had been still keeping track of the days and that particular day had been the anniversary of his mother's death.

Abby told him how her folks had died and that she'd blamed herself for their deaths. When she'd told him the story, he shook his head and told her it wasn't her fault. That it was the drunk drivers fault not because they'd been on the road trying to fetch her from the boyfriend she'd run off with, something her brother had told her since the accident.

To lighten the mood, Abby changed gears, although it wasn't a subject that seemed to make him very comfortable. She started talking about babies and despite his apple red cheeks, he participated. It surprised her when he told her he wanted a little girl, one just like her.

When they were relieved from guard duty, Daryl led her to the quietest corner of the prisoner and there they made love. After their second go, Daryl sat naked on a chair with Abby sitting on his lap facing him, also naked, arms around his neck kissing him as he rubbed her back and sides.

"I'm not pushing you into something you don't want to do, am I?" Abby asked in between kisses.

Daryl pulled her face back so she could look him in the eye. "No, you definitely ain't. I just hadn't thought 'bout it before and I'll admit, it's a little bit intimidating thinkin' 'bout becoming a dad but now that I have thought about it, I want this."

Abby smiled at him brightly with a tear in her eye. "I love you!" She said passionately.

A week later, Daryl and Abby were fast asleep when one of the new member burst into their cell.

"Abby! Daryl! You really need to come outside!" He exclaimed then turned to the door. "Oh, sorry. I should've knocked." He mumbled, referring to the fact that they were obviously naked beneath their blankets.

"We'll be right there." Abby said with a sigh as she pulled the blanket further up to make sure he couldn't see anything if he turned around.

The man left as Daryl sat up and grabbed her, her clothes before grabbing his own and pulling them on. Daryl leaned against the wall by the door, smiling at her as she quickly brushed her hair and quickly put it up in a ponytail. When she walked by him to leave, be gave her rump a hard smack before following her out into the commons area. The man stood by the entrance to their cellblock and motioned for them to follow him as he went outside. He walked towards the one side of the prison but even before he stopped, she saw what he had wanted them to see.

Sometime during the night, a large horde of walkers had congregated along their fence and pressing against it, wanting to get to the delicious smell of a large quantity of living flesh just beyond. They hadn't pressed up against just one area but three and the fence was starting to bend. Daryl looked over at her then back at the walkers.

"They came in around midnight." The man said. "What should we do?"

"For now, all we can do is thin the numbers. Get some volunteers on that fence and use those tools to kill the bastards clinging to the fence." Abby told the man, who then turned and trotted back inside.

"Got any ideas for a long-term solution?" Daryl asked her as they continued to stare the horde.

"Nope, not one. You?" Abby asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

"Nope. Wanna go hunting with me, today? Maybe we'll find a deer." Daryl suggested.

"Aren't you going on a run today?" Abby asked as she finally turned to him and wrapped her other arm around his waist to join the other.

"Yeah but it's not that far so we'll be leaving closer to noon, plenty of time to go huntin'." Daryl replied.

"We can take Thor, we can get further into the woods without attractin' too much attention from walkers and if we do get another deer, then he can bear the weight, not us." Abby suggested.

"I'll go grab my bow and yer go backpack, you get the horse ready." Daryl said as he turned and walked back into the prison.

Abby watched him disappear, then walked down the road then into the field to where Thor was now being kept since the pigs had taken over his old corral. Even in the dim morning light, Thor saw her coming and nickered as she approached. The big horse had become very friendly since they'd first caught him and it was clear he had once been a ranching horse. Abby climbed over the rails then grabbed the saddle and saddle blanket from where it sat under their newly built lean-to.

"Hey, Thor." Abby greeted as she petted Thor's soft nose.

He stood still as she walked to his back and threw the blanket and saddle on to his back and started securing cinch and breast collar. Thor followed her back to the lean-to where she grabbed the bridle off its hook then held it out towards Thor. He obediently put his nose into the headstall and grabbed the bit with his mouth and lowered his head enough so that she could secure the straps.

"Good boy!" Abby said with great affection as she rubbed behind his ears, then gave his chest a hearty scratch then a pat.

Thor nickered again and bumped her shoulder gently with his nose as she grabbed the reins and walked him to the corrals gate and led him out. Once outside the corral, Abby put a foot in the stirrup and pulled herself up into the saddle. She trotted over to the road to where Daryl was walking towards the gate, the pulled Thor to a stop beside Daryl and offered him her hand.

"You get in the back darlin'." Daryl said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Don't think so. You drive every vehicle we get into and seeing as I'm the horse expert, I stay in control of the of the thousand pound beast." Abby said firmly.

Daryl made an annoyed sound as he put on her pack, handed her his crossbow and pulled out her foot from the stirrup then used it get himself up and behind Abby. She handed him his crossbow and nudged Thor forward, towards the gate. The guard opened the first gate and when the second gate opened, Daryl grabbed on to her waist as she sent Thor into a gallop so they could get by the walkers without being bitten or brought down. Once they passed the herd of walkers, Abby slowed Thor down to a walk, then reached back to pat Daryl's knee.

"Where to, sexy?" She asked as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

Daryl sighed. "Don't start with that, I actually wanna hunt and if you go on like that, it'll get distracting."

Abby laughed. "Sorry babe, or is babe distracting too?" Suddenly a pain shot through the back of her arm as Daryl pinched her. "Ow!" She complained.

"Yer makin' fun of me." Daryl grumbled.

"I'm lovingly teasing you, there's a difference." Abby said smiling over her shoulder at him.

Daryl sighed again as he leaned forward and pointed to the right. "I haven't tried huntin' that way yet."

Abby grabbed his hand and kissed it before angling Thor in the direction Daryl had indicated. After a half an hour of silence, Daryl indicated for her to stop, then slid off the horse to better study a set of tracks. He brought the crossbow to his shoulder as quietly walked forward into the shrubs. Abby waited for Daryl to get a distance in front of her before following, not wanting for the horse to scare whatever he was tracking, away.

It was probably another half hour and two rabbits later when Daryl finally found what he'd been tracking, which indeed was a deer. He looked back at her and indicated for her to stay where she was as he continued to creep forward, keeping low and moving painfully slow. He finally stopped as he stared down his sights, and after a tense moment when the deer looked up, Daryl fired, his crossbow bucking slightly as he pulled the trigger and sent the bolt flying through the air then into the deer's heart. It took a step to run but only ended up pitching forward as it's legs buckled underneath it. Daryl straightened up and turned to grin back at her as she nudged Thor forward.

"Good shootin', babe." Abby praised.

By the time she reached the deer, Daryl had already pulled out his bolt and was starting to lift it off the ground. Abby pulled Thor to a stop as he walked over and moved to drape the deer in front of her. Abby scooted back in her seat and helped pull the deer in front of her. Thor was a tall horse and the deer was likely a hundred pounds, and even though Daryl was strong, lifting the deer that high was challenging for even him.

After they'd managed to get the deer on to the horse, Daryl paused to catch his breath as he leaned his back against her leg. Once he'd rested enough, he bent over to pick her pack off the ground from where he'd dropped it when he went to pick up the deer, then climbed back up behind her.

"So, home or more hunting?" Abby asked him.

"Let's head 'er home, if we see something on the way there, then so be it." Daryl replied as he rolled his right shoulder.

Abby nudged Thor forward as she looked back at him. "Did you hurt yourself?" She asked.

"Naw, I just..." Daryl paused and squinted, looking off in the distance. "What's that?" Daryl asked suddenly side tracked as he pointed into the woods.

"Looks like a cabin. Wanna go check it out?" Abby asked, although she was already steering Thor towards it.

"Why not, still got plenty of time before we need to go home." Daryl replied as they both ducked under a branch as Thor cut through the thick bushes.

By the time they made it to the cabin, both Abby and Daryl, neither of which had worn clothes with sleeves, had cut up arms from the branches and thorn bushes that snagged their skin as they rode through.

"How 'bout a different path on the way out?" Abby whispered.

"That'd be wise." Daryl murmured in her ear, then slid off the back of the horse. "If there's anyone living in there, they likely know someone is out here with all the noise we made." Daryl continued.

Abby winced as she got off of Thor and dropped his reins on to the ground, a sign to him that he was to stay where he was. "Sorry."

Daryl just smirked and bumped her shoulder with his before raising his crossbow. The cabin was tiny but there was a small porch that shaded the front door and on one side of the house, was a shed that stood a short distance away. They did a circle around the cabin, making sure there was only one entrance, then went to the front door and banged on it. They waited for signs of movement within, when none came, Daryl bent over to pick the lock then opened the door. The cabin was only a single level building with the sum of two rooms, the main living area which was a tiny living room and kitchen jammed together into one small space and a bedroom in the back of the house.

"A moonshiner's place, ain't it?' Abby asked looking around.

"Looks like." Daryl said as he went to the cupboard and started poking around in it. "Ain't been no one here in a long time, possible even years before this shit started." Daryl pulled out a couple cans of food and looked at them. "You think these any good?"

Abby shrugged, "Probably not but might as well take 'em home just in case they are." Abby looked around. "If I was moonshine, where would I be?"

Daryl smirked at her mischievously. "What you want with moonshine?"

Abby sauntered over to Daryl. "Well, if I remember the last time we got wasted was back at the farm and well I don't remember that night but I'm sure we had a lot of fun."

Daryl wrapped his arms around. "Pretty sure you still won't."

"Still we can have some fun. We've earned it, don't you think?" Abby said, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Where have you been all of my life?" Daryl asked as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Apparently lookin' for you." She replied then gave him a peck on the lips.

"Probably in the shed, saw a chimney coming out of the roof. Probably where the bastard made his 'shine." Daryl suggested.

"Okay, I'm gonna go look. You finish up in here."

Daryl nodded as she slid out of his arms and walked back to the door. She walked across the porch, to the shed where it's doors hung slightly a jar. Abby pulled her blade out and tapped it against the door, then when no sound came, she opened the door and saw that Daryl had been spot on. On the floor practically right in the door way, sat a couple large jars of moonshine and several smaller sealers that sat on a shelf in the shed. Abby grabbed a couple of sealers, then closed the door and headed back to the house.

Daryl looked at her expectantly then smiled when she held up the jars. "Struck pay dirt. There's enough moonshine in there to probably keep us for a couple months at least." She said as she smiled at him coyly.

Daryl took on sealer from her, opened it and took a bit of a whiff, then rubbed nose. "Definitely moonshine." He said as he screwed the lid back on. He grabbed a shirt from within her bag and wrapped it around the first jar, then grabbed another shirt, took the second jar from her and put them in the bag.

"Come on, before Thor decides to wander off with our deer." Daryl said as he slid the pack back on his back.

By the time they got back, it was late morning and Rick was still working on the garden with Carl as they trotted over to Thor's corral. Carl waved at them as the passed by and both Rick and Carl followed them to the corral.

"Found another deer I see." Rick commented as Daryl slid off Thor's back.

"Couple rabbits too." Daryl said indicated the kills hanging from his belt. Daryl waited for Abby to dismount before he pulled the deer off of the horse's back.

"Need help with that?" Rick asked. Daryl shook his head as he slung the deer across his shoulders and started for the commons area. "Did you check the traps?" Rick called after him.

Daryl stopped and turned back to them. "No, I'll do it after. Gotta go on a run here soon." Daryl called back.

"Don't worry about it, I'll check them. Don't need walkers getting to them first."

Daryl nodded then continued walking. Rick and Carl wandered back to the garden as Abby led Thor into his corral, and removed his tack and gave him a good brushing. Thor gently nudged her as she put the brush down, demanding some more attention. Abby gave him a scratch behind the ears, then on either side of his neck before giving a firm pat on the shoulder and a 'good boy'. Thor dropped his head and started grazing as she climbed over the fence and walked away. Abby walked over to where Carl and Rick worked and watched them for a moment.

"Are you going with Daryl on that run?" Rick asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No, I should probably work on our walker problem." Abby replied staring off towards the fence.

"Between us, Thor and the pigs, I'm sure we smell awfully tasty to them." Rick commented as he too looked off to where she stared.

"Maybe we could build some sort of visual barrier, that might help some and it might help with the smell a bit too." Abby suggested.

"Woodbury had a bunch tires for a wall, it might not be a bad idea to strengthen our walls to." Rick said nodding in approval.

"I'll talk to our builders, see what they can come up with." Abby said as she turned and walked away.

After a nice long talk with their builders, they had a plan to strengthen the fence. They gave Abby a list of things that they'd need to get the job done, but Abby knew it'd take months to finish the fence but at least they had a plan. For a few hours, she joined some of the volunteers in thinning out the number of walkers clinging to the gate but it seemed that every time you killed one walker, two more replaced it. It became apparent to Abby, their problem wasn't solved yet.

It was well past dark before Daryl finally returned home. The second she looked up, she knew something was wrong as he sat heavily on the chair in their cell and put his head in his hands. Abby sat up, setting the book she'd been reading, a side and crawling over to him and trying to look up into his face.

"Is everything alright, babe?" She asked softly as she sat back on her heels and rubbed his arms.

"We lost Zach today." He said tiredly. "Just told Beth."

"Oh, that poor girl." Abby said sadly. "How'd she take it?"

"I don't know. She just said 'okay' and 'I don't cry anymore'." Daryl said finally looking up at her, he looked so tired as he looked at her.

"Sounds like she's just shutting down, emotionally." Abby said. "It's just how some people react to stress. I was like that once upon a time. I lost so many friends to war that I just stopped feeling them when more died…until I cracked."

"So, it's probably a bad thing…the way she responded?" Daryl asked as he rubbed his face.

"Long term, yeah probably. I'll talk to her in the morning, she seems to respond to me well. Now, c'mon you need sleep." She said tugging his arm as she scooted back.

Daryl stood up, kicked off his boots and threw his leather vest and long-sleeved shirt onto the chair then knelt down on the mattress and crawled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she pulled the blanket over the both of them. They both laid on their sides, facing each other, Daryl tucking his head under her chin.

* * *

Well I hope you all have a fun and definitely a safe New Year's and New Year's Eve!

-Shockra


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Years, everyone! I hope everyone's 2018 has started off good! I feel so sorry for the readers of my other story The Effect 2, I've been so focused on this story lately that I've barely looked at it. Really, I'm on the last chapter and I know what I want to happen just not how to get there! It's also though since I've barely touched it over the last year, so I can't remember all the finer points of what I've written...man I hate writers block. I've debated whether I want to get into posting part 3 of this series, right after I'm done this story, since the TV series isn't to a point where I could finish it...we'll see I guess.

* * *

The following morning, Abby woke up a lone with a bottle of wine, a new book and a pregnancy test on the ground beside the mattress. Abby smiled as she picked up each item and looked them in turn, then stored them in the filing cabinet that stored their few belongings. She got up and dressed for the day, before heading out and looking for Beth. She found her in the communal kitchen, helping one of the other women cook breakfast for the still sleeping residents.

"Mornin'." Abby greeted the two women.

"Breakfast isn't ready yet." Beth said smiling at her slightly as she turned over some meat on the grill.

"I'm not here for the food. Can I talk to you a moment?" Abby asked.

Beth looked confused. "Sure." She said as she handed the other woman the tongs and followed Abby to the bleachers and sat down beside her.

"I heard about, Zack. Are you okay?" Abby asked studying her carefully.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why?" Beth asked looking confused.

Abby sighed. "You know how many people I've lost in war?" Abby asked.

"No but I'm guessing a lot?" Beth guessed.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be this tough Marine, especially amongst a bunch of guys. The second you show any emotion, they mock you for being an emotional woman. So, I kept it all in. They had head doctors there that I could have talked to sooner but opted not to because I thought that it'd mean I was weak. I was wrong and I paid for it. Keeping your emotions bottled up, is just as harmful as lettin' them rule you." Abby said. "Look at Daryl, he kept everything but anger bottled up for years. Now, he's starting express himself more, pain and hurt included and he's healin', becoming a stronger person."

Beth looked down. "I don't want to hurt anymore, so it's just better to stop feeling."

"No, yer wrong. Yeah it sucks when you get hurt, but it just means yer a live. If you close yerself off to feelin', then you'll miss the good things too." Abby said as she touched Beth's hand. Beth didn't say anything in reply, just continued to stare at the ground. "I know its tough and scary and I won't continue to push you, just know that when you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen, okay?"

Beth finally looked up, "thank you." She said and leaned forward, hugging Abby before getting to her feet and returning to the kitchen.

Abby had started back to the cell block to find Daryl when Mika and Lizzie came running from the cell block screaming for help and that there were walkers inside. Abby ran straight for the 'D' block, meeting Daryl and Glenn at the door followed closely by Carol and Rick. Abby pulled her gun and blade as together, they all rushed in side. When they entered, they were greeted by a rush of panicked people, being pursued by walkers who had once been fellow residents.

Abby shoved people out the door before turning back to kill the pursuing walkers. In less than a couple minutes, all walkers we're dead but the attack had hit their numbers heavily. At least eleven people were dead, including Carl's friend who'd died of something other than a bite, as well as another resident then another resident who had been bit on the neck and it was only time before he turned. They had yet to check the people who'd rushed out, so Abby left the clean up and investigation to Rick, Glenn and Daryl, so she walked outside. Both doctors had appeared, Dr. S had walked by her into the cell block, followed closely by Hershel while Dr. Joel was looking over people's wounds as she stepped out into the sunlight. Fortunately, out of those people who'd made it out, no one else had been bit.

Abby frowned as she looked towards the gate, Thor was trotting around the field in side the fence, clearly agitated, while Maggie and Carl were helping a limping Michonne towards the interior fence line. Abby jogged out to meet them and took Michonne's arm from Carl.

"What happened?" Abby asked as they walked.

"I was leaving to do a run but stopped when I heard people yelling." Michonne said between gritted teeth.

"I couldn't open the gate fast enough." Carl said sadly.

"It's not your fault." Michonne said to Carl. "It's a stupid injury, twisted the wrong way and pulled something. What was the commotion here?"

"Walkers in D block, don't know where they came from yet." Abby said grimly.

Abby and Maggie helped Michonne sit on the bleachers as Dr. Joel walked up. "I better catch Thor." Abby said as she straightened up.

"Yer not going anywhere." Rick said as walked over to them but stopping well short, as Carl ran forward and hugged his father. "Abigail, step back from them." Rick continued as he rubbed his sons head and stepped back several steps from Carl.

Abby frowned. "What's going on?" She said as she slowly walked over to her brother.

"Those people who weren't bit, we think that they died of a sickness, it's some kind of flu that moves fast. Patrick got sick last night, we think he might've been one of the first. We think he died and attacked the cell block." Rick explained, then looked down at Carl. "I know Patrick was your friend, I'm sorry, he was a good person." Rick looked at Maggie. "Glenn and your dad are alright but they were in there. You three need to stay away from anyone who might've been infected. Abigail, you better get inside, they're having a meeting in the library."

Abby nodded, then turned and trotted inside. She went to the library and found Carol, Hershel, Glenn, Sasha and Daryl already discussing the matter. Abby came around the table, grabbed a chair as Sasha scooted her chair over so she could sit down next to Daryl, who leaned his arms on the back of his backwards chair.

"We know that this sickness can be lethal." Hershel was saying. "We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?"

"We can't just wait and see. There's children." Carol said. "This isn't just a sickness. If they die, they could be a threat."

"We need a place to go." Hershel said. "They can't stay in D. "We can't risk going in there to clean it up."

"We can use cell block A." Carol suggested.

"Death row?" Glenn asked.

"Why not? It's just a place." Abby asked.

"And its clean." Daryl added. "Think that'll work for Dr. S?" Daryl asked Hershel.

"I'll help Caleb get it set up." Hershel confirmed.

They all turned in unison at the sound of a woman coughing, then they all got up to see who it was that was coughing. When they peered through of the door, the saw Tyrese with his arm around his girlfriend, Karen, as she coughed.

"Are you sure?" Carol asked, responding to Karen response to Tyrese's concerned questioned. "You don't sound so good."

"I'm just taking her back to my cell, so she can get some rest." Tyrese replied as they stopped to look back at Carol.

"Tyrese, I don't think that such a good idea." Hershel said.

"Why? What's going on now?" Karen asked.

"We think it's a flu or something." Glenn answered. "That's how Patrick died."

"You can't go back there, Judith's there. She can't be exposed, she's more susceptible than anyone." Abby said firmly, just the thought of her getting exposed brought a wave of panic that she had to work hard to squelch as Daryl's hand grasped her shoulder.

"She's right, Judith is vulnerable." Hershel confirmed.

"That's what Patrick died from, the flu?" Karen asked.

"She's going to be alright, right? Now that we know what it is, we can treat it, right?" Tyrese asked, obviously concerned.

"Don't panic." Hershel said soothingly. "We're going to this figured out. Be we should keep you separated in the mean time. We'll have Caleb have a look at you. I'll see what we have in the way of medications."

"David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too." Tyrese offered.

"I'll get him." Glenn said starting to move away. "There's some empty clean rooms in the tombs, right?" He asked Sasha.

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, we'll meet you there." She said as he walked away. Sasha then stepped towards Tyrese and Karen. "C'mon, let's get you settled." She said as she guided them down the hall, past the group.

Abby tried to back up, like everyone else but bumped into Daryl and then the door frame as she stepped back, forcing Karen to squeeze by her.

"Have to call another meeting later." Hershel commented.

Daryl stepped forward as he slung his crossbow on his shoulder. "Alright. I'll get to burying the dead ones." He said softly.

"You wear gloves and mask." Hershel said firmly.

Daryl nodded his. "Uh-huh."

Daryl paused to look at Carol then looked over his shoulder at Abby, then back at Carol. "You alright."

"I'm worried about Sophia, Lizzie and Mika. They were around Patrick." Carol confided in them.

"We all were." Daryl said. "Karen and David are gonna be separated 'til they feel better."

Carol nodded slightly. "You're right. Are _you_ alright? What about you, Abby?"

"Mhm. Gotta be." Daryl said before walking down the hall.

Abby frowned as she watched him leave, then looked back to Carol. "I hate this, viruses aren't something I know how to fight. People are easy, predictable but something that is invisible to the naked eye?" Abby shook her head.

"I'm sure Dr. S or Dr. Joel will figure something out." Carol said rubbing her arm. "I better go check on Mika and Lizzie, they just lost their father."

Abby watched her leave then followed in Daryl's wake. When she found him, he was already digging his second grave beside their other lost ones. He had tied a bandana over his face and had black mechanic gloves on his hands as he threw another shovel full of dirt on to the ground beside the grave. When he saw her coming he stopped and held up his hand.

"Stay back, babe. I don't want you getting exposed." Daryl said.

"I've already been exposed, Daryl." She said as she continued.

Rick came up behind her, startling her as he touched her shoulder. "He's right, Abigail, you should keep yer distance."

"Yeah? What about you two?" Abby asked crossing her arms over chest. "I don't want to lose either of you, either."

"Just go play with yer horse or somethin', I'll deal with burying the dead." Daryl growled, testily.

"Oh? So now I'm just supposed to be a good little wife and listened to my man?" Abby asked equally testily.

"Yeah, I'm bowing out of this conversation. I'll be digging over there." Rick said as he picked up his shovel and moved to the next aisle to start digging.

"That ain't what I'm sayin' and you know it. I'm just tryin' to protect you." Daryl said defensively as he started shoveling again.

"Well that's a two-way street buddy." She said icily.

"Daryl! Rick!" Maggie's voice came from behind Abby.

Daryl stepped out of the grave to better see what Maggie was pointing at as Rick and Abby turned to see a part of the fence starting to give way. There was people already running for the fence as the three of them ran after Maggie to the fence and picked up weapons they used for stabbing walkers, which were hanging from the fence. Everyone was busily stabbing a way when Sasha suddenly stopped and looked down at the ground in front of the fence, where she was standing.

"Are you seeing this?" Sasha asked as Abby came up beside her, looking at the pile of dead mice, all missing heads. "Is someone feeding them?"

Suddenly the fenced bowed dangerously low and Rick and Daryl called everyone back over to it. They all rushed to where the fence bowed and tried to hold it up while systemically stabbing walkers that were pressing against the fence. When the surge stopped and the fence stopped bending, Rick looked over to where Abby and Daryl stood.

"Daryl, get a truck. I have an idea. Abigail, could you give me a hand?" Rick asked.

"Sure." Abby said nodding.

"The rest of you get anything we can use to support the fence and be ready for when they move off." Rick ordered the others, sounding more like himself than he had since Shane and Lori had died.

Abby followed him across the field to where they kept the pigs, then watched as he walked in.

"I think it's the pigs that are making us sick." Rick said looking around the pen. "I was gonna put them down anyway, at least now we have a use for them."

Abby frowned. "If that's true, then why aren't you sick? Or Carl? You two, by far, deal them most with them?"

"I don't know, maybe him and I have an immunity to it? I'm no doctor but it can't be a coincidence that we got sick the same time that one of my pigs died!" Rick motioned to the approaching vehicle. "Now help me catch these pigs and load 'em up. Then you can hand 'em too me so I can bait the walkers with 'em when we're outside the fence."

Daryl seemed to have read Rick's mind as he pulled up with the trailer behind the Jeep he'd chosen, which also gave him clear view of Rick. The three of them quickly loaded the pigs into a big wooden box, then Rick and Abby sat on the trailer while Daryl jumped behind the wheel and took off for the gate. Once outside the gates, Daryl turned and followed the fence, reeving the engine to try and attract the walkers until Rick indicated for him to stop.

Abby stood up and handed him the first pig, then watched as her brother cut the pigs side, eliciting a squeal of pain which only excited the walkers further, then dropped it in the grass. Rick indicated for Daryl to accelerate away as the walkers hurried forward then pounced on the injured pig. They repeated the process until all pigs we're gone, and continued driving slowly away until they were sure most of the walkers we're following, then drove off, leaving the walkers in the dust.

Rick leaned tiredly against the box and stared at the trail of dust behind them. The whole time, Rick had hardly said a word to Abby and now he looked extremely worn out. Concerned that he might be getting sick, Abby reached over and felt his forehead as they rolled to a stop just outside the commons area. He was sweaty from exerting himself in the Georgia heat but she felt no fever. Rick looked over at her, rolled his eyes as he batted her hand away, then got to her feet.

"I ain't getting sick, it's just been a rough day...and it ain't even noon yet." Rick said to her as he stepped off of the trailer and held out his hand for her, which she accepted.

"Like I told Daryl, the worry and concern is a two-way street. I'm gonna stop worryin' about you as soon as you stop worryin' about me." Abby said as she let him help her step down. Daryl and Rick went back to burying the dead while Abby walked back over to the damaged part of the fence.

"We're gonna have to work out more of a long-term solution." Maggie said as she walked up to the fence.

"Technically, we have one but we need supplies to follow through with it and now with this sickness amongst our people, it's been put on the back burner. For now, we should support the fence as best we can and hope it holds." Abby said trying to not let the stress she was feeling, make it into her voice.

"Maybe we should find a way to draw the walkers away from the fences, _before_ they start piling up." Glenn suggested.

"If you got ideas, I'm all ears." Abby replied, feeling as tired as Rick looked.

"I'll think about it more, maybe I can come up with something." Glenn said nodding, then wandered back to the prison.

Abby turned to Maggie again. "Can you check on Carl and Michonne for me?"

Maggie smiled at her. "Sure." She said before walking off towards the C block.

Later that day, Abby was laying on her back across a bleacher bench, reading the book Daryl had brought her in the sunlight, when Rick climbed up to the level she was on and sat by her head. He was silent for several long minutes, staring straight ahead before finally looking down at her.

"I gave Carl his gun back." He said simply. "When I burnt the pig pen down. I figured it was time."

Abby put the dried flower she used for a book mark in her book as she sat up and looked over at her brother. "He's a good kid, I'm sure he gets what you were trying to teach him." Abby said rubbing his shoulder.

"Something just doesn't feel right." Rick said. "I can't put my finger on what it is but somethings not right."

"You're right about that." Tyrese said coming up to them. "You two better come take a look at this."

Abby looked at Tyrese carefully, something in his voice sounded off, emotional. Rick and Abby got up and followed him through the prison,d into the tombs to the door where Karen was staying. Rick and Abby looked at each other then at the ground where a big bloody streak led to down the hall.

"I'm gonna get some of the other council members." Abby said.

"That'd be wise." Rick said as he opened the door and looked inside.

Abby ran out of the tombs and literally into Daryl's chest, startling him enough that he stumbled back a couple steps, bumping into Carol. Daryl grabbed on to her shoulders to steady her as he also steadied himself. When she looked up at him, as he was smirking.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, then looked around Daryl at Carol. "You too. I basically pile drive him into you."

Carol stepped around him and smiled. "That's okay, he barely bumped me."

"What's the hurry?" Daryl asked her.

"Actually, this works out. You two, come with me." She said then dragged Daryl off by the hand, back into the prison.

Daryl didn't ask any questions, just obediently followed her as she lead them through the tombs until they reached the blood trail. Rick and Tyrese were no longer by Karen's room, nor were they by Dave's room, so they followed the blood trail outside and found Tyrese standing in front of two smoldering bodies.

"You found them like this?" Rick was asking as they came through the door. They fanned out behind Tyrese so they all could see the bodies.

"I came to see Karen…and saw the blood on the floor." Tyrese explained, grief stricken. "Then I smelled them. Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them then set them of fire!" Tyrese repeated, starting to get worked up. He took a threatening step towards Rick, Abby took a step forward but Daryl put his hand out to her and stepped up behind Tyrese, prepared to grab him if need be. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand me, bring 'em to _me_!"

Daryl stepped forward and reached out to grab Tyrese's arm. "We'll found out who…" Rick started but Tyrese violently pulled his arm away, eyes still locked on Rick.

"Do I need to say it again?" Tyrese threatened.

"No." Rick answered, trying to reason with Tyrese. "I know how you feel, I've been there. You've saw me there. It's dangerous."

"Karen didn't deserve this." Tyrese growled as Daryl paced behind him, looking for a good angle.

"No." Rick agreed.

"David didn't deserve this." Tyrese continued.

"Nobody does." Rick replied.

Daryl finally had enough and grabbed Tyrese's shoulder. "Alright, man. That's enough…"

Tyrese whirled around grabbed the front of Daryl's shirt and shoved him hard against the gate. They all moved into interfere with Tyrese but Daryl held out his hands and waved them off.

"Man, I ain't going nowhere 'til I find out who did this!" Tyrese yelled.

Daryl looked Tyrese coolly in the eye, keeping his hands at his sides, not fighting back. Watching him, Abby couldn't help but feel proud of him, of how he'd evolved. When she'd first met him, he'd have gone ballistic on Tyrese, started throwing punches but instead he was trying to talk him down.

"We're on the same side, man." Daryl said calmly.

"Hey there." Rick said calmly from behind Tyrese. "I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone. We know what you're going through, right now, but you've got to calm down."

Tyrese whirled around, releasing Daryl and shoving Rick back. "You need to step the hell back!" He growled.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this." Rick tried to reason but it only angered Tyrese further.

He punched Rick hard in the face, bringing him to his knees. Abby had enough, she grabbed Tyrese's arm and brought her knee into his abdomen. He bent over in pain but only momentarily, as he straightened up, he swung wildly. Abby tried to bring her hands up to block but Tyrese was shockingly fast for his size and his fist landed square across the mouth.

Things went south for Tyrese then, Daryl managed to get one punch in, sending Tyrese sprawling across the pavement. Rick snapped as he jumped on Tyrese and started punching him repeatedly. Carol was immediately at Abby's side, touching her face but Abby brushed her off. She grabbed Daryl, who'd been standing behind Rick looking like he was looking for his own chance to take a chunk out of him, and shoved him back pointing at him threateningly before turning to Rick and grabbed his arm as he was about to hit Tyrese again.

"That's enough!" She shouted at him as she tried to hoist him up.

Rick reefed his arm from her grip and was about to continue whaling on Tyrese but Daryl came forward once more and pulled her out of his way. Abby thought he was about to assist Rick but instead, bodily pulled Rick off of Tyrese.

"Rick!" Daryl exclaimed as Rick thrashed. "C'mon, man! Stop!"

Abby stepped in front of Rick and put her hands on his chest as he shrugged Daryl off. "That's enough, big brother." She said gently. "I'm fine."

Carol stared on, hands over her mouth as she watched in horror while Tyrese groaned on the ground then started to cry. Abby turned back to Tyrese and knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He cried.

"It's okay." She said soothingly as she rubbed his shoulder. "You'll be okay."

Carol came up beside her and together they helped him to his feet. "I'll help him to Dr. S, you look after your guys."

Abby nodded, then turned to find Daryl right there, looking at her carefully. He reached up, and touched the blood that had come from her mouth, then shook his head angrily. Abby wiped the blood off with the back of her hand and studied Daryl but he seemed no worse for wear. She patted his cheek then looked over at Rick who was just staring at his bloody hand. She walked over to Rick and grabbed his wrist so she could look at his hand.

"This looks pretty bad." She said looking at his hand.

He finally looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Abby sighed. "I've been smacked around harder than that in basic training. I'll live, just a split lip. C'mon, let's get Hershel to take a look at that hand."

Rick shook his head, he looked a little shell shocked. "No, I don't need you to escort me. I'll go there on my own."

He touched her face as he kissed her on the forehead, then turned and walked away in a daze. Abby turned back to Daryl who stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's gonna be okay, he's just shocked with his own actions. He's probably never beaten on someone with such intense anger before. He's always been protective of you but now he's willing to kill for you and I think that shocked him." Daryl said in her ear, then stepped back and inspected her face once more. "Gonna be more than just split lip, gonna have a colorful bruise." He said as he ran his finger tips gently along her jaw.

"I'll be fine." She repeated. "I'd kiss you but if I'm sick, I don't want to pass it on to you."

Daryl looked away, annoyed. "Probably a good idea. I'm gonna look around, see if I can find any clues. You wanna help? Yer eyes are probably sharper than mine."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Pfft, I'm pretty sure you have that backwards. Half the time when you track something, I don't see the things you see. I just trust you know what yer talking about."

Daryl chuckled as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Let's go." He said as he held out his hand to her.

She grabbed it happily but part of her wondered how wise it was to hold his hand. Some diseases could be spread by simple skin contact. She let him lead her back to the cells where they began their careful inspection of the room.

"Don't move too much around." Abby said as they entered. "Rick _is_ more experienced with this sort of thing. He'll probably want to look for himself, also."

Daryl nodded as he looked but there wasn't much to see. They had been stabbed in their beds, probably asleep and then dragged out of the room. Daryl tried to inspect the ground for foot prints in the dust but who'd ever killed David and Karen, had thought of that, having swept the floor with something.

Daryl let out an annoyed sigh. "We ain't gettin' now where's. C'mon, we got other things to do."

Abby suddenly lurched up into a sitting position as cough suddenly racked her body. After a solid minute of coughing, she finally stopped and she looked around her. She was in their cell on their mattress completely a lone and judging from the sun blazing through the sheet that covered the entrance, it was well into the morning.

Abby groaned as her whole body protested at her getting to her feet. They hadn't slept in their normal cell since they normally resided in the C block but instead had spent the night in E block. Abby took a step forward and had to quickly catch herself as her body didn't respond like it was supposed to. Cursing under her breath, Abby managed to take another step as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, sweat rolling down her face. Abby stumbled her way down the steps and towards the door that led to block A.

"Holy shit! You're sick!" One of the residents exclaimed.

"No shit!" Abby growled as she put her hand to her face, hoping to prevent her germs from spreading further. "Stay back! Find Daryl and tell him to not go back in our cell. I'm going to A block with the others."

The resident nodded then hurried off. Abby continued on her way and when she found her way to the block, she felt like she was entering a tomb. Everywhere she looked, people were barely moving, only lurching forward to cough. Dr. S saw her coming in and stumbled towards her, obviously sick as well.

"No! Not you! We need you!" He said sadly.

"Trust me, I don't want to be sick either." Abby said tiredly.

Dr. S put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to an empty cell, then looked her over. There wasn't anything really for him to tell her that she didn't already know, she was sick with the virus that was burning through their group. On top of the deaths in the D block, another ten residents had died from the disease. Once you got it, people seemed to die a day later, some lasted two. Abby had been resting for at least an hour possibly two, when someone came into the cell she'd been sleeping in.

"Abby, Daryl wants to talk to you." She was told as she slowly rolled up into a sitting position.

Abby stumbled out of the cell to where the inmates used to receive visitors. It was a small room with a big glass window where the visitors could sit safely away from the dangerous inmate but could still communicate with them. Behind that glass, Daryl watched her worriedly as she walked as normal as she could force her body too, and sat down in the chair positioned in front of the window.

"How are you feelin'?" Daryl asked, his face creasing in worry.

"Sick. You? Are you feeling okay?" Abby asked as she inspected him carefully.

"No, I feel fine." He answered. "I'm goin' on a run with Michonne in a little while. We're goin' to the vet college. Hershel thinks we can get the antibiotics we need to make you better, there."

"The vet college? That's so far!" Abby said worriedly.

"We have no choice. We've raided every pharmacy in the area." Daryl put his hand and forehead against the glass.

Abby stood up and put her head against the glass where his was then put her hand where his was. "Just be careful, okay? I need you."

"No, you don't but I won't fail. Those drugs will save everyone, so failure is not an option." Daryl said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. You better still be a live when I get back." Daryl growled at her.

"I'll be here." She kissed the glass then watched him slowly leave.

When Abby stumbled back into the cell block, she was shocked to see Glenn staggering through the door. Abby staggered over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Not you too!" Abby said sadly.

"Yeah, this totally sucks. Daryl and Rick were freaking out when they heard you got sick." Glenn said as they walked over to the stairs and sat down together. "I've never seen Daryl lose his cool before. He got it back together pretty quickly but still, its unsettling."

Abby chuckled. "Daryl's the toughest person I've ever met but even he has things that make him crack. Apparently, I've become one of them, that doesn't exactly make me happy."

Glenn bumped his shoulder into hers. "It just means he loves you. He's come a long way because of you. He used to be the angry redneck, now he's one of the most respected people here. People trust him and he's infinitely easier to get a long with. I from what I heard happen to Tyrese, I would've bet my life that it'd been Daryl beating the tar out of him, not Rick."

Abby shook her head. "I ain't got nothin' to do with that. Daryl just hadn't had a lot of positive interactions in his life, until recently, this whole group has made him a better person. We're the family he never had."

"Between what I saw from him and then with Merle, I kinda figured that they had a rough up bringing but was it really that bad?" Glenn asked.

"It was worse. It's not my place to tell you the things he's told me but there's a reason for him being the way he is." Abby said sadly.

"You can't die, I don't think Daryl would be able to take that. Rick neither but in this case, I think Daryl would handle things worse."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Glenn." Abby said dryly.

Hours later, Abby was laying down once more when a knocking sound came from the wall. Abby looked up to see Hershel standing in the door way holding a coffee butler and cup. Abby frowned as she looked at him.

"You don't look sick." She said as she painfully sat up.

"I'm not, at least not yet." Hershel said as he sat on the bed beside her. He poured a cup of what looked like a tea and handed it to her. "This is Elderberry tea, it's supposed to be a natural flu remedy. Drink it all."

Abby obeyed and downed the entire cup. "Why are you in here? I thought you were supposed to be in quarantine with the children?" She asked as she handed him back the cup.

"If there was a battle being waged outside, would you stay in here?" Hershel asked as he felt her forehead.

Abby sighed. "Point taken."

"Now, rest. Daryl and the others will be back before you know it." Hershel said as he gently pushed her down.

"It wasn't just the two of them, was it?" Abby asked as she obediently laid back.

"No. Bob and Tyrese went with them." Hershel said as he stood up.

"It's a good thing Tyrese went. He needed a distraction." Abby said. "I need a distraction."

"Sleep. It'll help with the time." Hershel said as he walked out and went to deal with the other residents.

"Don't go to sleep just yet." Glenn said as he leaned heavily against the door frame. "Rick's looking for you. He said its important."

"Okay." Abby said as she sat up once more.

Like she had when she went to talk to Daryl, she forced her body to stand as upright at possible and stride as confidently as she could into the room. Like Daryl, Rick watched her worriedly as she sat down in the chair.

"How you doing, baby girl?" Rick asked.

"Fine. Hershel's been handing out a natural remedy, it helps." She lied. Truthfully, she didn't know if it was helping but she'd only just taken it so it was too soon to say but Rick needed hope.

"Good." Rick replied, as he rubbed his face. She could already tell that something besides her illness, was bothering him. "I need advice and you're the only one I can ask."

"I'll do my best. Shoot." Abby said trying to not let the weariness she felt, show.

Rick was silent for a moment as he looked away to formulate what he wanted to ask. "I found out who killed Karen and David." He finally started. "It was Carol."

"What?" Abby asked shocked.

"She was trying to stop the spread, protect Sophia. I get why she did it but…we can't condone murder. If it was just her, I might just banish her but…what about Sophia? On the other hand, if I let her stay, it's basically saying that murder is okay and if Tyrese finds out it was her? He might do something."

Abby thought about it for a moment, which was hard with her head pounding as it was. "Sophia's in quarantine with the others, right?" Rick just nodded. "You could take her out, explain it too her, still banish her. Promise her we'll look after Sophia. Carol's strong, she can survive and she's also a rational person."

"But she's also a mother." Rick countered.

"Which is why she'd let Sophia stay with us. Sophia is safer with us than she is out there with her. She knows that. Carol should understand there is a consequence for her actions, she had to know that when she did this. The only other option I can see, is locking her up and I don't know if we have the resources for that." Abby said. "But it's up to you now."

Rick sighed. "Thank you, Abigail. You've helped me a little. Go lie down. Daryl and the others probably won't be back for a while still."

The next morning, Abby and Sasha were attempting to play a game of chess when a loud coughing fight followed by the sound of someone choking, drew their attention. Sasha patted her hand.

"I'll go see. You keep thinking about your next move." Sasha said then got up and staggered off into the direction of the sound.

Shortly after Sasha had disappeared, Lizzie sat down in the chair Sasha had been using. "How do you play this game? I've seen a lot of people playing it but I don't understand it."

"It's a strategy game. The object is to capture the King." Abby said after stifling a cough.

"Can you teach me?" Lizzie asked.

Abby sighed. "Sure. I don't think Sasha will be back anytime soon."

Abby cleared the board then reset the pieces. She went about explaining the rules for each piece, then started the game. They were halfway through the game when Lizzie started talking once more.

"It's been over a day; do you think they're coming back?" She asked.

"Daryl and the others?" Abby asked then nodded her confidently. "I know Daryl really well and Michonne is a good friend. They're tough and smart. They have just as much to lose as the rest of us. They'll make it."

"But how do you know?" She asked. "A lot of strong and smart people have died. What makes them different?"

"Because I can feel it in my soul. They're coming back." Abby answered undeterred by the girl's negativity.

"It's probably your fever making you delusional." Lizzie said as she moved her piece.

Abby snorted in derision. "Maybe but I rather be delusional and have hope, then have no hope. Hope gives people strength, no matter how small."

"Abigail." Came Hershel's voice from behind her. "Could you relieve Sasha when yer don't that game?"

"Yes, absolutely." She said as he handed them both another cup of tea.

"Glenn and I are going to do another round." Hershel said before limping off with Glenn.

They continued with their game and in the end, Abby won by a landslide but that wasn't shocking. Abby could have gone easy on the girl but she didn't believe in going easy; people didn't learn that way. Abby smiled and patted her hand as she got up, then headed in the direction from which she'd seen Sasha disappear in. When she found her, she sat on the floor, squeezing the bag on the resuscitator, providing air to the man on the ground.

"Hershel wanted me to relieve you." Abby said as she plunked down beside her.

"I'm fine." Sasha said, even though she looked very not fine.

"Go take a nap. Doctors orders." Abby said with a slight smirk as she pulled Sasha's hand off of the bag and started pumping it herself. "I'm sure someone will replace me soon."

Sasha nodded her head tiredly, too tired to argue, as she got up and stumbled off to her own bed. Abby pumped air for what must've been another hour, when Abby once again heard that terrible gurgling, choking cough followed by a thumping sound. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath which only made her cough.

"Hey, it's my turn." Glenn said as he appeared in the door way, then sat on the ground beside her. "You should go get some rest."

Abby looked Glenn over. "You look worse than me." She said, not relinquishing the bag.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" Glenn asked as he forcibly removed her hand.

Abby smiled and laughed, which again turned into a cough. When he caught her breath, she looked him in the eye. "Daryl's not the only one who's come a long way." She said earning a slight smirk as she struggled to her feet.

Abby staggered off and dropped into her bed, almost immediately falling off into a deep sleep. Abby was shocked into waking at the sound of a gun going off. Abby lurched up, right hand on her pistol and looked around her. There was no one in her cell but the gun fire wasn't far off. She pulled her gun from it holster and slowly edged her way out of the cell. She looked left and saw Glenn on the ground, gasping for air but when she looked right, she saw Lizzie slowly leading a walker down the walkway, away from Glenn talking to it like it was a dog.

Abby raised her gun to shoot the walker but the motion made her suddenly very dizzy, causing her to stagger and fall on the ground. The walker suddenly lunged at Lizzie, knocking her to the ground, making Lizzie scream in terror. Abby tried to struggle to her feet but Hershel suddenly ran by her and grabbed on to the walker, throwing him over the side on to the chain link fence that covered the walkway below.

Hershel knelt down in front of Lizzie as Abby managed to get to her knees. "Hershel! Glenn's choking on his blood!" Abby called pointing in the direction she'd seen him.

Hershel quickly got to his feet and rushed in the direction she'd pointed as Abby got to her feet. Abby waved at Lizzie to come to her then shoved her into a cell with another young boy. When she turned back, she saw Hershel being grabbed by the now dead Dr. S. By the time she'd reached him, he'd taken care of him and was entering his cell.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked him as he knelt beside Dr. S's bed.

"I'm fine. Do you think you can help me clear these walkers?" He asked as he pulled out a case containing a shotgun.

"Yeah but I'm gonna have to do it sitting down. Fell flat on my ass when I tried to shoot that walker attacking Lizzie." Abby confirmed.

Hershel glared at her. "Language." Once Abby mumbled her sorry, he continued. "I can take care of most of them." He said as he got to his feet and pushed passed her. "I'm gonna lure them into that room over there, funnel them so I can deal with them one by one. You take care of Henry over there and get that bag off of him. Glenn's gonna need it."

Abby nodded then walked over to where the walker still flayed around like a fish on land, while Hershel tapped his gun on the rail to get the walkers attention. Abby leaned heavily on the rail, slowly raised her gun, aimed carefully so she wouldn't damage the equipment, then shot it right between the eyes. Abby smiled, pleased with her aim, as she holstered her gun. She looked over and saw a walker enter the room Hershel had back into, heard the shotgun go off then saw Hershel emerge and head straight for Glenn.

Abby carefully climbed over the rail, then on to the chain link. She shimmied over to the walker just as she heard Maggie calling for her father. After Abby had pulled the apparatus from the walker's throat, Hershel rushed up to her, taking it from her and cleaning it off with alcohol as he rushed back to Glenn. Abby watched helplessly as Maggie and Hershel worked to save Glenn's life, she really didn't want to lose someone else close to her. After a few tense moments, Glenn finally stopped gasping and thrashing as his breathing returned to normal.

Maggie looked up at Abby. "Go lie down, you need to rest. Daryl should be back soon and he won't be happy to find you out of bed." She said shooing her away.

Abby nodded. The little bit of energy that the adrenaline had provided her, was now completely depleted, leaving her no energy left for arguing. She went and laid down, once again instantly drifting off. Abby halfway reached consciousness when she felt her body jarred by movement and a familiar scent filled her nose but she was just too tired but a part of her was happy, though she couldn't tell why.

When she finally did wake up, she found herself still in her cell but her arm was sticking out with an IV stuck in her arm and a bag of fluids hanging from a chair. Between her and the wall, there was something warm and when she turned her head, realized her head was in Daryl's lap and what she felt was Daryl's leg outstretched behind her.

"Welcome back." Daryl said as he stroked her cheek.

When she looked up at him, she saw big bags under his eyes, obviously having not slept in a long time. "You're home." She said happily although her voice was weak.

"Yeah, I'm home, baby." He said soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

Abby thought about it. Her head didn't pound any more and her body didn't ache quite so much. "Better."

"Good. Go back to sleep." He said as he bent forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Abby scooted closer to the edged of the bed. "Lay down with me. You need sleep too, you look exhausted."

Daryl sighed slightly. "Alright, just for a bit." He said as he pulled his other leg from underneath her, then stretched out behind her and wrapping his arm around her. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay." She said as she laced her fingers through his and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Aww, poor Abby! Gets punched in the face then gets sick! Not a good week for her! Thank goodness for Daryl! Let me know what you think! Always love to hear your thoughts!

-Shockra


	7. Chapter 7

Good evening everyone! Sorry that I'm a day later than usual! Got a little caught up in my game. I won't say too much since this is a beast of a chapter, word of warning, there's a good 2,000 more words in this chapter than my longest chapter previous. So get comfortable, this is gonna take some time!

* * *

 _Death_ , Abby thought as she stared at the pile of dead corpses that had once been members of their community, _that's all this world was about now. You could run from it, you could try to hide from it but ultimately it would find you. It was just a matter of time._

Abby was now finally on her feet, as was about half their surviving members. Out of the forty-three residents they'd had only two and a half weeks earlier, only twenty-one had survived. If it hadn't been for Daryl, she'd have likely fallen into a deep depression. She felt like it was her fault they'd all died, she was supposed to protect these people but she'd failed in doing so and now over half were dead. Daryl and Hershel had both told her time and time again that there was nothing she could have done, nothing no one could have done. It wasn't her fault. The logical part of her brain knew they were right, she was a soldier not a doctor but part of her still felt like she should have done something.

A hand grabbed her shoulder gently. "Stop beatin' yerself up." Daryl's voice came from behind her.

Abby finally turned away as she shoved the dark thoughts out of her mind. "Sorry but yer one to talk. You blame yourself for everything."

"Which makes me an expert." Daryl said as he wrapped his arms around her. "C'mon now, they're gonna load these up and drive out side the fences so they don't spread more disease. You should go lie down, you still need to rest." Daryl said as he practically forced her back towards the prison.

"I don't wanna sleep." Abby said annoyedly but allowed him to lead her away.

"Then read or whatever includes you restin'." Daryl said as he opened the door for her and pushed her gently through. "Did you hear 'bout Carol?"

Abby sighed. "No, but I have an idea since I haven't seen her."

"Rick said she killed Karen and David." Daryl started.

"Yeah, he told me that before, when you were still out findin' medicine." Abby said nodding as they walked into their cell in C block.

Daryl made her sit down on the bed then pulled off her boots. "Well, he banished her. Sophia's devastated."

Abby sighed as she laid back, feet still in Daryl's lap. "What'd _you_ do? How would you have handled it?"

"Yer siding with him, aren't you?" Daryl said annoyed.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I asked you a question. If it was up to you, how would you have handled things? She couldn't go unpunished." Abby said as she threw her hand over her head.

Daryl put her feet on to the mattress, then climbed on to the mattress beside her, lying on his side, head propped up by his hand. "I don't know but banishing her is basically killin' her. And what 'bout Sophia? Those two girls?"

Abby turned her head and reached over to push some of his hair out of his face. "We'll look after them, all three of them. Carol's tougher than she seems and maybe after a certain amount of time, we can find her and bring her back home."

"And pony's shit rainbows." Daryl growled.

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic! There's enough negativity in the world to back up a herd of elephants." She said poking his nose.

"So, you _do_ agree with what Rick did?" He said swatting her hand away.

"I agree that something needed to be done but like you, I don't know what else he could have done. We couldn't lock her up, we don't have the resources for that and if we did, for how long? And what about Tyrese?"

"I could handle Tyrese." Daryl growled.

Abby sighed. "I don't know what to say, Daryl."

Daryl sighed also. "I know, this just sucks. I'll deal with it, I just think there had to be a better way." He bent down and kissed her. "Rest." He said before getting up and leaving.

Abby had been reading for well over an hour when the prison suddenly shook violently as an explosion boomed outside. Abby sat up, reached for her rifle, pistol and her pack with her ammunition stuffed in it, then ran for the door, ignoring her body protesting the exertion. When she got out side, she saw several people gathered around the fence looking towards the exterior fence, when she saw what they were looking at, she cursed. A tank, just what they needed.

Abby joined the group as they looked at each other. "What's going on?" She asked.

"That's Martinez, he wants to take to Rick." Maggie said. "I thought you said they were all dead?"

"We thought he had." Daryl mumbled. "Martinez musta not been there, found a new group."

"Maybe he was the reason Woodbury had been destroyed? It doesn't matter right now. Rick can go talk to them, I'm going up in that tower, make sure things don't get out of hand." Abby said but Daryl grabbed her arm.

"Hell no! They got a tank! That's the first place they gonna shoot!" Daryl growled.

"Not if I shoot them first." Abby said confidently.

"No, Daryl's right. It's an obvious first target, especially if bullets start flying from there. You ain't perfect baby girl, you _can_ miss and you ain't at the top of yer game right now. You still got higher ground here and this might be resolved peacefully." Rick said. "They got two of our own, I have to go talk with them."

Daryl and Rick nodded to each other as Rick walked towards Carl, touched his head, then walked to the gate, where Daryl let Rick out. Daryl walked back to where Abby, Sasha and Tyrese stood together, put a hand on Abby's hip as he leaned in towards Sasha.

"We can't take 'em all." Daryl said quietly. "We ain't got the numbers anymore."

"Not to mention, they got a tank." Abby put in.

"You wouldn't happen to have some Marine magic to deal with that, would you?" Sasha asked.

"You got any RPG's in yer back pocket that I don't know about? Otherwise, the only way to deal with a tank is to get close." Abby said grimly.

Daryl put his hand up to silence them. "We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?"

"The day before we hit the Big Spot." Sasha answered. "We were running low on rations then. We're running lower now."

"Yeah, we'll manage. Things go south, everyone heads for that bus. Let everyone know." Daryl said.

"Start packing up now, just in case." Abby added. "Get the kids gathered up, the older ones armed."

"What if everybody doesn't know when it goes bad?" Tyrese asked. "How long do we wait?"

"As long as we can." Daryl said moving away, towards the cart they had guns stashed in.

Abby followed after him. "I want to get in that tower." Abby protested.

"No!" He growled. "They already blew up one tower, they could blow up this one too! And if we need to make a quick exit, you can't from up there."

"I can save lives from up there! I can't get a good bead on the driver of the tank from here! I need to get up high!" Abby hissed.

"No!" Daryl said angrily as he grabbed the cart and moved it behind cover. "If I have to tie you up and put you on that bus, I will. I'll do anything to protect you! Whether you like it or not."

Abby crossed her arms and looked at him angrily as he walked over to Bob, asked him a quiet question then handed him a gun, then continued on to Maggie, then down the line. Frustrated, Abby walked back to the fence laid down on her belly and stuck her rifle through the chain link and focus her aim on the man in the tank.

"We should do something." Carl said from beside her.

"Your dads got this." Daryl murmured as he now stared down the sights of his semi-automatic rifle.

"They're talking!" Carl said annoyed. "I could kill there leader right now!"

"From fifty yards, you ain't yer aunt, kid." Daryl replied.

"I'm a good shot! I could do it!" Carl insisted.

"He's negotiating, kiddo. We are at the disadvantage here. Even if we take out their leader and the tank, they still got the numbers. Your daddy's trying to save lives." Abby murmured.

"Daddy!" Beth sobbed suddenly.

Abby looked over her scope to where Hershel and Michonne knelt in the grass, Martinez had a gun pointed to Hershel's head and was waving wildly around with Michonne's katana as he was yelling at Rick. Rick's hands were raised to his waist height, palms out, in a peaceable manner, trying to talk the other man down. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the man pulled the trigger and blowing the side of Hershel's head off.

There was a moment where everyone stared in shock, then Rick shouted as he pulled out his gun and fired, hitting Martinez in the chest. Abby gritted her teeth and tried to fire a quick shot at the man in the tank but she was too careless and the man ducked inside his tank as her bullet ricocheted off the metal armor of the tank.

All hell broke loose then as both sides opened up and let loose. Abby took a deep breath to settle her anger then focused on taking out her targets. Abby got tunnel vison then as she fired shot after shot, even when the tank rumbled through the fence, she continued firing. She heard someone call her name but she ignored it as the tank rumbled towards Rick's last location.

Suddenly she was jerked to her feet by her pack, she looked angrily behind her to see Daryl pulling her back from the fence towards different cover while he continued to fire at their enemies. Rubble started reining down on them as the tank started firing at the prison. As they got closer, Abby slung her rifle over her shoulder and pulled out her pistol.

All that remained of the residents was her, Daryl, Tyrese and one of the other residents she'd never learned the name of. A thought suddenly dawned on her as she looked around frantically.

"Carl!" Abby called. "Carl!"

She looked around but there was no body on the ground so she had to assume that he'd gone of to the bus like the others. She focused back on battle, as Daryl pulled her in closer beside him behind the filing cabinet they'd been using for cover. Daryl produced a grenade from his pocket, then his eyes widened as he reached out, pulled her to the ground then she watched as he plunged his blade into a walker's chest. He then pulled it out, spun the walker and plunged the blade again into its back, then ducked behind it.

He pushed forward using it as a shield as he inched towards where the tank had penetrated their inner fence and their attackers were now using it as cover to fire back at them. Daryl made it half way to the tank, before pulling the pin from the grenade that was still in his hand, lobbed it towards the enemy and ducked behind another barrier as the explosion went off, taking out several attackers. Abby fired at the few remaining enemies as Daryl rushed forward with another grenade in hand, jumped up and shoved the live grenade into the cannon's muzzle then ran back towards her.

"Grenade!" A voice shouted from within the tank, then a man popped up, climbing out of the tank, only to get a bullet in head by Abby.

The body slid out onto the ground a moment before the tank gushed fire from the manhole from the blast within. Abby and Daryl inched forward but no other enemy appeared to attack them. Abby patted Daryl's arm as Beth suddenly came running towards them, gun in hand. She stopped beside them.

"I was trying to find the kids to get them to the bus." Beth said looking around wide-eyed.

"It's time to go! Everyone is gone or dead." Daryl said grabbing Beth's arm and pulling her off towards the woods.

Abby hesitated, looking around, hoping to see Carl or Rick or someone but all she saw was the dead.

"Abby, c'mon!" Daryl called as him and Beth stopped to look back at her.

Abby cursed and ran to catch up with them, then followed Daryl as they plunged into the forest beyond. Beth slid to a stop in front of her, nearly causing Abby to slide into her back. Abby whirled around to shoot a walker that had been hot on her heels, then turned to see Beth raise her pistol and fired but the gun only clicked, luckily Daryl had stopped and put a bolt into the walker, killing it.

Beth ran past Daryl as he bent over to pick up his bolt as Abby stepped up to Daryl as he straightened up and together the followed after Beth. They ran for along time, swerving a couple times to avoid walkers. They broke from the cover of the trees into field and made it half way across before both Beth and Daryl collapsed into the grass, both practically wheezing as they tried to catch their breaths. Abby stopped and crouched down beside them.

"Come on, we need to keep going." Abby said quietly, breathing heavily.

"Not everyone is a running machine like you." Daryl wheezed.

"Time to quit smokin' I think." Abby said patting his knee.

"How can you still want to run, you were practically dying a day ago." Beth also wheezed.

"I have an off switch." Abby said simply as she finally sat down, it was obvious they needed a moment.

"What does that mean?" Beth said as she sat up, breathing still heavy.

"I learned it in the military. Ignore all your physical discomfort, control fear, ignore grief, become a machine. Get things done first, then you can feel." Abby said with a shrug.

"Well, I can't do that." Beth said.

"I know honey but we still should keep going, they're still too close." Abby said.

Daryl finally sat up and looked at Abby carefully, then got to his feet. "C'mon, Beth." Daryl said then walked off.

Abby stood and offered Beth her hand. Beth took it, then pulled herself to her feet and together they followed after Daryl. The sun had begun to set when then entered back into the woods on the other side of the field and after about another hour of walking, they stopped. Daryl physically turned Abby away from him, then dug into her pack and pulled out matches and a metal plate.

Beth collapsed onto the ground as Daryl began to dig a hole with the plate while Abby grabbed a couple of dried branches. Together, they worked on building a fire and before long they had a healthy flame burning. Abby pulled out a can of food from her pack, stabbed her knife into it, opened it up then put it onto the fire. When it started to bubble, Daryl pulled it off of the flame with his bare hands then set it beside her. She pulled a spoon from her pack, then used her sleeve to pick the hot can up and scooped out a spoonful of beans into her mouth then handed both can and spoon to Beth.

Abby was glad she'd grabbed her pack but the supplies in it would only last them a couple days. There was only one blanket, one jacket for colder weather, ammo, a couple of shirts, a box of matches, some bandages and a canteen. Not enough for the three of them.

They continued to pass the can of food around until it was gone then sat in silence while they watched the fire burn. After a moment, Abby started to disassembled her rifle and stuffed it into her pack, it wouldn't do them any good right now. When it was completely dismantled, Abby scooted closer to Daryl and rested her head against his shoulder. He was tense, closed off and she knew he wanted to be left alone at the moment but she wanted at least some of his body heat to comfort her.

"We should do something." Beth said breaking the silence. "We should do something." She said again when they didn't acknowledge her. "We aren't the only survivors. We can't be. Rick, Michonne they could be out here."

Abby flinched when she heard her brothers name, feeling a stabbing pain in her chest. Abby lifted her head and looked at Daryl but he continued to stare at the fire.

"Don't you want find your brother? Your niece or nephew? Maggie and Glenn could've made it out of A block." Beth said getting more and more worked up.

"She's right, Daryl." Abby finally said. "We didn't see them there, they could've made it out."

Beth finally got to her feet. "You're a tracker. You can track." She said to Daryl. Daryl didn't move but he did look up at Beth, then looked back at the fire. "The sun will be up soon. If we head out now, we can…" Beth drifted off as she looked at Daryl, who still didn't move.

"Fine. I can track them myself!" She said as she grabbed the knife Daryl had left stabbed in the ground and the few things she had.

Abby studied Daryl a moment but he wasn't moving. Abby sighed as she got up, grabbed her pack and looked firmly at Daryl. "I'm going too and you ain't gonna stop me." She said as Beth disappeared into the night.

Daryl finally sighed, stood up, kicked the dirt into the fire to put it out, then grabbed his crossbow and indicated for her to go. She turned and followed in Beth's wake, catching up with the younger woman easily. As they walked, Daryl grabbed the pack from her shoulder and slung it over his own. They walked in complete silence for a long way and by the time they were within five miles of the prison, the sun had fully risen.

They spread out, within sight of each other but far enough part the could cover more ground. They were at if for an hour before Daryl suddenly knelt down and started clearing away some leaves. Beth went over to look at what he was looking at while Abby continued to look. She heard them say a few things she focused on something else, a tiny little pink beanie in the bushes. Abby picked it up and looked in the surrounding area for more signs.

"You find something, babe?" Daryl asked quietly. Abby held up the beanie.

"Judith! She must've been with the other kids!" Beth said hopefully. "Whoever they were, it means they're alive!"

"No, it means they were alive four of five hours ago." Daryl mumbled. Abby flinched but didn't let his words over take her.

"They're alive!" Beth said passionately, then turned and marched off.

Daryl took a few steps to follow but stopped when Abby didn't follow immediately. Abby shook herself off, shaking off the emotions, the panic, that wanted to rise up then continued forward. She tried to move pass Daryl but he grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure Judith is fine. Those kids." Daryl said, probably suddenly realizing what his words had done to her.

Abby shrugged his hand off, and continued after Beth. She followed Beth as Beth followed the tracks which eventually led to a quadding trail, which the tracks turned to follow. Daryl watched the ground carefully and eventually pointed out a spot where some berries had been dropped.

"They picked up the pace here." He said. "Got out in a hurry. Things went bad."

"It wouldn't kill you to have a little faith." Beth said peevishly

"Yeah, faith." Daryl scoffed. "Faith ain't done shit for us. Sure as hell didn't do nothing for yer father."

"Daryl!" Abby scolded shoving him hard as Beth turned to glare at him.

She stared at him a moment, guilt making its way into Daryl's features but he didn't apologize. It was something she learned that he only did with her, he never apologized to anyone else. Beth turned back to the bushes and started picking berries off them.

"They'll be hungry when we find them." She said as picked them.

Daryl moved passed Abby, then pulled the kerchief from his pocket and held it out to Beth. When she didn't take it, he tapped her arm, finally she took it from him, put the berries into the fabric then wrapped them up and tied it to the belt loop on her pants. Daryl turned and walked into the shrubs, following the tracks then pause to look back at Abby and Beth. The two women looked at each other then finally followed.

As they walked, Abby turned to Beth. "I know what he said was hurtful. It's a self-defence mechanism, he lashes out when he's upset. He's as worried about our people as we are. He's scared to hope, to find out. That's why he's hesitating. He'd rather not know than know."

Beth just nodded her head then trotted to catch up with Daryl. Abby quickened her pace and caught up with him also then watched the ground for further signs of life, beyond the tracks they were following. Daryl suddenly stopped and grabbed a branch to inspect it then looked at the two dead.

"What?" Beth asked.

"That ain't walker blood." Daryl said.

"The trail keeps going." Beth said trying to ignore his skepticism as she continued forward. "They fought them off."

"No. Got walker tracks all up and down here." Daryl said indicating the ground. "At least a dozen of them."

Abby walked over to the two dead walkers and inspected their wounds while Daryl looked at the ground once more. Beth's cry brought them both to attention and turned to see her struggling to fight off a walker neither Abby nor Daryl could shoot it without potentially killing Beth so Daryl rushed forward, pulling the knife from Abby's belt as he went, pulled the walker off of Beth, then plunged Abby's blade into its skull.

Beth quickly scooped up Daryl's blade, which she'd dropped and stood ready to attack but no more walkers came. Daryl held out Abby's blade to her but she shook her head. He had his crossbow but she had her pistol, he took time to reload where as it took her seconds. Beth didn't have any weapon but the one she'd take from Daryl. So, it made sense for them to have the only two blades among the three of them. Abby was also very lethal with just her hands.

They continued forward until the trees opened up slightly and revealed a train track. They all paused and looked down the tracks where three walkers were feasting on the remains of the dead. Abby raised her gun to shoot but Daryl held out his hand.

"Save the ammo for when we need it." Daryl said quietly then raised this crossbow.

He inched forward until he was within eight feet of them, shot one walker, reloaded and shot the second walker, then drove his blade into the oblivious walker's head. Abby looked sadly at the corpses on the ground, most of them were unrecognizable but there was at least one was who Abby recognized as one of their fellow residents from the prison, while Daryl recovered his bolt. Beth stood there for a moment as Daryl indicated for them to follow.

Abby stood up, not wanting to inspect the remains too closely, but the Beth's sudden outbreak of sobs made her turn and walked back to the girl. Abby wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her as Beth buried her face into Abby's neck while Daryl stood awkwardly by the tracks uncertain what he should do. Abby rubbed Beth's back and rocked her back and forth until the girl finally settled down as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her tears away.

Abby wiped the tears from the poor girl's cheek. "Don't be. C'mon." She said as she stepped away to where Daryl waited, rubbing his arm as she walked by.

Abby laid with her head in Daryl's lap, his one leg crossed as he rested his back against a fallen log while Beth fed their little fire trying to stoke the fire to get it big enough to cook another can of beans. The rest of the day, they'd spent wandering aimlessly uncertain of where to go. Apart of Abby still wanted to look for more people but seeing those dead, it had nearly been too much for her, she didn't want to think of the implications of what they'd seen.

When the food was ready to eat, Abby sat up and Daryl stretched his legs out as she took her scoop from the can. They sat around the fire in total silence, Beth just staring into the fire while Daryl pulled Abby closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arms, trying to keep her warm.

It was the middle of the night went a snap of a branch brought them all to being fully awake. Abby pulled out her pistol, digging in her bag for the silencer as Daryl and Beth pulled their knives. When a gust of wind brought on a strong smell of rotting corpse, Daryl kicked dirt into the fire, slung the pack across his pack and indicated for them to go. Abby didn't argue as several moans started coming from the same direction, she couldn't see them yet she knew there was more walkers than the three of them could handle and judging by the sounds they were making, they knew they were there.

Daryl propelled Beth forward as Abby followed quick on his heels, as they jogged through the woods, trying to not trip over logs or stones. Beth suddenly slid to a stop as more walkers came into view in front of them, Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her off in another direction, looking back to make sure Abby was still following. There was a brief moment Abby had lost sight of them, that had her momentarily worried but she suddenly spotted the moon glinting off of Daryl's crossbow, giving her a direction to follow once more.

By the time Abby caught up with them again, they'd stopped on a road, Beth trying to start a car on the road while Daryl stared worriedly into the woods. After Daryl let out a sigh of relief at her appearance, he looked over her shoulder then looked around. It was dark and they were tired, it was too dangerous for them to continue running if they didn't have to so Daryl pointed to the trunk of the car.

The three of them went to the back of the car as thunder rumbled off in the distance. Beth opened the already half open trunk, as Daryl scanned their surrounding, and climbed in, pushing herself against the back, then Abby followed suit. Finally, Daryl climbed in, facing the same direction as Abby, pulling the trunk lid shut and tying it shut with his kerchief to keep it closed. Abby pulled her pistol out and pointed it towards the opening while Daryl awkwardly pointed his crossbow at the small gap, with Abby sitting on his shoulder, forcing him to hold it with one hand.

Only a few short minutes later, they could hear a chorus of moans getting closer, then a thump against the trunk lid, caused all three of them to jump, as a walker fell against it but the walker straightened up as much as a walker can, and continued on. The car started to bounce as more and more walkers bounced off of the car or fell on it as they passed but not none seemed to take notice of the three living beings in the trunk, as thunder rumbled and lightning flashes intensified. Abby eventually placed her head on his shoulder and rested her gun on his stomach, while he rested his crossbow against his knee.

They waited in that trunk for hours, even when the sun had risen, they waited until it was too hot to remain in side. Beth awkwardly reached across both them to untie the kerchief, then crawled over them to get out while they held their weapons aloft, just in case. Daryl got out second, and turned back to offer Abby his hand, which she took before stepping out. The three of them poked around the car, picking up items that be useful and shoving what they could in their pack. Daryl then headed of into the woods, only briefly pausing to make sure that Abby and Beth followed.

"That's your pack." Beth stated indicating the backpack that Daryl once again carried.

"Yeah." Abby replied as she looked at the younger girl questioningly.

"I just noticed that it has a patch that says A. King, was that your first married name? I don't think I ever heard what it was." Beth continued.

"Yeah it was." Abby confirmed as she watched Daryl march on in front of them.

"Why didn't you keep it? I mean he died, right? Most people keep their married names after their spouse dies." Beth suddenly looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking this!"

Abby smiled slightly. "No, its fine, that was a while ago now. Martin and I were on our way to a divorce, we weren't in love, so I didn't want to keep his name. That's why I went back to using Grimes."

"Is that why you don't talk about him? Because you didn't love him?" Beth asked.

"Nobody really talks 'bout their life before the outbreak an' most of my shit is pretty heavy or at least the last ten years. It's best not to dwell." Abby replied.

"Yeah yer right. I'm sorry I brought it up." Beth apologized.

Abby shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout it. I don't think you should dwell on the past but I also believe that talking 'bout it helps mend old wounds."

Beth looked down at her shoes. "Yeah." After a moment of silence, she looked up again. "You lost both of your parents when you were young, right?"

"When I was eighteen. They died in a car crash, drunk driver." Abby confirmed.

"Were you close? Like you and Rick…" Beth looked down again. "Sorry."

Abby took a deep breath. "He could still be alive, and I'm going to hold on to that hope. My folks and I were real close. My mom and I were really close up until I was sixteen. Her and I would cook up a storm!" Abby said smiling slightly. "My father, well he was a lot like Rick, over protective. You know those movies where the father waits on the front porch or in the kitchen with a shotgun? Well that was one hundred percent my father."

Beth smirked. "What'd they think of Daryl?" She asked quietly, so Daryl wouldn't hear them.

"Mom would definitely disapprove, she wanted me to be the society girl. As for my dad, he probably wouldn't approve at first but I think Daryl would grow on him like he did with Rick." Abby answered equally quiet.

"Daddy never seemed to disapprove of my boyfriends but I go more for the good guys…I miss him." Beth looked off into the distance sadly.

"I wish I could say that feeling goes away, but it doesn't. I miss my folks everyday but at least they didn't get to see the world become what it has. To them, the future was bright when they died."

Daryl suddenly paused and looked back at them annoyed. "Stop gabbin' and keep up." He growled.

"Daryl, cut the crap. We ain't exactly havin' a good week neither." Abby growled back.

Daryl opened his mouth to make a biting remark back but Abby's face had an equally annoyed expression, which made him turn back around and continue walking. Beth bent her head close to Abby.

"Apparently Daryl has an off switch too." Beth said smiling.

Abby smirked. "Not an off switch, just a shut-up switch."

Midday Daryl stopped in a small clearing that was completely surrounded by shrubbery. "We'll set up camp here." He said firmly.

"Good idea. We need to get rest, I don't think any of us have slept in over forty-eight hours. That's dangerous." Abby agreed.

"You two set up camp, I'll see if I can find any meat." Daryl said as he dropped the pack onto the ground.

"That'd be great, we only got two cans left." Abby said as she pulled open the pack and started to pull the contents out.

Daryl just nodded and walked off. Beth helped her collect sturdy branches then used the string they'd found, to tie them together, making a frame for their tiny shelter. They then put car mats on the frame as well as branches to make a roof and offer them some protection from the elements. Beth went to work digging a whole and building a fire while Abby went around the perimeter of the camp using the hub caps and cans as a proximity alarm.

When Daryl came back with a big rattle snake in hand, Abby tried to not scrunch her nose as he ran his blade down its belly and pulled the skin off of it. He then cut its belly open to pull out its intestines then cut it into three chunks. Abby stuck them onto a stick then put it over the fire to cook.

"I have to say, this is my first snake." Abby said as she watched it cook.

"Not the worst meat you'll eat." Daryl said as he watched it cook.

When it was done, Abby handed them each a snake on a stick before taking the last for herself. Abby smirked as she watched Daryl eat, biting into it and ripping a chunk of meat off with his teeth. Abby cut chunks of with her knife while Beth picked daintily at the meat. Abby had been leaning against Daryl staring into the fire while he attacked his food when Beth spoke up.

"I need a drink." She said. Daryl reached for the canteen that was on the other side of Abby and tossed it unceremoniously at her feet. Beth moved the canteen to the side. "No, I mean a real drink. As in alcohol."

Abby frowned. "Why?"

"I've never had one before…because of dad but he exactly isn't here anymore. You only live once, right?" Beth replied. "I thought we could find some."

"Now's not the time to get wasted." Abby said shaking her head.

"Okay." Beth said getting to her feet. "I'll find my own, enjoy your snake jerky." Then walked off into the woods, taking Daryl's knife once again.

Abby sighed tiredly as she watched Beth go. "You know we can't let her go off on her own."

"Damn girl! Hell of a time to decide to rebel." Daryl growled as he stood up snatching the pack angrily from the ground and stuffing their few items inside.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a nap." Abby said tiredly as she picked up his crossbow and handed it to him after he'd slung the pack on his back.

Daryl looked at her carefully, apparently suddenly remembering she had been sick only a few days ago, as he put his hand against her forehead. "You feelin' alright? You look pale."

Abby patted his cheek. "Just tired, babe. We should go after her." Then followed in Beth's wake.

Abby moved silently through the woods trying to find Beth, only to be pulled to a stop by Daryl. He cocked an eyebrow then pointed to the left, where off in the distance, she could see Beth hiding behind a tree, staying out of view of some walkers. Abby flipped him the bird with a smirk on her face, then turned and quietly approached the young woman. Abby and Daryl both paused when they noticed the walkers off in the distance, four or them. Beth threw a rock to distract them into going a different direction and managed to almost immediately distract three of them.

Daryl put his hand out as Abby went for her pistol, as he raised his crossbow and silently edged forward as Beth pulled out Daryl's knife but at the last moment, the walker veered off to join its buddies. Beth let out a sigh of relief, then whirled around when Daryl stepped on a branch, snapping it, ready to fight. Daryl looked at her and she stared back, arms crossed over her chest, while Abby watched them both.

Abby sighed as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "If she wants a drink, I don't see the harm in one drink. You need too, quite frankly." She said nudging him with her elbow.

Daryl looked at her unamused. "So we're all goin' to get piss assed drunk? That's a good idea." He said acidly.

"I'm not, my stomach wouldn't be able to handle it. We still got plenty of daylight, there's no harm in looking a bit." Abby said. "I wouldn't mind having four walls for the night, not have to worry 'bout walkers sneaking up on us in the night. Get a half decent sleep."

"A moment ago you were ready to just lie down and go to sleep!" He growled, turning to her fully. "Now you wanna fulfill some spoiled daddy's girl's wishes?"

Abby put a hand to her forehead and slumped against a tree and slid to the ground, as exhaustion hit her like a Mack truck. "I'm tired, Daryl, I don't want to argue with you."

Daryl didn't say anything but she heard both his and Beth's footsteps approaching her. When she looked up, she saw Daryl reaching out again, this time he felt both of her cheeks. "We stop and let you rest, yer still gettin' better." He said firmly.

"Okay, so the alcohol can wait but maybe we should try and find a building for Abby to hole up in. I'm sure she can run at the moment, if she needs too, but it'd be better if we could find a place that she won't have to for at least a day or two." Beth said shaking her head.

"I'm fine." Abby said weakly as she pushed herself to her feet. "You two were gasping for air while I was still good to go, remember?"

"That was over a day ago and a lot more running later." Beth said as she joined Daryl in inspecting her. "You were dying not long ago and now your adrenaline has worn off, your body is starting to feel the effects of what you did, its starting to shutdown." Beth looked at Daryl, "We really need to find better shelter."

Daryl sighed as he finally relented. "Fine."

"I'll lead the way, you help Abby. I can't carry her if she gets any weaker." Beth said.

Daryl nodded. "Lead the way, blondie."

Beth nodded, then turned and continued in the direction she'd been heading. Abby wanted to protest that she was fine but Beth was right, with each passing minute she was feeling more and more tired and her stomach was starting to churn despite the food in her belly which was now threatening to come up.

Abby kept her legs churning but whatever had been driving her before, was no longer in her system. Daryl eventually grabbed her arm and put it over his shoulder, to keep her from collapsing and keep her moving. Daryl wanted to stop but Abby insisted they keep going.

Eventually Daryl did stop, passed the pack to Beth, then ordered Abby to climb on his back, so he could carry her piggy back style, his crossbow hanging from his neck. Abby didn't have the strength to resist his persistence, so she obediently wrapped her legs and arms around him, resting her face on her arm, nose in his sweaty hair. Abby didn't know how long they had been traveling again before she zonked out but it couldn't have been long. The last things she remembered was Beth asking Daryl about her when Abby didn't respond to her question.

When she woke up again, they were inside a building with two big windows along the one wall, partially covered with newspaper, letting the midday sun shine in. A bang, followed by a crash brought Abby upright, and reaching for her gun but finding the holster empty.

Daryl suddenly emerged from shadows, startling Abby enough to get her to her feet, blade in hand. "Sorry, babe. That was just Beth being clumsy tryin' to find her booze, lie down."

"Where are we?" Abby asked looking around.

Daryl shrugged. "An old country club. Not a lot here though, not secure either." He said indicating the smashed windows. "Did find some food, matches and clothes downstairs, if you want."

Abby looked down at her tank top. It was bloody but yet to have any holes. "No, I'm fine."

Daryl walked forward as she sat down on a barstool. "How you feelin'? Yer color is better."

"I think I was just extremely exhausted and my still healin' body couldn't keep up anymore, but I'm fine now." She answered as he put a hand to her forehead then her cheeks. "I'm sorry I worried you."

She continued as she pulled his hand away from her face, then stood up again and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him for the first time in what felt like a century. She thought, with his current emotional state, that he might turn away but instead leaned in and deepened the kiss. Beth cleared her throat from behind them as she walked into the room.

"Sorry." She said as walked by. "Glad you're awake."

Abby smiled as Daryl's arms dropped away from around her waist. "Thanks, sorry to be a burden...to both of you."

Daryl scoffed as he walked away to look around some more but Beth stepped closer as she looked down at the bottle in her hands. "You were not a burden, if anything you're one of the most self-sufficient and reliable person I've ever met... except maybe for Daryl. I guess I'm lucky you two found me."

Abby patted the younger woman's arm. "You woulda been fine without us."

"Maybe but I have a better chance because of you. And the only reason I know most of the stuff I do, is because you taught me." Beth said.

Abby shook her head as she sat down again. "Don't even start with that bull."

Beth didn't reply at first, then looked up at Abby with a slight smile. "How's peach schnapps?" She asked as she held up the bottle that'd she'd been turning in her hands.

Abby crinkled her nose. "Not my cup of tea. Personally, I think you could do better for a first drink."

Beth looked over the side of the bar that Abby had been sitting beside and grabbed a nearly whole glass. "Well it's all I could find." She said as she moved to different glass but each glass had blood in it.

Abby looked over to where Daryl was now throwing darts at pictures of the country club's important so and so's. "If wanna try that shit, go ahead but Daryl said it wasn't secure here. Maybe hold off until we find a better place."

"What better place?" Beth asked as she continued to eye the bottle.

Daryl finally walked over to them grabbed the bottle from Beth, looked it over, then smashed it on to the ground.

"Daryl!" Beth and Abby said in unison as they looked at him in shock.

"After today, I need a drink and it ain't gonna be no peach schnapps. I know where." Daryl said picking up Abby's military pack then handing Beth a pack Abby had never seen before. "Come on."

"Wait, where's my pistol?" Abby asked suddenly remembering her empty holster.

"Oh, sorry." Beth said as she pulled out Abby's pistol from behind her back. "You were unconscious, so I thought I could use it in the meantime." Abby took the offered pistol then looked at it her hands. "Don't even think of trying to give it back to me, its way more useful to you."

Abby nodded as she put the pistol into its holster, then looked at Daryl as he walked to a door. "Alright, lead the way Rambo."

Daryl snickered as he opened the door and looked out, then indicated for them to follow. They followed him across an overgrown golf green, then back into the woods. They walked for at least half an hour without talking, Abby holding onto Daryl's hand, before Beth broke the silence once more.

"An motorcycle mechanic." She said causing both Abby and Daryl to look at her like she was crazy. She smiled at them slightly. "What you did before. Abby was obviously a Marine but Zack wanted to figure out what you did. Did he guess that one?"

"It don't matter." Daryl said as he looked straight ahead. "It hasn't mattered for a long time."

"It's just what people talk about, you know, to feel normal." Beth said as they continued through the forest.

"Yeah, that never felt normal too me." Daryl said suddenly pulling his hand out of Abby's and walking ahead of them.

"What?" Beth asked confused. "Did I say something?"

Abby shook her head. "No. Don't worry 'bout it."

The sun was starting to dip low in the sky as they broke into a clearing. "Holy shit. I forgot 'bout this place." Abby exclaimed.

"I was expecting a liquor store." Beth said disappointed.

"This is better." Daryl said as he walked towards the tiny shed, followed closely by Beth.

Abby stopped by the porch and watched as Daryl opened up the shed, packed up all the jars of moonshine into a crate, then walked past her to the front porch.

"What's that?" Beth asked as she followed him into the tiny cabin.

"Moonshine." Daryl said as he set the box down on the tiny table.

Beth took a seat and watched as Daryl cleaned out a glass then opened a jar and poured a finger width of the clear liquid into a glass. "Now there's a good first drink." Abby smirked as Beth stared at the liquid apprehensively. "What's the matter?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing…it's just…my dad always told me bad moonshine could make you blind." Beth finally replied.

Abby chuckled. "He was right but this stuff is fine, strong but fine."

Beth looked at her shocked. "You've had some of this?"

"Daryl and I found this place…a week ago? Maybe two. Brought a couple jars home with us." Abby said shrugging.

Beth stared at the liquid for a moment then finally brought the liquid too her lips, grimacing as she took a sip. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." She said then proceeded to finish the glass as Daryl opened a second jar and took a hearty swig from the jar.

Abby walked to the recliner and sat down in it heavily, body still feeling exhausted. Daryl started looking around the room, then handed Abby his open container, then walking outside. Beth looked at Abby confused but Abby was just as confused. When he came back in, he had a hammer along with a handful of nails then walked over to the window and picked up a broken board and started nailing it to the window. Abby watched as Daryl nailed the board to the window, then finally rolled to her feet.

"I should probably help instead of sitting on my ass, watching you work." Abby said as she looked around for more material to put over the windows.

"How 'bout you lie down in that bed behind that door over there. You need the rest so you can get over that damn illness." Daryl growled pointing his hammer at her.

Abby rolled her eyes as she walked to the door. "In case you've forgotten, I don't take to bein' bossed around to well."

"Please could you lie down?" Daryl asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Too late." Abby said opening the door then exiting the building.

"What you smirkin' at!?" Daryl growled at Beth as Abby closed.

"Who'd have thought Daryl Dixon could be trained?" Abby heard Beth reply smugly through the door.

A growl brought Abby's attention back to her more immediate surroundings, then saw a walker shuffling towards the trailer, attracted to the sound of Daryl's hammering. Abby pulled her blade and dispatched the walker before it got near the building, they didn't need it attracting more. She then went to, what looked like a garage, figuring that was where Daryl had gotten the hammer from since the shed had nothing but moonshine paraphernalia in it.

When inside, she saw that there was really nothing in there, only a few tools and a couple scraps of wood that wouldn't help cover the windows. Sighing, she took the screwdriver's, figuring that they might come in handy, then left once more. Abby walked back into the cabin, to find Daryl had already finished covering the windows and both were sipping moonshine.

"Not so against Beth's desire to drink no more, are ya?" Abby said as she sat down at Daryl's feet. Daryl stood up then sat down on the ground beside her, casually putting one arm around her shoulders, elbow resting on the chair with his hand resting on her shoulder, close to her neck, as he took another sip.

"Do either of you know drinking games?" Beth asked from her spot on the ground near where they sat.

Abby laughed. "Do I ever! But I ain't drinkin', remember?" Abby said as she leaned more into Daryl.

"Ain't never had to play a game to get lit." Daryl grumbled quietly, also leaning in.

Beth suddenly brightened. "Well I know one! It's called 'have you ever'."

Abby eyed Daryl's jar of alcohol, tempted to drink despite her weak body. "I've heard of that! I'm pretty sure it's the only drinking game I'd lose cus' I've done a lot of shit."

"Why you know a drinkin' game if you haven't gotten drunk before?" Daryl asked as he propped the jar on a raised knee.

"My friends used to play it." Beth answered. "Basically, I'd say something that I've never done and if you've done it, you take a sip, if you haven't I take a sip. Then you say something you've never done and if I've never done it, I take a sip and so on. Do you get it?"

"Sure." Daryl said shrugging.

"Okay so I'll start." Beth said then thought for a moment, then glanced at Abby. "I have never been married!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, then after a moments hesitation took his allotted sip. "Ain't much of a game."

"Like I said, I'd lose. There isn't much I haven't done." Abby leaned back and stretched out her legs as she put a hand on Daryl's leg.

"Now it's your turn, Daryl." Beth said prodding him.

Daryl thought then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Just ask the first thing that comes to your mind."

Daryl started to chew on his thumb, a sign that he was getting very uncomfortable. "I ain't never left Georgia."

"Really?" Beth asked shocked. "Good one." Then took her sip. "I ain't never gotten drunk then did something I regretted later."

Abby scoffed. "That's a low blow, pretty much anyone who's got a healthy liking for booze has done somethin' stupid."

Daryl smirked slightly before taking his sip. "I ain't never been on a vacation."

Beth looked at him confused. "What about camping?"

Daryl shook his head ever so slightly. "No, that was just something I had to learn to hunt."

Beth looked at him a little sad. "Your dad teach you?"

"Mm-hmm." Was all he responded. Abby was shocked that he'd shared even that much, anything pertaining to his father or his upbringing was generally very touchy for him. He had a hard time talking even to her about it, but apparently the moonshine was loosening his lips.

"Okay." Beth said then took her sip. "I've never…been in jail. As a prisoner, I mean." She said smiling.

Daryl suddenly straightened up, pulling his arm back, suddenly very tense. "Is that what you think of me?" Daryl asked tersely.

"I didn't mean anything serious." Beth said smiling, oblivious to the landmine she'd stepped on. "I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank."

"Daryl." Abby said softly.

"Even my dad got locked up for that back in the day." Beth continued.

"Drink up." Daryl said trying to keep his temper in check.

Beth took her sip then looked at Abby. "What about you, have you ever been arrested? Your brother was the town Sheriff."

Abby snorted. "Most of my time in a jail cell I was legally underage, my father trying to scare me straight…didn't work." Abby looked at Daryl, expecting him to be smirking but he stared at the ground in annoyance, an elbow on each knee.

Beth smirked at her then looked at Daryl again. "Your turn."

Daryl didn't move at first the suddenly got up, stepping over Abby. "Gotta piss." He walked over towards the wall on the other side of the room, dropping his now empty glass of moonshine shattering it.

"You have to be quiet!" Beth scolded.

"Daryl, don't you dare!" Abby warned as she heard him unzip his jeans.

"I don't like bein' bossed around." Daryl sneered loudly as he started peeing against the wall. "Moonshine makes me hafta piss like a racehorse.

Abby got to her feet and marched over to him angrily. "Settle down!" She growled at him.

Daryl shook it off then zipped up his jeans as he turned around. "But its my turn, babe!" Daryl said loudly, voice dripping with sarcasm. Daryl stepped around Beth as he did up the buckle of his belt. "I have never…eaten frozen yogurt."

"Daryl." Abby said trying to get him to stop venting on Beth, but he held his finger up to her.

"I've never had a pet pony. Never got something from Santa Claus!" He continued as he angrily knocked over a kitchen chair. "Never relied on anyone for protection! Hell! I don't think I've relied on anyone for anything!" Abby grabbed his arm gently but he wrenched away from her. "Never sung out before in front of a big group out in public like everything was fun! Hell, I've never slit my wrists to get attention before!"

"Daryl, stop!" Abby shouted grabbing his arm.

Daryl was so wound up that he shoved backwards with one arm, causing Abby to trip over the kitchen chairs and land on the scattered glass on the ground, cutting her hands. Daryl stared back at her shocked by what he'd just done. Beth got up and rushed over to Abby as she lifted her hands, covered in glass. Daryl put his hands to his head, distress at what he'd just done, then turned punched a whole in the wall, then stormed outside, taking his crossbow with him.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Help me up." Abby said holding her palms up.

Beth grabbed her forearms and pulled her too her feet. Abby looked worriedly towards the door, hoping he'd come back, then looked back at Beth.

"There should be some tweezers, antiseptic and gauze in my pack." Abby said indicating where the packs had been left on the ground.

Beth turned and went to the pack, rummaged through it, then pulled the required items out as Abby sat on the chair, elbows on the table and hands up while Beth came back and sat in the opposing chair and started pulling the glass shards from her hands.

"I didn't mean to make him mad, I was just trying to have fun." Beth said quietly.

"Daryl's a complex guy, he can be hard to read." Abby said trying to not wince. "He's had a rough life and despite everything that's happened, he's really quite sensitive. He pretends like things don't bother him, that he doesn't feel things but he does, a lot. I'm 'bout the only one who he'll open up too."

"Why'd he storm out like that? Why'd he not help you?" Beth asked worriedly. "Maybe I should go after him."

"No, you shouldn't. I will when you wrap my hands up. Daryl's mother was abused by his father, severely, he swore he'd never lay a hand on a woman and knocking me over…he see's that as abuse, even if it was an accident." Abby said as Beth finished pulling the glass out of one hand then started wrapping it.

"He shouldn't get away with behaving like that! Pretending like he doesn't care, like everything we've been through doesn't matter, like the people we knew, doesn't matter!" Beth said suddenly angry, throwing the pieces from her other hand, down. "I know he doesn't understand why _I_ survived. I'm not Michonne, I'm not Carol or Maggie or…you, but I did! He doesn't get to treat people like crap because he's afraid!"

"It's not so easy. Everybody responds to situation differently. For Daryl it's a knee jerk reaction to get angry to cover his feelings, it's hard for him to turn that off." Abby said wincing from Beth excessive force when grabbing a shard.

"He hurt you!" She said indicating Abby's bloody hands.

"It was an accident, not to mention he's half drunk." Abby said shrugging. "He'd never actually hurt me, or you, for that matter. He's got a sharp tongue, sometimes, but that's as far as he'll go and even that has softened considerably."

"It's not right!" Beth exclaimed as she angrily tightened the bandage on Abby's other hand.

"I've slapped the crap outta him b'fore. I've been much meaner to him then he's ever has been to me. We're a couple, we voice our thoughts, sometimes that causes us to clash." Abby said as she inspected the bandages on her hands, then got up. "Take a deep breath and calm down. You're mad and you have a right to be, he shouldn't have said those things too you. I'm gonna go calm him down."

Beth stared at her moonshine as Abby exited the door. She expected for him to have headed off into the forest but found him crouched down with his back against the side of the building, under the window, elbows supported by his knees as his fingers clawed his skull. Abby walked over to him, and crouched down, when he didn't look up at her, she took his hand and stood up, gently tugging on his hand urging him to get to his feet. He slowly rose and allowed her to lead him out of earshot of the cabin, his head bowed as they went.

"Talk to me, baby." Abby said softly when she stopped.

"I'm sorry." He croaked. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's nothing, I'll be fine in a couple days." She said as she tried to raise his chin.

"But physically lashed out at you! I should never do that, no matter how mad I get!" Daryl said, pain evident in his voice.

"You pushed me a little, the chair did more than you did. You wouldn't have hurt me if I hadn't tripped over that damn thing. Now tell me what's going on with you, besides me gettin' hurt just now."

Daryl finally looked up, tears in his eyes. "Everyone is dead!" He said almost angrily.

It was all Abby could do, not to tear up or get upset, he needed to get whatever was going with him, off his chest. "You don't know that."

"Well, they might as well be, because you'll never see 'em again! It's just you an' me now, an' I ain't gonna loose you too." He hissed.

"What about Beth, or she already dead to you?" Abby asked.

Daryl looked away. "We shoulda been more prepared, I shoulda done more. Shoulda pushed to get a better fence done sooner!"

Abby shook her head. "I was in charge of our security and defenses, that falls on me."

Daryl shook his head also. "No."

"Yes. Everyone thought that since I'd been to war, that since I'd been trained in dealing with hostiles, that I could keep 'em safe but _I_ was the one that failed, not you, Daryl. Plus, they had a _tank_ , there isn't a lot that can stand up to that." Daryl said nothing, so she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "And Beth, isn't a dead girl walking, no more than you or me. We just keep teaching her how to survive and she'll continue surviving."

Daryl suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He said burying his face into her neck.

Abby wrapped arms around his waist. "I know. And I'm sorry too, I wish things could be better for us." She lifted his head and kissed him. "C'mon, lets go back inside. I think I'm due for a nap."

* * *

Aw the feels! Poor Daryl! I hope you enjoyed this lenthy chapter!

-Shockra


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Did you all make it through the last chapter? Well this one is considerable shorter! Good news, I've officially finished writing Part 2, now I've started on part 3 but I've struggled a little on the beginning. I also have a non-walker story with Abby and Daryl that is very nearly done. Part 3 might take a while to get published, if there is a season 9, that'll be about where it'd end but we shall see. For now enjoy Chapter 8! (which isn't even half way through Part 2)

* * *

Abby woke to near total darkness, as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up, feeling something slide off her arm, and looked around herself confused, after much blinking, shapes started to form and voices started trickling in for the other room. She was in a small room where the bed dominated the room, leaving only a small path to walk around the bed. What she'd felt sliding down her arm had been Daryl's vest, he must've draped it over her sometime after she'd fallen asleep, probably checking up on her.

Abby picked up his vest and put it on before swinging her legs over the side, then stood up and stretched before she opened the door that led back into the main living area. She was surprised to see no one in there but could still hear voices coming from the front porch. As she walked up to the door she heard Daryl say.

"Yeah I'm a real dick when I drink." But when she reached for the door knob he shocked her by talking about Merle, causing Abby to stop mid-reach, he was telling Beth a story that he hadn't even told her about. Apparently, him and Merle had been hanging out with one of Merle's dealers house, watching tv, Daryl was drunk and Merle was high. Merle was running his mouth about some dumb kids tv show that the dealers kids had loved, upsetting the dealer who then attacked Merle. Ever the protective person, Daryl started beating on the dealer until the dealer pulled a gun and put it to his head. Merle then pulled his own gun and pointed it at the dealer.

"How'd you get out of it?" Beth asked.

Daryl paused, even from this side of the door, she could tell he wasn't entirely comfortable but he'd brought the story up on his own. "The tweaker punched me in the gut. I puked. They both started laughing, forgot all about it." Daryl paused. "You wanna know what I was before all this? I was just drifting around with Merle…doing whatever he said we were gonna do that day…I was nobody. Nothing. A redneck asshole…with an even bigger asshole for a brother."

Hearing Daryl say that broke her heart, he was so much more than that. She still believed he had a lot more potential that he'd yet to tap into.

"You miss him, don't you?" Beth asked. "I miss Maggie. I miss her bossing me around. I miss my big brother Shawn. He was so annoying and overprotective…like Rick." Beth laughed as Abby put her back to the door and slid to the ground while she listened, saddened by the girl's words. She missed her brother, desperately, enough to bring a tear to her eye. "And my dad. I thought…" Beth paused as she thought then continued.

"I hoped he'd live the rest of his life in peace, you know? I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby. And he'd get to be a grandpa." Abby winced, that's what she'd hoped for, for her and Daryl but now, that was the last thing they needed. "And we'd have birthdays and holidays and summer picnics. And he'd get really old. And it'd happen, but it'd be quiet. It'd be okay. He'd be surrounded by the ones he loved." Beth laughed then was silent for a long moment. "That's how unbelievably stupid I am."

Abby got to her feet and opened the door, startling both of them. "That's not stupid."

"That's how it was supposed to be." Daryl agreed as Abby came and sat down beside him.

Beth sighed. "I just wish I could…change."

"You did." Daryl said sincerely. Abby could tell by listening to him that he had only a little drank more since she'd gone to sleep, just lightly buzzed but Beth was wasted.

"Not enough. Not like you." She said looking straight at Daryl. "It's like you were made for how things are now."

Daryl put his head against the post he was sitting against. "I'm just used to it, things being ugly. Growing up in a place like this."

"Well you got away from it." Beth replied.

Daryl shook his head. "I didn't."

"You did. Look at you, you've got a wife, you're so much happier since I met you." Beth said.

Daryl looked over at Abby then shrugged, not certain how to respond. Beth looked between them then looked off into the distance.

"I'll be gone someday." Beth said softly.

"Stop." Daryl growled softly as Abby scolded with equal softness. "Beth!"

Beth looked back at them. "I will. You two will be the last ones standing. You will. You two are invincible." Daryl glanced at Abby then looked uncomfortably at the floor. Beth looked straight at Daryl. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl looked down again, picking at something on the floor by Abby's leg. "You're not a happy drunk at all." He mumbled as he looked up.

Beth smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy. I'm just not blind." She paused to look between the both of them. "You've got to stay who you are, not who you were. No matter what happens, both of you." She focused again on Daryl. "Places like this, you have to put it away."

"What if you can't?" Daryl asked quietly.

"You have to." Beth insisted. "Or it kills you. Here." She said pointing to her heart.

Abby suddenly saw Beth in a new light, despite being completely wasted, she'd just given Daryl better advice than she'd ever been able too. She wondered if the girl might actually see him more clearly than she did. Abby sighed then got to her feet.

"I need to pee but I'm going to be a lady and do it in the bush." Abby said then bent over and kissed Beth on top of the head. "You should probably lay off the moonshine, kiddo."

"Don't go far." Daryl mumbled as she stepped off the porch.

"I won't." Abby promised.

Abby then went into the cover of the trees, tripping and cursing under her breath, wishing she'd brought her flashlight with. She heard Beth giggle as Abby found a bush to squat behind, then Beth's voice had disappeared, she assumed they had gone inside. As she pulled her pants up, and buttoned them back up, a bright orange flame erupted from the direction of the cabin. Alarmed, Abby ran back into the clearing to find Beth and Daryl just staring at the flames, watching, both carrying their packs and Daryl holding his crossbow.

"What happened?" Abby asked in dismay.

Beth turned and smiled at her. "We're burning it down!" She said happily.

"You're burning out shelter down? Why?" Abby asked now miffed.

"It's fine, babe." Daryl said as he threw an arm around her neck. "C'mon." He said turning her and walking off into the darkness.

"No more moonshine for you two." Abby growled as she shrugged off Daryl's arm.

They walked for an hour before they finally stopped once more. A huge boulder jutted from one side of a clearing and thick shrubs grew around the edges of a nearly ten-foot-wide space, offering them some protection. Abby grabbed her pack from Daryl, and dug out the plate to dig out a hole for a fire pit.

"You two should get some shut eye, sleep off that 'shine. I've slept for most of the day, I'll be fine for along time." Abby said as she knelt down.

"Are you mad?" Beth asked as she sat down on the ground.

"Yes." Abby said annoyed, and jerked the dried branches Daryl offered her, from his grasp. "Go to sleep, I don't particularly want to talk to either of you right now."

Beth made a pouty face but took the second pack and placed it on the ground, then placed her head on it. Daryl on the other hand, found more wood and helped her build the fire. When the flame finally took, he sat back and studied her.

Abby sighed and glared at him. "Go to sleep, Daryl." She growled again.

"How you feelin'?" He asked ignoring her ordering him to sleep.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Fine, I don't feel tired no more. Stomach has settled down too."

"You were startin' to get a fever again. I thought you might be getting sick again." Daryl said morosely.

Abby softened a little, he'd probably been worrying about her all day, probably gave him a pretty good fright. "I'm not. Seriously, Daryl, sleep. You carried me a long way, then fought off some walkers and you just had am all around rough day, you need the rest. Last thing we need is _you_ getting sick."

Daryl finally relented, grabbing her pack, pulling the single blanket out and balling it up as he laid down beside her. It didn't take long before both of them were out, descending into a deep, drunken sleep. Giving Abby the first chance to truly assess how she felt without any spectators. Mostly, she felt devastated. She felt that Daryl was right, she'd never get to see Rick, Carl or Judith ever again and would never know if they'd survived or died, something that she wasn't sure she could live with.

She wanted to go and find them but the last time they'd done that, it'd left both Beth and Daryl devastated…even though he would never admit to it. Unlike Daryl, she needed closure, she needed to know. It might hurt her to find out but at least she'd know and could eventually move on. She was a survivor, she'd always keep moving, so long as she had someone to protect and right now that was the love of her life and Beth. Abby wiped the tears that rolled down cheeks, part of her wanted to curl up in a ball and sob for days, like she had when Martin died but life no longer gave you the chance to grieve, let alone spending your days crying. It was almost midmorning when both Daryl and Beth finally woke up.

Daryl immediately got to his feet and stretched, "I'm gonna go hunt, see if I can catch anything for brunch."

"Can I come?" Beth asked hopefully. "You can teach me to shoot your crossbow, hunt!"

Daryl studied her for a moment then shrugged. "Sure."

"Don't go too far, you two." Abby said from her spot on the ground, where she attempted to clean her rifle.

Daryl nodded then walked off into the woods, followed closely by Beth. By the time they returned, and an hour had passed and Beth raised a rabbit happily as she entered the clearing.

"Look what I caught!" She said happily.

Abby smirked. "Good job. Now Daryl can teach you how to gut and skin it." She said as she stirred up the coals and put on more dried branches to reignite the flame.

Daryl sat down on a log that he'd dragged into their little clearing and indicated for Beth to sit on the other side. Abby watched as the younger woman sat down on the log opposite of him, then watched as he ran the blade down the rabbit's stomach. When they were done, Abby taught her a few tricks she'd learned about cooking wild meat over a fire, using berries to add extra flavor to the meat.

Beth suddenly smiled as they watched the meat cook. "Daryl said you almost fell on yer butt the first time you shot his crossbow."

Abby smacked Daryl hard on the chest, as he smirked at her. "That was an exaggeration. It knocked me back a step, I didn't expect it to have so much kick."

"Yeah, neither did I! But it's kinda fun to shoot, I get why Daryl prefers it." She said happily.

Abby chuckled. "I suppose." She said as turned the meat over.

"Are you still mad?" Beth asked looking guilty.

Abby sighed. "Annoyed, not mad. Although I shouldn't be too upset, I got to sleep on a bed. You two slept on the cold hard ground."

"I guess that's one good thing about going to bed drunk, you don't notice." Beth said with a chuckle. "Sorry for being a bit of a Debby downer last night."

"Daryl wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine, either." Abby said as she finally pulled the meat off the flame and divved it up into three equal portions.

Once they all ate their portion of meat, they put out the fire and broke camp. They wandered aimless through the woods for hours until they came to a rushing stream and the three of them decided to take a break. Abby wanted to strip down and wash off the sweat and blood that permeated everything she owned now but the temperature had taken a plunge in the night, hinting of the coming winter. So instead, they filled their bottles with water made another fire and ate a pathetically light supper.

They all lunged to their feet when a scream sounded off in the distance. It was a shrill high-pitched sound that could only come from a girl. Daryl kicked their fire into the stream and the three of them pulled out their weapons as they ran in the direction the scream had come from. They all quickly ducked behind a tree when six men came into view, all heavily armed and reeked of trouble. On the ground, a teenage girl and a woman who could have either been her much older sister or her mother, held each other tightly.

"We should do something!" Beth whispered.

Abby shook her head, she wanted to help but they had automatic rifles, they'd get torn up and more than likely, they'd shoot those women before they could help. "We'd die."

Beth looked at Daryl. "Please!"

Daryl opened his mouth to respond but a gunshot followed by scream, drew their eyes back to the group. One of the men had shot the older woman in the head and the younger was clutching to her now dead body, screaming. Daryl suddenly grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her to the ground and indicated for Beth to do the same. Abby looked at him in confusion, then followed his hand as pointed off to the right, a herd of walkers was coming toward the group, attracted to the commotion.

The girl screamed again and pointed at the on coming walkers, exciting the walkers further, then bolted when the men turned to engage the walkers. Beth immediately got to her feet and ran after the girl, not bothering to look back to see if either Abby or Daryl followed. Daryl and Abby looked at each other, annoyed but after glancing to see if the other group was looking their way, they followed after Beth. They were well out of sight of the six men, when they saw the young girl on the ground thrashing around as a walker tried to bite her. Beth got there first and pulled the walker off the girl and plunged her blade into the walker's skull. The girl tried to scramble away from Beth but Beth held out her hands peaceably as Daryl and Abby slid to a stop.

Beth crouched down, trying to seem less threatening. "We're here to help you, we ain't gonna hurt you, I promise!"

The girl stared at them teary-eyed and scared. "They killed her! They killed all of them!" The girl sobbed. "Now I have no one, _no one_! There's no point!" She then pulled out a small pistol from her boot, put it to her head and pulled the trigger, before any of them knew what was happening.

The three of them stare in shock at the now dead girl, having a hard time processing what had just happened. Daryl finally unfroze and walked over to the girl, pulling the collar of her shirt down where blood was evident.

"She was bit." Daryl murmured then took the gun from the girl's hand and offered it to Beth.

"I don't want it." Beth said shaking her head.

Daryl looked at the pistol, it was a small single shooter, not really any good to him so he tossed it to the side. He then pulled off the girl's belt, a small white handled knife that had a matching leather scabbard and offered it to Beth but once again, she refused. Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and shoved the blade onto her palm, and closed her fingers around it.

"You need yer own knife, can't keep usin' mine or Abby's." He growled at her.

"He's right." Abby said as she finally came up to them. "And we need to leave now, in case those men survived or that herd comes this way."

Beth nodded her head sadly, clipped the blade to her belt then followed Daryl and Abby away from the dead girl.

In the following days, they repeated their new routine. In the morning, Abby would rebuild their fire from the night before, while Daryl and Beth went out to hunt. When they came back, she'd cook the meat, after they'd skinned whatever was on the menu for the day. If they couldn't find anything, she opened one of their few remaining cans instead. They'd then break camp and go scavenge for more supplies all the while looking for signs of their group but nothing ever came. Abby had continued to feel nauseous, off and on throughout the day, which frustrated her.

One day, Abby spied a small town through the brush as they walked and managed to get Daryl to leave the cover of the trees, convincing him it was worth the time as the town had a small pharmacy and grocery store all in one building. They were now far enough away from the prison, that their group had never scavenged through this town and hopefully, no one else had. Daryl had been agitated over the last couple days, with the direction they'd been going, he thought they were circling too close to the outskirts of Atlanta and wanted to start moving away again. Abby agreed that once they'd scavenge the store, they could head out east, away from Atlanta.

They walked down the town's main street, looking around for any signs of trouble but the only thing they saw, was the occasional walker. When they walked up to the building, Daryl cupped his hands around his face as he peered through the front window, inside.

"Looks picked over but there might be enough for the three of us in there." Daryl said as he stepped back and looked at the two women.

"It might still be worth it." Beth said, trying to be optimistic. "We might be able to find some bottled water or some bandages."

"It's getting late, too. Maybe we could crash in one of these houses." Abby suggested hopefully.

Daryl shrugged as he walked over to the door. "Maybe."

He tugged on the door and all three of them were shocked when it opened. They all pulled out weapons, before slowly moving inside. Daryl tapped on a nearby shelving unit, then the three of them waited for the tell-tale sign of walkers. When none came, they slowly inched forward to start looking. The store wasn't big but it was long and skinny. It had the total of three aisles that ran the length of the building with the pharmacy at the very back of the building. Once they'd made sure there was no walkers hiding in the building, they all chose an aisle to check and wandered off to scavenge.

Like Daryl had mentioned, it was pretty picked over but the aisle Abby had gone down was the health products aisle and apparently, past scavengers weren't interested to in natural remedies. Abby grabbed some ginger root pills, hoping it would settle her stomach as well as some echinacea, and some over the counter pain killers. Abby stopped at the end of the aisle and stared blankly at a package on the shelf. It was a pregnancy test.

She reached out and slowly picked it up. Could she be? That was impossible, right? She'd been deathly ill just before they got run out of their home, and the sickness should have killed a child growing inside her, wouldn't it? Daryl hadn't touched her in that way since she'd gotten ill, either. Abby took a deep breath, she needed know sooner than later, she could be just having troubles getting over the last of her flu. She pulled the tester out of its package, throwing the package back on to the shelf and stuff the tester into her back pocket.

"Did you find anything?" Beth asked as she came around the corner.

Abby shrugged, hoping she hadn't seen her. "Just some vitamins and pain killers."

"I found nothing useful, just paper." Beth said sadly. "Good fire starters, I guess."

Daryl came around the corner holding a tower of four cans in one hand and a case of bottled water, in the other. "I got somethin'."

Abby grabbed half the cans and stuffed them in her pack, then grabbed the last two as Beth stuffed the water into her pack. "Well at least the trip wasn't a complete waste." Abby side with a sigh. "Let's go find a house to sleep in, maybe even sleep in a bed!"

Daryl looked like he was about to object, but it was clear that both Abby and Beth we're already looking forward to some creature comfort. "Fine, looks like it might rain anyways." Daryl finally relented.

Abby smiled at him happily. "Aww, yer such a sweet heart!" She said then pecked him on the lips.

Beth laughed as Daryl tried to look annoyed but her showing him some physical affection, threw him off. He grabbed the pack from Abby, then strode to the front door and waited for the two of them to catch up. Once they'd gathered, the three of them went outside, only to be greeted by a loud peel of thunder. They all squinted up at the sky, a streak of thunder flashing across the sky as they watched, followed by another deafening boom.

"Looks like more than just rain." Abby commented as a drop of rain hit her nose.

Beth pointed down the street. "That house at the end looks nice. I bet it's got good beds!"

"I agree." Abby said grinning.

Beth grinned back, then trotted down the street as Abby grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him behind her. They climbed up the steps on to the porch, then tried to front door but this time it was locked. Daryl went to one of the windows, grasped the edge and pushed up hard, causing the window slide open an inch. After several minutes of muscling the window open, Daryl finally got it open enough that they could all squeeze through.

Like always, Daryl banged loudly on the frame before they entered, then waited as the rain started coming down in sheets. When nothing came, Daryl was the first to climb through followed closely by Abby then Beth. They entered into what was a dining room, that turned into the kitchen then on the left, the living room was easily seen. Behind the living room was a bedroom, that must have been the master suite and in between the living room and dining room, was a stairwell that led to the upstairs.

On the second floor, three closed doors lined the hall as well as a small door that had to be a linen closet. They split up to clear the rooms, not really figuring they'd have much trouble. Beth took the first room, Daryl took the second and Abby took the last room. Abby wasn't very focused as she grabbed the door knob, thinking too much about the pregnancy test in her back pocket. So, when she opened the door, she didn't see the huge, obese walker until it was grabbing on to her.

Abby managed to get her arm under it chin, before it bit her but it was so huge that she had to use both hands to keep its teeth from biting down on her face. Abby suddenly lost her footing, landing flat on her back with the morbidly obese walker falling on top of her, pinning her legs as her arms shook from the weight of it, her adrenaline the only thing keeping her from being bit.

"Abby!" Daryl called panicked, then heard his footsteps rush over to her. Daryl tried a multiple of times to pull it off of her but even he couldn't haul its weight off of her. Finally, he yelled. "Stay still!"

Abby did her best but the huge walker was really heavy and her arms couldn't handle its weight much more. Suddenly, a bolt pierced through the walker's skull and it went limp, becoming even heavier and Abby's arms couldn't handle it, as they finally gave out, the walker weight now crushing her.

"On three!" She heard Daryl say. "One, two, three!"

Suddenly the weight lifted, and the walker rolled away. Abby put her hand to her chest and gasped as she tried catch her breath, having the wind knocked out of her when the walker landed on her. Daryl appeared beside her.

"Are you okay? Are you bit?" He asked worriedly.

Abby looked at her arms then shook her head. "No, not bit, just a little winded." She said between breathes.

Daryl rubbed her back as she slowed her breathing. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

Abby finally looked him in the face and smiled at him weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did you check the other two rooms?"

"They're clear." Beth confirmed. "There's a fireplace in the living room, I'm gonna see if its usable."

Daryl helped Abby to her feet as Beth headed down the stairs. "Why don't you check the kitchen for more food, I'm gonna try and get this sumbitch outside. He's gonna stink this place up to high heaven."

"Don't hurt yer self." Abby said kissing him.

"If you hadn't nearly been crushed to death by a walker, I'd say I'm havin' a good day." He murmured as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"And it might get better." She replied quietly.

She stroked his face, then turned and went down the stairs to look for more food. The kitchen was surprisingly well stocked, which surprised her since the grocery store had been so picked over. Abby lined the cans on the counter as Abby heard Daryl grunting and the walker thumping down the steps. Beth trotted over and helped him when it landed on the main floor, then together the managed to drag it out the front door, into the rain.

When they came back, they both walked into the kitchen and looked surprised at her growing stack of cans. Beth picked up a can and looked at it excitedly.

"We should be good for weeks!" She said happily. "And the fireplace should be good to go too! Good call, Abby!"

"I think it's been so good, we should have another meal!" Abby said grinning at Daryl.

"Fine, huntin' has been good over the last week. We've hardly touched our canned food." Daryl agreed.

Beth smiled and immediately held out the can she'd been staring at. "I vote the chicken noodle soup!" Daryl and Abby nodded, sending Beth digging excitedly in the cupboards for a pot. "You two look around upstairs, I'll handle the soup."

"Fine by me." Abby said then grabbed Daryl's hand and headed up the stairs.

Instead of splitting up like they might if they were with others, they went to the same room and rummaged around together. After the second bedroom, Abby swatted Daryl's rear.

"I'm gonna go pee. Be right back." She walked away and went to the en suite in the room they'd first checked. She checked to make sure he hadn't followed, closed the door to the bathroom, then pulled out the tester from her back pocket. Thankfully, it hadn't been crushed in her fall and she hadn't had any cramping that would tell her if she had been pregnant, that she was losing her baby.

After she did the test, she hid it discreetly in her pocket, then went back to where Daryl sat on the bed in the third room rummaging through a nightstand. Daryl looked back at her momentarily, then returned to digging. Abby went over to the closet, immediately she found two button-up shirts that were Daryl's style and pulled them out. She then knelt down and rummaged through the shoes lined on the floor and found a pair of steel toe boots in Daryl's size.

"I found some clothes for you. What'd you find?" Abby asked as she sat on the bed beside him.

He showed her a small pistol and a box of bullets. "The box is only half full but should be good enough for Beth, for now."

"Should we go back downstairs?" Abby asked as she got to her feet. "That soup should be warmed by now."

Daryl shrugged. "Sure."

Abby stood up and offered him her hand. Daryl smirked as she stood up and took her hand, then together they walked down the hall. When they reached the stairs, she put his hand over her shoulder as he walked down the stairs behind her. They walked in to the living room together as Beth divided the soup into three portions and handed them the portions as they sat down on the couch.

They ate in silence, as per usual. When they finished eating, Daryl pushed the couches up against the front and back doors, then pulled down all the shades so that no one could see the light from their fire, as the sun had completely set. Not that the sun would have offered any light, with the storm making the sky completely pitch black with only the occasional flash of light from the lightning. After a while, Beth stretched and got to her feet.

"I'm gonna call it a night, sleep in one of those comfy looking beds upstairs. Good night you two." She said smiling happily, then trotted up the stairs.

Daryl also got to his feet. "I'm gonna put that food into our bags, in case we have to cut out of here in a hurry."

Abby nodded then watched as he disappeared into the kitchen. She discreetly pulled the pregnancy test out of her back pocket and looked at it in the light of the fire. Abby swallowed hard as she stared at the tiny screen, positive, six to eight weeks. She heard Daryl's footsteps and in a moment of panic, tossed the tester into the flame and stood up.

"You okay?" Daryl asked as he carried the bags with him, his crossbow over his shoulder.

Abby forced a smile on her lips. "Absolutely! Why don't we go in that room over there and have a little fun?"

Daryl glanced up the stairs. "I want to, you know I do but that probably wouldn't be the most responsible thing too do."

Abby walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips against his. "Since when did you become mister responsible?" She whispered, her face close to his then kissed his lips lightly.

She then turned and walked to the door that lead into the room, then stopped to look back at Daryl who stared at her hungrily. He finally gave in as he marched after her, dropping the bags and his crossbow just inside the door as he pushed her inside, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Abby immediately started tugging on his belt until it unbuckled, then started in on his pants.

It wasn't long before they were on the bed, completely naked with Daryl thrusting into her hungrily as Abby moaned his name. After cumming together, Daryl rolled on his back, pulling Abby on top of him. They lay together until their breathing slowed, Daryl rubbing slow circles on Abby's bare back.

Daryl let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm gonna go keep watch. Just because we're in a house, don't mean we're safe."

Abby pouted as he rolled out of bed and started to dress. "I know yer right, but I still don't want you to go."

Abby could see his smirk as Daryl bent over and kissed her. "Then come out into the living room with me. Sleep on the couch an' I'll sit there with you."

Abby thought about for a second, she wanted to sleep in a bed but really, a couch was still more comfortable than the ground and she'd have Daryl next to her. Then again, she needed to think about her current predicament. But then, maybe she should tell him?

Abby sat up and held out her hands, silently asking him to hand her, her clothes. Once dressed, she followed him back into the living room and sat on the one remaining couch, while he stirred up the fire which had burned down to embers. She watched his back as he worked, considered telling him the news. He deserves to know, she thought, they needed to take steps to make sure she was taken care of, that their baby was taken care of.

Abby winced as she cleared her throat. "Um, Daryl."

"Yeah." He answered, only briefly looking over his shoulder.

"I wasn't entirely truthful when you asked me if I was okay." She said biting her bottom lip.

Daryl turned around to look at her, frowning. "What'd you mean?"

Abby took a deep breath. "You know how I've been on the weak side lately and how I have been having a lot of nausea?" Daryl nodded uncertainly as he stood up and closed the short distance them. "Well I thought it was because I was still getting over being sick. Apparently, that's not it."

"Jus' spit it out! What're you sayin'?" Daryl asked tiredly, barely managing to contain his irritation.

Abby pulled him down on to the couch beside her, then looked him in the eye. The fear in his eyes told her that he was already suspecting what she was about to say. "Daryl, I'm pregnant."

Several emotions went through his face as he stared at her silently. First and the strongest we're happiness and excitement but ended with concern and fear. Daryl opened his mouth to respond then turned away to stare at the blinds in front window that blocked the view of the thunderstorm.

"Shouldn't be surprised, that's what we were aimin' for…before." He said finally, then looked back at her. "Part of me is thrilled but…the way things are right now…"

Abby sighed as she grabbed his hand. "I know, it scares the shit out of me. What do we do?"

Daryl surprised her by pulling her into a hug. "You have to sit back, let me do all the hard stuff. Let me take care of you. This ain't 'bout you or me or us, it's 'bout that baby an' makin' sure you deliver it safely."

She put her cheek against his shoulder. "I'll try but you know me, act first and ask for forgiveness later."

"Well you gotta stop that." Daryl said into her hair.

"And we can't keep hiding in the trees. We need to try and find a community or at least somewhere secure to hole up in, long enough to have this baby."

"Where? We've been all over this state?" Daryl asked, almost sounding desperate.

Abby pulled back and stroked his cheek. "But that was months ago, maybe there's things out there we've never seen before and it's not like we've combed every inch of the state. We missed Woodbury. Or we could leave the state." Abby suggested.

"That's a long way." Daryl said with a sigh. "For now, lets play it by ear. Get you fed, get some of those prenatal pills. Maybe we can find some books on delivering babies."

"Yeah a book would be helpful." Abby agreed.

"And sleep." He said standing up once more, walking towards the bedroom. "Stretch out, I'll get you a blanket and pillow."

Abby obeyed and stretched out on her side, then took the pillow from Daryl when he came back into the living room, while he spread out the blanket over her and setting his crossbow beside the couch. Once she was settled, he went back to the fire and started placing wood into the fireplace, then blew of the embers until the wood caught. He then came back to where she lay, then squeezed in between her and the couch, wrapping his arms around her. She had just started to doze off when Daryl spoke again.

"You never said how far you figured you were." He said softly in her ear, before kissing her ear.

"The test said six to eight weeks." She mumbled.

Daryl was suddenly very still. "That can't be right, it's barely been a month since started tryin'."

Abby opened her eyes, he was right. Then chuckled as she pressed herself against him. "I think you said there was a malfunction a couple months ago and…we haven't always been exactly spot on in the protection department."

Daryl chuckled. "True." He kissed her again. "Now sleep."

* * *

So? What'd you think? I getting a little impatient for the second half of season 8 to start but I'll just have to hold myself over with focusing on my little ficlet. In case you're curious, part 2 is about as long as part 1 had been.

-Shockra


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to the next chapter! I'm glad you're all enjoying When Shit Hits the Fan, as we head towards the half way point! So is anyone into the Olympics? I don't really watch the Summer games but as a Canadian, I do enjoy the Winter games! Especially hockey and most of the other skating events. It's still a couple weeks away but I look forward to it! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Abby sighed as she watched Daryl and Beth tracking. "Why am I here?" She asked only to be shushed by both of them.

"Daryl doesn't want you out of his sight and I don't blame him." Beth whispered.

They had decided to tell Beth their news pretty much right away, they figured it was better for her to know. She'd been very happy for them but like them, she was very worried. That had been a week ago and Daryl quite literally hadn't let Abby out of his sight. If he went hunting, she'd have to go with him, if he had too piss, he'd only go a few feet away. He'd already been carrying her military pack but he out right refused to let her carry anything besides her pistol or knife.

"What are we tracking?" Beth asked after a brief pause.

"You tell me." Daryl said smirking as Beth looked back at him annoyed. "You're the one who wanted to learned." He replied to her look.

Beth sighed then looked down at the tracks for a moment. "Well, something came through here." She started. "The pattern is all zig-zaggy. It's a walker!" Beth exclaimed proudly.

Daryl shrugged. "Maybe it's a drunk."

Beth smiled broadly as she hoisted Daryl's crossbow. "I'm getting good at this. Pretty soon I won't need either of you."

Abby chuckled. "Why are we tracking a walker? I thought we were looking for food."

"If we find animal tracks, we'll follow those. For now, might as well teacher her to track somethin' else." Daryl mumbled then waved his hand at Beth. "Keep tracking."

They followed Beth through the woods until they came to a small clearing where a walker was bent over something, busily eating it.

"It's got a gun." She whispered back at them, then hoisted the crossbow once more and inched forward.

Daryl followed but kept well back to give her a chance to deal with the walker herself. Beth was moving forward quietly when something metal snapped, making Beth cry out in pain as her foot twisted sideways, causing her to fall. She quickly brought the crossbow up and fired. Her shot was pretty good for an amateur but didn't quite hit the spot as the bolt sailed through the air and went through the walker's cheek, but not hitting any brain matter.

Abby and Daryl ran forward, Daryl pulling the crossbow from Beth's hands as Abby pulled her pistol and shot the walker before Daryl had managed straighten up to engage the walker. He glared at Abby momentarily as he knelt down beside Beth, and helped her open the leg trap that had clamped onto her ankle.

"What? I didn't do anything strenuous." Abby said as she bent over the two as Daryl inspected Beth's ankle.

"Can you move it?" Daryl asked.

Beth grimaced but she did move it, then nodded at Daryl. "Yeah."

Daryl grabbed Beth under the arms and helped her to her feet, then he looked back at Abby. "I had it." He said to her.

Abby shrugged. "I know, but I'm gettin' bored watchin' you two all the time."

Daryl gave her an unhappy look, then put Beth's arm over his shoulder. "We're done tracking for now, lets find some place to camp for the night."

"It's a little early, isn't it?" Beth asked as she winced when Daryl started walking with her.

"With yer ankle, no it ain't too early to set up camp." Daryl grumbled.

After a half an hour of walking, they exited the woods into a graveyard. As they walked by headstones, Beth suddenly pulled her arm away from Daryl and stopped.

"Can we—can we stop a sec?" Beth asked wincing as she leaned against one.

Daryl studied Beth carefully. "You okay?"

"I just need to sit down for a sec." Beth answered.

Daryl looked at the house that was in the distance, then back at Beth. "Alright, hold up." He said as he handed Abby his crossbow, then moved his pack on the from his back to his chest then turned his back to Beth. "Hop on."

Beth looked back at Abby then at Daryl confused. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. This is a serious piggyback. Jump up." Daryl replied sarcastically. Beth jumped up on to his back. "Your heavier than you look." Daryl grunted as he started walking.

"Daryl!" Abby scolded.

Beth laughed. "Its fine." Then looked at the house in the distance. "Maybe there are people there."

Daryl started walking towards the house. "Yeah. If there are, I'll handle them."

"There as still good people out there." Beth chided him.

Abby smirked. "I agree. Look at us."

Beth suddenly slid off of Daryl's back, then stared at a headstone they were starting to pass by, looking depressed. The inscription read: _Beloved Father_. Abby stepped forward and gave her a one-armed hug, rubbing her shoulder with the other hand. Daryl looked at them for a moment then bent down to pick a wild flower, then laid it on the headstone. After staring at the headstone, a moment longer, Daryl turned his back to Beth once more, so she could hop up.

The continued their slow walk to the house then, when they made it to the bottom of the porch steps, Daryl got Beth to slid off his back and quietly set down their pack. Daryl looked directly into Abby's eyes and made a very firm stay, motion then took his crossbow from her. Abby rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement. He turned back to the house and quietly climbed the steps to the front door and opened it slowly. He banged on the door frame, whistled then waited for a couple of minutes. When he decided it was safe enough to inside, Daryl edged forward into the house, looking around carefully as he poked his head into the first room.

"It's so clean." Beth commented as she slowly stepped inside.

"Somebody's been tending to it." Daryl agreed.

He disappeared into a room then, followed by Beth. Abby crossed her arms over her chest annoyed as she walked onto the porch and leaned against the wall by the doo, listening intently while she surveyed the scenery around the house, she really hated sitting back while others did the work; it was against her nature. Daryl briefly reappeared, made sure she was where he'd left her, then continued down the hall to continue the sweep. Abby finally stepped inside, figuring it was safe and closed the door behind her. She wanted to go in further but she figured Daryl would give her shit if she went in any further without him giving her the all clear. He strolled back down the hall and nudged her leg softly with his toe where she sat on the floor.

"Ain't nobody here, dead or living...well there's a couple dead guy's in the basement and parlour over there but they're dead, dead." Daryl said then offered her his hand.

"So, I'm permitted to move now?" Abby asked not hiding her annoyance.

"Babe, don't be like that." Daryl sighed offering her his hand again.

Abby scowled at his hand a moment, then finally took it, allowing him to pull her up, onto her feet. "Where's Beth?"

Daryl nodded in the direction he had just come from. "Probably still in the kitchen. Looked like someone was living here up until recently. The food in the cupboard didn't have a speck of dust on it."

Abby followed him to a small kitchen where Beth was indeed, poking around in the cupboard. When Beth saw them, she smiled at them broadly.

"I bet we could stay here a while!" She said enthusiastically. "Maybe even long enough for Abby to have the baby!"

"Maybe." Daryl mumbled, sounding very sceptical as he inspected the supplies.

"Sit down, Beth, let me look at yer ankle." Abby ordered, as she pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down in it.

Beth limped over to a chair and sat a cross from Abby as Abby looked at Daryl. "Be a lamb and get the other pack. I had a tensor bandage in there."

Daryl nodded then disappeared, as Beth smirked at her. "I think you and Rick are the only ones who can get away with giving him orders or calling him cutesy things."

Abby smirked. "Well I did trick him into marrying me."

"If anybody tricked anybody into gettin' hitched, it'd be me gettin' you to marry some redneck trash like me." Daryl said as he set the bag down beside Abby and started rummaging through it. Abby smacked him gently on the back of the head, earning her a slight smirk as he handed her the tensor bandage.

Daryl stood up and headed for the door. "Gonna step up a trip wire alarm, make sure everythin's secure. Don't eat all the food while I'm gone."

"Tells a pregnant lady not to eat all the food, good idea." Abby said sarcastically. Beth just smiled as Abby tightly wrapped Beth's ankle. When she was done Abby looked up at Beth. "How's that feel?"

"Much better. There's a whole bunch of peanut butter in the cupboard, if you want, but don't eat the pigs' feet, Daryl called dibs." Beth said as she carefully pulled on her boot once more.

"Ugh, just hearing about 'em makes me wanna hurl." Abby said as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna look around."

Abby wandered around the main floor but it was basically a funeral home and all but one room had a body in it. She then went up the stairs, which was a more typical living situation. There was three bedrooms, one having been converted into an office, a huge living area, one bathroom and not much else.

Abby walked into the bathroom and eyed the old claw foot tub for several long minutes, then with a smile went down the stairs to look for Daryl. She found him walking the perimeter of the house, inspecting the boards that covered the windows with a hammer in hand. When he saw her coming, he smirked at her and watched her walk over.

"So how willin' are you to spoil me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Depends on what yer askin'?"

She gave him a peck on the lips and then smiled at him. "If there's a well, I wouldn't mind havin' a bath. I don't expect you to make the water warm, I just wanna clean up a little."

"Sun's goin' down but I might be able to pull that off for yah." He said as he finally put his hands on her hips. "Saw a fireplace in the one room, could probably make it at least lukewarm for you."

She kissed him again. "That'd be greatly appreciated."

"Go inside, start that fire. There was wood stacked right next to the fire place." Daryl said smirking as he rubbed her waist.

"I love you!" She said happily then kissed him once more, before turning and trotting inside.

An hour later, Abby lounged in warm water with candles lighting the room. Daryl had gone above and beyond, she had just wanted a half full tub of water but after she'd sat in it, he just kept coming with more water, occasionally hot water, until the tub was full.

Abby sighed, she shouldn't stay too long, Beth deserved to clean up too and in warm water. So, she stood up and grabbed the towel Daryl had found in a nearby closest and stepped out. Once she'd patted herself dry, she used the towel to wrap her hair up into it before she started to dress in her semi clean clothes. She looked at herself briefly in the mirror, placing hand on her stomach as she stared at the reflection. She still had mixed feelings about being pregnant, it was something she'd wanted for a long time and part of her was happy about it but part of her still felt it was selfish to bring a child into the world with the way it was.

She finally dropped her hand and finished putting on her clothes. They'd wash everything the best they could, when Beth was done. Once she'd pulled on her boots, she left the room and headed down the stairs. At the bottom she paused to listen to the singing she heard coming from the only viewing room without a body in it. She smiled when she entered the room, seeing Beth playing on the piano while Daryl lay in an open coffin, listening.

"Yer pretty good at all that, singing, playing piano." Abby commented, startling them both.

Beth smiled as she turned around on the piano bench. "My mom taught me, she loved music."

"I can tell from the way yer family seemed to like to sing and such. Anyways, I left the water in the tub, should still be warm if you want to clean up." Abby finally offered.

"Really?!" Beth said excitedly as she popped on to her feet. "Okay!"

Abby dug into her bag. "Got one more shirt in my pack that's half decent. You can use it, then we can wash our clothes afterwards." Abby finally pulled her shirt out and tossed it to Beth.

"Thanks!" She said as she caught it, then ran excitedly for the stairs.

"You feelin' better?" Daryl asked, when Beth disappeared, as he sat up and swung his legs over the side.

Abby walked over to him, putting herself between his knees as she rested her hands on his legs and looked up at him. "Nothin's better for a woman's mental welfare than gettin' to take a warm bath. Thank you."

Daryl bent forward and rested his forehead on hers. "Women are so strange. Stupidest things make you happy, but yer welcome."

"Get used to it, buttercup." Abby said smiling, eyes closed. "It's just you with a pregnant woman and a teenage girl."

Daryl grunted. "Poor me." Daryl said sarcastically then finally lifted his head, kissed her forehead then slid over the edge of the coffin. "Time for you to get some sleep."

"Are going to join me?" Abby asked as she let him guide her towards the stairs then stopped at the bottom. "Wait, I was gonna wash laundry."

Daryl went behind her, gently grabbed her shoulders, then pushed her towards the stairs. "It's not like there's a lot, Beth can handle it."

"I'm not an invalid, I can still do things!" Abby groused as she climbed the stairs.

"I know, but it's late and it's been a long day." Daryl said as he continued to propel her forward.

Abby marched obediently to the top of the stairs, then Daryl took her hand and pulled her towards a room. She sat down on the bed as Daryl bent over then pulled her boots off. Once off she laid on her side as Daryl pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"You didn't answer me." Abby said as she held on to his hand so he couldn't walk away.

"I'll come back in a few hours, just wanna make sure everything is secure." Daryl promised, then kissed her hand. "Now sleep."

She watched him disappear, then closed her eyes and almost instantly drifted off to sleep. Sometime in the night, she felt the bed shift, then an arm wrap around her waist as warmth pressed against her back as Daryl's distinct smell filled her nose. Abby pressed herself against him and pulled his hand up to her face before drifting back into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she woke to find Daryl gone, which was unusual. She had always been a light sleeper and always noticed when Daryl got up in the morning, but lately she seemed to sleep like a log; both heavily and for long periods of time. There had been mornings over the last week where Daryl actually had to wake her, which was strange since she was _always_ up early.

Abby stretched, then rolled up out of the bed and pulled her boots on. After she'd put on her gun belt, she walked down the hall, stopped in the bathroom doorway where she saw clothing hanging from the shower rod, drip drying. She continued down the steps and stopped at the bottom when she heard cans clanking from outside the door. Abby immediately rushed the last few steps to the door as she pulled out her pistol and glanced through the cracks of the boards, seeing only a furry body on the front porch.

Abby smiled, then slowly opened the door, revealing a scraggly, one eyed dog. Abby slowly crouched down making sure her body was turned away, then slowly offered it her hand, making sure to not look it in the eye. The dog tentatively smelled her hand, then licked it once before stepping a little closer.

"Abby!" Daryl hissed quietly.

Abby held up a finger to him and mouthed the word, stay, then slowly reached up to pet the dog. The dog allowed her to pet it, and when Abby moved to the side, out of the doorway, it slowly stepped inside. Abby then slowly closed the door, the clicking of the latch startling the dog slightly as it skirted to the side.

"Get some peanut butter! It looks starved." Abby whispered as she sat on the ground and held her hand out towards the dog once more.

Daryl disappeared and reappeared almost immediately with a jar, followed closely by Beth who grinned widely. Daryl tossed her the jar and she caught it easily, then opened the lid, which caused the dogs ears to perk up. Abby scooped up out about a tablespoon full, then held it out for the dog. The dog watched her carefully but immediately lapped the peanut butter up from her fingers.

"I'll get some water and maybe some of Daryl's pig feet." Beth said happily before disappearing towards the kitchen.

"Don't give it too much, we still need to eat too." Daryl grumbled, trying to sound annoyed but Abby knew he was just as happy about the dog as she and Beth were.

"It's some sort of terrier mix, maybe we can teach it to hunt! Help put food on the table!" Abby said happily as she continued giving the dog food, it having sat down by Abby and started wagging its tail.

"And you know how?" Daryl asked her sceptically as he leaned against the door jam.

"Nope but we'll figure it out." Abby said as she closed the jar and petted the now happy dog.

Beth reappeared with two cereal bowls, a bottle water and one of Daryl's jars of pig's feet. The dog wasn't a hundred percent certain of Beth but let her approach and watched as Beth knelt down. She first dumped some of the pig's feet, making her the dog's instant best friend, then poured the bottle of water into the other bowl.

"C'mon you two, time fer the humans to eat." Daryl said as he stood up and indicated for them to move.

Abby and Beth both got up and followed after Daryl as he walked to the kitchen. The dog followed shortly after and sat down in between Beth and Abby, watching them hopefully as they started eating. Beth bent over and lifted the dogs leg so she could see its belly.

"It's a boy. What should we call him?" Beth asked.

"One-eyed Jack." Daryl said immediately, causing both women to look at him, then looked at each other.

"Or we could just call him Jack." Abby suggested.

"I like that." Beth agreed. "I wish we could bathe him but I doubt he'd like that."

Abby chuckled. "Probably not. Thanks, by the way, for washing those clothes. I planned on helping."

Beth smiled as she shook her head while she continued to look down at Jack, who'd put his head on her lap, giving her pleading eyes. "No, it's okay. You need to rest."

Abby rolled her eyes. "You two may be the death to my sanity. It's getting boring doing nothing."

When they finished what passed, now days for breakfast, Daryl went outside to check the surrounding area around the house more thoroughly, looking for things like a shed hidden in the bush or nearby buildings that he may have missed in yesterday's fading light. Beth did a more thorough search of the building, limping still but seemingly okay as she moved. Abby occupied herself by first cleaning her pistol, which she hadn't done since they'd been run out of the prison, then moving on to the one Beth had been using and finally the one they had found just the day before. All three pistols we're in appalling shape, she wondered how they had kept working.

By midday, Abby was lounging in a chair, bored with nothing to do. There had been a few books around but they all had to do with the cemetery in one form or another, and she wasn't quite that bored. Finally fed up with sitting around, Abby got up and headed outside followed closely by Jack. She slowly walked between the rows of head stone, stopping occasionally to look at one that caught her interest. She was looking at one such headstone when Jack let out a soft growl.

"You shouldn't be out here on yer own." Daryl said coming up beside her.

Abby scoffed as she stood up and turned to him. "You know just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean that I'm suddenly incapable of doing anything. I was serious before, I can't be doing nothing, it's gonna drive me nuts. At least let me do small tasks like cookin' the food or doin' the laundry when we do, do it."

Daryl rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry. I know I'm bein' overprotective but everything out here can kill you and if I lost you…I don't know if I could handle that."

Abby reached up and touched his face. "You're the strongest person I've ever met, you could make it." Abby said but Daryl was shaking his head. Abby brought her other hand up and grabbed his face. "Promise me something Daryl." She said firmly, as she stared at him and when he finally nodded his head, she continued. "Beth was right, the man you are now is a good person. Promise me you won't let this harsh world change that, no matter how shitty things get. Don't change into one of those monsters, be you. Be Daryl."

Daryl looked down. "I…I promise but you have to promise too."

Abby lifted his face once more, then pressed her forehead against his. "I promise." She said softly, then smiled. "Now stop acting like my brother."

Daryl made a disgusted face. "Ugh." Then looked down in surprise as Jack started licking his fingers.

Abby's smile brightened when she saw Jack licking his hand. "I guess he's decided that you aren't so scary anymore. He's probably encountered a lot of hostile males. Dog's seem to more likely to be afraid of men then women." She said as Daryl bent down and started petting Jack.

"Beth's right, he needs a bath. He stinks." Daryl said smirking, obviously happy that the dog had decided that he too was a friend. "So, what exactly do you expect me to do to alleviate yer boredom? Now days its one extreme or the other."

Abby shrugged as he straightened. "Books? Crossword puzzles? Something to keep my mind busy."

"If we stay here, then I'll see if there's a town nearby. Somewhere to get supplies. I'll look for you when I get the chance." Daryl said nodding.

"At least take Beth with you, to have someone to watch your back. You know she'd be helpful." Abby said firmly.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Fine, to make you happy."

Abby rested her forearms on his shoulders. "Thank you. Now let's go have sex."

Daryl's mouth opened a few times but all he managed to come out with was. "Uh…what?"

Abby smirked mischievously as she ran a finger from his ear down his neck. "You heard me. I'm already pregnant, so it's not like you can do that again and sex is good for us." She said rubbing her belly.

"Yer just sayin' that to get laid." Daryl said suspiciously.

Abby laughed as she continued to run her fingers along his neck. "If you find me a baby book, I could prove it too you."

"Then there's Beth. She's likely around the house, and I ain't doin' it out here. Especially with him watching." Daryl said, indicating Jack who sat there watching the two of them.

Abby laughed again. "Do you feel self-conscious with a dog watching you?"

"Don't you?" Abby looked down at Jack. "We'll just make sure he accompanies Beth with something. We only need like, twenty minutes for some proper fun."

"And what do you propose that be?" Daryl asked.

"I saw a wash basin outside. Fill it up, bring some of that shampoo from the bathroom while I take a 'nap' and then get Beth to bathe Jack." Abby said mischievously.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow. "You came up with that just now."

"Mmhmm."

"Works for me." Daryl said smacking her ass, then walking off.

Abby looked down at Jack. "C'mon, Jack. Let's get you clean and me some action. It'll make the day go much faster for both of us." She said winking.

She trotted back to the house, then found Beth playing the piano once more. Abby sat down and listened to her and waited for Beth to turn to her. When she did, Jack trotted up to Beth and laid his head in her lap. "He seems so friendly now."

"Yeah, I'm guessing he used to be someone's pet. I bet he'd let you bath him, in fact I asked Daryl to put some water into a wash basin outside. I was plannin' on takin' a nap, why don't you and Jack keep each other company and bond over bath time. I bet he used to get them before." Abby knew she was laying it on thick but Beth was completely buying into it.

"Okay, I'm totally bored and getting splashed with water is way more preferable to walker blood." Beth got to her feet and patted her leg as she looked down at Jack. "C'mon boy! Let's go!" Jack barked excitedly and followed after Beth as she left.

Abby smirked mischievously before standing and heading straight for the stairs. She trotted straight to the top then into the room that she had used the night before, then sat on the edge and pulled off her boots, then her pants and shirt before climbing under the covers. Less than ten minutes later, Daryl rushed into the room, closing the door while setting his crossbow down then immediately started working on his belt as he kicked of his boots and climbed into bed. Abby giggled as Daryl went straight for her neck, kissing it while Abby finished pulling his pants down.

Later, when the sun had set, Daryl, Abby and Beth all sat around the table eating a second meal for the first time in a month with Jack resting his head on Abby's thigh, smelling and looking a whole lot better as he begged for food. Abby slowly petted Jack as she put a spoonful of beans in her mouth. Since all that was in the cupboard was pig's feet, peanut butter and cola, they figured that what they had collected from the last couple days would be better for her than what had been here. Abby squinted in the dim light as Beth bent over a piece of paper.

"I'm writing a thank you note." She said when she noticed Abby watching her.

"Why?" Daryl asked before shovelling more food into his mouth.

"In case they come back." Beth answered simply. " _If_ they come back. Even if they don't, I wanted to say thanks."

Daryl glanced at Abby then around the room. "Maybe we don't have to leave that. Maybe we stay around for a while here, at least 'til Abby has the baby. They come back, we'll just make it work. They may be nuts but maybe it'll be alright."

Beth smiled. "So, you still think there are still good people around?"

"Kinda hard not to with you two around." Daryl said smirking slightly as he continued to spoon food into his mouth.

"Aw, did you just compliment us?" Abby asked as she pinched his cheek, which he pulled his head away as he swatted at her hand.

Jack suddenly whinnied and tried to force himself under Abby's chair. The three of them looked at each other in confusion, then Daryl suddenly blew out all the candles on the table.

"Walkers." Daryl hissed as he walked to the candles on the counter then blew them out.

"Extinguish the candles…quietly! Then lock yerselves in the bathroom." Daryl said quietly as he finished putting out the candles.

"What about you?" Abby asked quietly as she got to her feet.

"I'm gonna wait at the top of the steps until the leave, give y'all an advance warning if they get in." Daryl said.

"Is it such a good idea to be upstairs if they get in?" Beth asked also getting to her feet.

"If yer quiet, they won't even know yer there. Now enough with the questions and get going!" Daryl hissed.

Beth and Abby quietly ran up the stairs, while Daryl continued to extinguish the candles on the main level. Beth headed for the bathroom but Abby headed for her room.

"Abby!" Beth hissed as she turned to follow.

"My pack, just in case." Abby said as she hurried into the room and picked up the pack.

The two women headed for the bathroom and closed the door then locked it like Daryl had ordered. Both Beth and Abby leaned against the tub and watched the door, both with their pistols and knives in hand as Jack sat right by the door staring at it.

"I hate this." Abby said quietly. "Sitting around while someone else takes the risks."

"Yeah, it sucks. But you have to think about something greater now." Beth replied.

Abby sighed, "That's why I'm sitting here, not out there. Letting Daryl be overbearing, be my protector, it's against my nature to do that but I've wanted this baby for a long time, so I'm gonna do what I have to, to make sure it survives; before and after it's born."

"I wish you two coulda had a life together when things were…better." Beth said sadly.

"Yeah…me too." Abby said with equal sadness.

Abby woke with a start, some loud noise waking her up from her uncomfortable position in the tub. Abby realized that the sound had been a knock, followed by a bark, as Beth sat up from the ground.

"You two can come out now." Daryl said through the door. Beth got up and opened the door, then put a hand up over her face as sunlight came shining in. "The herds moved on, didn't seem to take any notice of the house." Daryl said as he stepped into the bathroom and offered his hand to Abby as she stood up.

She took his hand and carefully stepped out. Once out, they all went back downstairs to have breakfast. As they sat at the table, Abby stared at the boarded-up window.

"If we're gonna stay here, maybe we should set up a wall or something that will keep the walkers away from the house." Abby suggested finally.

Daryl shook his head. "Yeah, I've been rethinking what I said yesterday. We could probably stay here for a couple days but I think we should try and find something better, safer."

"It's harder to get much safer than this, unless you got a prison up yer sleeve." Abby said sceptically.

"I'm not sayin' we abandon this place but maybe use it as base to find somethin' better and if we can't find somethin' better, then we stay here." Daryl said.

Abby thought about it for a moment, then looked at Daryl. "I guess it's not a terrible idea but we'd need a car so we can search further."

"Then we should start today." Beth agreed nodding her head. "We know what's in one direction so maybe we can go down the driveway, I mean a funeral home is usually close to a town, right?"

"Yeah they usually are." Abby agreed.

"Then we'll do what Beth suggested, follow the driveway to the road then see if we can choose a direction. You and the dog stay here, keep each other company." Daryl said as he ate.

"Really?" Beth asked hopefully while Abby rolled her eyes.

Daryl gave Abby the stink eye briefly then looked at Beth. "Yeah, I can handle lookin' on my own but sometimes havin' a second pair of eyes can be beneficial."

"Just don't be too long." Abby complained.

Beth grinned at her happily. "We won't!"

* * *

So? What do you think about Jack? He's gonna be sticking around for a while. I don't know why I felt the need to add him but I did. Personally I think having animals around would be beneficial although most domestic dogs aren't particularly self-sufficient, they could work as a security system, warmth and for tracking and retrieved food. Some dogs like jack Russell are natural hunters. I used to work with this lady who lived on an acreage and her jack Russell was constantly be digging up gopher hills and killing the gophers. Unfortunately, she'd kill kittens too...on that happy note, let me know what you think!

-Shockra


	10. Chapter 10

Phew, I got this up! I was trying to upload this from my laptop but I was getting error messages so I tried my phone and it worked! Thank goodness for word processing apps with online features! I thought, since I've been a little late the last couple chapters, that I'd post this one a little early! Hopefully this is my edited version...if it's not, I apologize and let me know if there's a ton of errors. Maybe the site will work properly tomorrow! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Abby paced in front of the window as the sun continued to dip down, past the horizon. Daryl and Beth had left over twelve hours ago and had yet to come back and that concerned her. Daryl had taken the one pack with a few supplies for the two of them, in case they needed them while they were gone and leaving Abby with her own pack and their new dog, Jack. Jack lay on the ground at complete ease as she paced the floor, obviously having totally accepted her as his owner.

Abby had finally sat down on a kitchen chair when Jack suddenly got to his feet, growling with his hackles up as he trotted for the front door. Frowning, Abby got to her feet and followed Jack to the door, then squinted through the slit left between two boards that were nailed onto the door. What she saw between the boards, had her running for her pack, upstairs, before running full tilt back down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab what remained of the peanut butter and pig's feet.

In the graveyard outside was a group of six, very unfriendly looking men, heading straight for the house. From the look of them, they were not the residents of the house but had been living out in the wild for a very long time. Abby went to the back of the house, pried a window open, then managed to pry off a board. Jack stood at her heels as she worked, constantly watching her back until she got the board off. She poked her head out of the window to see if there was anyone in view, then picked Jack up and climbed out of the window.

She landed heavily on the ground, set Jack down then, ran as hard as she could for the forest. Once she'd made it to the cover of the trees, she pulled out her small pair of binoculars and looked back at the house while Jack whined softly at her side. The group of men were approaching the house now, guns raised. Seeing them more clearly through her binoculars made her feel like she'd made the right decision. They all had guns, a couple had shotguns and they moved with the certainty of predators.

Abby looked down at Jack. "Yer a good boy. C'mon now, let's find Daryl and Beth. We can't stay here; those guys are likely to want to investigate the hole I made. Let's follow the road, hopefully those two will comeback the way they left."

As Abby walked down the driveway, the sun set fully and when she came to the end, she stopped and looked in both directions, uncertain which way to go. She pulled out her flashlight and used it to look for any signs of which direction they could have gone. Abby was caught in the middle of her indecision when Jack whined softly as he nuzzled her hand. When she looked down at him, he was looking in a particular direction, wagging his tail. When Abby shined her flashlight in that direction, she saw Daryl and Beth tense with their weapons raised.

Abby sighed in relief. "It's me." She said as she turned off her flashlight and trotted towards them.

"What the hell you doin' out here?" Daryl growled. "Told you to stay back at the house!"

"Yeah well, the house got new residents." Abby said, instantly annoyed with his tone.

"Did they come back?" Beth asked, concerned.

Abby shook her head. "No, I don't think they were the people who lived there before. These people weren't the sort of folk who looked after a place like that, they looked like nothin' but trouble. So, I left before they saw me."

"Probably wise." Daryl mumbled while he stared down the driveway. "How many?"

"Six, all well armed and looked like they thought they knew what they were doin'." Abby replied.

Daryl bit his thumb as he thought, then shook his head. "It ain't worth it. We barely got any ammo and they ain't worth wastin' what we got on." Daryl sighed. "Looks like we're back to the woods."

"I took all our stuff, plus the peanut butter and Pig's feet, so all they gettin' is the cola." Abby said as she followed Daryl into the woods on the other side of the road.

"At least we got a walker alarm, now." Beth said as she followed them. "Jack seems smart enough to not bark when they're around."

Abby patted Jack's head. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him. I probably wouldn't have seen those assholes before it was too late."

"We should try an' put a good distance between us an' them before we hunker down for the night." Daryl said as he picked up his pace. "Let's head back to that town, hole up in a building for the night."

They had walked for quite some distance before Abby finally asked what she'd been wondering all afternoon. "What took you two so long?"

"Well…we ran into a little problem." Beth said from beside Abby.

"Problem?" Abby asked concerned.

"A group, just like you." Daryl said as he slowed down to walk in step with them. "They didn't know we were there but we had lay low for a while, until they moved on. No big deal, just a pain in the ass."

"Did you find anything, at least?" Abby asked as she looked at Daryl's back where the pack looked nearly full.

"I chose some books for you!" Beth said happily. "We found a bookstore, Daryl said you needed something to occupy yourself. We picked up some birthing books too, so hopefully they help."

After a couple of hours of walking, they finally broke from the cover of the trees, walked across a field then onto the highway that led into the town. Daryl and Beth seemed to have an idea of where they wanted to go, for they walked straight for a building only a few blocks into town. They had their weapons raised as they walked down the street, dodging the walkers that wandered the streets.

When they finally made it to the door, Daryl opened the door and shined Abby's flashlight into the room. When he saw nothing immediately threatening, he motioned for the two of them to go inside. Once inside, he secured the door, then both him and Beth cleared the room with Jack trotting after them, while Abby sat on a desk, swinging her feet as she waited for them. After several minutes, Daryl finally came into the room and indicated for her to follow him.

They went into the back of the building where they entered a room where there was only one window and only one door, present, which gave them an alternative exit if one got blocked. The room was a fairly large office with a couch in one corner, a pair of plush chairs, and a huge desk with a grand office chair. Daryl and Beth shoved the huge desk against the door while Abby plunked down onto the sofa, dropping her pack on the ground beside it and stretched out.

Once the desk was pushed up against the door, Daryl dropped the pack down beside Abby's and started pulling things out of both packs as he sat on the edge of the couch. First, he pulled out the one and only blanket they had and draped it over Abby's legs, then pulled out a can, opened it then put a spoon into and handed it to Abby. He also opened a second can and handed it to Beth before he started pulling out the supplies they had found, showing Abby the books, then distributed the supplies evenly between the two packs.

"We should really find a third pack." Beth said put a spoonful of food in her mouth. "Oh! And one for Jack! They make those you know! Backpacks for dogs! They look like the bags you put on a pack animal."

Abby laughed. "That'd be kind of cute, he could carry his own food."

Daryl just shook his head as he continued to pack the bags back up, then grabbed a jar of pig's feet and a mug that had been in the office and dumped some of the jar's contents into the mug before putting it down for Jack to eat. When the two women had finished eating, Daryl threw the cans into a garbage can that sat in one corner of the room. Daryl finally sat on the desk, propped his crossbow against its side and laid back.

"You two get some sleep, its getting on towards midnight. We should leave first thing, in case those bastards come this way." He said and he folded his arms behind his head.

Abby didn't have the energy to argue since she was beyond exhausted and neither did Beth, as she pushed the two plush chairs together and curled up on them. Abby wasn't sure how long it had taken but she was pretty sure she almost immediately descended into a deep sleep.

The following morning, she woke to find Jack curled up on her legs, head on her hip, staring at her and the desk pulled away from the door with Beth sitting on top of it. When Abby sat up and looked around the room, she didn't see Daryl any where's.

"He went to do a little more scavenging." Beth said answering her unspoken question.

"I slept super long again, didn't I?" Abby asked in irritation as she stood up and rolled up her blanket.

Beth stood up, walked over to Abby and took the blanket from her and shoved it into the pack before sliding it onto her back. "Just a little, don't worry about it, you need the rest. C'mon, I'm pretty sure I know where he is."

Abby followed Beth out of the room then outside of the building then further into town, up to the local book store. She followed Beth inside, then down the aisles. They finally found Daryl, surprisingly, in the animal section.

"Whatcha doin' babe?" Abby asked as they approached him.

"You said we might be able to train the dog to hunt, thought there might be a book here for that." Daryl mumbled as he flipped through the pages. "Generally, they all say to start as a puppy but the rest of it seems easy enough."

"Do you think we can train him for that?" Beth asked hopefully as she looked over his shoulder at the book in his hand.

Daryl shrugged as he put the book back. "Maybe. Let's get goin', we've already burned too much daylight."

They left the building without further investigation, then headed down the street in the opposite then they had arrived on. It was midday and they were walking along, crossing over some train tracks when Beth suddenly trotted down the tracks. Abby looked down to where Beth was jogging, to see a sign nailed to a tree near the tracks. Daryl and Abby followed Beth and together they stopped and stared at the sign.

Abby looked over at Daryl. "What do you think?"

"Might be worth a look at least." Daryl said after a moment. "We need to find a place for you and the baby."

"I agree with Daryl, we should at least take a look." Beth agreed.

"Then it's decided. We follow the yellow brick road to Oz." Abby said smirking.

Beth laughed as Daryl rolled his eyes. "Yer such a dork." He said before kissing her on the temple, then continuing down the track.

They followed the tracks until the sun began to set. Daryl decided to clear an old warehouse that was directly beside the tracks and called it a night, inside the warehouse was a bunch of dead vehicles and nothing else, not even an office. Daryl checked all the vehicles to make sure they couldn't be made to run but most were missing parts and more importantly, all of the batteries were dead.

The following morning, Abby managed to get up at the crack of dawn for the first time in at least a month, probably partly due to the uncomfortable truck bed which she slept in with Daryl. Once again, Daryl set a brisk pace, determined to reach Terminus as quickly as possible.

When the sun had set once more, they were in the middle of nowhere, so Daryl opted to continue going, hoping to find a roof to put over Abby's head. Previously, he'd just camp out but with every passing day, Daryl was becoming more and more worried about her. She tried to soothe him, telling him they had many more months before the baby would be there but he'd started to read those birthing books, last night and he was currently more worried with her miscarrying. They were plugging along, stumbling through the dark, when a shout drew their attention.

Abby looked at Daryl. "That sounded like a kid."

Daryl nodded. "I'll go check but you two, stay back; let me handle things."

They followed Daryl as he trotted through the woods, back towards a road where a group of people could be seen in the dim light of the small fire. Daryl stopped just short and indicated for them to stay. Daryl slowly inched forward, crossbow raised, Jack hot on his heels, instead of waiting, both Abby and Beth inched forward also, staying just out of sight.

Abby stopped right on the edge of the forest, as Daryl snuck around to the back of the dead vehicle parked on the side of the road. There were seven people easily visible and it looked like there was two more behind the vehicle, just barely seen from underneath the vehicle. When Abby squinted at the shapes, her heart suddenly stopped.

Standing looking face to face with another man, holding a gun to his head, was Rick and sitting on the ground was Michonne, also with a gun to her head. Daryl was inching to the far side of the vehicle, where the other two people remained hidden from her view. Abby bent close to Beth.

"You got bullets, right?" Abby whispered.

"Three." Beth answered. "Is that Rick and Michonne?"

"Yeah. You think you can shoot the two nearest us?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Beth said nodding firmly.

"Okay. I'll take the one on the far left then the one aiming at Michonne. Hopefully, they'll be too shocked to react." Abby said quickly.

"Okay." Beth agreed.

On the third tap, all hell broke loose. Abby hit each of her targets perfectly, Rick responded like she thought he would, disarming his attacker and shooting him while she heard an angry growl then saw Daryl attack someone behind the vehicle. Beth hit her first mark perfectly but only shot her second in the arm and had to shoot him a second time to kill him. Abby and Beth broke the cover of the trees, guns and knives ready but no other enemies presented themselves.

"Abigail?" Rick's voice choked out suddenly.

Abby shoved her gun back into its holster and ran to meet Rick as he trotted towards her. He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her face repeated, then suddenly another pair arms appeared around her, much lower than Rick's. When she looked down she saw Carl's face buried into her side.

"Carl." She whispered as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

After a few moments, Rick stepped back and looked around as Carl continued to cling to Abby, face buried into her jacket. Beth stepped forward and hugged Rick as Michonne came over to hug Abby also.

"I told you, Daryl." Beth said smiling happily towards Daryl, as he came out from behind the vehicle. Jack trotted up to Beth, and lied down by her feet.

Daryl grunted as he looked at the bodies, making sure they were head shots. "I told you two to hang back."

"That was before we realized it was them!" Abby said annoyed, indicating Rick and Michonne. "You couldn't single handily take them all out, not to mention the risk to Rick and Michonne's lives."

"It's okay, it turned out." Rick said raising his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Sorry, we're just tired, or I am anyways." Abby said with a sigh. "Not that I need your help with my marriage." She mumbled.

"Have you eaten? We have food." Carl asked finally pulling away from her. "You get cranky when yer hungry." Which, earned a snicker from Rick and Daryl.

"We have food too, kiddo. Don't worry about it." Abby said as she smiled down at him as she ruffled his hair. Even in the short time they'd been apart, it was shocking to see how much he'd grown.

"He's right, you should eat." Daryl commented as he finally walked over to them.

Abby smiled at Daryl tightly, then grabbed his hand and started dragging him away from the others. "We'll right back."

Rick and Michonne looked at them confused but didn't make any comment as they walked off, followed by Jack. When they were out of ear shot, Abby turned and put her hands on her hips.

"You are not going to say a thing to my brother, Carl or Michonne about me being pregnant." Abby said firmly.

"We can't not tell them!" Daryl hissed quietly, now he was getting annoyed, making Jack whine nervously.

Abby took a deep breath, trying to not get upset, to not cry, which was becoming harder lately. "I will tell them, just nottonight, okay."

Daryl sighed tiredly, as he ran his hand through his hair ever growing. "Okay, fine but can you at least tell Ricktomorrow?"

Abby nodded. "Fine, but I think it should be a private conversation. I don't know how he'll react."

Daryl sighed again. "Yeah."

They went back to the group, just as Michonne and Carl climbed into the back of the dead vehicle, while Beth was already in the front passenger. Rick was sitting down on the ground by the front tire and looked up at them as they walked up to him.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked as he tried to study them in the dark, the fire having been put out.

"Well aren't you nosey." Abby said, then bent over and kissed himon top of the head. "We'll talk about it privately in the morning, okay? I'm gonna crawl in there with the others and get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Talk about what?" Rick asked looking between the two.

"Goodnight, Rick." Abby repeated as she walked over to the driver side door.

Daryl opened the driver side door for her, which earned him a kiss, before she climbed inside. Carl and Beth both must've been exhausted also, as they were both fast asleep already by the time she'd crawled inside. Carl had snuggled up to Michonne, which surprised her somewhat and Beth laid on her back with her head back against the reclined seat's head rest. Michonne looked up at her when she climbed inside, nodded her head then put her head back again, to continue trying get to sleep. Abby followed Beth's example by reclining her seat but turned onto her side, then quickly drifting off.

They next morning she woke to Daryl gently shaking her shoulder and calling her name. When she finally woke up, she sat up and smiled at him as she stretched.

"Mornin'." She said as she stifled a yawn, then took her thick jacket that he must've pulled out of their pack.

"C'mon sleeping beauty. Let's get you fed so we can get going." He said once she'd slid on the jacket, and offered her his hand, as she swung her legs out.

She took his hand and slid out of the vehicle, the air instantly chilled her despite the jacket, giving a strong indication that fall was nearing the end. When she came around the front of the vehicle, she saw the other three sitting around a fire that had been rebuilt on the road. Rick looked up at her curiously, as Beth brought over a can of vegetables that had already been cooked.

"It ain't like you to sleep in." Rick commented as her and Daryl sat on the ground with the others.

Abby shrugged. "I guess I'm used to bein' better fed an' sleepin' more than two hours a night, which, up until recently was all we were getting." Abby said brushing off the comment. "So, have you three been together since the prison?" Abby finally asked as she started eating.

"Carl and I were, Michonne found us several days later. What about you three?" Rick said.

"Actually, yeah." Beth replied. "I think we were pretty close to being the last ones to leave, there was no one living there when we left. I originally was on the bus but I noticed Judith and several of the other kids weren't on the bus so I went to look for Judith. When I couldn't find her or the other kids, I came out and the bus was gone but Daryl and Abby were still there."

"We thought we found a place to hide out for a while but we got run out of the place a couple days ago by a heavily armed group of men." Abby continued.

"Where was this place?" Michonne asked, her curiosity peeked.

"I think it was the groundskeepers house in a cemetery." Beth replied. "Someone had been living there up until recently. The house was all clean, the windows all boarded up."

"What's with the dog?" Rick asked eyeing him up, suspiciously.

Abby and Beth both grinned. "That's Jack. He's our living walker detector. He's come in handy over the last couple days." Abby said as Beth gave him a vigorous scratch down the sides. "Took him about a day to warm up to Daryl, so don't take it personally if he doesn't trust you."

Carl reached over towards Jack holding his hand palm up, to let the dog sniff him, then when Jack showed no inclination to be aggressive, he petted him. Jack wagged his tail as Carl continued petting Jack, making him grin widely.

"He likes me!" Carl said happily.

"So, it would seem." Abby said, laughing as she set her now empty can down.

Daryl got to his feet and picked up his pack. "C'mon, we're burning daylight. Y'all can talk on the road."

"Well somebody hasn't changed much." Michonne said as she stood up, taking her pack and sword with her.

Abby chuckled as they all got to there feet also, earning strange looks from Rick and Michonne when Beth took the other pack, while Abby carried nothing but her pistol and knife. They walked into the woods until they made it back to the tracks and continued on their previous path. Apparently, Rick, Michonne and Carl had also seen the sign and had decided to follow the tracks, which gave Abby hope that maybe some of their other friends may have seen it also and were heading in the same direction. When they stopped for a break, Abby dragged Rick by the hand, off into the woods and away from the prying eyes of Michonne and Carl, followed closely by Jack.

"So, I take it we're gonna have that talk you were talking about last night." Rick said smirking but she could see some concern in his eyes.

"Okay, stop assuming the worst right away." Abby said as she crossed her arms.

Grimaced as he rubbed his head. "Sorry but you sounded a little ominous last night and prying information out of Daryl was like trying to pull my own teeth. Then you drag me away from the others, like you're worried I'm gonna freak or something."

"Well, I am sort of worried 'bou that but not how you think." Abby sighed.

"Out with it, already. You've made me wait for half a day already." Rick grumbled tiredly.

"Well…geez, talking to Daryl was easier." Abby said as she dropped her chin to her chest.

"Abby!" Rick scolded.

"I'm pregnant!" Abby finally blurted.

"Pregn…" Rick stopped mid-word, then stared into space.

"Yyyyeah." Abby said. "Hence the not carrying anything and Daryl constantly shoving food in front of me."

Rick took a deep breath. "H…how far along are you?"

Abby studied her brother, trying to get a read on him but she didn't think he knew what he was feeling. "Ten weeks…I think. We just found out a little over a week ago."

Finally, he pulled her into a hug. "I want to be happy for you, you've wanted kids for a long time...but with the way things are right now."

Abby pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I know, trust me, I've been thinking things through a lot lately. Daryl's pretty freaked but he's determined to do everything he can for us." She said touching her stomach. "Can be pretty suffocating sometimes, he's a natural worry wart."

"Does Beth know?" Rick asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, she knows. We didn't know how things were going to turn out and I knew she'd do everything she could to help us." Abby replied.

"How are you feeling?"

Abby sighed. "Tired, always tired. Like you said, I've never been one to sleep in but lately that's all I do. I'm hungry all the time too, but I don't know if that's because I'm not getting enough food or just because I'm pregnant."

Rick chuckled. "Probably both. C'mon, we should get moving again. Maybe this Terminus has doctor's, the sooner we get there, the better."

Abby grabbed Rick's arm as he turned to walk back to the group. "Can we wait to tell Carl? Wait until we find out if this Terminus place is for real? I don't want him worrying that I'm gonna end up like Lori." Rick winced. "Sorry."

"No, its okay. Trust me, it's crossed my mind too but Lori had a history of…complications. Hopefully, you won't." Rick responded. "C'mon, Daryl isn't the most patient of people."

When they were on their way once more, Abby walked side by side with Daryl and Beth as Carl and Michonne were constantly trying to best each other at various games, which was slowing them down, much to Daryl's irritation, Abby decided now was the best time to talk about her conversation with Rick.

"So, I talked to Rick." She stated.

Beth looked over at her "How'd that go?"

"Uh…not sure yet. I don't think he knows yet. Part of him wants to be happy for us but with our present situation and with what happened to Lori, he's a little worried." Abby answered.

"Understandable." Daryl mumbled.

"Yeah and that's why we're keeping this away from Carl for now." Abby said firmly. "At least until we figure this Terminus thing out."

"Not Michonne?" Beth asked.

"No, it's okay if she knows. I haven't told her yet though, Rick might do it." Abby said.

"Michonne seems to have gotten really close with those two." Beth observed.

"They'd probably say the same about you. Surviving terrible events with others seems to either strengthen bonds or sometimes tear them apart."

"Like Shane." Beth said sadly.

Abby sighed. "Yeah."

Carl suddenly trotted up to them and wrapped his arms around Abby's waist. "So, when are you going to teach me to shoot with a sniper rifle? You still have it, right?"

Abby chuckled as he came up beside her, in between her and Beth. "Yeah, I still got it. It's disassembled in the pack Daryl's carrying. It hasn't been a lot of use lately."

"Yeah, it's a waste of a bullet, especially those kinds of bullets. They're a lot harder to find…but you'll still teach me, right? I'm taller and stronger now!" Carl said trying to stand tall and prove his point

Daryl scoffed. "Keep tellin' yerself that small fry."

"You better watch out, Daryl. I'm gonna be bigger than you and dad, just you wait." Carl said confidently.

Daryl scoffed again but Beth looked at them. "Hey, he's almost as tall as me and neither Rick nor Abby are exactly short. So, be careful Daryl, he's gonna be putting you in head lock before you know it."

* * *

So did you think I'd let Beth get abducted? FYI, the warehouse that Daryl, Abby and Beth sleep in, is the same as the one Daryl stay's in with those guys. It's supposed to be the day after.

-Shockra


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Are you all enjoying the Olympics? I don't generally care for the Summer games but being the good Canadian that I am, I do enjoy the Winter games! Anyways, I can't wait for S8 to continue, the next two weeks won't go by quick enough! Until then, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

After a brief stop to examine another sign with the map to Terminus, Rick decided to approach the place from the woods, a choice that both Daryl and Abby thought was wise. Less than two hours later, a fence line came into view as they got closer. Abby pulled Daryl to a stop then unzipped the pack that was on his back, pulled out her rifle then shoved the bullets and camo paint into her jacket pocket once more. When they stopped at the fence line that was overgrown with vines, Abby knelt down to assemble her rifle as Rick and the others peer between the vines and chain link.

"Spread out, we're gonna watch them for a while." Rick said as he continued to peer through the fence.

"Could one of you give me a foot up, I can get a better view up there." Abby said pointing at a tree.

Rick shook his head. "I doubt you could see anything here. Go further down, maybe there will be a better view from a tree down there."

Abby doubted it but nodded, then her and Daryl walked of to the left of the fence. They walked for a good ten minutes, then stopped and looked through the fence once more.

"Still not a lot to see." Daryl mumbled.

"Yeah, this looks like it is the back of the building, not gonna be a lot to see. C'mon let's head back." Abby said as she turned then started back.

When they arrived back at the designated meeting spot, they found Rick had dug a hole, and was now putting their extra guns in the bag that they carried them in, into the hole. He pulled his colt out from its holster put it in the bag and pulled out the Barretta instead. He looked up at the two of them.

"Just in case." He said to them. "Let's say hello."

"We should watch them longer, from a different angle. We've essentially learned nothing." Abby disagreed.

"No. We go in. All but you and Beth." Rick said as he checked over his new gun.

Abby frowned. "Is this 'bout what I told you earlier?"

"What did you tell dad?" Carl asked from behind her, she knew he was there which was why she had phrased it the way he had.

"Afterwards." Abby said to him.

"Sort of but you also have a great shot and can cover us if things go south." Rick said. "Beth and that dog can make sure you don't get snuck up on."

"That's the thing, Rick. These trees don't go high enough to see over those building's. If you get into trouble, I won't be able to do _anything_!" She stressed. "That's why I think we should wait a day, maybe sneak in at night and watch them up close."

"Sorry, Abigail but I don't agree. While we go in, see if you can find a better vantage point. Otherwise, we'll come get you if it's safe." Rick said firmly.

Abby opened her mouth to protest but he gave her that _just_ _shut up_ , look, so she just scowled at him. Michonne gave her a sympathetic look then followed after Rick, who'd turned and headed for a certain part of the fence. Daryl took a step towards her but she held a hand out to stop him, to irritated to hear what he had to say. Daryl paused for a moment but decided not to push, slid the pack off his back then turned and followed after the others. When they were gone, she turned to Beth.

"C'mon." Abby said annoyed as she picked the pack up and headed deeper into the woods.

"Hey, at least they left you behind because yer pregnant. They left me behind because they thought I'd get in the way." Beth said, equally annoyed.

Abby sighed. "That's not true, but even if that was Rick's reason, he'd be wrong."

Beth straightened up and put her shoulders back. "I know but Rick doesn't. In the meantime, you can teach me all that sneaky stuff you do."

Abby laughed. "Well if we truly wanna blend in, then we'd need at least green clothing but for now." She dug into her pocket and pulled out her camo paint.

"Awesome! But what about our clothes?" Beth said as she took one of the jars from Abby.

"Just look like Daryl." Abby said with a smirk.

Beth laughed. "You mean, make it look like I rolled in mud? You'd think he'd try and look nicer for you."

Abby snorted as quickly French braided her hair, tucked her hair under he army green-knitted hat and started painting her face. When she was done, she braided Beth's hair like she had done to her hair, then painted her face. She started sticking twigs and leaves into her clothes, making Beth giggle as Jack looked at them funny, then did the same to her herself.

"Well it's not my typical camo but it'll do. Now let's try to find a good line of sight." Abby said as she started walking again.

They had been only walking for a few minutes when they heard gun fire. Abby cursed under her breath as she carefully approached the fence, she suddenly hit the dirt when a man ran by the fence, holding a machine gun. When she peered inside, she still couldn't really see anything. She inched back then got up and led Beth further away from the fence then they ran along it just out of sight.

The gunfire suddenly stopped which worried Abby but she wouldn't let the nasty thoughts in her mind take hold. She finally got sight of movement, when she stopped and peered through her scope but she still couldn't see much though she saw, what looked like the back of a loading dock with a train car parked on the tracks not far away. On the roof, she could see at least three people looking down towards the train car and two more sat on the dock.

Abby turned to Beth. "Do you think you can get me up in that tree?" Abby asked indicating the tree with the sturdiest looking branches.

Beth looked at it doubtfully. "I'll try but I'm kinda short."

Beth put her back to the tree as Abby set her pack down beside Beth, as Beth cupped her hands, then indicated to Abby that she was ready. "Stay behind the tree and keep yer eyes peeled. Pay attention to Jack." Abby said to Beth and she nodded. Abby put her foot into Beth's cupped hands and stepped up, Beth's arms shook as she hoisted Abby as high as she could but it was enough as Abby managed to grab the lowest branch and used what was left of her upper body strength to pull herself up. She climbed up as high as it was safe to climb, then unslung her rifle and peered down the scope.

She watched for almost an hour, she had been tempted to take out the men hung around the train but she didn't know what the situation was, so she'd opted to just watch. More men appeared from the building with the loading dock, approached the train cars with guns raised. One man climbed to the top of the train car and pulled out something out of his pocket then waited for the signal from the ground. When he got it, he opened the hatch on the train and dropped something inside. She couldn't hear the bang, so she assumed it was either a flash bang or gas grenade.

She zoomed in further as they opened the door, all of them wearing gas masks and stepped inside as smoke billowed out of the train car's doors. Abby's breath caught when she saw them pull four men out of the car: Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob. She was tempted right then to pull the trigger but the gas had disoriented them so they couldn't get away, even if she did raise hell. She also hadn't seen Carl or Michonne, so she assumed that they must still be in that car. Part of her wanted to wait till night fall but her gut told her that the others would be dead by then. Abby climbed down the tree to where Beth and Jack waited, still alert, looking around.

"Good news, Rick and Daryl are still alive as are Glenn and Bob, bad news they got dragged off to somewhere." Abby said.

"Glenn! Did see Maggie?" Beth asked hopefully.

"No, but they were being kept in a train car, I'm hoping Michonne and Carl are in there, maybe Maggie's in there too." Abby said. "We're going in, we're going to get to that car and we're going to get them out."

Beth nodded solemnly as she checked her gun. Rick and the others had managed to find some ammo that was the calibre of her pistol, so she now had more bullets. They trotted to the fence, peered over the side. There was now only one man on the roof but he lay on his back looking up at the sky, not expecting trouble. There was also two men on the loading dock but they were now starting to play a card game. Abby shook her head, how had these people survived this long?

Abby was just about to climb over the fence when an explosion went off on the other side of the yard, near where the fence was located, bringing the three men to full alertness. The two men got up and ran towards the explosion while the man on the roof stood up and started looking around. Abby hoisted her gun and placed it the butt of the gun to her shoulder, lined the man up in her sights, then fired. The man crumpled to the ground, and slid off the roof onto the ground. Abby finally threw herself over the fence, waited long enough for Beth to hand Jack over, then trotted towards the train car. Beth had just made it over the fence when a herd of walkers started lumbering towards them.

Abby pointed to the ladder on the back of the train car and the two of them ran as hard as they could, for it. Abby picked Jack up under one arm as she grabbed the first wrung and climbed up to the top. Beth was immediately behind her and immediately raised her pistol, ready for trouble. Abby held her hand out, indicating for her to wait, then run up to the trapdoor that was set into the roof. When she opened it, she knelt down then poked her head in only to nearly have it taken off.

"Abby?" Michonne asked then smiled in relief. "Wondered when you'd show up."

"Carl in here?" Abby asked trying to see in the darkness.

"Right here, aunty but they took Dad, Glenn, Daryl and Bob." Carl said as he stepped into the light.

"I know, I saw but I couldn't do anything. I'm gonna get ya'll outta there, I just gotta figure out a way without that won't get us or you, eaten." Abby pulled out her pistol and handed it down to Carl.

"What about you?" He asked her worriedly.

"Don't worry 'bout me kiddo, got my rifle and knife. I'm golden. Got a spare too." She said as she pulled another one out of her boot and handed it down.

Beth came up beside her. "Is Maggie down there?" She asked hopefully.

"Bethy?" Maggie's voice came from below.

"Y'all can cry and hug when we get outta here." Abby said cutting Beth's response off.

Beth wiped her eye and nodded then started looking around for inspiration. Abby was also looking when she saw four familiar figures coming their way. Abby lifted her rifle and immediately started firing off shots, clearing a path for them as best she could. By the time she had reloaded for a third time, they had made it to the train car. Rick threw the door open and Daryl waved at them to get down, while fighting off walkers.

This time Beth picked up Jack and climbed down, by the time Abby slid down the ladder, Daryl was fiercely defending the area around the ladder, Jack fighting just as hard. Abby pulled her knife and together they fought there way to the fence. When they made it there, there was big red-haired man helping the others over the fence. Daryl hoisted Jack over the fence as red helped her over, then Daryl came over followed by red.

They all trotted for a little way, then slowed to a walk, with Rick and Daryl in the lead. Beth and Maggie walked arm in arm as they slowed down. The redhead over to her and offered her his hand to Abby with a smile.

"I'm Abraham and you have to be military." He said.

Abby smirked and shook his hand. "I was, Marine Corps., Abby Dixon."

"Sniper?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he pointed to the rifle she cradled against her chest.

"Damn straight, you?" Abby asked, his very appearance screamed military.

"Army, Sergeant. I don't think I've ever heard of a female sniper in the Corps. before." Abraham said as they stopped and watched Daryl and Rick dig up the guns Rick had buried.

"I was the first and only one up until shit hit the fan." Abby replied.

Abraham frowned as he watched Rick continue to dig. "What're we still doing here."

Rick glanced up momentarily. "Guns, some supplies. Go along the fence, use those rifles, Abigail…"

"Rick, no. We're not doing that!" Abby said firmly as she stepped towards him.

"We're gonna finish them off." Rick said as he pulled the backpack out and turned to her.

"No, we're not." Abby growled, as she saw Glenn and Daryl take massive steps back, sensing an argument about to erupt.

"They don't deserve to live! You didn't see what we saw." Rick growled back.

"Hey now…" Abraham said as he started forward.

"It's fine." Glenn said as he stopped Abraham. "They're siblings, they usually just yell at each other, sometimes Abby hits Rick but that's it." Both siblings glared at Glenn, who shrugged when he saw them. "What? It's true and trust me, Abraham, you don't want to get in between that."

"Oh, go blow it out yer ass, Glenn!" Abby growled.

"We are finishing this!" Rick said again, ignoring Glenn as he turned back to Abby. "It ain't over until they're all dead!"

"Rick, this ain't the prison! That wasn't the Governor or whatever his face was." Abby said trying to settle him down.

"They're cannibals! They were gonna _eat_ us!" Rick growled.

"What?" Carl asked sounding slightly panicked. Michonne wrapped her arm around his shoulder and hugged him to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw Daryl look over his shoulder then turned and ran off. Abby frowned and looked in his direction, then saw him stop and hug Carol. Abby abandoned her argument with her brother to run over also and hugged her when Daryl finally stepped back. Rick came up behind Abby and looked Carol in the eye as Abby stepped back.

"Was that explosion you?" Rick asked.

Carol nodded then chuckled as Rick also stepped forward to hug her as well. When she stepped back, she looked Rick in the eye, her face serious.

"You have to come with me." She said then she handed Daryl his crossbow. "I found this."

Daryl was a little teary eyed as he took his crossbow from her, keeping his back to the others to prevent them from seeing the moisture in his eyes. Carol turned, waving for them to follow after her. They followed her through the woods to a road, then followed the road. As they crested a hill, a tiny cabin came into view, then saw as the door opened and a big man appeared in the door way, carrying a baby and a young girl peeking around him. Abby stopped dead in her tracks, hand over her mouth as Rick dropped everything he was carrying and ran as fast as he could to where Tyrese stood holding Judith and Sophia suddenly took off towards her mother.

Daryl rubbed her back as she teared up, trying desperately to keep her emotions under control as she watched her brother take his baby from Tyrese's big arms and Carl run to join his father. Sasha suddenly trotted by her also, running up to her brother and giving him a hearty hug. Abby finally unstuck from the spot that her feet had been glued to and ran over to hug them, once again a whole family. Rick finally stepped back from Abby and Carl, then approached Tyrese.

"Thank you!" Rick whispered.

Tyrese smiled and nodded his head as Daryl came over to Abby and wrapped his arm around her waist. Everyone from their old group, approached then, all going to see Judith and milling amongst themselves, happy to see each other again, while Abraham and the new people hung back and looked awkward. Abby walked over to them, finally having recollected herself.

"Sorry, we all got separated a few weeks ago. We didn't know who had all survived." Abby apologized.

"You all seem like a big family." One of them said. "I'm Tara, by the way." She continued as she offered her hand.

"I'm Abby." Abby said smiling as she shook Tara's hand. "We basically are, several of us are related, which helps. Rick is my brother and his kids are obviously my niece and nephew. The big guy, that's Sasha's older brother, Tyrese. That young girl is Sophia, Carol's, the woman who guided us here, that's her daughter. Then there's Maggie and her younger sister, Beth. On top of that, the one with the sword is Michonne, the one with the crossbow is my husband Daryl and Bob, he's an Army medic so if you have any medical needs, he's the one to talk to."

"Abraham said you're a Marine?" The other woman asked.

"Yup. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Abby said.

"I'm Rosita and mister mullet here is Eugene." Rosita said.

"Abigail!" Rick called as he picked up the items he'd dropped. "We're goin'."

Abby nodded, then walked over to where Daryl waited, then together they followed as the group was already moving. Together they walked into woods, then onto the tracks for a short distance then veered off again. Abby took Judith from Carl and cuddled with her as they walked, she was so happy to see her niece alive, she couldn't get enough of her. Eventually Beth came over and took Judith from her, wanting her own time to cuddle.

Carl had dropped back to walk with Michonne again, so the two of them were relatively alone. "So, when are you going to tell the others?" Beth whispered.

Abby shrugged, "When we stop for the night, I guess. At least now we have others with us and Bob is a medic, so he can make sure it's born safely."

"I'm sure all this has helped calm Daryl down." Beth commented quietly.

Abby scoffed. "I doubt it. He probably won't stop worrying until our babies born."

"Did you say you're having a baby?" Sophia said loudly from behind them, startling both women, neither had noticed she was there.

The whole group stopped and looked at Abby as she stared at Sophia, wondering how long she'd been standing her and how she had managed to sneak up on her.

"Is that true, Auntie? Is that what you were talking about before?" Carl asked. Even Michonne looked surprised, apparently Rick hadn't told her yet.

Abby sighed, not wanting to be the center of attention. "Yeah, that's what we talked about."

Carl ran forward and hugged her tightly. "That's awesome!"

"You're having a baby?!" Glenn asked in disbelief then looked over at Daryl who just shrugged, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah. We had a safe place, so you know, we decided to try and start are own family…then we got attacked by a tank…we just found out like a week and a half ago." Abby explained.

Maggie smiled as she walked over to her and gave Abby a hug. "I'm so happy for you two! You'll be great parents."

"You people are insane! It's bad enough you have two young teenagers and a baby, now you want to add to the problem!?" Rosita said exasperated, causing Jack to growl then bark.

Daryl and Rick frowned at her angrily as Abby forced a smile onto her face. "We thought we were safe, like those bastards back there. And anyways, the world doesn't stop turning because things get a little hard. If people stop reproducing then the human race will go extinct."

"You wanna…" Rosita started but Abby held up her hand and gave her a hard stare.

"Trust me, I thought this through. Yeah, the world's shit right now and it's not going to be easy protectin' it from all the crap that's out here but we're gonna do our best, which, yes might not be enough but that's all I can do." Abby said icily.

Rick took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Alright, everyone, settle down. We've dealt with this before, we can do it again and if you three have a problem with our situation, then you can leave because we certainly don't need you."

"Don't worry 'bout us, this is the first time we've encountered this…circumstance, it caught us a little off guard." Abraham said as he put a hand on Rosita's shoulder.

"We should move on." Daryl interjected, managing to keep the irritation Abby could see in his face from his voice.

"Daryl's right, if any of those assholes survived, I'd rather they didn't catch up with us." Abby concurred.

Everyone nodded and started moving again but Sophia pulled on Abby's sleeve. "That was my fault, wasn't it? I'm sorry."

Abby smiled as she patted Sophia's cheek. "It's okay, I was going to tell them all anyways. You can't control the way people feel about things or how they'll react. Don't worry 'bout it, honey."

Abby put a hand on Sophia's shoulder, then the two followed after the rest of the group. They walked for another four hours before Rick told them they'd be stopping for the night. The sun was still up but they needed to set up a secure camp and find food. Every time Abby tried to help with something; setting up perimeter lines, digging a fire pit, starting the fire, they'd tell her to sit down and let them do the work. Eventually Abby did sit down as stared moodily at the horizon. After an hour, Daryl came to sit down beside her and handed her a rabbit.

"You think you can stomach this?" He asked her.

"Haven't had too much food related nausea." She said as she took the rabbit and pulled out her knife. "At least yer letting me do somethin'. It was bad enough when it was you and Beth worryin' over me like a pair of mother geese, now I got nine others to add to the suffocation."

"We're fortunate to have them." Daryl said as he started skinning his squirrels.

Abby bent over and started on her rabbit. "I know. I'm not complaining. I _am_ happy they're here, that there alive, I just wish they wouldn't treat me like an invalid. You do it to, treating me live an invalid."

Daryl sighed. "I know yer not any less capable of doin' the things you did before, but we don't get enough to eat as it is and when we're runnin' for our lives, that's a lot of stress on a regular person. You're pregnant, you need to save that energy for when we need it."

Abby glared at him. "Dammit, why do you have to use logic on me?" She grumbled.

Daryl smirked slightly. "Because you listen to logic."

She shoved at him slightly with her forearm which turned his smirk into a grin, as he quickly pecked her on the cheek before continuing working on his squirrels. Once they'd skinned the squirrels and rabbit, they passed them off to Beth and Maggie who'd took over cooking while Rick and Carol wandered off to talk as the sun finally began to set. Abby watched their little group interact and smiled, they were a family now. Not one bound by blood but one bound by their shared awful experiences and surviving them. Even Eugene, Rosita and especially Abraham seemed to start blending into their little group.

Daryl stayed with her for a while but he had volunteered to take the first watch with Carol, so that night, she fell asleep alone. When she woke up the next morning Daryl was sitting beside her but was looking around cautiously.

Abby frowned as she propped herself up. "Something wrong?" She asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes with one hand.

Daryl glanced down at her for a moment, then continued surveying the woods. "Not exactly…I just…heard something last night. It felt like we were being watched, but I'm sure it was nothing, I'm just jumping at shadows."

Abby sat up the rest of the way and forced him to look her in the eye, so she could study him. Abby shook her head. "You don't jump at shadows, don't dismiss what your instincts are telling you."

Daryl sighed. "I looked around when the sun came up, lookin' for tracks, there were none."

Abby shrugged. "So? I used to cover my tracks all the time. If you know what yer doing, it's easy."

Rick appeared seemingly out of no where's, startling Abby. "Sorry baby girl." Rick said smiling slightly as he focused on her. "I just over heard you two, do you think there could've been someone out there? Someone like you?"

Abby shook her head, half in annoyance at being so easily startled and half out of response to Rick's question. "Like me? No, you'd never have known I was there but I think there could have been someone there." Abby said.

"Yer awfully cocky." Abby heard Rosita say behind them.

Abby looked over her shoulder at the other woman. "Trust me, sweetness, if I don't want to be seen, I'm not. Snipers don't just sit in windows and wait for a target to come into view."

"If she was actually a marine corps sniper, which by the way I have a hard time believing, then she likely isn't bullshittin'." Abraham interjected.

Rick put his hand on Abby's shoulder to draw her attention back to him. "Do you have any advice for flushing out any pursuers?"

Abby sighed. "If I had access to the shit I used, it'd be easy but we don't have that sort of shit and it'd very had to find. At best, we'll have to set up a better perimeter at night, more watches, keep close together. Nobody wanders off on their own. Maybe Jack here will be able to pick up an intruder."

"Except your dog here only trust you two and Beth." Rick said eyeing him distrustfully from where he sat watching Beth.

"And we all know y'all aren't gonna be utilizing me physically but Daryl will be out there protectin' us like a dirty shirt. What you don't seem to realize is that Beth is extremely competent. You should use her, she wants to be utilized." Abby said.

Daryl nodded. "She's right, Rick. The kids more then she seems, picks things up quickly."

Rick looked at Daryl slightly shocked. "I'll keep that in mind. In the meantime, keep yer eyes peeled, both of you. You're the sharpest eyes we got."

After a sparse breakfast, everyone collected the few things they had and set out once more. Abby walked in the middle of the group, not by her design but she wondered if the others did it intentionally. She had each of the Greene's on either side of her, chatting her up with Sasha and Bob directly behind her. She tried to not let the constant worry of her friends bother her, but when Rick asked if she needed to stop for the fourth time in an hour, she gave him such a death stare that he took a step back then turned away without saying anything further. Thankfully, with the others suffocating her, Daryl had let up a little. He was still shoving food in front of her periodically, berries and other things he found in the woods, but he never asked her how she was feeling, which was the question she got the most irritated with.

They were all walking along, Daryl having just snagged his sixth squirrel, when a cry for help caught all of their attention. Carl looked up at his father, begging him to let them help the stranger and after a moment's hesitation, Rick consented and they all took off in the direction of the cry. They all slid to a stop when the man came into view, balled up on top of a tall boulder as almost half a dozen walkers surrounded him, reaching for him. The walkers were too distracted by the man on the boulder, who was apparently a priest, so they dispatched the crowd easily.

Abby watched the man as he quivered on top of the boulder, the look of utter fright on his face. Rick walked up to the boulder and looked up at the man when all of the walker finally put down.

"You can come down now." He said, his voice sounding patient but Abby could hear the annoyed edged.

The man looked around for a moment, suddenly realizing there were people there staring at him, then slid down on to the ground. The man looked a little green around the gills as Rick looked at him.

"You alright?" Rick asked.

The man held up his index finger, then doubled over to vomit, narrowly missing Rick's shoes. The sight and sound proved to be too much for Abby's sensitive senses and she had to quickly turn to avoid vomiting all over Glenn's backside. Beth stepped up beside her and patted her back, pulling Abby's loose hair back until she finished while Jack whine and licked her hand on that was on her knee. When she straightened up, everyone, including the priest, was staring at her.

"I'm pregnant, he's not, so stare at him!" Abby snarled as she gave them all the finger while she wiped her mouth with her free hand as Daryl walked over to her.

"Pregnant?" The priest asked shocked, too which Abby responded by glaring at him vehemently. "Right. Sorry. I'm alright, thank you. I'm Gabriel."

"Do you have any weapons?" Rick asked as Michonne came up behind him.

Gabriel laughed. "Does it look like I would have any weapons?" He held up his hands slightly as he looked around at everyone in disbelief.

"Don't give two short and curlies, what it looks like." Abraham said from not far behind Rick.

"I have no weapons of any kind." Gabriel said tiredly. "The word of God is the only protection I need."

"Sure didn't look like it." Daryl said cynically, earning a hard smack to the chest from Abby.

Gabriel laughed uncomfortably. "I cried for help. Help came." Gabriel looked at the group nervously as Rick studied them, then finally he started talking again. "Do you…have any food? Whatever I... whatever I have left, hit the ground."

Abby studied the man before them and pitied him, it was obvious that he'd been holed up for a long time, he had no experience with how the way the world now worked. Carl stepped forward and held out his hand, as Jack stepped up beside him nervously.

"We have some pecans and some peanut butter." Carl said as he offered Gabriel the nuts.

Gabriel took the nuts and smiled. "Thank you." Gabriel's smile broadened as he saw Tyrese holding Judith. "That's a beautiful child." Gabriel became nervous again as Tyrese looked back at him, hostility oozing from him. "Do you have a camp?"

Rick's face hardened. "No. Do you?" He answered as Abby came up beside him, his behavior was making her nervous.

Gabriel looked a Rick nervously, glanced at Abby then back at Rick. "I have a church."

"Hold your hands above your head." Rick said icily. Gabriel slowly raised his hands as Rick stepped forward and roughly started patting him down. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"I'm gonna stop you there, Rick. This is ridiculous. He's not a killer and I don't think he has a weapon." Abby said testily.

Rick glared at her as he finished his pat down. "We can never be too careful. Now answer the question, Gabriel."

"None." Gabriel replied uncomfortable.

Abby shook her head. "Skip the questions, Rick. This is his first day in neverland, he's like a new born puppy dropped in the middle of a den of starving wolves."

"What makes you so qualified to judge a person?" Rosita asked.

"Part of your job, ain't that right, Gunny?" Abraham said with a smirk, relaxing slightly.

Abby turned her head slightly and returned the smirk. "Who hold you my rank?"

Abraham nodded towards Carl. "Asked him a single question 'bout you, then he wouldn't shut up 'bout you."

Carl blushed slightly as he looked at the ground. Abby batted playfully at the rim of his hat, then looked at Rosita. "What Abraham said. I'm a good judge of character, I know a murderer's and psychopath's when I see them. I believe Gabriel here."

"Thank you." Gabriel said softly.

Rick shook his head. "No, we've all done something. What have you done?" He asked Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at him nervously, which did draw Abby's attention. He hadn't ever killed anyone with his own two hands but something about his behavior suggested he'd done something he regretted.

"I sin every day." Gabriel said finally. "But those sins, I confess to God, not strangers."

Rick looked away annoyed then at Abby as Michonne spoke up finally. "You said you had a church?"

Gabriel nodded his head. "Yes, I can show you the way."

Abby looked back at Rick and nodded her head, she still didn't believe he was a danger to them. She could tell Rick still didn't trust him but he turned back to Gabriel.

"Lead the way." Rick said tersely.

Gabriel nodded, then hurried off. Rick followed immediately behind him and Abby let everyone walk by her until Daryl walked up beside her and entwined his fingers in hers, Abby smiled up at him brightly then the two of them followed after the rest of them. They walked for about ten minutes without a word being passed between any of them, only pausing so they could pass Judith to Abby so Tyrese could hold a gun, but Rick did finally break the silence.

"Hey, before, were you watching us?" Rick asked.

"Now days I keep to myself." Gabriel said as he continued to walk. "Now days, people are just as dangerous as the dead. Don't you think?"

"No, people are worse." Rick replied.

"Well, I wasn't watching you." Gabriel continued. "Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything, maybe there's no church ahead at all." He said trying to be funny. "Maybe I'm leading you all to a trap so I can steal all your squirrels." Gabriel looked back expecting to see people smiling but only found Abby smirking while the others glared at him.

"Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired." Gabriel said suddenly realizing he'd miss stepped.

"Yeah it does." Daryl said annoyed.

Abby put her hand on her brother's arm. "Sorry, Father Gabriel. My brother used to have a good sense of humor but we've had a series of unfortunate events which has left us a little suspicious of people."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Gabriel said as he continued walking nervously.

They walked for another five minutes before finally coming into a large clearing, in the center was a little white church with a sign in the front declaring it to be St. Sarah's Church. Gabriel didn't slow down until he reached the doors.

"Hold up." Rick said. "Can we take a look around first? We just want to hold on to our squirrels." Rick continued then held out his hand for the keys.

Abby sighed in irritation as she leaned against the fence as she slowly rubbed the now sleeping Judith's back. Even if she hadn't been holding Judith, they would have made her wait outside. She watched as first Rick, then Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Glenn and Maggie all walked cautiously inside while Beth and Sophia leaned on either side of her, against the fence, as Eugene stood next to Gabriel and Carl, Abraham, Rosita and Tara looked a round the building. When Rick finally came out the front door, he handed Gabriel the church keys.

"I spent months here without stepping out the front door." Gabriel said as he took the keys back. "If you found somebody, well, it would have been surprising."

"Thank you for this." Carl said smiling politely.

"We found a short bus out back." Abraham said coming around front. "It don't run but I bet we could fix it in less than a day or two. Father here says he don't want it. Looks like we found ourselves some transportation."

Abby passed Judith carefully over to Beth then walked by her brother and nephew into the church and found it blessedly cool inside. Abby sat down in one of the pews then laid back with a sigh, her back had been killing her for days now and she missed the bed she had for the one night at the graveyard. Daryl came over to her with their pack, set it down on the ground and pulled out a jar of peanut butter then handed it to her.

"You know I'm not the only one who needs to eat." Abby said as she took the peanut butter.

"No, but you need it more than most. Judith is the only exception." Daryl said as Jack jumped up onto the pew and laid his head on her legs as Daryl pulled out the blanket and put it under her head. "I'm gonna look around some more food. You okay?"

Abby glared at him and he smirked as he stood up and walked away. Abby could hear the others discussing food at the front of the church, something about clearing a building but she knew they wouldn't let her go so she focused on her jar of peanut butter. She looked up when Jack suddenly sat up and growled. When she lifted her eyes, she saw Abraham staring down at her.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Abby swung her feet to the ground and stood up, following him outside to the back of the church where the bus was parked.

"What can I do for you?" Abby asked as she scooped out more peanut butter with her fingers.

"Did Rick tell you what me, Rosita and Eugene were up to when we met Glenn and Tara?" He asked.

Abby shrugged. "Nope. I haven't really heard too many of the stories of what's happened, everyone has been bubble wrapping me. Don't want to stress out the pregnant lady." She said bitterly.

Abraham chuckled. "My wife loved all the attention when she was pregnant but you seem like the fiercely independent sort."

"Yeah, my father wanted me to able to take care of myself, so he made me do everything. Fix my own car, hunt, clean my own kills, cook, everything. Rick never babied me either, despite his being annoyingly overprotective…until now." Abby said with a sigh.

"Your brother seems to trust you and you seem to be just as in charge as he is. I want your help in convincing him that we need to move sooner rather than later." Abraham said.

Abby frowned. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Eugene has the cure." Abraham started. "We're trying to get him to Washington so he can disperse it."

Abby looked at him cynically. "Eugene has a cure? Why Washington? Why not the CDC?" Abby knew it was gone but she doubted that they did.

Abraham shrugged. "Not my field of expertise but if Eugene says that's where we need to go, then that's where we go. It makes sense, though, don't it?"

Abby sighed. "In some ways, it does but I'm sorry, I have a hard time believe that he has a cure."

"It can't hurt to find out, can it?" Abraham asked looking at her pleadingly.

"Did Rick say he wasn't going?"

Abraham shook his head. "No, he didn't, he just wants to stick around and collect supplies for a couple days."

"Not a bad plan. We have a lot of people, it's not easy finding food for so many. Then what if we run into trouble? We need ammunition, weapons." Abby replied. "If Rick doesn't want to go with you, I can talk him into going but we need collect supplies and I can tell you, our group won't be splitting up again."

"Yeah, that's what pretty much everyone else said." Abraham said rubbing his face in frustration. "We need to deal with this sooner than later! The sooner we get it done, the more lives we save!"

"Think it through, Abraham. We can't get him there if we starve to death or heaven forbid, end up in a similar situation as we just got out of." Abby said putting a hand on his arm. "I get what yer feelin', but rushing will only get ourselves killed. Just trust me, okay?"

Abraham sighed. "Fine, Gunny, but the second we get those supplies and get this bus running, we're gone!"

* * *

So everyone survived Terminus and now Gabriel's in the picture! Spoiler alert! Something big happens in the next chapter, so join me next week.

-Shockra


	12. Chapter 12

Good Evening All! I hope you all had a good Valentines! Unfortunately, this is a sad one! So if you don't want someone to see you crying, I suggest you wait until you're alone! I had thoughts of scraping this chapter because it was so sad but that'd change the rest of the story also and I'm happy with how things are going so far. So a tear jerker it is. I'd say enjoy but you know.

* * *

When Abby had gone in side, she found that Rick, Michonne, Bob, Gabriel, Tara, Maggie, Glenn and Sasha were all gone already while Daryl, Beth and Carol were collecting water jugs that Gabriel had brought for them. Daryl walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"We're gonna go get water. The good Father told us where we could find a stream. You stay here with Tyrese and look after the kids." He said to her.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Daryl stroked her cheek with the back of a finger then turned and followed Beth and Carol out the door. Abby walked further in to the room and was about resume laying on her bench when Tyrese walked up to her with Judith in his arms.

"There's a couch in the Father's office, it'd be much more comfortable in there." He said to her. "I can keep an eye on everyone."

Abby nodded. "Thanks, big guy." She said as she picked up her blanket and backpack.

"Here let me take that." Tyrese said as he took the pack from her, then smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You don't like people taking care of you, do you?" He said as she walked towards the room.

"It's like everyone thinks I'm incompetent now." She said tiredly.

Tyrese chuckled. "Trust me, everyone knows you're not incompetent. I think its more like, you did so much for everyone back at the prison, they want to pay you back."

Abby opened the door and walked over to the couch then sunk down into it gratefully. "Apparently I didn't do enough."

"I doubt you could've predicted someone one would've come knocking our front door down with a tank." Tyrese said as he set the bag down beside her, as Jack curled up on the ground at the foot of the couch. "Now get some rest, leave everything to me."

Tyrese closed the door as Abby laid on her side and looked down at Jack. "What do you think, Jack? Am I too hard on myself?"

Jack just closed his one eye and let out a long sigh. Abby followed his lead and rolled the blanket up under her head before closing her eyes. She almost immediately sunk into a deep sleep. At one point she almost woke up when she heard voices whispering, but her fogged brain couldn't make out what was being said, then she heard the door click shut once more and she drifted back to sleep. She woke to someone gently shaking her shoulder, when she opened her eyes, she was shocked with how dark it was.

"You awake now, babe?" Daryl asked as he sat on the couch beside her.

"I was asleep the _whole_ day?" Abby asked, irritated. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Figured you needed it. Weren't sure the next time you'd get to sleep on something soft." He said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Abby pulled the front of his shirt, bringing his face to hers. "We should have a little fun while we're alone." Abby said biting her lip.

Daryl sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey I'm pregnant, most pregnant woman are horny and I'm no exception." She said then kissed him.

"Pregnant women are also supposed to be hungry all the time and we just scored a bunch of food." He said when he pulled back.

"Oh, were there any pickles?" Abby asked suddenly excited.

Daryl chuckled as he got to his feet and offered her his hand. "Yeah, I think there were some pickles."

Abby happily grabbed his hand and pulled herself to her feet then followed him out into the church where everyone sat on the ground eating, talking and laughing. Daryl let go of her hand and walked straight to where the plastic containers loaded to the brim with food, stood. After a moment of rummaging, Daryl pulled out a jar of pickles and held it a loft as he walked back to her, earning a few chuckles from the group as he handed it to Abby. Abby sat down on a pew as she opened the jar of pickles, then the jar peanut butter and started scooping the peanut butter out with a pickle before biting the pickle. A scratch at the door, followed by a whine, caught Abby's attention. She picked up another pickle, then walked to the door and opened it. She followed Jack out the door as he trotted for the road, munching on her pickle as she walked.

Abby stopped on the road as he squatted on the far side of the road and started doing his business. They both looked up startled when the sound of an engine drew their attention, then a pair of headlights appeared over the crest of the hill. Abby took as step back onto the shoulder as the car roared down the road towards them, as they got closer, Jack started barking wildly. The car suddenly swerved towards her, when it was only a couple yards away and Abby tried to jump out of the way but an explosion of pain erupted in her side as the car struck her. Abby flew through the air then rolled down the embankment into the ditch as she heard the tires screech to a stop.

She heard Jack growl angrily, then something that sounded like an attack, then a man cried out in pain followed by a gun shot. Abby tried to get her feet but her body didn't want listen, as a wave of pain erupted from her abdomen causing her to throw up. A moment later a pair of hands grabbed her and she tried to fight them but she felt like a raggedy Anne doll in the man's arms, limp and unable to move. More shouts came from behind her, followed by another gun shot which she was then dropped on to the ground. Abby fought to keep conscious but her vision blurred then went block.

She woke briefly as pain shot through her body like a wave, starting from her upper abdomen and rolling down to her hips, she managed to notice the fact that she was once again being carried but this time it felt like she was being carried as she bumped along before passing out once more. Abby didn't know how long she was out but she regretted waking up.

She woke to Carol's worried face looking down at her. "Abby, can you hear me? You need to wake up!"

Pain ripped through her abdomen causing her to cry out in pain. Beth's face replaced Carol's as Carol went to where Abby's legs were now splayed open, her pants pulled off. Beth was crying as she wiped a wet cloth over Abby's face to remove the sweat on her forehead.

"Abby, focus on my voice." Carol said firmly. "You're miscarrying and you need to push this baby out before it kills you. The next contraction, you have to push Abby!"

"Where's Bob?" Abby croaked, trying to not let the welling up emotions come flooding out.

"We don't know, he disappeared." Beth said.

"Bethy! That's not helpful!" Maggie said as she came over with something.

Abby felt the contraction come on, and she tried to sit up but only managed to sit up with the assistance from Beth and Maggie. Abby focused on pushing, trying to force the horrible thoughts from her brain. Abby did what Carol told her to do until finally, the contractions ended and her dead baby came out. Carol didn't let her see it but instead wrapped it up in a cloth as Maggie threw a blanket over her, it'd barely look human anyways.

Beth and Maggie left then as Daryl suddenly appeared in the room, looking distressed. Carol said something to him, then stepped out as Daryl came over to her. When Daryl grabbed her hand, the dam that had kept her emotions bottled up burst and she cried bitterly, Daryl scooping her up, clutching her to his chest. Daryl cried too but he cried quietly into her neck, the only sign of his grief was the tears that were running down her neck.

After a while, Carol came quietly into the room and touched Daryl's shoulder gently. "Daryl, you need to go. She to still deliver the placenta and then she needs rest."

Daryl kissed her on the lips then gently helped her lay back then slowly stood up as he wiped the tears from his eyes. By the time he'd turned to leave, he'd dried his eyes and covered his grief with anger as he marched out of the room.

Abby opened her eyes as sunlight shone on her face, she shaded her face and looked around confused, she didn't know where she was. When she tried to sit up, her whole body screamed in pain making her gasp as she flopped back on to the ground. That was when it all hit her, the memory of the night before; being hit by that car... losing her baby. Abby put her hands to her face as a sob rose up in her throat, Abby turned her face into the pillow to stifle the sound of her crying and when she finally found some control once more, she forced herself to sit up then wiped her eyes.

She looked around the room once more, it looked like a storage room with the boxes all pushed to one side leaving the center, where she slept, empty. All around her were blankets, probably every blanket they possessed, an attempt to make her comfortable but why here? Why not the Father's office?

Abby found her knife and pistol laying on a long skinny table by the door, she put her knife into it sheath then picked up the gun. She slowly opened the door and stepped to find most of her group huddled together, talking quietly but intensely about something. On the ground by the alter sat a man Abby had never seen before, dressed in Atlanta Police Department uniform.

"We can't just kill him!" She heard Beth say.

"He killed my kid and nearly killed my wife! He was trying to take her!" Daryl hissed, the angriest she's ever seen or heard him be.

"He says there's a lot more of them, if we kill him, they might come after us." Tyrese pointed out.

"I doubt they'd know where to look." Rick countered. "He's from Atlanta, I don't think he was supposed to even be here."

"He said something about a doctor, maybe he can help Abby." Tyrese suggested. "She has to have broken ribs, she's not going to be mobile for a while"

Abby sneered internally, like a little bit of physical pain would stop her. She marched over to where the man sat on the ground. He looked up at her, glaring, unapologetic. That arrogant look enraged Abby, so she pointed her gun at him.

"I doubt you could kill me, princess." The man sneered, catching the attention of everyone in the room. She heard Daryl call her name, then his footsteps but she continued to stare at the man.

"Think again, ass hole." Abby growled then pulled the trigger, not once not even twice but three times.

Daryl rushed the last few steps, grabbing her arm and pulling the gun out of her hand, then shoved it into his belt. If he hadn't taken her gun, she'd have emptied her clip into him. She stood there just staring at his dead corpse thinking of nothing but of the life her baby would never have. Daryl said something to her but it was just a sound to her, with no meaning. He eventually pulled her gently towards the pews and made her sit down. She looked up as everyone gathered around her looking worried and Father Gabriel looking horrified. As her mind started to clear, she suddenly realized that several members of their group weren't there.

"Where's the others? Where's Glenn, Maggie...Bob or Sasha?" She asked. "Or the new people?"

"Abraham didn't want to wait for us." Rick said grimly as he sat on the other side of her. "He would have left last night but Glenn convinced him to stay longer, they just left about half an hour ago."

Abby frowned. "Why didn't you just let them leave? They're not exactly a part of our group, yet."

Daryl touched her leg. "Those people from Terminus, they followed us here...they killed Bob, tried to kill the rest of us too but with Abraham's help we killed them instead."

Abby nodded at him grimly. "Good."

"In order to get Abraham to stay, Glenn promised to go with him today, which means Maggie went as well." Rick continued. "Sasha's digging Bob's grave, she insisted on doing it herself."

"I slept through all that?" Abby asked confused, as she shifted painfully.

Carol pushed to the front and looked her in the eye. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she put her fingers to Abby's throat, then felt her forehead. "You're not running a fever, so no infection. That's a good start."

Abby shrugged then immediately grimaced. "Everywhere hurts." She confessed as the small amount of adrenaline that had gotten her there, ebbed away.

Carol looked at Daryl. "Carry her back."

Abby frowned. "I can walk."

Carol shook her head. "You shouldn't be moving around. You should be resting for at least another day, and that's without the fact you got hit by a car. You're lucky you didn't break a leg or arm on top of everything else."

Abby looked away from everyone as tears started to well up, her mind immediately going back to her dead baby. Daryl saw the water works coming on, so he bent over and gently scooped her up. As he carried her back to the room, Abby wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed her face into his neck, trying to keep her tears at bay. Carol rushed in front of him and opened the door, holding it open for them. When he was inside she closed the door again, as Daryl gently put Abby on the ground where she'd woke up. When Abby didn't let go, he adjusted himself so that he could sit reasonably comfortable while still holding her against his chest.

"Abby." Carol said gently as she knelt down beside them and put a hand on Abby shoulder. "You need to let Daryl go so I can take a look at you."

Abby slowly let go of Daryl's neck and slid off his lap as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Daryl moved aside as Carol instructed Abby to lie back, which required Daryl's help, then Carol lifted her shirt, revealing her severely bruised abdomen, and started feeling her abdomen. Abby winced and tried to not cry out but her body would not comply, it got to the point that Daryl took her hand and stroked her hair as he tried to distract her. Carol pulled out a bag of cloth and asked Abby to sit up.

"Before he passed, Bob told me how to wrap your ribs." Carol said as she pulled out the fabric. "It's going to hurt but it will stabilize the ribs and you'll feel better long term."

Abby nodded her head. "I know, I've had broken ribs before." Abby croaked.

Carol got closer, then started wrapping the fabric around Abby's ribs Daryl held her hands up at shoulder height. "The military?" She guessed.

Abby nodded her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Got caught in the shockwave of an explosion." She said through gritted teeth. "We were in the middle of no where's, took two days to get too a doctor but my unit medic wrapped me up."

After Carol finished wrapping Abby's ribs up, she left them alone. Daryl lay down on his side beside her, still holding her hand, as she continued to lay on her back and looked over at him. Another tear escaped from her eyes as she touched his face, it was so sad and full of pain.

"I'm _so_ sorry." She whispered, her voice quivering.

Daryl shook her head. "This isn't your fault, you couldn't have guessed this would happen. I should have been watching you more closely, I should've been the one who let the dog out."

"That bastard aimed for me!" She sobbed. "I stepped out of the road but he turned the car towards me…" Abby paused as she remembered the gunshot go off. "Where's Jack? I think he attacked that bastard."

Daryl kissed her forehead, then stroked her face with his free hand. "He got shot. He's alive for now but we don't know if he's gonna live. Beth's been looking after him."

"Last night was just an overall shitty night." She croaked.

"Yeah." He said as he sighed. "You hungry?" Abby just shook her head. "You haven't eaten in at least twelve hours, you should eat something."

"Either you stop asking or you go!" She said angrily as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

For most of the day she laid there with the occasional visitor. Daryl came in frequently, to try and get her to eat but she stubbornly refused. After Daryl got rejected several times, Rick came in a couple of times and tried to get her eat also but his attempts usually ended with her either ending up in tears or angrily throwing things at him. Carl came in to visit her too but he looked awkward, like he didn't know what to do. He stayed with her for a good hour, bringing her food and water, probably at the prompting of his father. Sofia came in with flowers that she'd picked outside and had even put them in a vase that had been in the church. Beth sat with her silently for a long time, only telling her that Jack seemed to be getting better. When Abby asked her why she hadn't gone with her sister, she just shrugged and said she preferred to stay with their group but Abby wondered if she'd only stayed to support her.

It was Michonne who finally managed to get her to eat, and to whom Abby cried her eyes out with, for a long time. Michonne told her about her son, Andre, how he'd died and how she'd "lived" afterwards. For the first time that day, she felt like someone understood how she was feeling. Michonne knew that nothing she said would make her feel better or lessen the pain she was in, she was just there with her own grief and that was enough. Michonne stayed with her for hours, just sitting there, occasionally handing her pieces of jerky or a bottle of water but otherwise silent. It was nightfall when she finally left but was quickly replaced with Daryl who stared at her worriedly as he walked over to her, carrying two candles with him.

Abby looked up at him as he bent over to set the candles down near her then lay down on the ground next to her. "How are _you_ doing?" She asked as she studied him. "Everyone is worried about me but you lost...you lost something to." She said as she reached out and stroked his face.

Daryl adverted his eyes as he started picking at the back of his hand, trying to hide his face behind his ever-growing hair. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

Abby looked at his face carefully, brushing his bangs aside. "No, you're not. Yer grieving too, you just hide it better than me. You haven't slept in a long time, have you? You've been bugging me to eat, but have you?"

Daryl sighed as he lifted his head then rested it on his hand. "Yeah, I ate but I ain't had time to sleep. With those bastards tryin' to kill us, then the stuff with Bob, I just ain't got the time."

"What exactly happened to Bob? Before you just said they killed him." Abby asked.

Daryl shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do! I know he was missin' but at that time, I think everyone had assumed he'd stepped out for a piss or something." Abby said then slowly sat up, tired of lying on the ground.

Daryl helped her sit up as he answered. "Apparently, when your brother and the others went out to that food bank, he got bit. He went outside to leave us, so Sasha didn't have to see him turn or have to kill him but like I said, those ass holes were watching us and they took him." Daryl helped her scoot over to wall so she could lean against it. "Are you sure you wanna hear this? You've have enough on yer mind."

"Not telling me will only make me think about it more." Abby growled testily.

Daryl sighed as he leaned against the wall next to her. "They took him, cut off his leg and ate it in front of him. They didn't realize it until after Bob started laughing at them, that he was infected. An hour after we'd brought you into the church, they dropped him outside the door. Rick came up with this plan to lure them into the church. All but the kids, Gabriel and Michonne left, then we waited for them to enter the church, ambushed them and killed them all."

"Good." She said hotly. "What about that guy in the cop uniform? How'd you get him? From what I heard y'all sayin', he was the one who'd hit me."

"Abby..." Daryl started.

"Tell me!" She said angrily.

Daryl took a deep breath as he rubbed her face. "When I noticed you were gone, I went outside immediately. That's when I heard Jack barking like a maniac, I knew he would only be doin' that if you were in danger. I ran over there as fast as I could, got there just quick enough to see that ass hole and his buddy dragging you towards their car. I shot the first ass hole dead, the second dropped you and took off running for his car. I shot him in the back but he had a vest on, it was enough though, to knock the air out of him.

"Rick must've been worried to because he wasn't too far behind me, stopped me from killin' that bastard. Said he wanted to ask him questions, so I scooped you up and brought you back here. Beth and Glenn had followed Rick out also, Beth found Jack bleeding by the road and Glenn helped Rick carry that bastard back to the church."

Abby grabbed Daryl's hand and held it tightly. "Did he say why they intentionally hit me? Why they were taking me?"

"The ass hole said that you just appeared in front of them, couldn't stop in time. Said they shot Jack because he attacked them and that they were taking you back to Atlanta to the hospital they were living in, to the doctor there."

Something in Daryl's face caught her attention. "What?" She asked him but he only looked at her confused. "Just now, when you talked about Atlanta, you had this look. Like something else came to mind when you said it."

Daryl studied her for a moment, then looked away. "Rick and I have been talking. If there's a fully functional or even half functional hospital in the city, then maybe we should pay it a visit. Maybe, if the others are friendly, they could take a look at you. If not, maybe we can take some of their supplies."

"You mean, like the Governor? Or Martinez?" Abby asked quietly.

Daryl frowned. "No..."

"That's what it sounds like to me. We're supposed to be the good guys, not the villains. We don't go picking fights, we just end them. Enough people have died." Abby said as she looked at her scraped up hands. "Besides, what happened to following Abraham to Washington?"

Daryl shrugged. "We don't need to leave immediately. I ain't heard what you thought of their plan."

Abby leaned against Daryl's shoulder, trying to relieve the pain in her ribs. "As much as I don't really believe Eugene has the cure, the thought that there might be something there in or around Washington is a sound one."

After that neither said anything for a long time, they just sat there, Daryl casually handing her food. After a while, she got tired and asked him to sleep with her. He hesitated for a moment then stretched out beside her but instead of wrapping his arms around her like he normally would, he laid on his back beside her but stretched his one arm out so she could use it like a pillow.

In the morning, Daryl helped Abby out of the tiny room to sit in a pew as everyone who remained in their group, gathered. Rick held Judith as he leaned against the alter, as everyone mingled it the pews, most glancing in Abby's direction as Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned in.

"G'morning, y'all." Rick started as they all settled down. "As most of you know, we've been talkin' 'bout headin' to Atlanta."

"No." Abby said immediately, knowing perfectly well where he was going with this.

"Excuse me?" Rick asked shocked by her outburst.

"You wanna go pick a fight, I don't want you too." Abby clarified, her voice monotone.

"Abigail, we just wanna talk with those people. Let 'em know their people are dead." Rick said.

"So, you plan on either lyin' to them or killin' them, cause they ain't likely to be too happy if we tell 'em that I shot one of 'em while he was bound and the other got shot takin' one of our people. Not likely to make friends with that kind of information." Abby said but her voice was flat, emotionless.

"It's a hospital, right?" Sasha asked, her face almost as emotionless as Abby's. "Maybe we can trade with them? Get some medical supplies, maybe some painkillers for you, have that doctor take a look at you."

"I don't need nor want their doctor." Abby said quietly, having to look away from Rick as he bounced Judith in his arms. As much as she still loved Judith, it was hard to look at her.

"I beg to differ." Carol said from beside Sophia. "You _need_ medical attention, proper medical attention."

"Even so, what would we have to offer in exchange?" Beth asked. "We don't exactly have a lot to offer. And do we really want to deal with people who think it's okay to mow people down with a car?"

"Just because those men purposefully hit Abby, doesn't mean all those people are bad." Sophia said, surprising everyone.

"She's right." Carl agreed. "Auntie needs help and I think that's worth at least attempting to talk with them."

"We have food, maybe they'll need that." Carol suggested, going back to Beth's original question.

"We shouldn't all go, though. Leave Carl, Sophia and Judith with a grown up or two." Tyrese suggested. "We don't know what we'll run into there."

Rick nodded as he handed Judith off to Carl. "That's a good idea."

"I'll stay back." Michonne offered. "I'm better close quarters than with a gun."

"I'll stay back too, look after Jack." Beth said.

"Do you even know where yer going?" Abby asked, finally finding enough emotion to sound annoyed.

"Grady Memorial Hospital." Rick said as she walked over to her then knelt down in front of her. "I know you don't like this but it's for the best."

Abby looked away from him, not having the energy to argue with him or anyone else. It was clear which way the wind was blowing, she knew Daryl was blowing that way as well. Rick stood up, kissed her on top of the head then started handing out jobs. They were going to fortify the church before they left.

While the others worked, Beth led Abby to where Jack lay motionless on the sofa in Gabriel's office. Beth helped Abby sit carefully on the couch beside him, and when she sat down, Jack opened his eye and wagged his tail feebly. Jack whined as she petted his head, then lifted his head to lick her.

"He's been eating the mush I've been feeding him, which is good. Daddy always said that when an animal stops eating, it was a very bad sign. He managed to get off the couch before to relieve himself...on the floor but at least he got up." Beth said as she sat on the other side of Jack.

"I know how you feel, buddy, getting shot sucks." Abby said softly as she continued to pet him. Abby leaned back to relieve the pain in her ribs and sighed.

They were silent for a long time, just sitting and watching Jack breath as he resumed sleeping. Beth finally looked over at Abby and studied her. "I know there's nothing I can do to make you feel better but I wish I could. You don't deserve this."

"Does anyone?" Abby asked.

* * *

Like I said, I thought of scrapping this chapter and letting the baby survive but it just worked better that it didn't. The next chapter or two will likely be sad and depressing. Thanks for all the love it makes me happy.

FYI- I will be posting another short story called Be Mine, a valentines story with Daryl and Abby. I didn't think of it until halfway through valentines so it's arriving a little late...

-Shockra


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Welcome to Chapter 13! I shall apologize, the last chapter had a very sad ending and this one is a little on the depressing side as well but don't worry, Abby starts recovering by the next chapter and will be mostly back to herself soon enough! So please, don't hate me! Enjoy?

* * *

Abby stared down the scope of her rifle at the hospital a mile away, almost directly in front of them. It was definitely occupied. On the roof, there was at least one man patrolling its perimeter at all times. She also noted that they had a garden on their roof, which made Abby wonder if they would go for their offer of food. She couldn't see much in the windows, the sun coming from behind her creating a glare but she could see people moving around within.

When Rick had decided it was time to leave, Abby handed her rifle to Sasha, who was to remain behind with Carol to cover them if they needed to exit under gun fire. Daryl and Rick had to hold her arms as they walked down the steps, the pain too much for her as she tried to descend them and she refused to allow herself to be carried. Her, Daryl and Tyrese rode in the back of the cube van they'd found and managed to get running, as Rick slowly rolled up to the hospital, waving a white flag.

When they rolled to a stop, Tyrese and Daryl climbed out, Daryl ordering her to remain for the moment. Abby heard the man on the roof challenge them, then heard Rick respond. She couldn't hear exactly what he'd said but knew he was asking to talk with their leader. She eventually heard a door at ground level open then close and when she peered around the corner of the still open door, she saw a woman flanked by three men, all dressed in officer's uniform and Kevlar vest's.

Abby thought that was in someway a good thing, from what she saw as she watched them, they were actual cops, which made Rick able to understand their way of thinking better than some. These people were obviously holding onto the vestiges of the old world, which they might be able to exploit. Eventually, the woman nodded to one of them men who went inside while the woman continued to talk with Rick. When the man came back, he was followed by another man in scrubs, carrying a doctor's bag and looking very nervous.

Rick nodded to the back of the van where she sat, then Daryl, the doctor and the same man who'd retrieved the doctor, all walked towards her. The doctor peered cautiously around the corner as Daryl walked up to her, crossbow in hand.

"Are you Abigail?" The man asked.

"Just Abby but yes." She replied as he stepped up into the van.

The other man eyed the van suspiciously then glared at Daryl, hand on his holstered pistol. The doctor kneeled down beside Abby and opened his bag. "I'm Dr. Steven Edwards. From what Sheriff Grimes was saying, you've had a trying couple of days."

Abby glanced at Daryl when Edwards said Sheriff Grimes, who just shrugged. "I've had better days." Abby mumbled when she looked back.

"He said that you got hit by a car while pregnant?" Edwards asked as he pulled on some latex gloves.

Daryl noticed her reaction to the question and immediately got hostile. "You already know the important stuff, just do the damn exam!" He growled angrily.

"Right, sorry. That was insensitive but I do need to ask questions. Now could you lie back, it'll be easier to examine you." Edwards said as he stepped back.

Abby did as he asked, using a pack for a pillow. Edwards lifted her shirt, cut away Carol's bindings then started gently probing her abdomen. Abby managed to not hiss in pain but the doctor managed to notice her pain anyways, as he pulled out a bottle of Morphine and a needle.

Abby held up her hand. "I don't need anything that potent. I don't want something that'll make me groggy, that'll only get me and potentially one of my friends killed."

Edwards looked at Daryl. "We really need to get her inside. We have a functioning ultrasound machine, and she needs an ultrasound."

Daryl shook his head. "No, we ain't goin' inside. We don't trust you to keep yer end of the bargain. How do we know you won't just take her prisoner or kill her?"

"If you think its so necessary, then use a portable one." Abby suggested. "If yer hospital is intact, then you have to have one."

Edwards sighed. "I'll have to talk to Dawn."

"Then go talk with her." Daryl sneered.

Edwards got up, taking his bag with him and jumped out of the back of the van then headed back where Rick and Dawn still stood. Daryl waited for him and his bodyguard to leave, then after a quick glance at her, he followed after them. Despite Abby's emotional state, something did not feel right about these people, even the doctor felt shady in his own way. Abby painfully got up on to her feet and pulled out her pistol as she slowly approached the edge of the van's wall, she peered around the side and saw the doctor disappear back into the building.

Abby looked carefully at the roofs all around them, looking for signs of snipers but saw only the one on the roof of the hospital. In that moment, she wished they had radios of their own, so she could know what Sasha was seeing. Abby pulled a small pair of binoculars from her pocket and surveyed the windows of the hospital once more. Unlike earlier, she could see clearly into the hospital and she could see people lined up along the windows on the fifth floor, watching their exchange.

When the door opened again, out came a teenage boy who approached Dawn and whispered something in her ear. She said something to Rick then her and her bodyguard started walking casually towards the door, as they reached the steps, the door opened, giving Abby a view the others couldn't see from their angle. In the door way, six men and women crammed into the door way with body armor and guns pulled free from their holster. Abby immediately brought her gun up and aimed at their leader's head, then pulled the trigger, being rewarded with a spray of blood before she slumped to the ground.

"Ambush!" Abby shouted before running to the front of the van, clutching her side as she ran, then sliding into the driver seat as all hell broke loose.

Abby threw the vehicle into reverse as the six cops filed out of the door then taking cover behind cars, as Abby back the van between them and her family. The driver side window shattered as bullets started spraying in her direction, forcing her to duck. She put the vehicle in park as she painfully crawled out of the driver seat across to the passenger's seat then out of the door on to the pavement, where Daryl, Rick and Tyrese ducked behind as they returned fire. When Abby peeked around the front bumper, she saw the man on the roof suddenly crumple backwards, then heard the echo of her sniper rifle reach her ears.

After a ten minute exchange, Abby was out of bullets and the three beside her were nearly out as well but they'd managed to take five of their opponents while they had yet to kill one of her people, so they finally stopped firing, hiding behind the cover of their cars.

Rick took his chance as he peered around the corner. "Look, we don't want to kill y'all. We're just defending ourselves! All we wanted was for you to help one of ours in exchange for some food, that's it!" He shouted so he could be heard. "Now if you just give us some antibiotics, some painkiller and something to wrap some broken ribs, then we'll be on our way and you can go on with yer lives. Now this ruckus is likely to attract walkers, soon there will be a herd baring down on us and if you try to make a run for the door without getting us what we want, then my snipers will take you down before you make the first step."

Daryl slid up beside her and handed her his rifle. "Only two shots left, yer a better shot." He whispered into her ear.

Abby took the weapon then lined up the sight with the gap in between the steps and their opponents cover as Rick continued. "Now _one_ of you can go inside to get what we need, while the others have to stay here, so we know you'll come back. Is that understood?"

There was a brief pause while their enemies considered their options. Finally, one woman stood up, hands raised in the air. "Okay, we yield. I'll go get your meds and supplies." She said then slowly turned for the door.

After waiting for five minutes, a fire truck suddenly pulled up to the hospital and inside, Abby could see Abraham behind the wheel. After signing at him, he nodded, rolled a little closer then him, Rosita, Maggie, Glenn and to Abby's shock Carl and Michonne also stepped out of the vehicle on the far side, away from the sight of their enemies. Abby waved in the direction of Sasha and Carol then gave them the signal to join the rest of them.

They waited for a short time longer, having only to put down a handful of walkers while they waited. When the woman came back out, she was followed by the doctor once more. The woman ducked behind the car once more as the doctor slowly walked towards them, hands raised with a bag in hand, then stopped in the middle.

"I want to finish what I started." He said. "She needs medical attention."

Rick looked over at Abby as she looked back at him. He winced then looked back towards the doctor. "No. I think she'll be fine without your help. Just give us the supplies."

"She just got hit by a car! Gave birth to a dead child, she is _not_ fine! She could have injures that you cannot see or simply feel by touch!" He called back.

"Abigail will be fine, she doesn't want your help. Just give us the supplies or she'll personally put a bullet in your head." Rick threatened.

Abby could see that he wanted her to be looked after but after they'd tried to kill them, he didn't trust that the doctor might try something shady and neither did Abby.

"Fine but if she dies, it's on your head." Edwards said, then walked a little further then set the bag down on the ground.

Daryl took Abby's pistol, more for appearance then anything, then left the cover of the van to go out into the open. He trotted forward to the bag quickly scooped it up then back towards the driver side door, opened it with one hand, tossed the bag inside then climbed inside. Abraham nodded to the others behind him to get back into the firetruck as Rick and Tyrese climbed into the back of the cube van as Abby climbed into the passenger seat.

As they started to roll away, the car they had taken from the original two cops they'd killed, joined them with Carol and Sasha inside. They left just in time too, as a large herd of walkers lumbered down the road, heading straight for the hospital. Daryl sped towards the city limits and only stopped when they reached the very edge of Atlanta, pulling into the parking lot of a factory.

When they stopped everyone but Abby climbed out. In the heat of battle, Abby had managed to forget her pain, both emotionally and physically. The whole ride, she'd put her head against the window and cried quietly as Daryl tried to soothe her as he quietly held her hand, while trying to keep his eyes on the road. When everyone got out of their vehicles, Carol came over to the cube van and got Abby to go into the back so she could rewrap Abby's ribs as the others discussed their next destination.

By then Abby had sunken back into her numbing stupor of nothingness and did what Carol instructed her. After taking the pain medication and having her ribs rewrapped, Carol guided her to where the others were waiting outside two new vehicles, moving almost like a walker; listless. Daryl walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her, then guided her to the back of a white van and opened the back doors. In the back, Jack lay on his side but lifted his head and wagged his tail when he saw them. Daryl let go of her as she climbed up into the van and laid down on her back beside Jack. Jack had enough strength to get up turn himself around then lie back down with his head on her stomach and whine pitifully as he looked up at her with his one eye. Daryl sighed as he closed the door, the look of pain on his face as he shut the door.

They drove for hours and when the sun started to set, then their little caravan pulled to a stop in a suburban neighborhood, in front of a house with a blue door. Abby climbed painfully out of the van without anyone's bidding, followed closely by Jack as they both moved slowly towards the door.

"Abigail!" Rick called, then pulled her to a stop. "We haven't cleared the house yet, you need to stay here."

Abby looked at Rick's worried face then put her back to the exterior wall of the garage and slid slowly to the ground, Jack lying down beside her. Abraham, Glenn, Michonne and Carl all followed after Rick to the door as Daryl sat on the other side of her and putting a hand on her knee.

Beth came over and offered Abby some fruit they had found, as she knelt in front of her. "You need to eat." She said softly.

Abby obediently took the fruit from Beth and ate them then accepted a bottle water from Daryl. After a while, Glenn came from the front door and motioned them to come in. Daryl helped Abby to her feet, then the rest of their group went inside. Abby lumbered straight for the stairs and started painfully to climbed them.

Daryl ran up to her when he saw her on the stairs. "Babe, you should stay on the main floor." He said as he gently took her hand.

"There's a room in the back." Rick said coming up beside Daryl. "You can stay in there."

As Abby turned and walked down the few steps she'd made it up, she saw Daryl and Rick exchange worried looks but she was at the point of not caring. She even breezed by Sophia and Carl as they tried to talk to her and turning her head away from Maggie who was bouncing Judith on her hip. She went into the room Rick had mentioned then closed the door, locking it behind her.

She looked at the room she now stood in. It was an oddly shaped room with the exterior side bowing out, that was once used as an office. Along the exterior wall was a desk with a computer and a pile of papers on it, on the walls on either side of the desk sat bookcases full of books then on the wall that opposed the desk was a couch that looked like a pullout. Abby lifted the cushions and sure enough, there was a small fabric handle sticking out the back. Abby gave it a tug then winced in pain, she gave it a second hard tug and it came out, squeaking as it unfolded. Abby took the pillows that had been on the couch and crawled onto the bed, Jack jumping up on it beside her and closed her eyes.

The next couple weeks, they rinsed and repeated until they ran out of towns to camp out in. Abby slowly gained some semblance of herself but she could not find that optimism that she used to have. She now made idle conversation with Sasha, Beth and Maggie but she still couldn't find it in her to even look at Judith, let alone hold her. Daryl also seemed to be in a shut down mode, not even allowing himself to express himself to her but that was more due to him not wanting to add to her burden then a lack of trust.

They stopped when one of their vehicles completely ran out of fuel in the middle of no where. Rick split the group up into groups of three to go scavenging. For fuel, water, food, all of which they were dangerously low on but left Abby and Carl with Eugene, Gabriel, Sophia and Judith to keep them safe if any walkers or people attacked them. They all sat in the vehicle, doors wide open as they waited, the sun scorching hot.

Abby sat in the shade of the vehicle on the pavement, away from Judith's baby babble and away from Eugene's annoying nervous babble as he talked to Sophia. Eventually Carl came and sat down on the pavement beside her.

"Do you not like me and Judith anymore?" He asked as he looked at her, trying to keep his face neutral but she could see the hurt in his eyes. "You don't even look at us anymore, let alone talk to me."

"I'm sorry Carl that I have been so mean to you, it's not intentional." Abby said sadly. "I love both of you still. It's just hard for me right now. Losing…losing what I did, I'm having a hard time with it and seeing Judith…it's just a reminder what I no longer get to have."

"I'm sorry you lost your baby but you can have another one, can't you?" Carl studied her carefully.

Abby sighed then winced in pain at the motion. "Yeah, we can but…it won't be _that_ baby. Losing a child is one of the worst things a person can experience. When your dad thought he had lost your sister, it cut him deeply but he still had you to care for, I don't have that. I have Daryl but he doesn't need me."

"I think yer wrong, he's just as sad as you. Even I can tell that." Carl said shaking his head. "He might not need you to protect him or feed him but you're the only one he talks to and I think he needs to talk to someone. Besides, I need you too, just as much as I need my dad and dad needs you too."

Abby patted his knee. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I'll try to do better."

They waited for eight hours before groups slowly started trickling back. First Glenn, Michonne and Rosita appeared with precisely nothing to show for their effort. Then Rick, Carol and Abraham appeared with one can off food and a bottle of water. Followed by Beth, Tyrese and Tara who found one gallon of gas from a car up the road but nothing else. Last to arrive was Daryl, Sasha and Maggie who also came back with nothing.

"This damn heat is even affecting the vegetation." Daryl complained as he walked over to the group. "I can usually at least find berries or 'shrooms or something but it's all dead."

"The stream was dried up too." Sasha added tiredly. "All that was left was a bunch of dead frogs."

"If we have a plastic bag, I may know how to get some moisture." Abby said tiredly from her spot in the shade.

Even Daryl looked at her shocked. "How?" He asked.

"Is it possible that I have a survival skill that you do not possess?" Abby asked mouth twitching slightly in attempt at smirking. "Shocking."

"How do we get water from a plastic bag?" Abraham asked skeptically.

"You don't _get_ it from the bag, it just collects it." Abby started. "You tie a bag on to a plant in the sun, the bigger the leaves the better, then eventually the moisture from the plant evaporates into the bag and bam, you have water but only small amounts."

"We should be okay for the day but we may have to resort to that." Rick said nodding. "For now, we load up and drive on. Hopefully we'll find a place to stay and maybe more food and water. We've made it nearly six hundred miles, we're almost to Washington, lets keep going."

They all piled into the one remaining vehicle, packing themselves in like sardines. Then continued down the road. Abraham had the A/C cranked as high as it could go but it was not enough to cool the tightly pack vehicle. They drove until dark, then finally pulled into what had once been a campground, set up a perimeter and everyone stretched out, grateful for the cool night breeze. Daryl had opted to take first watch with Glenn so Abby decided now was as good of a time as ever to try and talk to him.

She waited for Glenn to wander off to do around before she came and sat down on a picnic table beside him. "Hey." She said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey." He replied as he held out a smoke that he'd been smoking.

She took it from him and took a drag from it before handing it back to him. "How you doin'?" She finally asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Tired, hungry. Just like everyone else."

"That's not what I meant." Abby said softly.

Daryl took a puff from his cigarette and looked away. "I'm dealing."

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you…for anyone." Abby took his hand and kissed it. "Please talk to me."

"And say what?' Daryl finally sneered. "That losing our baby ripped my heart out? That watching you suffer causes me suffering? That I didn't want to go into that hospital and kill each and everyone of those people, burn it to the ground? Well it does and I did."

"I'm sorry that I'm hurting you." Abby said sadly.

"That's not what…" Daryl sighed in frustration. "This is why I don't talk 'bout my feelings, it always comes out wrong."

Abby tried to stroke his cheek but he pulled away. "You still love me, right? I know I've hurt you…"

Daryl's head snapped towards her. "This is not your fault! You haven't done a damn thing to me! Of course, I still love you!" Daryl sighed, then shocked Abby with a chuckle. "We're quite the pair, aren't we? Both blame ourselves when shit goes wrong, and are shitty at dealing our emotions."

Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist as she put her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, two emotionally constipated people."

Daryl leaned away from her. "Did you just call me constipated?"

For the first time in almost a week, Abby laughed then grimaced as her ribs protested against the action. "Damn you and yer dry humor."

Daryl smirked again. "At least I can still make you laugh." He bent forward and kissed her on the lips. "Go get some sleep, tomorrow is likely to be as hot as today."

Abby brushed her fingers against his cheek, this time he didn't pull away, then she got up and lied down where the others had gathered. She bundled her blanket underneath her head, it still being plenty warm enough for them to not need blankets to keep them warm.

The next morning, they got up bright and early and crammed into their one vehicle. Today, to save a little space, Abby climbed into Daryl's lap and leaned against him as they bounced along on the road. She knew she was probably making him physically uncomfortable, with her extra body heat and the constant weight on his legs but he didn't complain, just wrapped his arms around her, occasionally rubbing her legs or back. Half way through the day, the van sputtered then rolled to a stop.

"Well we're right out of, like the last one." Abraham said.

"Well we'll walk." Rick said.

Everyone groaned as they opened the doors and climbed out of the vehicle. Earlier in the morning they had managed to make enough water from the dew on the leaves to fill three of their water bottles, but with seventeen people and blistering heat, that water was quickly running out. Now, on top of running low on water, they had nearly no food and had started having to feed Judith solid food, having run out of formula the week before.

After an hour of walking, Jack started lagging behind, so Abby took her virtually empty pack from Daryl and put Jack's rear end into the bag, letting his front end hanging out of the bag and hoisted him on her back. Jack seemed happy for to the ride, licking her face as she hoisted the bag onto her back.

"We shoulda left that damn dog back at the camp site." Rosita grumbled as she watched Abby. "He's just a burden, and will probably become dinner soon."

"We're not going to eat Jack! Are we?" Sophia asked, suddenly distressed.

"Over my dead body!" Abby growled. "Jack's earned his place here. He's saved my life several times already and even got shot the last time he tried to save me, we ain't leavin' him and we ain't eating him."

"Why would you even suggest that?" Beth asked sounding peeved.

"Not all of us are living in dream land." Rosita grumbled.

"Ignore Rosita." Abraham said smirking. "She got bit in the ass by a dog a few months back. Has hated them ever since."

"Shut up, Abraham!" Rosita growled as she glared at him.

Another hour passed and Daryl dropped back to walk behind Abby, so he could pull Jack out of her bag. "We're going huntin'!" He said as he set Jack down.

Daryl and Jack then melted into the forest, making Abby worry as she watched them go. By the time he had returned, there was a herd of a dozen walkers following their group. The walkers were quite a distance off and they were all so exhausted, so they just let them follow them as they stumbled along the hot pavement. Daryl smirked as he came out of the woods, three rabbits in hand, holding Jack like a baby over his other shoulder as he panted.

"Not enough to fill us but it's somethin'." Daryl said.

"Wow that's the best haul you've had in two weeks." Carol said impressed.

"Wish I could take credit, but it was all Jack." Daryl admitted.

"So, it's a good thing we have Jack." Beth said glaring at Rosita. "Abby was right, he makes a good hunting dog."

"That's enough, Beth." Rick said with a sigh then looked at Daryl. "We'll cook 'em when we stop for the day. Maybe we'll continue to be lucky and get more."

"You didn't happen to see a stream, did you?" Maggie asked tiredly.

Daryl shook his head. "Sorry, no dice."

They continued their tired march down the road, and if possible, the heat seemed to only be getting worse. When they came to a bridge, Rick looked down into the ravine below. It looked like it normally had a raging stream flowing down it but now it was dry, and the sides too steep to climb down to try and gather water from the puddles.

Rick suddenly had an idea and hatched a plan so they could lose their ever growing fan base that was still behind them. Rick had Eugene, Gabriel, Rosita, Carl, Judith, Sophia and Carol go to the far side of the bridge, while they arranged themselves at the start of the bridge on either side. They waited for the walkers to catch up then used the walkers forward momentum to carry them towards the ravine and toppled them in. For the most part, the plan went off smoothly but a few did manage to stick to a couple of them enough that they had to use their knives to finish it.

When they continued walking, Sasha walked beside Abby as she lingered in the back of the group. "Can I ask you something?" Sasha asked. "Something personal?"

Abby shrugged. "Sure."

"I heard that you were married before. You had a husband who died shortly after the outbreak." Sasha started.

Abby nodded her head as she studied Sasha. "Yeah, I was. His name was Martin, my brother absolutely hated him."

"I heard you hadn't handled it too well, initially but one day you just seemed to get it together. How did you get it together so suddenly?" Sasha finally asked.

Abby sighed. "No, I hadn't handled it too well. If it wasn't for Rick, I don't know if I could have gotten through it. Honestly, it was my family who got me through it. Having Rick there to support me, having to protect Lori and Carl, it gave me purpose."

"So, you just woke up one morning and decided your family needed you?" Sasha asked, sounding annoyed.

"Not at all. A man tried to kill my family and our friends, that's what snapped me out of it." Abby said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

Abby studied her. "Have you ever heard the story 'bout the CDC?"

"I heard it blew up, with you nearly with it." Sasha replied.

Abby nodded. "There was this doctor, Doctor Jenner, he locked us in the building. When the power started shutting down, we started asking questions and found out that once the power ran out, the place would blow up. He thought it was the 'humane thing to do' for us to go with it. We eventually convinced the man to let us go but he could only open the shutters, we still had to bust our way out. That whole situation was what snapped me out of my stupor." Sasha sighed as Abby patted her shoulder. "Sorry, no magic off switch. Grief is a tricky thing, trust me, I know how hard it is to get over. The best advice I can give you is to think about what you still have. Your health, your brother…us. It's one of the few things that has kept me going over the last month."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought the subject up." Sasha said looking extremely guilty.

Abby shook her head. "No, sometimes talking about things that cause pain, helps heal the pain. Something I learned from my head doctor in the Corps. Thing is, you can't _make_ people talk, they have to be willing to. That's the mistake a lot of people make."

Sasha nodded her head. "Yeah, Tyrese won't leave me alone, keeps asking me to talk to him and that just makes me _not_ want to talk to him."

"Yeah big brothers are nothing but pain's in the ass." Abby said with a slight smirk which Sasha returned.

The group in front of them suddenly slowed to a stop, bring the two women back to their surroundings as they saw an intersection with several cars in it. Abby noticed Daryl saying something to Rick then turned and walked off into the woods. Abby patted Sasha on the arm then trotted into the woods after him, followed closely by Jack, who'd taken to walking again. When she caught up with him, he was kneeling down beside a carcass, as she got closer she noticed it was once a deer but had rotted to nothing.

"Hey babe." Abby said as she came up to him.

Daryl sighed. "Even the deer are dropping dead."

"We found some food, we just need it too rain." Abby said as she tiredly sat on the ground beside him.

Daryl looked up. "Don't look like it will today." Daryl stood up then held out his hand. "C'mon beautiful, lets get back to the others, maybe they found something."

Abby and Daryl both stopped when Jack let out a low growl as he looked off into the woods, so they both raised their weapons and moved in the direction that Jack indicated. Jack slowly followed, not looking too enthusiastic but followed obediently anyways. Suddenly a chorus of growls reached their ears as four dogs appeared in front of them, fangs bared. Jack stepped in front of them and growled at the other dogs but they didn't back down, when one lunged, Abby put a bullet into then quickly shot a second as Daryl put a bolt into one dog and Jack tangled with the last one. Daryl quickly stepped forward to pull Jack off of the other dog, then Abby put a bullet into its head also. Daryl and Abby just stood there staring at the now dead dogs.

"Should we?" Abby asked wincing.

"We need food." Daryl said with a sigh. "We can give Jack and the kids the rabbits, the rest of us can eat the dogs."

"We shouldn't let them know what they're eating, Sophia and Beth might not eat if they knew." Abby said.

Daryl pulled out his knife and a canvas bag. "Take Jack back, and these rabbits, let the others know there's meat on the way, build a fire."

Abby took the rabbits he held out, then whistled to Jack and the two of them headed off. When they broke from the brush, everyone had collapsed on the grass at the side of the road. Abby tossed one of the rabbits at Rick.

"Good news, we have more meat comin'. Time to make a fire, don't look like we can wait 'til the evening." Abby said as she sat down on the pavement and pulled out her knife.

"Where's Daryl?" Carol asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"Cleaning the kills in the bush, easier to get it back here." Abby said trying to sound nonchalant.

"What'd he get?" Tyrese asked.

Abby winced. "You probably don't wanna know, just know that it ain't human."

"I don't care what it is, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole horse!" Abraham said as he started pulling out branches from the shrubs to start building a fire.

Ten minutes later, Daryl appeared from the bush, his bloody canvas bag in hand. He plunked it down by the fire as Sophia, Carl and Jack gnawed on their portion of rabbit as Rick fed Judith tiny flakes of the meat. Everyone grabbed a sharpened stick stuck a hunk of meat on it, then held it over the fire to cook.

After another half an hour break, they all got up and continued lumbering down the road. Jack eventually ended up, once again, in Abby's backpack, the pavement was just too hot for his paws and had started to burn them. They walked for almost two hours in almost complete silence, with only the Glenn and Maggie whispering to each other occasionally or Maggie and Beth. When Rick finally passed Judith off to Carol, Abby walked a long side him, keeping a companionable silence but she could see him watching her from the corner of his eye.

Abby stopped suddenly as she spotted something in the road, she squinted then pulled her binoculars from her pocket. When she pulled them away from her face, Rick took them from her and looked where she'd been looking.

"Look alive, everyone, looks like we may have company." Abby said, then frowned when she looked back at her group. "Where's Daryl?"

"Wandered off, about ten minutes ago." Abraham said as he slid his gun off his shoulder. "Said he was going to look for water."

Rick put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's go take a look at that water. Looks like there was a note left with it."

Abby nodded as she raised her pistol. They all moved forward as a unit, Abby and Rick took point together as Abraham and Glenn took up rear guard, Gabriel, Eugene and Sophia holding Judith in the center as the others all made a circle around them. When they made it to the stack of water, Rick bent down and picked up the note as Abby looked over his shoulder. It read: _From a friend_.

Everyone got momentarily tense when a branch snapped but relaxed again as Daryl emerged from the trees. As he approached, Rick held out the piece of paper and Daryl took it from him. Daryl read it then looked around, suddenly on high alert. Something about him worried Abby a little but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, he seemed deeply saddened.

"What else are we to do?" Tara asked.

"Not this." Abraham said and Abby agreed, they were sitting ducks in the middle of the road.

"We don't know who left it." Carol put in.

"If that's a trap, then we happen to already be in it." Eugene pointed out as he stared thirstily at the water. "But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend."

"What if it isn't? What if they put something in it?" Carol suggested.

They all stared at the water, all desperate to drink it but uncertain if it was safe to do so. Eugene suddenly took a large step forward, bent over and picked up a bottle of water.

"Eugene." Rosita warned.

"What are you doing, dude?" Tara asked.

Eugene lifted the water to his lips. "Quality assurance."

Abraham suddenly stepped forward and swatted the water out of hand as he brought it too his lips, scowling as he looked at Eugene, apparently still sour grapes from finding out about the lie that Abby had already knew Eugene was telling before they'd even left. Abraham paced away from him.

"We can't." Rick said simply, his statement punctuated by a clap of thunder.

Everyone looked up at the clouds that suddenly appeared, only to hit in the face by rain drops. Abby continued to look up at the sky as the rain turned from a drizzled to a torrential down pour. Everyone started laughing and lifting their mouths to the sky to catch the rain.

"Everyone, get the bags!" Rick said as he suddenly snapped out of his revere. "Grab anything we can!"

They all lurched forward and started uncapping bottles and putting out anything that would hold water on the ground to catch the rain. Abby looked off into the distance, frowned then nudged Rick. Rick looked at the patch of sky that she was staring at then turned back to the group.

"We have to keeping going." Rick said having to shout to be heard over the rain.

Everyone started collecting the bottles once more as Daryl bent towards Rick. "There's a barn." Daryl shouted over the rain.

"Where?" Rick asked.

Once they had gathered every thing up once again, they followed Daryl into the bush. They walked for almost ten minutes before the barn came into view. By the time Daryl opened the door to the barn, they were slogging through two inches of water and the wind was starting to pick up. Daryl, Rick, Beth and Glenn all went into the barn as everyone waited outside but they didn't have to wait long for them to indicate that all was clear. They all went inside and sighed with relief, happy to get out of the wind and rain.

* * *

So she's still depressed but not completely stuck in the void. She's starting to try again but you can't blame her for being so sad...that'd be my fault...she'll get better, I swear!

-Shockra


	14. Chapter 14

Good evening! It's a good thing I edited this chapter throughout the week instead of Friday night. My grandfather has been in and out of hospital over the last couple of months and my grandmother is now stay at my house from yesterday until likely Monday. It is impossible to concentrate when she's around! She talks non-stop and loudly! Love my grandmother but it's not very relaxing when she's around...anyways. I hope you enjoy the chapter, it starts getting lighter, less depressing.

* * *

Abby laid with her head in Daryl's lap as he leaned back on his arms as they sat around the fire with Rick, Carol, Glenn, Sasha and Michonne as the wind howled fiercely outside, the wind so intense that the building occasionally would shudder. Beth and Maggie had opted to take the late watch, so they had gone to bed almost as soon as they had gotten settled. Carl had fallen asleep with Judith in his arm and Sophia beside him, both using Jack as a pillow, having been reading a comic book that Michonne had found for them, together. Tyrese visited with Abraham while Gabriel and Eugene had disappeared somewhere in the dark.

Abby had almost started to drift off to sleep, listening them converse but when Rick started talking about their Grandfather, she opened her eyes and listened. She closed her eyes again as he talked and tried to picture his face, after a moment of trying, a fuzzy picture started to form in her mind. When Rick stopped talking, Abby looked over at him from Daryl's lap.

"I can hardly remember him anymore, I was ten when he died." Abby said then smiled. "But he was a good hugger, I remember that."

Rick chuckled as he smirked. "Yeah, damn well squeezed the breath out of you."

"Is that why you joined the Marine's? Because of your grandfather?" Glenn asked quietly after a brief pause.

Abby smiled at him. "Sort of but mostly for the challenge."

"You two seem to like to talk about your family, were you all close?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, mostly. Had several cousin's in King county that I kept close too." Rick said as he stared sadly into the fire. "We used to have this big family farm, a cattle ranch. It'd downsized quite a bit during my father's and grandfather's generations but we still had the land up until our folks died. We lived in the same house as our grandparents for a long time. It's partly how Abby learned all her cooking and 'domestic' skills." Rick smirked again as Abby rolled her eyes.

"Ain't never seen no domestic skills." Daryl said smirking down at her.

Abby pinched his arm. "Ain't had no need for them neither."

The group chuckled at their antics. Daryl finally waved his hands at her, indicating for her to get off his lap. "I need to stretch my legs." He mumbled.

Abby finally sat up so he could get up, then stretched as she looked around the room. Pretty much everyone had drifted off to sleep, except those who were sitting round the fire and even now, Michonne, Carol and Sasha were laying their heads down to sleep. Abby finally decided to get to her feet and follow after Daryl, hoping to maybe get a few cuddles from him but when she walked around the corner, she saw him with his back to the door putting his weight into it as he held it shut.

Abby ran forward and put her shoulder into the door to help hold it shut, at first, she thought it had been the storm trying to blow the doors open but when the door bounced slightly a jar, she saw the face of a walker staring straight at her. Beth and Maggie suddenly appeared on either side of them, apparently noticing their predicament and each put their whole weight into the door but between the walkers and the wind, they were still having a hard time holding them shut. Then suddenly all but Sophia appeared to hold the doors shut, who she stood by the fire watching them bouncing Judith in her arms, trying to calm her down, Jack whining pitifully behind her.

Abby was once again drenched as rain came gushing in between the cracks of the doors boards, as the wind seemed to pick up even further, to the point that Abby started to wonder if a tornado was seething just outside their door. The wind continued to scream as they all pressed themselves against the door and in the distance, you could hear the cracking of trees snapping, followed by a wet thud as they hit the ground and after ten minutes of holding the door shut, the pressure slowly dissipated and one by one, they backed away from the door. Abby took a quick peek outside, making sure there was indeed no more walkers but all she could see was branches when the flashes of lightning lit up the landscape. Abby finally turned away and practically collapsed onto Daryl's chest as he laid down on the ground not far from the door, both exhausted from their long day. Abby pressed her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and together they drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, hugging her pack instead of Daryl's body, Abby saw Daryl talking with Maggie, handing her the music box she'd gotten from Carl the day before. They smiled as they talked, which made Abby happy, even knowing some of the others for as long as they had, Daryl still struggled to communicate with them. Out of anyone outside herself, Daryl only really talk Rick or Carol, sometimes Michonne but otherwise he kept to himself. Being on their own with Beth had forced him to talk to Beth which had seemed to help him open up a little but ever since they'd gotten back with their group, he'd stuck with just talking to Rick and Abby. Abby watched as Maggie, Beth and Sasha all got up and went outside together, then stood up and join Daryl where he still sat against the wall.

"Whatcha doin' up already?" Abby asked as she bumped her shoulder against his.

"Couldn't sleep, had a heater sprawled across me." Daryl said smirking slightly.

"Come winter, you'll be glad for this heater." Abby said as he pulled her knife from the sheath on her belt and started sharpening it with a whetstone they'd found a month back.

All around them people started waking up and moving around, cleaning weapons, Carl was building something, someone was building fire while others were just visiting quietly. After she was satisfied with the knife's sharpness, Abby pulled her gun out of its holster, detached the silencer then grabbed her brushes from her pack and started cleaning it as best she could without dismantling it.

Abby looked up when the door slowly opened and Maggie poke her head in cautiously. "Hey…" She said then opened the door and in came Maggie followed by a stranger and then Sasha and Beth, with their guns drawn. "This is Aaron."

Daryl and Rick were instantly on their feet. Rick had Judith in his arms, had to keep a cautious distance back so Daryl walked to the door, looked around carefully before closing the door then stalked over to the new guy, Aaron, and patted him down, finding a pistol and handing it back to Maggie as he carefully watched the new man.

"We met him outside." Maggie continued. "He's by himself. We took his weapons and gear."

Rick stared at Aaron with a very hostile look on his face as Abby came up beside him, to take a better look at the newcomer, carefully keeping Judith out of her field of vision and focusing on the new guy.

Aaron looked around nervously, very aware that he was in danger. "Hi." He said trying to start a conversation.

Abby winced as Judith started to cry and turned her face away from her niece as Rick handed her off to Carl who'd been standing beside his father.

"It's nice to meet you." Aaron said as he took a couple steps forward, offering his hand but stopped when everyone flinched.

"You said he had a weapon?" Rick asked Maggie.

Abby studied the man before them as Maggie stepped forward and handed Rick the gun, who inspected it before stuffing it in the back of his pants. Abby only half listened as Sasha, then Rick and Aaron talked, focusing on Aaron's body language as they conversed. He was tense, for obvious reasons and nervous but she didn't detect any signs of deceit. Abby should've seen it coming but she was so focused on Aaron's face, that she didn't notice Rick moving until he'd decked Aaron.

Abby stared at Rick shocked. "What the hell!?"

Apparently Michonne saw it how Abby saw it. "So, we're clear, that wasn't a 'let's attack that man' look. It was a 'he seems like an okay guy to me' look."

Rick looked between both women. "We have to secure him. Dump his pack."

"That doesn't necessitate cleaning his clock, Rick." Abby growled.

"She's right." Michonne agreed.

Rick ignored both of them and looked at Carl. "Let's see what this guy really is." Then turned to the others. "Everyone else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are. Abigail, up in the loft." Abby crossed her arms a glared at him. Rick turned to her to face her full on. "Up in the loft _Abigail_! Now is not the time to test me."

Abby stood there a moment longer, then grabbed her rifle angrily and climbed the ladder up into the loft, walked over to the loft door, and forced it open. Abby found a wooden crate put in between her legs then set her elbows on it so she could peer through her scope with some comfort. She'd normally lay on her stomach but her ribs were still healing and even sitting as she was, she was still immensely uncomfortable.

Abby listened as they talked, Aaron having finally waken up again. Even with not being able to see him, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Abby growled as she straightened up, carefully stretching her torso.

"I trust him, Rick!" Abby shout so he could hear her. "He ain't lyin'. I know yer just tryin' to protect the group but yer letting fear blind you to the possibilities."

Rick paused, then she heard Michonne and Maggie volunteer to go find the cars Aaron had mention. Rick finally relented, sending them along with Rosita, Beth, Glenn and Abraham. Daryl started ordering the others as they all left to do their various tasks. Abby's attention snapped back to her scope when a glare off a lens caught her attention.

She zoomed in on the glare and saw a single red-haired man, staring though a pair of binoculars at the barn doors, oblivious to her lining him up in her cross hairs. Abby watched the man as he brought up something that looked like a mini satellite dish, then noticed he had on a pair of headphones, a listening device. Abby surveyed the trees around the man but saw no one else. She zoomed in even further, practically looking him in the eye but all she saw was fear and worry, he seemed even less of a killer than his companion. He then stood up and started to walk deeper into the woods, towards a field.

Judith's hungry cry pulled Abby back into her surroundings. "Abigail!" Rick called. "Get down here, I need a hand."

"Either I watch for enemies or I play home maker, I can't do both!" Abby called back.

"Just get down here!" Rick called peevishly.

Abby sighed as she straightened up, wincing as her ribs protested at the motion, then got to her feet and climbed down the ladder. Rick immediately walked over to her and held out Judith to her but Abby to several steps back bumping into the wall, as she turned her face away. Rick's face immediately changed from annoyed to guilt, having momentarily forgotten that she was still struggling with her own grief.

"Sorry." He mumbled then pointed to the acorns in a tray on the ground. "Could you break those up? I can't do it one handed."

Rick stepped back to let Abby walk by him, as Abby kept her eyes to the ground and knelt down.

"You did see the jar of apple sauce in my bag, right?" Aaron asked, sounding slightly annoyed but mostly exhausted.

Abby looked at Aaron surprised then up at Rick, who scowled at Aaron as he bounced Judith, trying to soothe her while Judith screamed bloody murder.

"This isn't a trick." Aaron continued. "This isn't about trying to make you like me. It's self-preservation. Because, if the roamers hear her and come this way, I know I'll be the first to go."

Abby stood up and went to where Carl had left the contents of Aaron's bag on the table and sure enough, there was a jar of apple sauce. Abby opened the jar up, took the beaten-up spoon and scooped out a little then put it in her mouth.

"Abigail!" Rick hissed. "We don't know what he coulda put in it."

"You think I'd poison a baby? How would that help me?" Aaron asked in disbelief.

Rick walked over to her and studied her carefully, then with a frustrated sigh, he pulled the spoon from her hand and stuck it into the jar of apple sauce, tried it for himself then stuck the spoon into Judith's mouth. After her second spoonful, Judith finally stopped crying.

"It's a big community, you know." Aaron said as Abby walked over to him and squatted down in front of him, propping her big gun on her thigh. "We can find a place for you to live, where even when she cries, no one, nothing can hear it outside the walls."

Rick looked at his watch. "You got forty-three minutes." Then walked to the other side of the room.

Aaron looked at her. "You're family, right? The way you two talk with each other, you have to be. And the resemblance is uncanny."

Abby smirked slightly. "Yeah, he's my older brother. He's good guy but we've been through hell these last couple months. Nearly lost his daughter, me and our friends. We've had a couple run-ins with some really bad people."

"Then why do _you_ trust me?" Aaron asked, curiosity plain on his face.

"I've always been good at readin' people, I don't see a killer when I look at yer face. Nor yer friend's." Abby added quietly. "A pale lookin' ginger." Aaron looked at her shocked. "Son, I'm a Gunnery Sergeant whose speciality is a sniper rifle. I could find the pimple on yer ass while you take a piss from over a thousand yards a way."

Abby looked over her shoulder at Rick who was busy feeding Judith, then unclipped the water bottle Daryl had given her from her belt, opened it one handed, then tipped the water back into Aaron's mouth. Abby looked around the barn as she screwed the cap back on, Jack was no where's in sight; he must've trotted off with either Beth or Daryl.

Aaron nodded his head while he licked his lips. "Thank you."

"Sorry, 'bout him. Once he decides yer not the enemy, he's much friendlier. Rick's got protective streak in 'em a mile wide, I'd say ask all my ex-boyfriends but…" Abby said wincing.

Aaron smirked slightly. "I understand, and that's why I'm here. I think you're all good people, you've just been out here for too long. You need to convince Rick that I'm telling the truth, for the baby, Carl and Sophia. Don't you think they deserve to just be kids? With _other_ kids?"

Abby sighed. "I'll do my best but Rick can be pretty pig-headed sometimes."

All three turned their heads as the door opened and in walked Daryl, Carol, Sophia, Tyrese, Eugene, Gabriel and Sasha. Daryl said something briefly to Rick then walked over to Abby, kissed her on the cheek before sitting with his back against the wall.

Just as Abby had sat down beside him, the sound of brakes squealing brought everyone back to their feet. Abby and Daryl rushed to the door and peered outside but relaxed when they saw Abraham and Glenn climb out from behind the wheel of a car and RV.

Abby looked over her shoulder at Rick as Daryl went to meet them. "It seems like Aaron wasn't lying." Abby said smugly.

Rick handed a now sleeping Judith off to Sophia and walked over to the door and looked out, then turned back to the group. "Take ever scrap of supplies in those vehicles, I wanna know what's in there."

Everyone who had returned to the barn went back outside to do what Rick had instructed, except for Abby who crossed her arms and glared at Rick.

"Is that really necessary? If you want to know what's in there, then get off yer ass and look." Abby growled starting to get annoyed.

Rick wheeled on her. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." Abby said angrily.

Rick marched over to her and got in her face. "I have been _very_ patient with you, Abigail. I am getting sick and tired of your attitude, of you mopping around like the world's ended."

"Well excuse me if me mourning my _dead_ baby is inconvenient to you!" She yelled, shoving him back. "At least I can _acknowledge_ those still around me or try to shoot innocent people! At least I still look after _your_ son! At least I'm still _here_!"

Guilt had momentarily crossed Rick's face but he was still angry with her and opened his mouth to say something but both of their surprise, Daryl stepped in between both of them putting a hand on Rick's chest and a gentle hand on Abby's shoulder.

"That's 'nough, both of you!" He growled angrily. "You both deal with grief like shit but it don't make one worse than the other." Then turned to Rick clearly upset. "She ain't been no burden, you know that! So don't throw that in her face. She was plenty patient with you when Lori died, you should do the same for her."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful." Carl said from behind Daryl, sounding both annoyed and worried at the same time. "But now isn't really the time for you two to have one of your blow ups."

Abby turned on her heels and marched outside, Carl was right, they didn't need to be at each other's throats but the dig that Rick had taken at her had cut her deeply. She marched to the woods, climbing over fallen trees then stopped, looked around to make sure no walker was around then sat down as she saw Daryl coming after her.

"It's been a while since you've done this, run off into the woods to calm down." He said as he sat down beside her then rubbed her back.

Abby put her face into her hand as she felt the tears starting to well up. She wanted so bad for her pain to go away but every time she looked at Judith or someone even made the vaguest reference to the church or the events that happened that night, she got emotional.

Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. Abby let herself be pulled in, then turned her face into his shoulder as she cried silent tears into his vest. After several minutes, his arms slid away as she finally sat back and wiped the tears from her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled. "I thought I was getting better."

Daryl shook his head sadly as he brushed away a few tears from her face with the back of his hand. "What we've been through is hard at the best of times. You ain't had a proper chance to mourn and if you had, losin' a…a baby isn't something you get over in a month, hell I doubt most people get over it in a life time."

Abby looked at him. "I'm not the only one who ain't had time to mourn. You've spent this whole time looking after me! Normally you'd talk to me 'bout stuff that bothers you, and I get that you don't want to further burden me with yer feelings but you need to talk to someone too, you know."

Daryl looked away. "And say what? I basically told you what I thought the other day."

Abby sighed. "I don't know, I'm no psychologist but it can't be healthy dealin' with it the way you do."

Daryl let out along sigh. "I know but I don't know how to deal with them any other way."

Abby wrapped her arm around his and kissed his bare shoulder. "I know babe. And I'm sorry I lost my cool, especially in front of someone we don't really know."

"For what it's worth, I agree with you, I think that Aaron guy is bein' upfront with us." Daryl reached over and tipped her chin up then kissed her. "We should get back, if yer up to it."

Abby inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Yeah, let's go."

By the time they walked into the barn, all the supplies that had been in the two vehicles where piled on and around a table that was in the barn. Everyone all looked at them, as they entered, obviously in the middle of a discussion as Jack trotted happily over to them, licking Abby's hands.

"I was just saying to everyone, that we are going to Aaron's community, that we _need_ to." Michonne said to them.

"I agree, one hundred percent." Abby said firmly.

"Besides, the place smells like horse shit." Daryl added.

Rick nodded his head. "Yeah. We're going."

Abby let out a sigh of relief as Rick walked over to Aaron. "So. Where we going? Where's your camp?"

Aaron looked up at Rick, slightly relieved. "Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel, driving recruits back. I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my _friends_ lives yet."

Michonne stepped forward as Rick walked back to the others. "You're not driving. So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how."

Aaron looked at Rick as he knelt down with a map, then craned his neck to see the map. "Go north on route 16." He instructed. Rick looked down at the map.

"And then?" Michonne asked.

Aaron looked up at Michonne. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"We'll take twenty-three north." Rick said as Abby crouched down beside him. "You'll give us directions from there."

Aaron looked at Rick uncertainly. "That's…I don't know how else to say it...that's a bad idea. We've cleared sixteen. It'll be faster."

Rick stared at Aaron with a steely gaze. "We'll take twenty-three. We leave at sundown."

"We're doing this at night?" Sasha asked in disbelief.

"I'm with Sasha, that sounds dangerous!" Tyrese agreed as he cradled Judith.

"Look, I know it's dangerous. But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day. If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there." Rick said firmly then looked Abby in the eye, expecting her to protest but Abby just shrugged. He'd beaten her will to fight with him more…for today.

"No one is going to hurt you!" Aaron emphasised. "You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger." He looked at Abby. "You know I'm right."

"Don't look at my sister for sympathy, you're talking to me." Rick said then looked him straight in the eye. "Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now." Aaron looked down as he shook his head. Rick turned back to the group. "It's going to be a long night. Eat. Get some rest if you can." Rick stood up then then walked outside, followed by Michonne.

Daryl walked over to the stack of cans, grabbed two cans then walked over to where they had a fire the night before. Abby strolled over as he stuck his knife into the cans, opening them up then rekindled the flame as Abby pulled out their makeshift stand they made from hangers so they could put the cans over the flame without sitting directly in the flame. Once the flame was burning again, he put the first can onto the flame then sat back beside Abby as he waited for it too cook. Most of the others took their queue from Daryl and had selected a can from the stash as Glenn and Abraham made two more fires so they could cook more cans of food.

"Why are you cooking those?" Aaron asked. "You have to be starving, why don't you just eat it as is?"

"Some of the stuff we've been finding lately has been a bit on the old side and cooking it kills some of the bacteria in there, making it less likely to make you sick." Glenn replied. "Not fool proof though."

Daryl grabbed the can off the flame with his bare hands then set it quickly down beside Abby, before sucking on his now burnt fingers. Abby dug out hers and Daryl's spoons as he put the second can on the flame and started eating straight from the can. By the time the second can was done cooking, Rick had returned with Michonne and the two of them grabbed a can each before joining the rest of the group.

When Abby and Daryl were both done, Daryl followed Abby up the ladder and laid down on the ground beside her as she resumed watching the forest. Daryl was quiet for a good hour before he finally sat up, putting his back against the exterior wall so he could face her.

"Am I a fool for wanting this to be real?" He asked quietly.

Abby straightened her back as she looked over at him. "No. We've been out here too long, we need a safe place to go. If we stay out here too much longer, we may start losing our humanity, our ability to tell the difference between right or wrong."

"Thought you'd argue with Rick 'bout wanting to do this at night." Daryl said after a brief pause.

"I used all the fight I had, yelling at him before." Abby said tiredly. "I'm tired of conflict. Tired of killing people."

Daryl scooted over to her and wrapped his arms and legs around her, hugging her tightly. "I know, babe." He said softly. "Hopefully this will all turn out and you won't have to."

Abby put her rifle down then touched his face before kissing him. They laid down together, continuing to kiss and touch, having the most physically affectionate moment in over a month. After several more hours of cuddling, Abby got up when Daryl fell asleep and went down the ladder, joining Beth as she sat by herself, cleaning a bridle she'd found in the room where the woman had died.

"Whatcha doin'?" Abby asked vaguely indicating the bridle in her hands.

"I got bored and this is something familiar, although it's making me miss the farm…and Thor. I wonder what happened to him?" She asked suddenly as she looked up.

Abby thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "I don't know, I don't remember seeing him in his corral. Maybe he jumped the fence and managed to get away."

Beth sighed. "I hope so. Maybe this community will have horses!"

Abby smiled slightly as she looked over to where Jack lay beside Beth's thigh, fast asleep. "Maybe. I'm worried 'bout him though. He was all alone when we found him, if there's other dogs there, he may attack their dogs."

"We'll find a rope to use as a leash, but I think if we tell him 'no', he'll rein it in." Beth said confidently as she looked down at Jack.

Abby scratched his head, making him thump his tail a couple times. "I hope so."

Abby sat in the back of the RV, legs stretched out on the bench as they bumped along the road with Daryl on the end of the bench, her feet in his lap. They followed Rick, Glenn, Aaron and Michonne who drove the car in front of them while the rest of them all piled into the RV, with pretty much every seat occupied with one person or another, Sophia even sitting in her mother's lap while Maggie cuddled with Judith and Jack curled up in Beth's lap.

Abby nearly fell out of her seat when Abraham suddenly veered to the side and slammed on the brakes, followed by several thumping sounds and Abraham's colorful swearing. Abby and Daryl immediately got to their feet and ran to the front of the RV, nearly falling on their faces as Abraham threw it into reverse. Just as they made it to the front, they caught a glimpse of a highway filled with walkers, there had to be hundreds.

"Did Glenn get through?" Abby asked as she clutched to the seat, partially being held up by Daryl's strong arms, as Abraham cranked the steering wheel to the side, swinging the front end around.

"They were still ploughing through when I last saw them." Rosita said as she held on to her seat.

"If Rick and I are on the same wave length, we should meet up a mile up the road." Abraham said as he floored it.

Abby and Daryl continued to hold on for dear life as Abraham continued to speed down the highway. He slowed down momentarily to turn down another highway. They had just started down the road when a flare was suddenly sent up into the sky.

"Bitch nuts!" Abraham exclaimed. "Hold on!"

Abby bumped into Daryl chest as Abraham floored it once again as he sped towards the flare as quickly as he could make the RV go. Abraham slammed the brakes when a man came into view, laying on the ground, trying desperately to fight off walkers. They RV had barely managed to come to a stop by the time Abby had flung the door open and was running towards the man. She recognized him, he was Aaron's companion. Abby fired at the walker immediately on top the man then continued firing at those around him.

Daryl was hot on her heels, and they reached the group of walkers at exactly the same moment and formed a circle around the man as the others joined them in fighting off the walkers. Beth and Carol helped the man to his feet, then together they fought their way back to the RV and one by one they climbed up inside as Jack whined in the doorway.

"There's a town nearby, we can wait for Aaron and your friends there." The man said through gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Beth asked as she rolled up his pant leg.

"I was walking back to our community, when they snuck up on me. I tried to climb the water tower but I slipped and fell…I think I broke my ankle." He said then hissed. "I'm Eric by the way. Thank you for saving me."

"Your ankle is definitely broken." Beth said then looked over at Carol. "Can you help me set this?"

"Since when did you become a doctor?" Tyrese asked from over Abby's shoulder.

"Daddy, taught me a few things." Beth mumbled as her and Carol started looking around for something to use as a splint.

Ten minutes later, Abraham rolled to as stop once more, in an alley. Everyone gathered their things and started for the door.

"Daryl, Tyrese you help Eric here, I'll take point and Abraham, you take the rear." Abby ordered as she pushed her way to the front.

"Roger that, Gunny." Abraham said enthusiastically.

Abby took an assault rifle that was offered her, then opened the door and looked out carefully. When she saw nothing dangerous, she stepped out with Jack hot on her heels, then made bee line for a door with a sign over it that said Supply Room. They made it to the door without a problem, then they made a wedge formation in front of the door. Abby held up her hand, counted down from three, then swung the door open. There were three walkers crowding immediately by the door but were easily dispatched before Abby stepped through the door. She shined her flashlight around the room but no more walkers appeared.

Once they had finished clearing the room, Daryl and Tyrese set Eric on the ground and the two of them went back outside to gather the candles they'd seen in the RV as Carol checked Eric's leg. Once they had got Eric comfortable, everyone settled into waiting as Daryl stayed outside, keeping an eye out on the street hoping to see Rick and the others if they came their way. Abby decided to spend some time with her nephew as they waited playing a card game with him and Sophia.

Abby was proud of what both these young kids had grown into. Carl had become bold and very intelligent, he saw things that most of the grown ups missed, perceived things very clearly, he reminded her a lot of Rick when he was younger. Sophia, on the other hand, had come out of her shell. She was no longer a timid little girl who ran away when she was afraid but instead she'd become bold, talking with the new people freely, was even showing signs of being fond of Tyrese and Abraham, big men who would've intimidated her in the past. She'd become almost as good of a shot as Beth or Carl and even had killed a handful of walkers with a knife.

They were halfway through their second game when Daryl banged on the door, bringing everyone to their feet and they all surged for the door. When Abby stepped out, she saw Carl rush up to hug his father as Maggie hugged Glenn.

"Everyone alright?" Abby asked as she walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"Yeah. Here?" Rick asked as he leered at Aaron as he called out for Eric.

"We're golden, secure." Abby replied as Rick kissed her on the cheek then started to follow Aaron inside.

Everyone all followed him inside and waited in the front room as Rick followed slowly after Aaron. As they waited, Abby walked over Daryl once again, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, her head against his shoulder. Daryl wrapped his arm around her, let out a silent sigh as he relaxed against her, setting his cheek on top of her head.

When Rick came back out, closely followed by Aaron who looked like he had something to say. "Thank you." He started. "You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you. And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community. When we get to Alexandria." Everyone looked around at each other, happy to finally have a name to where they were going. "Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving for tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning."

"That sounds fine." Rick responded, shocking everyone. "But if we're staying here for the night, you're staying over there." Rick continued point to a corner of the room that was furthest from Eric.

Maggie stepped forward. "Do you really think we got to do that?"

"It's the safe play, we don't know you." Rick said.

Aaron opened his mouth to reply but Abby beat him to the punch. "Oh, pull that stick from yer ass, Rick!" Abby growled, fed up with him. "They're unarmed and we far out number them, they ain't gonna be able to do nothin' to us!"

"Babe." Daryl said softly as he grabbed her shoulder, trying to avoid another outburst between the two.

Glenn stepped forward then. "Rick, he told us where their camp is. And he really is travelling with just one other person, not to mention one of them has a broken ankle. Abby's right they aren't a threat." Rick shifted as he looked at Glenn unhappily but he didn't back down. "Look, I want us to be safe too." Glenn paused to let Rick digest his words then continued. "I can't give up on everything else. I know what I said, but it doesn't matter."

Rick stepped back as he thought then nodded his head. "All right."

"Thank you." Aaron said, looking Rick in the eye before walking passed him to rejoin Eric in the other room.

Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled Abby towards the door, then exited the building. Once outside, Daryl turned back to her and crossed his arms.

"You gotta stop doin' that." He said with a sigh.

"What?" Abby asked, confused.

"Talkin' to Rick like that. I know he's yer brother but he's also the leader of our group, you can't go callin' him out like that!" Daryl said looking her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of his shit!" Abby said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Then discuss it quietly, away from everyone." Daryl said. "The way yer doin' things right now is disruptive, not to mention it'll negatively affect yer relationship with him."

"You do see the irony in you tell me to be subtle, right?" Abby asked.

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

Abby smiled as she wrapped around his waist. "I'll try to be nicer with how I express myself." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips.

He smirked. "Thank you."

* * *

So Abby is slowly returning to herself! Next chapter we get our first look of Alexandria! Can't wait for tomorrow! The next episode of TWD! So sad at the same time though...although I think they did you know who more justice than they had with Glenn and Abraham. I was more satisfied with what they did instead of traumatized. Literally, after the first episode, I didn't watch the rest of season 7 until 6 months later...

-Shockra


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the reviews! I always love to hear feedback from my readers! It lets me know that someone actually enjoys my writing, as does the favoriting and following! I love the love! All writers do!

* * *

The following morning, they all piled into the two vehicles. Abby crammed into the back of the sedan with Maggie and Glenn while Rick drove and Daryl sat shotgun. The trip was largely quiet, with only the occasionally conversation as they went. Eventually, though, the RV pulled over onto the side of the road. They all looked at each other, frowning, before getting out of the car as everyone else climbed out of the RV.

As they walked over, Abraham kicked the RV's wheel's angrily. "Motherdick!"

"Calm down, Abraham. I'll take a look." Glenn said as he walked to the front of the RV.

As he did so, Abby and Daryl both climbed up to the top of the RV to keep watch; Abby bringing her rifle with her, occasionally peering through it to see if she could see anything off in the distance. It didn't take long and the RV fired up once more, sending up cheers from half the group. Daryl and Abby decided to ride in the RV this time letting Sophia, Carl and Judith all ride with Rick, Glenn and Maggie in the car. After Rick had briefly disappeared into the woods, not telling anyone what he was doing but when he came back, they continued on their journey.

The environment in the RV was almost jubilant as they drove, the sight of Washington making things even more real for them but they were all reluctant to fully let themselves be pulled into the emotion. The images of the last time they'd let themselves hope still clear in their mind, making them worried that Alexandria might be something like Terminus but from everything they knew from what Aaron and Eric told them, everything seem to point to the positive. They drove for another hour, with Rick in the lead this time, before the road ended in a big steel gate, attached to equally big steel walls; just like the pictures that Aaron had shown them.

Everyone in the RV watched Rick's shadow in the car as he assessed their surroundings but finally after a several minutes, he turned the car off and got out of it. After Rick had gotten out, he took Judith from Sophia, as everyone climbed out of the RV and approached the gate. As Beth had suggested before, they'd tied a rope around Jack's neck and he walked obediently beside Abby as her and Daryl walked together to the gate. Daryl was tense as they walked, just about as uncertain as Rick was about what they were doing, his crossbow primed and clutched tightly in his hands.

Abby kept her hand on her pistol but didn't draw it as she walked along side Daryl. Jack seemed to be reasonably at ease, so it made Abby feel better but she was pretty sure that Daryl's tension was making Jack a little worried. As Aaron helped Eric to the gate, it slid open part of the ways and they all just stopped and stared at the gate dumbly. Suddenly a metal garbage can beside Daryl, fell over, startling everyone with Daryl immediately firing in the direction, as the gate opened the rest of the way. Daryl bent over and picked up what he'd just shot, looking over at Abby pleased then looked at Aaron and the new guy as he held up a possum.

"We brought dinner." He said to them.

Abby laughed, smacking Daryl's shoulder and making everyone else relax, Beth and Sophia even chuckled also. The man at the gate looked a little frightened as he looked at them, and she didn't blame him. Despite having three teenagers and a baby, they were armed to the teeth, dirty and had several really big men menacing looking men among them; they looked as dangerous as they were.

Aaron waved his hand at them. "It's okay." He said partly to them and partly to the gate guard. "Come on in, guys."

They all cautiously walked passed the gate, within the walls and once they were inside, the gate closed behind them, making them all nervous once more. The new guy looked at them then finally spoke up again.

"Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons." He instructed them. "Stay, you hand them over."

Rick stepped forwards. "We don't know if we want to stay." He said, his colt in hand.

Aaron turned to the other man. "It's fine, Nicholas."

"If we were going to use them, we'd have started already." Rick stated.

"Let them talk with Deanna first." Aaron said.

"Who's Deanna?" Abraham asked from the back of the group.

"She knows everything you'd want to know about this place." Aaron answered, then looked at Rick. "Rick, why don't you start."

Rick turned back to the group, first looking at Abby then the others. He squinted at the scenery beyond the gate and at first Abby thought he was going to tell them they were leaving but then he nodded at something. "Sasha." He said, then Abby saw what he saw, a walker. She turned, lined up the shot, then fired, a perfect shot. Sasha looked at Abby as smiled slightly.

Rick turned back to the man who Aaron had called Nicholas, as he stared in awe. "It's a good thing we're here." Rick said as he started forward.

They all followed Aaron as he walked down the street into what looked like fully intact suburban neighborhood. As they walked down the street, the residents all stopped and stared at them as they walked by, looking like the breakout had never happened. Their clothes clean and in one piece, as was their skin, the streets and the houses. Aaron led them to the nicest house they'd seen so far.

"Rick, come with me. The rest of you wait here, she'll want to talk to each of you." Aaron said then the two of them went inside alone.

Everyone gathered around Abby almost immediately and started talking in hush tones.

"What you do you think, Gunny?" Abraham asked her.

Abby shrugged. "Seems legit. I mean they have kids running around, that has to count for something now days."

"It looks like the outbreak never happened here." Beth noted. "It makes me both hopeful and uneasy."

"These people have no idea what it means to survive, it's like they've never had to." Daryl mumbled, still looking a little nervous but now Abby thought it was for another reason.

"This place has a whole better feel than any place we've been to since the prison, hell, it feels safer." Tyrese added, nodding his head in approval.

"Just because it looks nice on the surface, it doesn't mean it is below the surface." Carol said shaking her head, while she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Look at Woodbury, from what Abby and Michonne were saying, it looked nice on the surface as well. We should still be cautious."

Michonne shook her head. "No. This place has a completely different vibe. The second I stepped inside those walls, something felt off but this place…it just feels green, inexperienced."

They all settled into their own conversations, as they waited. Rick was gone for about fifteen minutes before he re-emerged from the house, followed by an older woman. When he finally stopped in front of their group, he studied them briefly, then indicated the older woman beside him.

"This is Deanna." Rick said introducing her to them. "She had requested that we turn over all our weapons, and I've agreed."

"When you leave these walls, you will get them all back, I assure you." Deanna said politely.

A woman with dark hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail appeared with a cart and after a moments hesitation, Rick put his colt and machete on the cart. The others followed his lead, trusting Rick's judgement, putting all their weapons on the cart. Carol for some reason, acted like she could barely hoist the assault rifle on her shoulder, then once she'd set her weapons on the cart, she clung to Sophia. Abby first out her pistol and assault rifle on the cart, then lifted her sniper rifle, looked at it, then winced as she slowly set it on the cart. Daryl was the last to disarm and he did not seem happy about, when he set his weapons down, he walked back over to her and glared at the ground as he clung to his possum.

"Thank you for your co-operation." Deanna said, then looked at Carl. "How about I talk with you next, then you and your father can go to the house together.

Carl looked over at his father, who nodded his head, then followed after Deanna with Judith in his arms, as she retreated back into the house. Less than ten minutes later, they both returned, Carl walking down to his father then two of them followed after Aaron as Deanna looked straight at Abby.

"Abby, is it?" Deanna asked and Abby nodded. "You're up next."

Abby slowly followed the older woman into the house then into what was a living room with a camcorder set up behind the couch. Deanna took a seat on the couch and indicated to the chair across from her.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Deanna suggested.

Abby walked over to the chair, eyeing the bookcases full of books. "These all yours?" Abby asked then finally sat down.

Deanna smiled. "They were already here. Are you a reader?"

"I was when I was younger. Now days, I hardly have the time." Abby replied as she finally focused on the woman.

"Could you state your name for the record? As well as your past profession." Deanna asked, indicating the camera behind her.

"Abby Dixon. I was in the Marine Corps, Gunnery Sergeant. Grew up on a farm, though, so I know quite a bit 'bout horses, cattle, gardens, that sort of thing."

"That's good to know. So, Dixon is your married name, I assume? I was told you were Rick's younger sister."

Abby smiled slightly. "Yes, it is and yes I am."

"No children of your own?" Deanna asked, genuinely curious.

Abby immediately felt the well of emotions rise up but she shoved them back down and hoped that Deanna didn't see it. "No, Daryl and I have only been married for about a year, maybe less. I was married before him, hence the reason my dog tags say King on them but Martin died in the first few weeks of the outbreak."

"I'm sorry, that must've been hard." Deanna said, seemingly genuine.

"It was but I had my brother and my nephew, they gave me reason to keep going. Now I have Daryl too. Nothing has been easy since the outbreak, people constantly dying, going hungry, trying to keep warm in the winter." Abby said.

"How many people have you lost?" Deanna asked.

Abby sighed. "I don't know, a lot. We had the start of our own community once, a lot of good people. We had two doctors, an Army medic and Hershel who knew a lot about farming but between an outbreak of influenza and being attacked by ass holes with a tank, we're all that's left of that place."

"I'm sorry, it seems like you've had a hard time, out there." Deanna said.

Abby looked away. "You have no idea."

"You look a lot like your brother, even share some of his mannerisms but you are much more trusting than him." Deanna commented.

Abby smirked slightly. "You have no idea how ironic that is. I think it's because of my time serving. I was a sniper, had a forensic profiler for a spotter, taught me a few things on how to spot a liar and warning signs of dangerous people."

They talked for a little while longer, mostly about her skills and questions about the others. Abby wasn't very specific about the things she told her, leaving the answering up to the people she asked about. When Abby left the room, Aaron was waiting for her and guided her as he had done with Carl and Rick. As they walked, people stopped and stared at her but they didn't seem hostile or afraid as they had when they walked in as a group but more so inquisitive.

"Thank you." Aaron said as they walked. "For trying to help me convince your brother that I was telling the truth."

Abby shrugged. "Not like he was listening and besides, Michonne worked on him more than me."

"Still, I appreciate it." Aaron said sincerely. "You and your brother in particular, I think are going to be a big help to our community. Your military knowledge and Rick's policing experience plus what both of you experienced out there, you'll help us thrive."

"Don't underestimate the others." Abby said frowning. "They've probably saved my life than I, theirs. Nobody is what they seem anymore."

"And yet you trusted me." Aaron said with a smile.

"That's because I looked into your eyes. The eyes are a window into person's soul, it just takes time to learn how to read what you see."

"What about Eric? You couldn't have seen his eyes from that far away."

Abby smirked. "But I could, that rifle of mine is military grade, top of the line! Paid a pretty penny to make it that way, so your people best not lose it or damage it."

Aaron chuckled as they walked up the path of a house. "You sound attached to it."

"I am. That rifle and I go way back, I've had since I was fighting overseas, has a lot of memories attached to it. Granted, most of them aren't happy ones but it kept me and the people I care for, alive."

Aaron nodded his head. "Noted. This house and the one to the right is where you all will be staying until we can work things out more. Rick and Carl almost immediately headed straight for the showers, after putting Judith down for a nap. There should be clothes and the food might've arrived by now. I should get back, lead the next person here."

Abby put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. " _Thank_ you! My family needed this, you have no idea how much!"

Aaron smiled. "You're welcome."

Abby finally climbed the steps up to the porch, then opened the door and looked inside. The house was massive and obviously meant for someone with money. As she wandered into the kitchen, she noticed the high-end finishes; granite countertops, beautiful appliances and fixtures. For the first time in years, Abby actually was excited to cook. When Rick came down the steps, Abby took a step back.

"Whoa." She said, then smiled. "Just shavin' makes you look ten years younger...and less crazy."

Rick gave her a shove but smiled. "Showers free, better get in there before someone else does."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Abby said, then rushed up the stairs.

She walked down the hall, noting all the rooms, one must've been a washroom as she heard Carl showering. Abby walked into what must've been the master bedroom and instantly saw the open bathroom door. She walked in, immediately hit by the humidity from the shower Rick had previously, as she kicked off her boots. When she turned the shower on, the hot water immediately hit her hand and she let out a sigh of contentment.

As she stripped off her clothes, she got excited as she watched the water stream down from the shower head, and when she finally peeled off the last layer of fabric from her body, she stepped under the spray of hot water. Abby laughed as the water hit her body, then sighed as it streamed down her body. She just stood there under the hot water for several minutes before finally opening her eyes and looking at the bottles of soap, then started lathering up. She had just finished shaving her legs and rinsing out the conditioner from hair, when the bathroom door opened.

"Abby?" Daryl's voice came uncertainly.

Abby grinned wickedly. "Come join me, you big jerk."

She heard the door close, then the thunk of his shoes as he kicked them off. Less then a minute later, the door to the shower opened and in stepped Daryl. Daryl's grin was almost as mischievous as her own as he pressed himself against her and started kissing her neck. The water nearly turned black as it slid down his body, so Abby reached for the soap once more and squeezed some into his hair. He pulled a face momentarily as he looked up from kissing her shoulder but she just smiled as she continued scrubbing his hair.

Abby didn't know how much time passed and she didn't care, that was the first time they'd made love since the house in the cemetery and they both needed it. Abby had her tank top soaking in the sink while she buttoned up her flannel shirt. As Abby brushed her hair, she looked Daryl over as he dressed back into his dirty clothes.

"You want me to trim yer hair?" Abby asked.

Daryl shook his head. "I'm good, only got in that shower cus' you were in it."

"Will you at least let me wash your shirt? You have yer vest still." Abby asked smiling.

"Nope." Daryl replied then walked up to her. "I'm gonna go skin my possum on the porch."

Abby kissed him. "Bring it into the kitchen when yer done maybe me or Carol can do somethin' good with it."

Daryl grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Abby finished brushing her hair, she moved to her teeth before finally leaving the room and heading downstairs. When she came down, she found Carol and Sophia poking around the kitchen but they both paused to look up and smile at her. Carl suddenly ran by her and stopped at the island and smiled at Sophia.

"Wanna go check the other house out with me?" He asked Sophia.

Sophia smiled brightly. "Yeah!"

Carol looked between the two then forced a smile on her face. "I'll come with you! Maybe that kitchens nicer."

Abby patted Carol's shoulder as she walked by, realizing that Carol was suddenly concerned about two fifteen year old kids being on their own. Abby looked into the basket on the counter that hadn't been there when she'd first arrived and food some food in it. There was nothing special in it but there was enough in there for her to make lasagna. Abby rummaged around the kitchen and found a pan that was big enough to feed them all, then started cooking. Daryl eventually came in and plunked the now skinned possum on counter.

"Whatcha gonna do with it?" He asked as he watched her work.

"How does possum lasagna sound to you?" Abby asked. "Minus the cheese of course."

Daryl kissed her on the cheek. "Works for me. I'm gonna go look around with Rick."

Abby nodded as she worked and watched as he walked out. Just she put the pan into the stove, Beth came in followed closely by a happy Jack. Beth slipped the rope off his neck and he immediately went straight to Abby and started begging.

"Lucky for you, Daryl save the entrails." Abby said as she set down the dish she'd put them in.

Jack went crazy for the entrails as Beth peeked into the oven. "I can't believe they have electricity!" She said excitedly.

"And running water, _hot_ running water. I'd suggest you go catch a shower before more people show up and occupy them. There's clothing up there too." Abby said smiling.

"Oh!" Beth sighed. "Clean clothes and showers, I've missed those!" Beth trotted off for the stairs and ran straight up them.

An hour later everyone gathered around the table and island, eating Abby's lasagna and talking. The air around the kitchen was cautiously optimistic as they all were smiling but Abby could see people constantly looking around, waiting for the other shoe to fall.

When they were finished eating, they all gathered every blanked and pillow in the house and started setting up, getting ready to sleep in the living room. Everyone flinched and Jack growled when a knock came at the door. Rick walked over to the door and calmly opened the door, letting Deanna step inside.

"Rick…" She started then stopped to stare at him. "Wow." She said, eliciting a groan from Rick and causing Abby to laugh out loud. "I didn't know what was under there. Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling." She stepped in further, looking into the living room where they had all gathered. "Oh my. Staying together. Smart."

"No one said we couldn't." Rick said, eyeing Deanna suspiciously.

"You said you're a family." Deanna said smiling. "That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds, and nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?"

"Everybody said you gave them jobs." Rick enquired.

"Mm-hmm" Deanna said nodding. "Yeah. Part of this place. Looks like the communist have won after all.

"Well you didn't give me one." Rick pointed out.

"I just haven't told you yet." Then looked passed Rick to Michonne. "And Michonne." She said then looked at Daryl and who sat together by the window with Abby leaning back against Daryl's chest. "I still have to figure out what I can give Mr. Dixon and Abby to do, but I'll figure it out." She smiled as she nodded to Rick then turned and left.

After Rick had closed the door, Abby and Daryl settled down on the ground, spooning as they laid close together with everyone following, suit. When everyone had settled in, Rick turned the lights off and laid down himself. As the night wore on Abby and Daryl both laid wide awake as everyone snored softly nearby. Abby had turned to face him and they had entwined their limbs, with Abby using Daryl's one bent arm as a pillow as he slowly stroke her face, looking into her eyes, occasionally kissing each other.

In the middle of the night, they both looked up when Rick suddenly got to his feet and quietly crept over the bodies riddling the floor and went outside.

Daryl put his mouth to her ear. "Do you want me to follow him?"

Abby shook her head slightly. "He probably just needs some air." She whispered back.

Daryl nodded then wrapped his arms around her once more, cuddling into each other. Sometime in the night Abby had finally fallen asleep, never having seen Rick return but when she woke up, she found herself nearly by herself. Apparently, Jack had replaced Daryl, as she had snuggled up to him, her face buried into his fur and Michonne sat on a couch, sharpening her sword.

"Good morning sunshine." She said smiling slightly.

"Last one awake, again." Abby said annoyed.

"Your body is probably still recovering. Daryl also mentioned that you hadn't slept most of the night." Michonne said casually.

"Neither did he." Abby grumbled as she stood up and stretched.

"He actually slept up until a few minutes ago, probably why you woke up, less body heat." Michonne said smiling. "C'mon, let's go investigate together."

Abby nodded her head as she combed her fingers through her hair, then started braiding it as she followed Michonne out of the door. They both stopped and looked at Daryl as he sat in the corner of the porch.

"You wanna come with us, babe?" Abby asked as her and Jack walked over to him.

"No, I'm gonna stay here." Daryl said as he worked on his crossbow.

"You sure?" Abby asked to which Daryl just nodded. "Then Jack should probably stay here with you. Don't want him causin' troubles for us on our first day here."

"Sure. They don't want our fleabag 'round anyways." Daryl mumbled as he got Jack to lie down next to him.

Abby bent forward and kissed him then stood up. "You two behave, the house better be in one piece and not burning when we come back."

Daryl chuckled slightly then watched them as they left. They walked down the street, passing the only other three houses on the street, then turned down what was the main street where most of the people seemed to mingle. They walked down the street and looked up at the townhouse as they walked by.

"You think they'll put some of us up in there?" Michonne asked.

Abby shrugged. "Maybe. There is a lot of us, we'll get sick of each other if we all stay in those two houses. Speaking of the two houses, have you been inside the second house yet?"

Michonne smiled. "Yeah, it's just as nice as the one we're staying in, just different design."

They continued wandering through the community, seeing a huge pond, a park and about a dozen other houses. By the time they had returned to the house, several of the others were hanging out in the general vicinity of the house. Abby stopped dead in her tracks on the steps when she saw Daryl holding Judith smiling slightly as he paced the porch, looking into her tiny smiling face. Michonne rubbed her back and gave her a one-armed hug before walking over to Daryl and Judith.

"I think it's time for the little lady to take a nap." Michonne said as she took Judith from him.

Daryl looked passed Michonne and saw Abby stuck there on the steps, then looked down with a guilty expression on his face. Once Michonne had disappeared into the house with Judith, Abby's feet freed themselves from the steps and walked slowly up to Daryl.

"Don't make that face." Abby said, rubbing his arm.

"What face?" Daryl mumbled as he sat on the rail.

"My reaction made you feel bad for enjoying interacting with Judith." Abby said sadly. "I'm actually really happy that you love her, that you like being with her. Don't let my problem make you feel bad."

Daryl reached out and grabbed her hand. "Your problems are my problems too and I don't want you feelin' uncomfortable."

Abby sighed as she leaned against his knees. "I need to work through that problem. I can't be like that every time I see a baby."

"We might actually have a solution for that." Aaron's voice came from behind Daryl, making both of them tense as they both turned towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to over hear you two but with what you said to Rick the other day and what I've observed, I think talking with Denise might help you. Both of you."

Aaron knew was walking into very dangerous territory but he held his ground. Abby put a hand on Daryl's arm, a gentle reminder to be nice as she looked passed him to Aaron.

"Who's Denise?" Abby asked calmly. She knew, that he knew about her loss, having basically blurted it out in front of him.

"She's a psychiatrist. She hasn't been doing a lot since nobody around here seems to need her services but I think you both could benefit from talking to her."

"We don't need to talk to no head shrink!" Daryl ground out angrily.

Aaron looked at Abby as she looked away. "You might not, but she might. There's no shame in talking about your feelings, especially about something so traumatic."

"Do you ev'n know what the hell yer talkin' 'bout?" Daryl asked still angry, his body language oozing hostility.

Abby touched his arm again. "I kinda yelled at Rick an' shoved it in his face while ya'll were lookin' for aggressors back at the barn."

"I'm sorry, it's a touchy subject, I know that but think about it. And if you want, I can introduce you to her." Aaron said to Abby, as Daryl made it very clear that he was not open at all to the suggestion.

"Thank you, I appreciate the suggestion but I don't think that's why you came here." Abby said as Daryl marched annoyedly inside.

"No, I actually came to tell Glenn, you and Tara that Deanna wishes to talk with all of you." Aaron said as he finally mounted the steps.

"C'mon inside, we'll check to see if they're in there." Abby said as she turned for the door.

* * *

Yeah, so Daryl and Abby are slowly starting to get back on track! Which makes me happy! I hope you all enjoyed reading today!

-Shockra


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Here is chapter 16! We're in the home stretch of When Shit Hits The Fan! Only five more chapters after this! So enjoy them while they last! Part 3 which I've named Art of Deception, probably won't be out right aways, partly because the show hasn't reached the point where I'd like to end the story and partly because I'm not that far into it and I like to at least be in the home stretch before releasing. In the mean time, though, I might release my non-walker story, Better Life as it is basically finished. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

Abby, Glenn and Tara were waiting in front of the townhouses, when two men merged from the lower level. The evening before, Deanna had asked them to go with her son, Aiden and the guard they'd met at the gate the first day, Nicholas, on a supply run. None of them had met Aiden yet, but Abby's first impression on Nicholas was not a good one but Carl had become friends with Nicholas' son, so she'd try and get a long.

"Glenn, Tara and Abby?" The younger one asked. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aiden. You met Nicholas pulling gate duty."

"You're Deanna's son?" Glenn asked, ignoring Nicholas, apparently feeling the same as Abby.

"That's right." Aiden replied. "I hear you got experience making supply runs."

Abby scoffed at the remark but her retort died on her lips as Glenn elbowed her and gave her the stink eye before looking back at Aiden. "I got a look at your pantry. You guys are doing pretty well."

"Yeah, well, I've had some training. ROTC." Aiden said eliciting a scoff from Abby again. "Do we have a problem?" Aiden asked her in irritation.

"Jus' find it funny you, all puffed up like you think yer big fish. It's like you thinkin' you're better than us jus' because of some pansy ass training my nephew could do in his sleep." Abby scoffed. "Ya'll been livin' with yer heads up yer asses."

"Well not all of us can be Marine's!" Aiden growled.

"Abby!" Glenn scolded. "I think you've been spendin' too much time with Daryl and Aiden's right. Pizza delivery boy, remember."

"You misunderstand. That's exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout. It ain't 'bout the training you received before shit hit the fan but how you handle things when a pack of walkers are chasin' you or you're damn near starvin' to death." Abby said.

Tara squinted at her. "Are you always this standoffish with people you just meet?"

"No." Abby replied at the same time Glenn said. "Yes." Abby proceeded to stick her tongue out at him to which he just smiled as he looked back at Aiden.

"Sorry, ignore Abby's snide remarks, she takes time to warm up to people." Glenn said. "She's actually really nice when you get to know her."

"I was nice to you from the get go, wasn't I?" Abby asked.

"You weren't mean, you just ignored my existence but that was at the beginning…and you thought Rick was dead. Anyways. everyone is night and day from then, especially Rick, Daryl and Carol." Glenn replied.

"Can we get on with things?" Nicholas asked annoyed.

Aiden took a deep breath then smiled. "Come on, I'll show you the ropes."

"What are we doing?" Tara asked uneasily.

"Just a dry run." Aiden explained. "Show you the terrain outside the walls, see how you do. Weigh each other sacks a little."

Glenn elbowed her hard as Abby rolled her eyes. "No, I don't but cool." Tara replied.

"What about weapons?" Glenn asked.

"Oh yeah." Aiden exclaimed as he reached into his bag and handed first Glenn then Tara guns before handing Abby her gun. "Aaron didn't think you'd be too happy with anything other than _your_ gun."

"And he'd be right." Abby said, immediately checking the chamber. "Where's my rifle?"

"You're not going to need it." Aiden answered firmly.

"Says you." Abby growled.

"Abby, it's fine." Glenn said to her testily.

Abby sighed, still annoyed. "Fine."

They followed Aiden and Nicholas to the gates, a different gate than they had entered in, then crossed a semi-opened clearing towards a distant wooded area.

"We've been increasing our perimeter mile by mile." Aiden said after a while. "Spreading in a semi-circle around the town."

"We've made it fifty-three miles before." Nicholas added.

"We usually break into two groups." Aiden continued. "When shit hits, we send up a flare. One group gets the other. The only reason you're standing here is because we lost four people last month."

"What happened?" Tara asked, staring at their backs cautiously.

"We were on a run, roamers came out, they didn't follow protocol." Aiden said.

"They were good people." Nicholas added.

"They were." Aiden agreed. "They were just scared. Look, I know I can be a hard ass. And I know I'm a douche-bag. Someone's got to call the ball a round here and that someone's me. If you're to be on my crew, you do exactly as I say."

Abby chuckled mirthlessly. "First off, hell no! Son, I've led units through warzones and survivors through the land of the undead. If I thought you were a good leader, and you said jump, I'd say how high but you ain't. Yer just some arrogant little prick on a power trip. If Deanna wanted Glenn or Maggie or Beth to be leader, I'd follow them but not you. Secondly, yer lying through yer ass 'bout something, both of you. The guilt is practically oozing off of you. Don't know what it is but you ain't beenin' truthful 'bout what happened to those four people."

Aiden's face darkened as he pointed towards Alexandria's walls. "Go! You aren't welcome here. Do us a favor and just leave, Alexandria can do without someone so disruptive as you."

"Abby…" Glenn started but Abby wasn't done.

"Ya'll _need_ us! You know nothin' 'bout surviving. Without my family, ya'll be dead in the next six months. And that reaction to me throwin' shit in yer face, just solidified my opinion of you and tells me I ain't far off. Yer no leader pup and yer gonna get people killed."

"Abby…" Glenn said firmly again.

"Don't worry, Glenn. I'm done. Keep yer head on a swivel and if it don't feel right, don't do it. You got good instincts and you know it."

Abby turned and marched off but not towards Alexandria but further into the woods. Abby had been walking silently along for maybe ten minutes, taking in the surroundings around her, when she heard several sharp whistles. Abby took off in a hard run and broke through into the open clearing just in time to see Glenn stabbing a walker who'd been attacking Tara while the other two just stared.

"What the hell!?" Aiden yelled when Glenn pulled the knife from its skull.

Glenn had seen Abby enter the clearing and held out his hand to halt her as Tara yelled back. "Yeah, what the hell?"

Glenn turned to Aiden. "You almost got her killed."

"I told you two to stay back!" Aiden yelled back. "I told you to listen, to do every damn thing I said! I told you that."

Glenn looked like he wanted to take a swing at him but after a tense moment, he walked off, grabbing Abby's arm and dragging her after him, know perfectly well she was about to give Aiden a piece of her mind. Tara followed closely behind them, just as mad as Glenn, as they marched right back to Alexandria. Glenn didn't let go of Abby's arm until they walked through the gate.

"You three need new gigs." Aiden said angrily as he entered just behind them. "You're not ready for runs yet."

" _We're_ not ready?" Abby said angrily starting to turn as they walked but once again, Glenn put a hand on her shoulder and turned her forward.

"Let me handle this. You'll only make things escalate." He said to her quietly, then said to Aiden. "Yeah, I pretty sure you got that backwards, Abby's one hundred percent right about you."

They all continued to walk as Aiden called after them until he finally touched Glenn's shoulder and Glenn turned to look back at him unhappily, pushing Abby behind him. Abby really wanted to get up in this assholes face but Glenn wanted to handle things and he was probably right, with her temper, she'd likely escalate things. Apparently having left her ability to deal with little shits like this kid back in the corps.

"Look." Aiden said to Glenn. "We've got a way of doing things around here."

"You tied up walkers!" Glenn said angrily.

Abby glanced around and noticed a group starting to gather around them, drawn by Glenn's and Aiden's raised voices.

"It killed our friend!" Aiden said defensively, like it was a good explanation. "Look, I'm not having this conversation here. You obey my orders out there."

Abby scoffed again and Glenn held up his hand. "Then we're just as screwed as your last run crew."

Abby felt a hand on her back and immediately knew it was Daryl before she looked over. "What happened?" He whispered into her ear.

"Tell you 'bout it later but its one hundred percent their problem. That little shit shouldn't be out there, let alone leading people out there." Abby growled back quietly.

Aiden got into Glenn's face and both Daryl and Abby tensed, it was all Abby could do to not get up in Aiden's business but she wanted respect Glenn's wish. She _really_ didn't like people messing with her family.

"Say that again." Aiden threatened Glenn.

"No. Back off, Aiden!" Tara warned.

Aiden shoved Glenn but Glenn held his hand up to her again, while Abby was practically frothing at the bit, wanting so badly to stomp his scrawny ass into the pavement but respecting Glenn's wish. Glenn just stared him down as Aiden shoved Glenn again.

"Come on, tough guy." Aiden threatened as Nicholas stepped closer, ready to back his friend up but not trying to stop him.

"No one's impressed, man." Glenn retorted coolly, the difference in level of experience between two was obvious. Glenn was completely collected, using his head, while Aiden was completely unhinged, not thinking clearly. "Walk away."

"Aiden!" Deanna called. "What's going on?"

"These guys got a problem with the way we do things." Aiden said to his mother without looking back at her.

"And yer son's well on his way to getting himself and yer people killed." Abby sneered.

Aiden glared at her and opened him mouth to say something but turned back to his mother, probably intimidated by what was likely a venomous look from Daryl. "Why did you let these people in here?"

"Because we actually know what we're doing out there." Glenn retorted.

Aiden turned around, bringing his fist with him but Glenn saw it coming and dodged it easily, punching Aiden square in the face and knocking him on his ass, making Abby very proud. Nicholas dropped the guns he was holding and rushed to step in, but in a flash Daryl had tackled his ass to the ground, shoving his forearm against Nicholas' windpipe. Deanna looked at Abby, expecting her to pull Daryl off of Nicholas but Abby just crossed her arms over her chest. Rick suddenly appeared, hand covered in blood as he convinced Daryl to get off of Nicholas as Michonne stepped up to Aiden as he got on his feet.

Daryl paced like a wild animal, more than a little pissed, even though he had no idea why Glenn and Aiden were fighting. It didn't matter to him, Aiden and Nicholas messed with his family and like her, you just didn't do that. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"I want everyone to hear me, okay?" Deanna said, speaking up. "Rick and his people are apart of this community now. In all ways equal! Understood?" She turned her head to glare at her son.

Aiden shrugged like it was all a big joke. "Understood."

Deanna turned back to them. "All of you, turn in your weapons. Then you two come talk to me." She continued pointing to Nicholas and Aiden.

Everyone dispersed but those from her group who had gathered, Daryl, Rick, Michonne and Carl, on top of the three of them. Deanna looked between Rick and Michonne.

"I told you I had a job for you." She said as she looked at Rick. "I want you to be our constable, that's what you were. That's what you are." She then looked at Michonne. "You too." She said to Michonne, bringing a look of surprise on her face. "Will you accept?"

Rick looked up at Michonne then over at Abby before finally looking back at Deanna. "Yes."

"Yeah, I do too." Michonne added.

Daryl scoffed before turning and walking off. Abby looked back at her brother for a moment who gave her a nod, then turned and ran off after Daryl. She didn't try to stop him or slow him down as he marched angrily to the house, going inside and slamming the door, nearly in Abby's face.

"Because I need a broken nose." Abby said annoyed as she opened the door once more.

Daryl turned back, surprised. "Sorry." He mumbled "Didn't know you were following me."

Abby sighed, letting go of her irritation, he'd never intentionally slam a door in her face. "You okay? You didn't seem happy with Deanna assigning Rick and Michonne as the law enforcers."

Daryl put his crossbow down on the counter and sat heavily on one of the bar stools. "I don't really belong in a place like this, suburbia. It ain't me. People 'round here just see me as a dangerous redneck hick."

Abby placed her hand on his shoulder. "You _are_ a dangerous redneck hick." She said smiling. "But that's not all you are. Give 'em time, they'll see my marshmallow husband in time."

"I ain't no marshmallow!" He growled, trying to sound annoyed but failing. If it was her calling him soft, he didn't actually care.

"Is that the only reason you got upset with Rick and Michonne bein' assigned constables?" She new there was something else, she just had to poke around a little.

"Just worried that everyone is buyin' into this place too much. That we're gonna get soft and when the other shoes falls, we'll all die…or at least a lot of us." Daryl said looking at his hands, fidgeting and not looking up at her.

Abby bent forward and kissed him on the side of his head. "I won't let that happen and I think the others are well aware that the danger is still out there but they can't be out there any longer." Abby stroked the side of his face, trying to push his bangs out of his face. "Give it another week. If you still don't wanna be here than me and you, we'll leave, find somewhere else to stay."

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't takin' you from yer family. And Rick still needs you."

"I can't believe I still have to tell you this, but you're my family too!" Abby said turning his face towards her. "And they are your family too! You are my husband and I love you and I just want you to be happy. If you're not happy than I'm not happy."

Daryl removed her hand from his face, then kissed her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just…having troubles adjusting. This place ain't my scene, it would've made me even more uncomfortable b'fore the outbreak."

Abby stroked his face again. "You know Aaron was right, you need to talk to someone. I get you not wanting to talk to me 'bout our…our baby but I wished you'd talk to me more 'bout the other stuff. You can't keep bottling it up, it's not healthy. It's not a burden to me, in fact it'd make me feel better if did."

Daryl smirked slightly. "So you can get into my head?"

"Baby, I'm already in yer head." Abby said smirking.

Daryl's smirk turned into a full-on smile. "Guess ya are. I'll try to be more forth comin' with my feeling's but that's a two-way street beautiful."

Abby bent forward and kissed him. "We both need to share more." She said.

Daryl let out an annoyed sound as a knock came at the door. Abby kissed him again, then turned back to the door to see Deanna in the window of the door. Abby opened to door and nodded her head.

"Deanna." Abby said by way of greeting.

"Abby, could we speak for a moment?" Deanna asked so Abby opened the door further and waved her inside.

"I haven't talked to my son yet but I have an idea of what he's going to say. I'd like to hear what you have to say first." Deanna said.

Abby instinctively took up a military stance, hands behind her back and her feet spread apart. "Do you want the truth ma'am, or do you want me to kiss yer ass?"

Surprisingly, Deanna laughed. "Were you like this when you were in the military?"

"Yes ma'am, you gotta have a pair of steel balls doin' what I did. My candor won the respect from my CO's and fellow soldiers. I'm loyal to a fault, ma'am, I'll protect the ones I love. So I called yer son on his bullshit because I was concerned with his lack of ability to lead, he'd get us killed and refused to follow him blindly. He told me to hit the road, and I wasn't 'bout let him get me killed so I told Glenn and Tara to keep a weathered eye open. I was walkin' through the woods, lookin' for anythin' that might be useful when I heard those dumbass' whistling and clapping." Daryl scoffed and shook his head, this was the first time he'd heard the story also. "Went runnin' to see what was happenin' and arrived just in time to see Glenn kill a walker that was attackin' Tara. Aiden and that dumbass…Nicholas, just stood there watchin' then got mad at him for killin' it, wanted to tie it up again."

"Only good walker is a dead walker." Daryl growled annoyed.

"My sentiments exactly. They said it killed yer people." Abby said and studied Deanna for a moment. "Ma'am, I think they're hiding something from everyone."

Deanna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty good at readin' people, ma'am and the behaviors those two exhibited tells me they're over compensating, feelin' guilty 'bout something. They got so worked up because I called them out and Glenn poses a threat to them because he knows more than they do about doing runs and they realize that he'll see how incompetent they are." Abby said.

Deanna winced. "You definitely don't pull your punches, do you? Let me ask you something, do you want to be on those runs?"

Abby shrugged. "I do, do runs but it's not something I particularly enjoy, nor dislike. It's just necessary and I do whatever is necessary."

"She's a people pleaser, she wouldn't tell you if she didn't like it if she thought you needed her help." Daryl mumbled.

"Well instead of going on runs, maybe you can train others to do it. Safely." Deanna suggested. "Wasn't that one of the jobs of a Sergeant? Training?"

Abby nodded curtly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Could you at least think about it?" Deanna asked. "And could you maybe do an evaluation of our defenses? Find the weaknesses and tell us how to fix them."

"Yes ma'am, on both fronts." Abby replied. "I'll look into yer defenses and I'll consider yer offer."

"Thank you." Deanna said smiling. "I need to go have an unpleasant conversation with my son, excuse me."

An hour later, Abby and Daryl were slowly inspecting the walls of Alexandria; first on the inside then on the outside. Daryl held Abby's hand as they walked, while keeping his eyes on their surroundings, as Abby looked up and down the walls.

"We should probably wrap these support struts in barbed wire or somethin'." Abby said as they walked.

"Yeah, maybe along the top too." Daryl suggested.

"Honey, I doubt they'd do that, it'd make them feel like they were in a prison. Ruin their view." Abby said tiredly.

Daryl scoffed. "Couldn't have these people feelin' like they live in a prison."

Abby bumped his shoulder with hers. "Anyway, we probably need more watch towers, tall ones that look over the tree tops. Maybe catwalks so we can keep watch."

"Sounds right, maybe some anti-tank weapons." Daryl grumbled.

"Got any actually constructive input?" Abby asked still smiling.

"Not exactly my specialty." Daryl pointed out to her.

"Yeah but yer smart and very observant. You tend to see things that most people miss, even me." She said as she stopped and turned to face him.

Daryl looked up and down the wall then shrugged. "You pretty much have it covered, nothing else comes to mind but I'll let you know if something comes to mind."

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." Then leaned in for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss at first but then Daryl came in for a second, then a much deeper third.

Before either of them knew it, Daryl's one hand was squeezing her ass while the other was working its way up her shirt. A hungry growl that was uncomfortably nearby, snapped them out of their bubble, making them both pull their knives instinctively as they turned to see a walker stumbling towards them less than ten feet away. Once Abby had put it down, Daryl grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Shall we finish this inside?" He asked mischievously. Abby grinned and happily followed him as he led her back to the gate.

* * *

The next day, Abby walked up the stairs to one of the town houses and knocked. After a brief pause, she heard footsteps walk up to the door, then after another brief pause, the door opened.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked when she opened the door. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, with a pair of glasses that graced her face, which made her look too young, to Abby, to be a doctor.

"Are you Denise, the head shrink?" Abby asked, doing her best to not let her nerves show. Head doctors made her nervous.

The woman smiled slightly. "Yes, I am and you are new to our community, aren't you?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I'm Abby Dixon. Do you have time to talk?"

Denise smiled as she opened the door wider and indicated for her to come inside. "I have nothing but time."

She led Abby into her living room and indicated for her to sit down. "Do you want a glass of water?"

Abby sighed. "I might need it in a moment."

Denise nodded and went into her kitchen, which was open to the living room, then after setting the glass down in front of Abby, sat down across from her.

"What can I help you with?" Denise asked, taking up a professional tone.

Abby looked down at her hands and tried not to fidget like Daryl did when he was nervous. "I've been through hell and back a few times now, even before the outbreak. I was a Marine. Just before the outbreak, I actually had a fairly severe case of PTSD but it just kinda went away, after a while."

"I'm sorry to hear that but I imagine you worked through it, just without realizing it." Denise suggested.

"Maybe but that's not what I wanted to talk about. I recently went through something, that I can't seem to get over. It's effecting my husband, my brother and his kids. Hell, I can't even look at my little niece, let alone hold her or take care of her." Abby said annoyed.

"What happened?" Denise asked studying her face carefully.

"I was pregnant..." Abby started but her emotions rushed up and choked off her sentence with a sob. Abby took a deep breath to settle herself as Denise got up to sit beside her.

"You lost it." Denise said softly, it was a statement not a question.

Abby nodded her head as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Some asshole went out of their way to hit me with a car." Abby choked out. "I can still talk to my nephew but he's fifteen. His sister is still just a baby and I can't even look at her without getting worked up."

"Do you resent her for surviving when your own child did not?" Denise asked.

Abby shook her head. "No! I love her, I'm glad she's alive!"

"But you can't hold her or even look at her?" Denise asked, it wasn't a malicious question but one that was supposed to make her think. "You know it is possible to love someone and resent them?" Denise asked. "I'm not saying that you do, we've only started talking but I think you should consider all the options."

Abby wiped the tears still in her eyes as she thought. "I think she reminds me of what I'm missing, makes me think of the child I'll never have."

" _Never_ have? Are you not planning on trying again?" Denise asked.

"I-I don't know. I've wanted kids for years but after what happened and the way things are, I'm not so sure anymore. It's kind of ironic really, before I was the one talking Daryl into having kids, now he's the one who wants them and I'm not sure." Abby let out a tired sigh.

"And how is he handling the loss?"

Abby sighed. "He's handling it better than me…I think but Daryl tends to keep his feelings locked up tight. He holds and plays with Judith, I don't think he ever had that problem."

"Everyone handles grief differently." Denise said. "As for healing, well you are taking the first step. Talking about it always helps, the next step is for you to go home and pick up that baby. You need to stop running away from your feelings, you need to face them."

"Michonne once told me that." Abby said sadly. "She lost her three year-old son at the beginning. She said that being forced to hold Judith, it made her face her feelings. She said she cried at first but it helped her start to heal."

"Then it's settled; pick that baby up then come back and see me the day after tomorrow, we'll talk more." Denise said rubbing her back. "Do you think you could get Daryl in here?"

Abby grunted. "Not likely. Even if I did manage to twist his arm into coming here, he would just say nothing or make some snide or sarcastic remarks. Daryl's had a long history of being abused first by his father than his brother. Then people see him and immediately treat him like shit 'cause they think he looks like trouble, he don't trust no one but me. If I wasn't in so much pain myself, he might talk to me 'bout our loss but he's more concerned 'bout me than himself."

"Sounds like he cares a lot about you." Denise said softly.

"He does and he's told me a lot of things he ain't told no one before." Abby said wincing at the thought of some of the things she'd been told.

"Sounds like he needs to talk with a psychiatrist but I understand, my brother would never talk to a head shrink either." Denise chuckled dryly. "No one here seems to want to talk about their feelings, either. You're the first person who's come to talk to me since outbreak."

"Trust me, people like to bury their heads in the sand, pretend like the bad things aren't happening. That's gotten several good people killed." Abby replied as she wiped her eyes as she got to her feet. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Of course. If you need anything, my door is always open." Denise said following Abby to the door and opening it.

As Abby walked down the street, she saw Rick and Carol enter into Alexandria together, then go their separate ways. She looked behind them to see if Daryl had followed but when he didn't, she trotted after Rick, hollering his name as she went. When he finally heard her, he stopped and smiled at her as she came up to him.

"Mornin' Abigail. Just going to see Deanna, you wanna join? Plan on talking to her 'bout security." Rick said after kissing her on the cheek.

"No, I told you everything, you can handle delivering my thoughts on the matter." Abby said. "Saw Daryl go out with you this morning but not come back. Is he still out there?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, doing a bit of hunting. He headed south."

"Thanks." Abby said then smirked mischievously. "You look good, Sheriff. Might need to reclaim yer hat from Carl."

"Hardy-har." Rick said as he walked away.

Abby went to the house and collected her pack from the house then a pistol and a hunting rifle, from their armoury, meeting the bubbly Olivia for the first time. After getting her ear talked off by the other woman, Abby finally left the confines of the wall and struck out to find Daryl. She found what looked like his tracks in the mud, not far from one of the burned down houses heading in the direction Rick had indicated.

After about twenty minutes, she found that another pair of tracks that had joined his but Abby wasn't sure if the second pair was tracking Daryl like she was, or actually accompanying him. From the size and depth, though, they were a man's. After another ten minutes, she caught sight of Daryl and Aaron crouched behind a bush looking into a clearing and whispering to each other. When Abby saw what they were looking at, her heart soared.

She immediately pulled the rope from her pack, walked to the edge of the clearing then stopped and started clucking her tongue. The beautiful seal brown horse, lifted its head and stomped it foot nervously, ears perked as Abby slowly walked into the clearing.

"Come to momma, gorgeous." Abby crooned softly as she held out her hand.

The horse lowered its head and sniffed the air, taking a single step towards her. Abby continued walking slowly, pausing occasionally when the horse seemed nervous, until she was within ten feet of the horse and only stopped because she looked like she was about to bolt. Abby slowly turned her back to the horse, still clucking and calling softly to the horse. She suddenly felt a warm breath breathe at the back of her neck.

Abby slowly raised her hand up to shoulder height, palm facing towards the horse. After a moment, the horse pressed its muzzle into her hand and nickered softly as she gently rubbed the velvet soft nose. Abby slowly turned towards her, still crooning softly as she turned. The horse lowered its head and shoved it into Abby's stomach knocking her back a step, making Abby smile; the horse was desperate for attention. Abby grabbed a fistful of mane, then slowly raised the rope and slide it around its neck as she continued to talk to the horse. First, she slid one end over top of its neck, then slid it down the other side before making a noose. When Abby had a good noose on the horse, Daryl and Aaron slowly emerged from the bushes, Daryl grinning widely. The horse sidestepped nervously but didn't try to bolt as Abby patted its neck, trying to soothe her.

"I was gonna try an' catch him myself." Daryl said when they got closer.

"Her, actually." Abby corrected, indicating the lack of junk, then resumed making a rope halter.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Aaron asked in disbelief as he carefully reached out to pet her.

"Do what?" Abby asked confused as she tested her knots.

"Approach him…her without scaring her off?" Aaron asked in disbelief.

"Rancher's daughter." Abby said with a shrug. "Used to barrel race and helped my father break horses."

Daryl watched her. "Yer just gonna jump on like the last one, aren't ya?"

Abby grinned at him, then finished her halter off by making some reins with the excess rope. "Hold her for a second." She instructed Daryl.

Daryl grabbed the halter and eyed the horse doubtfully. "You sure don't need a foot up? This one's a lot taller then the last."

Abby grinned at him once more, before grabbing a fistful of mane and flexing her legs, then flung her body up towards the horses back as hard as she could, just barely getting her right leg over the back of the horse and needing a little of assistance from Daryl to shove her the rest of the way up, the horse only flinching slightly. Once she was up and had grabbed the reins, she grinned down at him again.

"Piece of cake! She's a really good girl too, barely flinched when I did that." Abby said as she gave the mare a hard pat and scratch.

"I never would have guessed that you were a cowgirl." Aaron said in disbelief.

Suddenly the horse reared as walkers growled nearby, but Abby managed to hold on and when she bolted, Abby managed to get her under control. Daryl and Aaron quickly took care of the nearest walkers but a small herd was coming their way.

"Get it back to Alexandria, babe." Daryl said as he loaded another bolt into his crossbow. "We'll be right behind you."

Abby nodded and turned the horse in the direction she'd just come from and put her heels to its side. Like a bolt of lightening, she was off and Abby had to duck down behind the horse's neck to try and prevent herself from being whipped in the face by branches. Once it was clear that no walker was following them, she slowed the horse to a walk. Once she broke from the cover of the bush, she pulled the horse to a stop then stared back worriedly into the trees. Daryl was extremely capable, and Aaron seemed very capable also but if she lost Daryl, she didn't think she could handle it, it'd be her undoing.

After sitting there for five minutes, both Daryl and Aaron emerged, looking no less for wear. Together they continued to Alexandria and the moment they stepped through the gate, several people surrounded them, excited but their loud talking and quick gestures, starting spooking the horse.

"Hey back up and settle down!" Daryl growled, annoyed as he made a shooing motion.

Jack's excited barking and barrelling down the street at full speed towards the horse, nearly unseated Abby as it jumped to the side, trying to escape Jack but well trained enough to stop at the tug of the reins. Daryl grabbed Jack's fancy new collar before he got too close and hauled him back as both Maggie and Beth trotted over smiling widely, followed by Rick, Michonne and Deanna.

"What are you? A horse magnet?" Michonne asked as she smiled up at her, rubbing the horses chest.

"Daryl spotted the last one and Beth caught Thor." Abby said patting the horses neck as both Beth and Maggie came up and started petting her and crooning to her to settle her down.

"Look's like we're going to have to find a place to put for our new friend." Deanna said, approaching carefully. "It seems trained but a little skittish."

Beth looked back at Deanna, clearly happy. "It's probably just scared. She probably hasn't been around this many people since before the outbreak…or at least living people, anyways. Horses have a very strong survival instinct, they devolve to their natural state quite easily."

"She's beautiful! What're we gonna call it?" Maggie asked, clearly in love as she stroked her face lovingly.

Abby grinned. "Hands off, I caught this fine lady."

"Nothin' like a bunch of horse crazy women finding a horse to make them turn into a bunch of giggling school girls." Rick said rolling his eyes.

Beth turned to Deanna. "Last time we caught a horse, we left it to the kids to name him. Maybe you can ask during class time and take a poll or something."

"That's a good idea." Deanna agreed.

"One of the kids named her Pebbles when she ran by the gate a few weeks back, we could just call her that." Aaron suggested.

"We'll leave it to the kids." Deanna said. "I trust you ladies can see to it's needs?"

All three woman smiled broadly as they nodded their heads. When she turned to leave, Abby swung her leg over the horses back and slid to the ground. The horse instantly turned it's head to her and nuzzled into her.

"Somebody likes you." Beth said happily as she started combing her fingers through her mane.

"Just telling me thank you for saving her." Abby said, scratching it behind the ear. "I haven't eaten yet, so I'm gonna get some chow but remember, I saw her first." Both of the Green girl laughed. "I'll come see her after I've eaten."

"We can't guarantee nothing." Beth said then lead the horse off, laughing as she talked with Maggie, to where there was a small field that would be enough to feed her for a couple days.

Daryl cocked an eyebrow as he followed her back to the house. "Thought I'd have to tear you away for 'er, kicking and screamin'."

"Like I said, I'm hungry." Abby replied. "You eaten yet?"

"No." Daryl said. They walked the rest of the way to the house and were mounting the steps when Daryl finally spoke again. "You goin' to that party?" Abby responded with a shrug, she hadn't really thought about it. "Aaron says we should, he thinks I should let them get to know me."

"They are pretty terrified of you but they haven't seen you hold Judith before." Abby replied as they walked into the kitchen. Daryl just grunted as he put his crossbow down on the island, then leaned against it. Abby started moving around the kitchen then stopped and looked up at Daryl. "You still want kids, don't you?"

Daryl looked at her shocked, then shrugged. "I ain't gonna push you into anythin' but…yeah. Ever since…well I can't stop thinkin' 'bout it, what it'd be like."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready yet, but I think we could try again." Abby said quietly.

Daryl tried to keep his face neutral but she could see that just the thought made him happy. Carol suddenly appeared in the stairwell, still wearing her gaudy sweater.

"I thought I heard voices. Daryl could you keep an eye on Judith for a moment? I need to go do something for a moment." Carol asked.

Daryl nodded as Abby winced, Carol should be asking her to look after Judith and she would have before but everyone had noticed her behavior since she'd miscarried. Carol handed him the digital monitor before leaving and he just put it on the counter top, then walked over to the window and opening it.

"I'm gonna go fer a smoke. Be right back." Daryl said.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You go on ahead, I won't be long and then I'll finish making us a late breakfast." Abby said smiling, then started climbing the stairs and stopped at the top.

Abby listened carefully, only hearing Daryl's footsteps downstairs as he walked to the back door, so she opened the door to Judith's room and stared at the sleeping baby. She took a deep breath, then stepped into the room and walked straight to the crib, reaching down and picking her up gently before she chickened out. As she cradled Judith in her arms, she forced herself to look at her, blinking back the tears and forcing her breathing to stay regular. She tried to focus on Judith, not the anguish that came rushing forth but instead on how much heavier she was and how long she'd gotten. How her hair was curling like Rick's and how her little nose was shaped like his but the rest of her was all Lori.

Lori. She hadn't thought about her in a long time. Both Daryl and Carol had been right, she had never properly grieved for her, she just shut her feeling down so she could take care of her family. Nor had she properly mourned the loss of T-Dog, Hershel or any of the others they'd lost. Abby finally broke down, unable to keep both the grief of losing her baby and losing Lori or the others, under control.

Daryl suddenly appeared in the door way, then immediately walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug as she clutched to Judith. She pressed her face into Daryl's neck as she sobbed while he rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings to her. Judith's squirming then finally crying, finally parted them. Daryl reached out to take her from Abby but shook her head.

"I need to get over this, I need to face this instead of running away. I want to be able to show her the love that I give to Carl." Abby said as she tried to settle her breathing.

"Alright." Daryl said soft as he brushed some hair out of her face. "But you don't need to do it alone."

Abby smiled weakly. "I know, you'll always do what you can for me but if you were here, I might've chickened out and you would've let."

"You sayin' I'm an enabler?" He asked smirking.

Abby chuckled slightly as she wiped tears from her eye with her free hand. "You certainly can be."

Abby rocked Judith in her arms, trying to lull her back to sleep. While she did stop crying, she seemed permanently awake now. With a sigh, Abby left the room and headed downstairs, putting Judith in her play pen with her new toys. Daryl had followed her down and now rubbed her shoulders as Abby watch Judith start to play.

"I hadn't noticed how much she'd grown until I picked her up. Before we left the prison, she could barely sit, now she sitting, crawling, grabbing everything." Abby said.

"Gonna be just as much trouble as Carl was." Daryl said as the front door opened.

They both turned to see Carl and Sophia in the doorway with three other teens. Sophia was smiling at Carl as Carl frowned.

"I wasn't that much trouble." Carl protested.

Daryl cocked an eyebrow. "You were never where you were supposed to be, stole a gun from my bike and ran off into walker infested woods just because you were bored."

"He has a point." Sophia said. She'd long since lost her fear of Daryl.

"Hey, you got lost in the woods twice in one week and had every one looking for you!" Carl retorted.

Abby sighed. "Enough, you two! Who are your friends?"

Sophia smiled. "This is Ron." She said indicating the tallest boy then pointed to the boy next to him. "This is Mikey and she's Enid."

"Howdy, ya'll. I'm Abby, Carl's aunt." Abby said smiling.

Carl glanced behind Abby to where Judith played, then back up to Abby with a look of concern and hope. "Dad said I needed to look after Judith, so I was gonna take her with us to play some games at Ron's house."

"You go on and take her. Once Daryl and I eat, I'm gonna go back to the horse." Abby said.

"Horse?" All five teens asked in unison.

"You haven't heard?" Abby asked smiling. "I caught a horse, Beth and Maggie are looking after it right now. Maybe you could take your sister to see it, Carl."

"Awesome!" Sophia said excitedly as she trotted forward and bent over into the play pen and pick Judith up. "We'll see you there!"

* * *

Well? I hope you found it enjoyable! I'm not shrink so I don't know what you'd tell someone who'd lost a child, so I tried to b.s. my way through it to the best of my ability. Hopefully I didn't make myself sound stupid.

-Shockra


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome back! Sorry that I'm a little late! But just by a day.

* * *

Daryl watched as Abby frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Carol had pretty much said she'd blackmail her with a bit of information that Abby had no idea she had, if she didn't show up at Deanna's party in a dress. Abby hadn't decided if she was going before Carol blackmailed her, but she didn't want to know what it was she knew. Carol had tried the same with Daryl but he'd been pretty forward about most things so he wasn't worried about what she knew.

"Maybe you should find out what it is she thinks she knows before putting yerself through something you don't wanna do." Daryl suggested, smirking slightly.

"I'm pretty sure I know what it is and it's about us." Abby said as she tried to arrange her curls.

"And what's is this big secret that yer willing to put yerself through an evening of misery for?" Daryl asked.

"Us and the barn." Abby said simply, knowing full well he'd know what she was talking about.

"How'd she know that? No one came into the barn after I came up to the loft and we started drinkin'." Daryl said.

Abby turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "That we know of. We got pretty wasted that night. Even Shane noticed us comin' from the barn. Or maybe me sneakin' off to your tent almost every night for over a week."

"It's not exactly earth shattering." Daryl said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Maybe not but Rick thinks we happened only a day or two before the farm fell not a week before and I rather not get into another argument with him right now." Abby said. "Now how do I look? It's been a long time since I was in a dress."

"You look hot, like always. I still prefer you in jeans, tank top and cowboy boots, though, but it's something new." Daryl said then smirked as his hands slid up under her dress. "I particularly like this part."

Abby slapped his chest and pushed back. "Behave!" She scolded but she couldn't help but smile. "Yer coming too. I hear they have booze."

"Prolly just some prissy shit." Daryl grumbled.

"We won't know until we go." Abby said as she got close to him again. "Please!"

Daryl looked away, annoyed. "Fine but just for a short time and I ain't dressin' up."

"Fine by me." Abby said as she turned away to grab a comb. "But just a little…" Daryl stepped back as she reached up. "Oh, come on! I just wanna comb it a little, I promise I won't style it or anything." Daryl huffed then stood their obediently as she ran the comb through his hair. She smiled after she'd gotten the tangles out. "Much better."

Abby pulled him along behind her as they walked down the street. It was now late in the day as they walked up the steps to Deanna's house, then stepped inside. Apparently, Rick, Carol and the kids had already been at Deanna's house for a good hour and were no where's in sight. At first they didn't see no one they knew but then to one side, Abby saw Rosita sitting on the arm of the sofa chair that Abraham sat in. Abby smiled and walked in their direction but Abraham pointed behind them.

"There's beer behind ya, Gunny." He said over the chatter.

Both turned to see a table stacked with bottles of beer. "I'll get a pair." Daryl mumbled in her ear.

Abby nodded then turned back and continued to walk to Abraham and Rosita, then sat in a sofa chair across from them. Rosita waved her hand at Abby's dress.

"I didn't really take you the type to dress up." Rosita said.

Abby sighed unhappily as Daryl walked over and handed her an open beer. "I ain't. I'll take my typical wardrobe any day but Carol pretty much forced me to wear it."

Abraham chuckled. "Didn't think anyone could make you do something you don't want too."

"Carol can be _very_ persuasive." Abby grumbled.

"Must be a diversion tactic." Abraham said grinning. "Carol makin' the two hottest ladies in our group wear short dresses? Must be trying to turn heads."

Daryl scowled briefly at Abraham but he knew that Abraham was just running his mouth, he was kind of like Merle that way. Rick walked over then and reached out for Abby's hand.

"C'mon, kiddo. Everyone wants to meet you." Rick said.

"Ugh." Abby said as Rick snatched her wrist and pulled her to her feet. "I don't want to socialize."

"Too bad." Rick said as he pulled her along behind him. "Put all that society girl stuff mom taught you, to good use."

Abby looked back at Daryl who'd replaced her in the sofa chair. "Hey don't look at me. I'd do anythin' for you…but that."

Abby scowled as she pulled her hand away from Rick. "Fine, lets get this over with."

Rick led her over first to Deanna, who stood close to a man her age and another younger man that looked a lot like Aiden. Abby put on her best society girl smile as they came to a stop.

"Abigail, this is Deanna's husband Reg and their other son, Spencer." Rick introduced.

"Hello!" Reg greeted her warmly. "Do you prefer Abigail or Abby? I've heard both/"

Abby chuckled. "Only Rick calls me Abigail." Abby looked over at Rick like he was something foreign. "I'm not sure why. I prefer Abby and everybody else, calls me such."

"Noted. From what Rick says, you're not just deadly, but also really good with numbers." Reg said.

Abby nudged Rick in the ribs. "Yeah, I've been told that but I'm pretty sure Eugene is far smarter than me."

"How do you go from a math wiz to enlisting in the Corps?" Spencer asked flashing her a charming smile, making Rick flinch ever so slightly.

"I'm not sure you heard, but Rick an' I were raised as farm kids. Been chasin' cows around since we could talk. When I was a little girl, my father took me huntin' with my brother. How old was I?" Abby asked looking at him.

Rick thought about it for a moment. "I can't quite remember, seven or eight." Rick chuckled then as he rubbed his face. "If I'd taken Carl out hunting even when he was twelve, Lori would've thrown a fit. Probably would've murdered me if I'd taken him out at that age."

Abby smiled at him then turned back to Spencer. "To answer your question, I might be good at math but I've spent my whole life playin' in the dirt and I've always enjoyed it. Was very nearly a rodeo queen…before I discovered motorcycles."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Abby never had a first car, just a first motorcycle."

"Apparently you were never thrilled with that." Deanna said, obviously enjoying watching their sibling interactions.

"Rick was the golden boy who everyone wanted to be while I was the town rebel. The harder someone tried to control me, the wilder I got. Don't worry, I've outgrown that, the military beat that outta me…mostly." Abby said grinning.

Rick snorted. "Yeah, mostly."

"If I'm gonna be trouble for anyone, it'll be him." Abby said pointing to Rick. "I excel at driving him crazy."

Reg laughed. "Don't all siblings? You should have heard Spencer here and Aiden growing up, they haven't changed much."

"We shouldn't take all of Abby's time, some of the others would like to talk to her." Deanna said, grabbing her husband's arm.

Abby held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you Reg, Spencer." Abby said shaking each man's hand in turn.

Next Rick then led Abby to another couple of groups, made her make some small talk but after the fifth group, Abby put her hand on his arm. "I'm gonna go back to Daryl, he really doesn't want to be here in the first place. He probably doesn't appreciate me abandoning him."

Rick sighed. "Alright. I set you free."

Abby smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. She went to where she had last seen him but only found Abraham, Rosita, Maggie and Glenn.

Abby frowned. "Where'd Daryl go?"

"I think he went out back to have a smoke." Glenn said indicating a back door on the other side of the room.

Abby walked across the room then outside where it was nearly vacant except Daryl puffing on a cigarette in one hand and sipping from his beer from the other while he conversed with Michonne. Abby smiled when she realized that Michonne was also in a dress. Michonne turned and smiled also when she saw Abby.

"Looking good girl." Michonne said. "The look suit's you!"

Abby laughed as she joined them. "You too but I don't think either one of us likes it." Abby said as she took the cigarette Daryl offered her.

Michonne smiled. "I used to wear dresses all the time…or at least pencil skirts and blazers."

"Well I wore military fatigues and Kevlar. My mother managed to drag me to things like this until I was fourteen but after that, I pretty much stopped wearing dresses…besides my wedding dress that is." Abby said then took a drag from Daryl's cigarette before handing it back to him.

"Well it suits you." Michonne said then elbowed Daryl and smiled at him. "Right, Daryl?"

"She could make a potato sack look fashionable." Daryl replied, earning a 'aww' from both women then making him blush.

"How many beers have you had?" Abby asked as she smiled at him.

Daryl shrugged. "I dunno, a lot. Can we go now?"

Abby laughed. "Okay, we'll sneak away."

"I'll probably try and get away here soon too, this used to be my thing but not so much anymore." Michonne said sighing.

"Yeah reality tends to ruin things for you." Abby agreed, then took Daryl's now one free hand. "See you later."

Michonne nodded and watched them leave out the side gate, not bothering to go back into the house. Daryl sidled up closer to her as they walked down the street and kissed the back of her hand as the walked, making Abby smile. Even with no one in sight, the potential for someone to see him being so affectionate with her would prevent him from doing so.

"Hey, you two." Came Aaron's voice from his porch. They both turned to face him. "Cutting away from Deanna's party early?"

"Not exactly our sort of party." Abby answered.

"Have you two eaten? Eric and I just started, why don't you join us?" Aaron offered.

Abby looked over at Daryl who just shrugged, then looked back at Aaron. "Alright, if you don't mind us being a little pre-juiced."

Aaron smiled then waved them to come in as he walked for the front door and went inside. Abby pulled Daryl along by the hand up the porch steps, then into the house. Aaron stood in the door way that led to the dining room and indicated for them to enter.

"I'll sit at then end so Eric can keep his leg up." Aaron said as he took Daryl's empty from him. "You two can sit across from each other."

"I'm glad you two decided to join us." Eric said as the two of them sat down.

Abby smiled politely at Eric. "It was kind of you to invite us. We didn't exactly leave a great first impression."

Aaron put a plate of spaghetti in front of each of them. "You were just trying to survive. We get it, it's not easy out there. Wine?"

"Sure." Abby said still smiling.

Aaron put a glass in front of each of them then pour each a glass. "How did you find Eric out there? In the woods when we were still in the barn?" Daryl looked at her surprised, making Aaron wince. "Sorry, I figured he knew."

Abby shook her head. "I wasn't intentionally keeping it from him, jus' haven't gotten 'round to telling about it. Quite frankly, I completely forgot…although I wouldn't mention it to Rick, he wouldn't be too happy with me."

"I've only ever seen her shoot like five hundred yards but she's pretty damn good at what she does." Daryl mumbled as he stabbed his fork into his plate then shovelled a big forkful into his mouth. "Got a sharp eye." He said passed his mouth full of food.

"Obviously I didn't marry Daryl for his manners!" Abby said, slapping his arm. Both Eric and Aaron laughed, even Daryl smirked at her slightly. "To answer yer question, it was the glare off the lens of your binocular's. A sniper's worse enemy. Some snipers now days have special cover over the lenses to prevent glare and sit far back from a window or ledge to prevent being spotted. But Eric isn't a sniper, so when he looked at the barn with his binocular, there was a glare."

"I guess I should thank you for not being trigger happy then." Eric said.

"Yeah you should, cus' she don't miss." Daryl said after slurping back a big gulp of wine.

"My god, Daryl, yer worse than Rick!" Abby said sighing then started eating her meal.

"I get the impression that Daryl doesn't pay someone a compliment unless he actually means it, I'd think you'd be flattered." Aaron said smiling. Aaron looked between Daryl and Abby. "So, Daryl. I kinda asked Deanna to not give you a job because I might have one for you." Abby and Daryl looked between each other then back at Aaron. "Come, I want to show you something first."

The three got to their feet, then Abby and Daryl followed Aaron through the house to a door that led into a garage. Abby smiled immediately as they stepped into the room, following Daryl as Aaron held the door open.

"I found this frame and some parts and equipment in here when we moved in." Aaron said, indicating the room around him. "Whoever lived here before must've built them." And by them, Aaron meant motorcycle's, as parts littered the area.

"It's a lot of parts for one bike." Daryl said as he started poking around.

"Whenever I came across parts out there, I brought them here. I always thought I would learn how to build it but I figured you'd know what to do with all of this." Aaron said as Daryl peeked under the cover that was draped over the frame of a bike. "And the thing is, you're gonna need a bike."

"Why you showin' us this?" Abby asked as she walked over to the frame, also curious about the bike hiding beneath the cover.

"Either way, I'll give it to Daryl but I was hoping he would be Alexandria's other recruiter." Aaron said making Abby study him carefully.

"Why me?" Daryl asked. "She's be way better than me."

"I don't know about better, but yes, I think she'd suit the job also. Deanna wants Abby to help Rick work on the town's defences, train a couple people to stand guard and help make scavenging safer. You both are natural's out there, you both know how to survive. You also know the difference between a bad person and a good person...and I can't handle putting Eric's life in of danger anymore."

"So, you want me to risk mine instead." Daryl said blandly.

"Yes, because you can handle it out there but you don't belong out there and like me, sometimes you just need to get away." Aaron said.

"So long as she's here, then I'll be in here. Don't need to be anywhere else." Daryl said firmly.

Abby sighed. Part of him meant it, he'd do anything for her but she also knew that this place was almost too much for him. "That's a lie and you know it. This place is suffocating for you, maybe Aaron's job offer is a good idea. It's not like you'd be gone for too long."

"A couple days at most." Aaron confirmed. "I don't want to be away from Eric any more than you want to be away from Abby but sometimes it's necessary. Look I now it's not easy getting used to people getting used to you, this can give you a chance to slowly get used to everyone."

Daryl stared at Aaron for a moment, then shrugged. "S'not like I have anything else to do."

Aaron smiled. "Perfect, I'll let Deanna know in the morning. Shall we get back?"

A few hours later, Daryl and Abby lay naked in their own bed, sweating from their love making in their own room. It was the first time they'd slept in their own room since arriving and the first real bedroom they'd ever shared together and they took full advantage of it. Earlier in the day, Rick had split their group between the two houses, alleviating the congestion in the living room. The couples and kids all got their own rooms while everyone else still had to sleep on the couches and floors but Deanna had promised to get them more accommodations. Abby and Daryl still slept in the same house, with Rick taking the master bedroom then Abby and Daryl taking the next biggest room then Carl and Judith in a shared room and Michonne taking the last room.

Abby rubbed Daryl's chest as she watched his face. "Tell me truthfully how you feel about all of this?"

"You mean us right now or Alexandria?" Daryl asked sarcastically, earning himself a pinched nipple. Daryl let out one of his rare true laughs as he rubbed his chest, then hugged her closer to him. "I think I told you already."

"You were worried this place would make us soft and wouldn't accept you." Abby said.

Daryl sighed. "Yeah, but its good for us I think, the place just needs some tweaking. More security, a reality check. You asked me before if I still want kids and this place is the ideal place to do it. We got a doctor again, true houses, privacy, potential to build more, grow food. I just don't feel comfortable here, these ain't my type of people."

Abby pushed the hair out of Daryl's face. "Rick used to be not your type of person and Glenn or Beth? Now they're some of your favorite people, it just takes time to get to know people."

"I guess." Daryl said as he turned his head to stare her in the eye. "You ever think 'bout what happened to Merle?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a Dixon after all." Abby said, smiling then kissed his nose. "Now come here, my big man. Let's take advantage of all this privacy, I wanna be tired in the mornin'."

Daryl chuckled as he sat up but he just stared down at her a moment then looked away, guilty looking. "Babe, I gotta tell you somethin'."

Abby frowned as she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Rick an' Carol didn't want me sayin' anything to you or the others, wanted you and the others to give this place a chance. I told them they should include you too but…" Daryl looked away.

"But they think I'm to fragile to handle it." Abby finished.

"I didn't think that, yer the toughest person I know." Daryl said as he stroked her face.

"So, what is it that my brother and Carol wanted you to keep from me?" Abby had to work hard to keep her anger from roaring up, Daryl was coming clean now and she believed that he hadn't wanted to keep anything from her in the first place.

"We've been makin' plans, back up plans, in case things go south. Carol was supposed to break into the armoury tonight, steal some handguns that she doesn't think that woman who's in charge of the inventory, would miss. We're supposed to meet tomorrow, outside the walls, talk some more." Daryl looked so guilty as he fidgeted.

Abby sighed as she reached up and made him look at her. "Honey, I ain't mad. It's not like you were havin' an affair. You and the others were trying to look out for us without us knowin', it's not a bad idea to have a backup plan."

"Carol still don't trust these people, thinks there's still somethin' coming, that they must be hiding something like all the others."

"And what do you think?" Abby asked.

"I think they're what they seem. I think they could be dangerous but not a danger to us but to themselves, with their ignorance. These people need us." Daryl said sincerely.

"Yes they do." Abby agreed.

Daryl suddenly grinned. "Are you gonna help me put that bike together."

Abby returned the grinned. "Will I get to drive it?"

Daryl shrugged as he finally climbed on top of her. "Maybe." Then started kissing her neck.

"Will I get the first drive?" Abby asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I don't know about that." Daryl mumbled against her neck. "I love you but that's pushin' it."

Abby pinched him again. "Jerk." She moaned as he moved up her neck to her jaw.

"You can come with me though, I know how much you like ridin'." He said smiling as he continued to kiss her.

Abby sighed. "I supposed that's okay."

Daryl's hand slid down her side then over her hips to between her legs, making her gasp. "Just okay?" He asked.

The following morning, Daryl left bright and early, despite being slightly hungover, leaving Abby to wallow in misery and self-loathing as she worked up the strength to get up. It had been a long time since she had gotten drunk, probably since the Greene farm and her body was angry with her. When Abby finally dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs, she was greeted by chuckles.

"Whatcha chuckling at Blondie?" Abby growled when she saw the island surrounded by grinning teenagers and Beth laughing at her.

"A few too many, huh?" Beth said undeterred by Abby's tone, then receiving the finger. "I thought you were a big drinker, able to out drink men twice yer size."

"That was before, the last time I drank that much was at yer farm. How come I didn't see you there? Saw Maggie and Glenn." Abby asked as she slumped onto a barstool.

"Yer eyes were probably to blurry." Sophia quipped, shocking everyone there who knew her.

Abby squinted at her. "I don't know if I should slap you upside the head or give you a hug for that remark. Abnormally bold of you...and snide."

Sophia blushed as Carl and Beth laughed as their friends looked on confused. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Abby finally smiled slightly. "Don't be, you need a little more gumption."

They all looked at her confused. "What's gumption?" Ron asked.

Abby chuckled then winced when the sound of her own voice made her head throb. "Gumption is courage, nerve or moxie."

"I'm working on it, but you were practically born with nerves of steel, Abby." Sophia said.

"She's right, auntie. I've never seen you or dad scared of anything." Carl agreed.

Abby scoffed. "I've been 'fraid of plenty of things, I'm just good at hidin' it. The trick is not letting fear rule you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Daryl."

"I think I saw him goin' up to Aaron's house." Beth said.

"Oh, the motorcycle, forgot 'bout that." Abby said as she got to her feet.

"Aaron's got a motorcycle? That'll make Daryl happy." Beth said grinning.

"Yeah but he's gotta put it together first. Aaron knows nothin' 'bout motorcycles but has been collecting parts. Has a garage full of them and just gave it them to Daryl last night." Abby said as she walked to the door.

"That was nice of Aaron! Can I come?" Beth asked.

Abby nodded and waved her hand for her to follow. Beth smiled then trotted after Abby as she exited. They walked together down the porch steps then down the street to where Aaron's garage door stood wide open as Daryl bent over the workbench putting together the engine with Jack curled up by his feet, sleeping.

"Mornin' babe." Abby called as her and Beth walked up the driveway.

Daryl looked up, smirked slightly before looking back at what he was doing. "Mornin'. You managed to roll out of bed."

"She's totally hungover." Beth said.

"Well at least I didn't burn a house down while I was drunk." Abby said nudging Beth.

"It's not like that was accident, we did it intentionally." Beth said proudly.

"That isn't any better." Abby said as she looked over Daryl's arm.

"You two just here to crowd me? Or are ya actually gonna help?" Daryl muttered sounding a little annoyed.

"Can you teach me how to drive a motorcycle?" Beth asked. "You taught me to track and hunt!"

"Do you know how to drive, period?" Daryl asked elbow them both away from him.

"I drove the truck 'round the farm a little and I had started my drivers training." Beth answered as she moved away to look at the parts cluttering the shelves.

Daryl shrugged as he tinkered. "Gotta get it goin' first." Daryl mumbled as he concentrated on the engine. "Are ya gonna help or not?"

"I'll help, maybe it'll take my mind off of my throbbing head." Abby said as she walked over to the frame.

"I'm gonna go make sure the horse was looked after. Maggie is likely busy and you just woke up, so I doubt she was." Beth said as she turned then walked away. "See ya."

A silence settled over them again as they both got to work. Abby worked on the bikes shocks, put on the tires then assembled the brakes as Daryl worked on the engine. After hour of her helping, he looked over and smiled.

"I know you told me you worked on yer own bike, but didn't think you'd know this much." Daryl said clearly impressed.

Abby walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his side as he continued working. "I think I should be insulted by that statement. I rarely overstate my abilities."

Daryl turned his head to look at her in the eye. "I know, you can certainly boast sometimes but you never state something you can't back up. Jus' never met a woman who could fix things. It's kinda hot."

Abby slapped his ass. "Well now you have." She said as he bent towards her for a kiss.

"Oh sorry." Aaron's voice came from the door to the house.

Abby looked around Daryl and smiled at him while Daryl resume working on the engine. "We were jus' talking."

"Wow, you're putting it together pretty fast." Aaron said as he looked at the half-built bike.

"It's basically a brand-new bike an' most of these parts are brand new too, it's mostly just a matter of putting it together." Abby said as she joined him.

"I didn't realize you knew about motorcycle's too." Aaron commented as she picked up another part and looked it over.

"Half of Daryl's initial attraction to me, I think." Abby said as she smiled over her shoulder at him.

Daryl didn't respond at all, still not comfortable enough with Aaron to show his true smart ass colors. Abby finally knelt down and started installing the part.

"There's certainly more than meets the eye with you, isn't there?" Aaron asked as he watched her work.

Abby shrugged. "I suppose. I guess me and Daryl suffer from the same thing. People take one look at me and assume I'm something. The only difference is they assume I'm this delicate flower that needs help and Daryl they just think he's this mean ass hole. If anything, it's reverse."

"Did you jus' call me a delicate flower?" Daryl asked from directly behind her, startling her slightly.

She hadn't realized he was right behind her, inspecting what she was doing. Abby just looked back at him and smiled as Aaron chuckled in amusement. Daryl sighed as he straightened.

"Yer lucky I like you so much, wouldn't fly with no one else. Now give me a hand with this engine. I'll hold it, you secure it."

Aaron watched as they worked together to move the engine into place. Once it was in place, Abby secured it then they both worked on attaching it to the appropriate parts to it. Daryl eventually came around to check her work, tightened a few extra bolts then straightened up.

"So, is it done?" Aaron asked as he looked the bike up and down.

"Naw, but I should have it done by the end of the day." Daryl said as he started rummaging through the collection of headlights.

"Abigail!" Rick's voice called from the end of Aaron's drive way. "There you are! I've been lookin' for you."

Abby walked to the start of the driveway as Rick walked towards her. "Whatcha need Sheriff?" Abby asked smirking.

Rick groaned. "Knock it off, already."

Abby grinned. "Sorry, Sheriff."

Rick crossed his arms and glared at her as Daryl snickered before resuming his work. "You done?"

"What you want?"

"Deanna wants you to meet yer new recruits." Rick said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Shit. I forgot 'bout that entirely." Abby said, then looked back at Daryl. "You good?"

"Didn't need yer help to begin with. I'll be fine." Daryl said, distractedly. He suddenly looked up realizing that his words didn't sound to appreciative. "But…I appreciate the help."

Rick smirked. "Daryl Dixon, kissing ass."

Abby smacked Rick on the arm as Daryl gave him the finger, before Abby and Rick turned and walked off.

* * *

So a much more light-hearted chapter. Next one will get back to the action, I promise!

-Shockra


	18. Chapter 18

I've had a very productive day! Woo! Or at least from a writer's prospective...I actually sat on my ass all day but I was writing the whole time so for me, that's productive! I've actually been taking a writing course since September, if you noticed a change in my writing, that may be why. The last assignment wanted me to outline the WHOLE story...that was a challenge. While I do have a general sense of where I'm going and what my end goal is when I write, I never do a play by play. I just let the writing flow...hence why it can be so loaded with mistakes sometimes, my fingers just go. It think I should find myself a beta, probably like three stories ago. Anyways, enough rambling. And for those who celebrate it, Happy Easter! Enjoy!

* * *

Abby watched the three people that Deanna had sent her. There were two men and a young woman, all incredibly green, none having left the walls since they'd been built. At least when Abby had trained some of the residents back at the prison, they had some experience with trouble. These people had only seen walkers from a distance and had never had a physical confrontation with a person, dead or alive, in their lives. The first week, Abby had to teach them basic hand to hand combat which had been like pulling teeth, they were not naturals.

The second week, Abby started teaching them basic firearms lessons and brought them outside the wall to encounter their first walkers. She had brought Glenn and Abraham with her to keep an eye on them and make sure no one got bit or ran off freaked out. Somehow, that had gone off without a hitch. By the end of the second week, Deanna had decided she wanted to send one of her recruits with Glenn, Tara, Nicholas and Aiden. Deanna wanted to give Nicholas and Aiden a second chance and had made a point of telling the two in front of Glenn and Abby, that it was Abby and Glenn who were in charge.

On top of the others, Eugene would also be accompanying them. With the troubles they were having with the power grid, Deanna wanted to make sure they got the right stuff. To be honest, Abby almost preferred Eugene over Nicholas or Aiden, at least she knew what he'd do in a tight situation.

Abby smiled as she stood by the gate, waiting for the others to gather, as Daryl rumbled up on his motorcycle. He stopped beside her, then grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Wish you were comin'." Daryl said.

"Me too." Abby said squeezing his hand. "Don't be gone too long."

The day after Daryl had finished putting the motorbike together, they had grabbed their stuff and climbed onto the bike and burned out of town. Like Daryl had predicted, riding behind him down the highway had made her unbelievably happy. After a half an hour down the road, Daryl pulled over and got off.

"You wanna drive?" Daryl had asked, smiling, knowing full well that she did.

Abby giggled like a school girl as she threw her arms around his neck. "Damn straight!"

She climbed onto the bike and fired it up as he climbed behind her. She burned down the highway, grinning ear to ear and felt a pang of disappointment when they rolled up to Alexandria's gate. But Daryl quickly cheered her back up when they made it back to the house and locked themselves in their bedroom.

Abby looked down to hide her smile, as she thought of the time they spent together. He still made her unbelievably happy, despite the way the world was going and their own personal disaster. She watched him drive off, as he followed Aaron out the gate, going out on their first recruitment trip.

"Hey." Glenn said as he walked up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see Daryl off." Abby said as she turned towards him. "Let's get back to the van."

111

Abby sat in the back of the van with Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Tyrese and new girl, Evangeline as Aiden and Nicholas sat in the driver seat and front passenger seat. Abby had her pack with her disassembled sniper rifle in it, her sidearm and knife on her hip as she cradled an assault rifle in her arms. They slowed to a stop outside of a warehouse and they call climbed out of the van.

"That's the warehouse?" Tara asked.

Abby was ashamed to admit, she hardly knew the girl. She'd been so wrapped up in her own misery that she had hardly gotten to know her but Glenn seemed to both trust her and seemed fond of her and that was good enough for Abby.

"That's the warehouse." Aiden replied. "Looks like the door is our fastest way in and out."

"Fastest isn't always the easiest." Abby commented.

"And it tends to be more dangerous." Tyrese put in.

"We should know all the exits." Glenn agreed.

"Glenn, who do you want with you?" Abby asked as she quickly checked her gun over.

"I'll take Tara, Eugene and Aiden. You can handle the others, right?" Glenn said smirking.

Aiden rolled his eyes, clearly displeased that Abby and Glenn were taking the reins. "I handled you in the beginning, I think I can handle these greenhorns."

"Oh, ouch." Glenn said grinning as he looked around.

Abby was proud of Glenn. He had always had a spine, but now he looked like professional solider, his eyes constantly looking for threats while staying cool. He was as solid as they come and Abby regretted not spending more time with him recently, as with most of her family.

Abby felt Tyrese's big arm elbow her in the back. "Callin' me a greenhorn?"

Abby chuckled. "Alright, let's get moving."

Abby moved off, followed closely by Tyrese, as did Evangeline, the new girl, who stuck to her like glue then Nicholas, who straggled behind, obviously unhappy with being stuck with her. They circled around the building until they came to a fenced that prevented them off from going any further, beyond it was the worker and customer parking area and in the parking area, about twenty walkers wandered around aimlessly.

"Guess we ain't goin' out the front door." Abby grumbled.

"What happens if we can't go out the other door?" Evangeline asked.

"Either wait it out or find an alternative." Abby said with a shrug. "Maybe we could make it through there if we tried. It's good to have a plan and a backup plan, sometimes even a backup plan for the backup plan but you also have to be able to improvise on the fly. No matter how perfect the plan is, something can always go wrong."

"Don't worry, we are in good hands with Abby Dixon, she's done some amazing stuff not to mention actual experience in war zones. Abraham says the stories about Abby from overseas, are quite impressive." Tyrese said from her side as he gazed into the parking lot.

Abby frowned as she looked at Tyrese. "Abraham's heard stories 'bout me? From Rick or someone else? And why is Abraham tell _you_ stories?"

Tyrese looked at her. "From his army buddies I think. Apparently, you were quite notorious among your male counterparts, Abraham claimed that you were the only female sniper in the corps which made you famous across the other services also. And when you're wandering aimlessly around the wilderness with nothing to do besides surviving, you starting talking to each other."

"You're a sniper?" Evangeline asked. "I knew you were military but I didn't know you were a sniper."

"Yeah, like Tyrese said, a Marine Corps sniper." Abby replied. "C'mon, lets get back to the others."

They turned around and headed back the way they came and met the others by the van, where they were already waiting, then together they approached the door. When they reached the door, Glenn looked back at Abby.

"This is your show, Glenn. You call the shots, I'll cover our asses. So, lead the way." Abby said smiling and gesturing grandly towards the door.

Glenn nodded somberly, then turned back to the door. Luckily it was unlocked and opened easily when Glenn swung it open. He banged on the door frame, then waited. After a few moments, Aiden started to move forward but Glenn held his arm out.

"Give it a few more seconds. It's a big place. Could still be some in there." Glenn said, then peered back into the warehouse.

"Say there is something in there?" Aiden asked, surprising Abby.

"Then we deal with it." Tyrese replied.

Glenn finally decided it was safe. "Let's move. Let's be safe." Glenn replied, ignoring Aiden's question.

They moved single file as they went inside, not exactly how she'd done it but she was letting Glenn take the lead, so she made no comment. She trusted him. As she told him, she took up the rear and filed in last, softly closing the door behind them. Glenn pointed out an aisle and sent Tara to check it out on her own, then sent Abby down the last one by herself while the others followed him down the center aisle.

As Abby came to the end of her aisle, she heard some rattling off in the distance. Abby continued down the aisle, listening carefully and stepping lightly as she went. When she came to the end of the aisle, she saw Glenn closely inspect a chain link fence that held about eight walkers within it. He startled slightly when she came up to his side, not hearing her then smirked as he shook his head.

"Clear." Glenn said.

"Clear." Aiden echoed as he stared at the walkers looking a little green as he watched. "You were right."

"We were out there for a long time." Tara said dryly.

"There could still be more." Glenn commented as he started to move away.

"Let's get to work." Aiden said moving off with Nicholas following him.

"Evangeline, stick close to Abby." Glenn said as Tara took Eugene and wandered off with him.

"You and me then, hey Glenn?" Tyrese said patting his shoulder, then they too wandered off.

Abby decided to stay by the cage to make sure the walkers stayed where they belonged, six people was enough to search for the part. After five minutes, she heard Tara call out that they had found what they were looking for. Abby was just about to send Evangeline to help when she saw a walker stagger out of an aisle and head for Aiden and Nicholas. Abby signalled Evangeline to stay, then lifted her gun and quickly approached the walker.

Aiden turned around just as she came up directly behind the walker, then fired. Abby grabbed it by the collar and reached up for its chin. It tried to turn towards her but she kicked the back of its knees, then pulled her knife out and shoved it underneath its mask. As it collapsed on the ground dead, Abby looked up and glared at Aiden.

"First rule of firing a gun, hold your fire when your allies are behind your enemy, they could get shot." Abby growled as she showed him where a bullet had missed the walker and grazed her forearm.

"I didn't know you were there." Aiden said looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Yer lucky you didn't blow us up!" Abby hissed pointing to the grenades hanging from the walker's vest.

Aiden looked at her shocked and terrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it."

"Keep looking." Abby growled.

Abby knelt down and started removing the vest, it was a Kevlar vest like she used to wear back in her military day's, covered in camo with big pockets and to her, it alone was worth the trip but the three grenades were the cherry on top. Once she'd gotten the vest off of the walker, she put it on then started rummaging through the pockets. She found many useful things, some of which she doubted the average person would know what to do with, let alone identify.

"Why do _you_ get the vest?" Nicholas groused as he watched her resentfully.

"I killed it and I'm the one who knows what do with this shit." Abby said pulling out another explosive that required more know how than pulling a pin.

"What is that?" Nicholas asked.

"My point exactly." Abby said as she shoved it back into its pocket.

Nicholas glared at her then went back to looking for more supplies. More shots suddenly broke out from behind Abby, this time from Evangeline, as she shot rapidly at a second walker solider that had appeared. Nicholas stepped back as Abby stepped forward and called out.

"STOP!" Abby shouted but the girl was in full panic mode and continued firing. The next thing she knew, Abby was flat on her back with her ears ringing and body screaming in pain.

"Abby? Tara? Eugene?" Glenn's muffled voice called.

Abby hissed as she sat up then looked down at her shoulder, shrapnel jutted from her chest just beneath the collar bone. If it hadn't been for the vest, she'd be dead right now, at the same time she was lucky that none of the shrapnel had hit any of the explosives. Hungry moans from very close by brought her attention back to her surroundings, when she looked up she saw three walkers stumbling towards her. A shriek of pain from behind Abby, caught her attention as Nicholas tried to fight off the walker that was chewing on his neck. Abby immediately put a bullet in Nicholas' head, then got up and limped off towards where she'd heard Glenn, realizing as she went, that another piece of shrapnel was lodged in her leg.

"Glenn?" Abby called quietly as she shone her light.

A sound of two shots on the other side of a fallen stack of boxes caught Abby's attention. She quickly fired two of her own as two of three walkers got too close for comfort, then painfully climbed over the boxes. Abby limped around a corner just in time to see Glenn help Eugene to his feet with Aiden at his elbow and Tyrese shining his light around looking for more. Glenn sighed in relief when he saw her but it quickly changed to worry as he saw her state.

"I'm fine, I just need to get out of here." Abby said quietly.

"Where's the other two?" Tyrese asked as he kept looking for trouble.

"Nicholas is dead and more than likely, so is Evangeline. She was right next to the walker when that grenade went off. Even if she had survived, she had her back to that fence of walkers, she'd been eaten alive by those bastards." Abby whispered as she leaned with her good side against a still standing rack.

"Tara is hurt, you and Eugene get to that office. I'll get Tara." Glenn said. "Tyrese and Aiden, you cover us."

Abby wasn't happy but she wasn't in any condition to argue. She turned and limped off towards the office, Eugene sticking close behind her. Abby made it to the door and shoved Eugene inside then closed the door with her still on the outside and raised her gun to wait for Glenn. Then him, and Aiden appeared with Tara between them and Tyrese covering their retreat, and when they made it to the door, she opened the door for them. Once they were all inside, she went in herself and closed the door as they set Tara on the desk. The poor girl was very pale as blood oozed from a nasty looking head injury. Eugene wisely held Tara's head still as Aiden pulled the med kit from his pack. Abby grabbed it from him and limped over to where Tara lay.

"I'm no doctor but I've got some field medic training." Abby said as she opened the med kit. "What we really need is to get her back to Alexandria, where there _is_ a doctor. We got no neck brace and all I can do for her is cauterize the wound and wrap her head."

"What about you?" Glenn asked concerned.

Abby looked down at her chest. "This one can probably come out but the one in my leg is too close to a major artery. If I pull it out and nick it, I'll be dead in matter of minutes. Tara first though."

Abby pulled out Styptic powder, gauze and gauze pads from the kit, then wrapped Tara's head wound tightly as she could with Glenn's assistance. She then looked up at Glenn.

"Yer gonna have to pull this out for me." Abby said indicating the shrapnel sticking from her chest as she moved a few feet away. "Once you pull it out, pour a shit load of that powder on my wound then jam that gauze in there, alright? Tyrese, hold my shoulders"

Glenn nodded then took a deep breath. After he finished psyching himself up, Tyrese grabbed a firm hold of her shoulders as Glenn reached up and grabbed the end of the shrapnel then after receiving a nod from Abby, he pulled straight back as hard as he could. Abby gasped in pain as she doubled over only managing to stay on her feet with the support from Tyrese, then gritted her teeth as Glenn forced her upright again with Tyrese's assistance, and dumped the entire contents of the powder into her wound and jammed the gauzed into her wound.

Glenn and Tyrese guided her to a chair and sat her down, and Glenn started wrapping it up as best he could. Her ears were ringing so badly that she didn't hear what the discussion was as she tried to settle her breathing and push the pain out of her mind but by the time she could see straight again, Glenn was in her face again, looking at her worriedly.

"You okay to walk?" He asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I'm good now, just needed to catch my breath. What's the plan?"

Glenn helped her to her feet. "Eugene says he can carry Tara, so we're gonna fire a flare to try and distract them, then we're gonna make for the door. Tyrese is gonna help you walk, can you see straight? Can you shoot?"

Abby nodded. "I can shoot, but I won't be much good at hand to hand."

"Just stay close to Eugene and Tyrese can handle anything that gets too close. Aiden will take the front, I'll take the rear." Abby checked her gun quickly then they all crowded around the door.

After two shoves, Glenn and Tyrese got the door open then killed the two walkers who were trying to get through it before waving for the others to move. Aiden took point then, and headed for the door a little too quickly. Eugene tried to follow but there was quickly a gap in between the five of them and Aiden. Abby and Tyrese took lead then, Tyrese completely letting go of Abby so he could shoot straighter and together they shot the walker in between them and the door. Once at the door, Eugene burst through and held it open for her, Tyrese and Glenn then slammed it shut behind them.

Aiden was already in the driver's seat waving anxiously for them to get in. Abby and Glenn looked at each other unhappily as Eugene hurried to the van and set Tara down gently in the back with Tyrese's help. They finally walked slowly to the van; with no walkers now pursuing them, there was no need to hurry. Glenn got into the passenger seat as Abby slumped onto the floor and lifted her foot so that it rested on the back of Glenn's seat.

"What the hell was that?" Glenn asked angrily as Aiden peeled out of there like they were being hotly pursued.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked but he knew exactly what Glenn meant.

"You just left us!" Glenn said angrily. "We were supposed to stick together! Abby and Tyrese ended up having to take point and she's almost as badly injured as Tara!"

"Save yer breath Glenn. Once a coward, always a coward." Abby said as she tried to steady her breathing, the bouncing of the van was not helping her pain. "That's what happened to those people who died, wasn't it? You left them to die."

"We-we panicked, not them." Aiden said with tears in his voice. "You're right, we left them."

Glenn shook his head in disgust. "I don't think you should be on runs anymore."

"I second that." Eugene said as he watched Tara worriedly.

"You got my vote too." Tyrese said angrily as he put a folded-up blanket under Abby's head.

By the time they had rolled back into Alexandria, the sun had started to set. Aiden rolled right up to where the doctor held his clinic and banged on the door as Glenn and Eugene carried Tara out of the van. The door opened and there appeared Pete, Jessie's husband. He saw the state of the two of them, then opened the door wider and allowed them in. They set Tara on one bed as Abby limped to another and sat on it.

By the time Pete was done with Tara, Glenn had helped her out of the vest as Rick had appeared and began worrying over her as she laid on the bed. Pete first check the wound where they had pulled the first piece of shrapnel out of, practically drowning it in antiseptic before sewing the wound closed. Abby sighed in irritation as Pete cut a huge hole in her favorite pants, her military cargo pants, then watched as he carefully extracted the piece of metal jutting out from it. Once he'd sewn and wrapped both wounds, he gave her a shot of penicillin and advised her to stay in the clinic overnight.

"No way, no how." Abby growled as she sat up and swung her legs over the side again. "Between Rick here and all our other friends, I'll be well looked after."

Pete put a firm hand on Abby's shoulder, trying to force her to sit back. "I really must insist."

"She said she don't want to, so she ain't." Rick practically growled, starting to puff up into protective big brother mode.

Pete lifted his hand and held them up. "Fine. Just keep in mind, it's against doctor's orders."

Rick helped her down, then assisted her out of the door. Once out of the door, Abby looked at him quizzically. "What that about?"

"Don't be a lone with that man." Rick growled.

Abby scoffed. "He tries to touch me and he'll end up with several broken somethings. He'd be dumb to try somethin' with you and Daryl around to protect me, especially since I could kill him without breaking a sweat; even like this."

Rick smiled at her. "That's my girl."

"Eugene stayin' with Tara?" Abby asked as the slowly walked down the street.

"Yeah. I asked him to but he said he was going to anyways." Rick replied as he eyed her up.

"Don't even think 'bout it." Abby growled, knowing perfectly well that he was thinking about carrying her.

Rick chuckled as they continued down the street. When they made it to the house, Rick grabbed her belt as she grabbed the rail with her good hand and helped her up the steps into the house. When they walked passed the living room, Carl saw her and rushed over to her as the other teenagers watched in shock.

"Aunty!" Carl said worriedly as he went to her good side and took her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be good in a couple days, kiddo. Don't you worry." Abby said as she smiled at him.

"Help your Aunt upstairs, I'm gonna go talk to Deanna." Rick said to Carl then looked Abby in the eye. "You lay your stubborn ass down and don't move from that bed, you hear me?"

Carl had a good grasp of her good hand so she gave him a feeble middle finger, only managing to bring her hand up to waist height. Rick laughed when he saw her attempt, kissed her on the cheek, then walked out. Abby looked at Carl.

"Your Dad can be an asshole sometimes, you know that?"

Carl laughed as he guided her towards the steps. "I'm starting to wonder if that's a Grimes trait."

"Are you calling me an asshole?" Abby asked shocked.

Carl grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it but you aren't the nicest to people you don't like sometimes. To me, yer awesome."

Carl frowned momentarily as laughter came from the living room probably Ron, but Abby heard a harsh rebuke come from Sophia and Beth both. Abby winced as they started up the stairs and when they reached the top, she looked him in the face.

"Ignore those kids, you're the biggest bad ass. There ain't nothin' wrong in admitting you love yer family." Abby said sincerely.

Carl smiled again. "I know, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed. Ron's just jealous because his dad is an all-around asshole. Dad's the good kind of asshole and he's only one sometimes."

"Wasn't aware there was a _good_ kind of asshole." Abby said with a slightly winded chuckle.

Carl opened the door and they walked to her bed then he helped her sit down. He then knelt down and pulled her boots off of her feet. When he stood up he looked at her expectantly.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Could you turn the shower on? Maybe make me a sandwich?" Abby asked.

"Sure." He replied then walked out into the hall to start the shower.

Abby got to her feet, rummaged through her new collection of clothes, then limped down the hall to the bathroom. Carl walked by her, watched her momentarily to make sure she could make it to the shower, then trotted down the steps. When she was done with the shower and had dressed herself in clean clothes, she hobbled back to her room and found a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water on her nightstand.

Abby had just laid down when she heard the voices of the kids as they walked up the steps then passed her door.

"You're such a dweeb, Carl." Ron said.

"I don't care what you think, Ron. You might have a hard time understanding it, living behind these walls but family is everything out there and I'm lucky I still have most mine." Carl replied back.

"Carl's right, family is everything." Beth agreed.

"You all talk like you're all related. I heard the way your aunt talks about you, Beth and those other people but you don't _all_ share blood! You're _not_ a family." Ron sneered.

"There more than one kind of family and not all of them share blood." Beth said testily.

"Yeah, Glenn's like a big brother and Daryl and Carol are like my aunt and uncle." Carl agreed.

"Technically Daryl _is_ your uncle, Carl." Sophia reminded him with a chuckle. "He's married to Abby, remember."

"Oh…right. I've never really thought about it like that." Carl said as their voices faded off as they walked into his room and closed the door.

Abby smiled as she started drifting off to sleep. She was glad they saw it the same way as she did. Rick and Carl might be her only blood but Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and the others, they were just as much her family as Rick and Carl were.

Abby didn't wake until the following morning when she felt someone sit on the bed beside her. Initially she thought it must be Daryl but it was too soon for him to be back and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw Rick staring down at her in his uniform.

"You never take that thing off no more?" Abby mumbled as she rubbed her eye with her good hand.

Rick smiled as he pushed some of hair out of her face. "You gave me a good scare last night. Yer not permitted to leave these walls no more."

Abby chuckled tiredly. "It's what I get for taking newbies into the dragon's den."

"Not really yer fault, it's what Deanna gave you and it was her who wanted you to take them on that run. From what Glenn said, Aiden and Nicholas were just as much a burden as Evangeline had been." Rick said with a sigh.

"Yeah, neither of them shoulda been out there." Abby agreed. "Has the families of Nicholas and Evangeline been informed?"

"Yeah." Rick said then shook his head. "Nicholas was actually one of Carl's new friends, father."

Abby looked at him shocked. "He had a son?"

"Yeah." Rick replied as he got up. "I got some stuff to do, Carol said she'd bring you up some breakfast."

Abby sat up painfully. "I can go down. I ain't that hurt."

Rick sighed again. "Please, baby girl, do your big brother's heart a favor and stay in bed for today?"

"For half the day." Abby countered.

"I ain't gonna get more than that, am I?" Rick said sounding slightly irritated.

"Nope, and you wouldn't be any better than me." Abby pointed out.

Rick walked to the door then turned back to her and pointed at her. "Stay!" He said like she was a dog to which she gave him the finger before he turned and left, a huge grin on his face.

As Rick had promised, Carol came up a short time later carrying a tray of food but was also followed by Michonne and Sasha. When Carol left, Sasha and Michonne sat on either side of the bed as Jack jumped up and hunkered down for a nap. Abby studied both women carefully as she ate, they had a look on their faces that said they had something to say.

"What?" Abby asked as she put a forkful of food in her mouth.

"We're concerned." Sasha replied.

"About what?" Abby asked passed a mouthful of food.

"Rick." Michonne answered this time, causing Abby to frown. "He's been obsessing over that Jessie woman."

"The doctor's wife?" Abby asked then washed her food down with a sip of orange juice.

"Yes, I overheard him talking with Carol." Sasha continued. "She was telling him that her husband was abusing her and she wanted Rick to kill him…he almost sounded like he agreed."

Abby's frown deepened. "He seems fine…" Abby stopped. "Although he did seem quite determined for me to stay in bed today."

Michonne grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it for now, just have a talk with him when you see him. We'll make sure he doesn't do something stupid in the meantime."

"Thanks, I'd go babysit him myself but I doubt I'd be able to keep up with him right now. How's Tara doing? I never asked when Rick was here."

"She's going to survive. She woke up this morning. Tyrese took over watching over her, Rick didn't want her alone with Pete." Sasha answered.

"Good, neither do I. That bastard gives me the willies." Abby grumbled as she resumed eating.

"What if Carol's right? What if he does beat her?" Sasha asked concerned.

"If Carol thinks Pete is abusing his wife, then he is." Abby replied.

Both women frowned at her. "What do you mean?" Michonne asked.

Abby looked at them surprised. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Sasha asked.

"About Ed? Her husband." Abby replied.

"No, she's never talked about him. Neither has Sophia, for that matter." Michonne said.

"Ed was an abusive asshole." Abby said as she frowned at her plate. "Beat the crap out of Carol and I'm pretty sure he hit Sophia too. Carol told Daryl that Ed had started looking at Sophia in a way that made her very uncomfortable, always wanted her to be alone with him." Sasha and Michonne looked at each other and frowned. "Shane even beat the crap outta him for gettin' physical with him and some of the other ladies in our original camp."

"Shane…Carl mentioned a Shane but when he said his name, he suddenly got real quiet and looked away. I wanted to ask him about this Shane, but he looked as close to crying as I've ever seen him when he said his name." Michonne said.

"Shane was one of Rick's childhood best friend's. He survived the outbreak and even got Lori and Carl out of King County, helped set up the first camp. Carl really looked up to Shane, he was like his uncle." Abby answered.

"He wasn't ever at the prison, so what happened to him?" Sasha asked only to be given the stink eye and swatted at by Michonne.

It was an unspoken rule to not ask about the fate of other survivors but Abby answered anyways. She knew these women, she trusted them and she'd done worse. "I killed him. He tried to kill Rick and would've tried to kill me too."

"And would've failed. If they grew up together, why'd he try to kill Rick?" Sasha asked.

"You know how things are now days, the world changes people." Abby replied.

"That's not an answer." Sasha said cocking an eyebrow and receiving a smack from Michonne.

Abby sighed as she set the now empty plate on the night table. "It's fine Michonne. If it was one of those Alexandrian's or someone outside our family, I might mind but you two are different. Shane was the one who told us that Rick was dead and practically shoved us all out the door, when the outbreak first happened. At the time I think his intentions were pure, that he truly believed Rick was dead but when we got to that camp, him and Lori got close…they had an affair. When Rick popped back in the picture, Shane tried to step back but in the end, he couldn't. Then Carl got shot and Lori got pregnant and well he couldn't take it anymore. He lured Rick out into the woods around the Greene's farm on the notion of finding a prisoner we'd taken, then, on the way back he put a gun to Rick's head. Bastard didn't realize I had my sights on him, Rick tried to talk him down but he…" Abby sighed. "Rick was devastated but he knew it had to happen. If I hadn't shot Shane, he would have."

"That must've been hard on you too, I mean he was Rick's best friend but if he had known him nearly all his life, then so have you." Michonne said, patting Abby's hand.

Abby shrugged. "Didn't let myself feel it. The farm fell literally minutes later, then we ran around Georgia for eight months, didn't have a lot time to think 'bout much more than survival."

Michonne looked over at Sasha with a meaningful look then stood up. "We should go and let you get some rest."

Sasha grabbed Abby's empty plate as Abby laid down again, then closed the door behind her as they both left.

* * *

I've only recently noticed that when I put stars in my stories to separate things, they don't make it into my posted Chapters...whoops. So I'm sorry if things sometimes sound a little weird or they're suddenly somewhere's else and you don't know how they got there. I do all my editing in my Word program not on the site.

-Shockra


	19. Chapter 19

For once, I have nothing random to say, so enjoy!

* * *

Carl burst into Abby's room just as she buttoned up her jeans, looking wild eyed and worried. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room and only slowed down when Abby cried out in pain as she stumbled. Carl winced as he looked back at her.

"Sorry, Auntie but you really need to come!" He exclaimed.

"I'm coming." Abby said as she limped to the steps and followed him down. "What's going on?"

"Dad fighting with Ron's dad, they were rolling around on the street!" Carl said as they made it to the main floor where Sophia stood looking worried.

"Stay there, Sophia." Abby ordered as Carl dragged her out of the door.

They didn't have to go far before Abby could see a ring of people around what Abby assumed was Rick and Pete. When Abby broke through the crowd of people, she saw Rick pointing a small caliber pistol at Deanna and some of the other Alexandrian residents with Pete rolling around on the pavement, in pain. Abby saw red then, so pissed at her brother that she momentarily forgot her pain and marched right in front of him, then reefed the gun from his hand. He looked up at her shocked then angrily, as she glared down at him.

Abby reefed on his collar and pulled him to his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled angrily right in his face. "You can't just go beatin' the shit outta people! This ain't the outside!"

Rick pulled her hands off his shirt and got right in her face as Glenn waved them back and whispered something to Deanna, who looked at him uncertainly. "But it is!" He screamed back. "We have food in our bellies and a roof over our heads but it's still the same in here as it is out there! They just plan and hesitate and wait! They pretend like they know what its like out there but they don't! Look at what happened to you!"

"Don't even!" Abby growled dangerously as she grabbed his collar again, their noses nearly touching. "Yeah, the world's gone to shit but this ain't the way to deal with things!"

"So, we just let assholes like him abuse their wife an' kids?! If he'd been out there like us, he'd been dead! Deanna just wants to wait and hope it gets better, it will _never_ get better!" Rick shouted.

"It ain't right!" Abby shouted back. "But you ain't judge, jury and executioner! Now people think yer a dangerous psychopath! You think they'll let you stay? Did you think 'bout how this would effect on Carl and Judith, or _me_?" Rick finally looked away. "You know if you get thrown out, then me and Daryl go with you, right?"

"Don't make any assumptions." Deanna said as she stepped forward, realizing that Rick had stepped back from his ledge. "We'll have hearing in a couple of nights, let the community speak. In the mean time, Rick, I have to ask you to submit to being temporarily imprisoned."

Rick sighed as he looked Abby in the face, then turned to Deanna with his hands held out. Abby took the handcuffs he still had on his gun belt from his time being a Sheriff in King County and locked them onto his wrists.

"You wish things weren't the what they are. You want to live? You want these walls to keep standing? _Your_ way of doing things, is done." Rick said to Deanna calmly. "Things don't get better because you want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We're gonna have to control who lives here!"

"That's never been more clear than right now." Deanna said, looking less than impressed.

Rick laughed derisively as he pointed to himself. "Me? You mean _me_? Your way is gonna destroy this place."

"Rick!" Abby hissed.

Rick held his cuffed hands up to her, to silence her. "It's gonna get people killed! It already has!"

"Rick!" Abby said smacking him upside the head, earning her a glare from him which she returned. "Just shut up and go!"

Aiden and Tobin stepped forward uncertainly but Rick didn't fight them when they stepped forward and took his arms and led him down the street. Deanna turned to walk away but stopped and turned back.

"I'm not going to have problems with you or the rest of your people, am I?" She asked Abby as Michonne came up beside her, as did Rosita.

"No." Abby said then glared down at Pete as he got on to his hands and knees. "He wasn't wrong 'bout this sack of shit though, he don't belong here. Doctor or no. We survived a long time without one, so can you."

"I'll take your advice." Deanna said as she turned.

"I wasn't tooting my horn when I said I'd leave if they kicked him out. Rick an' I might scream at each other like banshee's but I love my brother. Where he goes, I go and where I go, Daryl goes." Abby said crossing her arms. "Rick ain't as dangerous as he seemed jus' now, he don't pull that shit often and trust me, that was relatively minor to how things are out there."

Deanna turned back frowning. "You're injured, do you think you could really go back out there and survive?"

Abby scoffed. "Survived much worse injuries with much less. I'm jus' a pretty lookin' tank, I'll keep goin' no matter what. So long as I got my brother, his kids and my husband, nothing will stop me."

Abby turned and walked away, as people gawked at her. Carl said something to Enid, who had been standing next to him while Abby confronted Rick, then followed after Abby. By the time she reached the steps of the porch, her limp had come back with a vengeance and Carl and Rosita had to help Abby up the steps. Once they were inside, they helped her to the sofa and she practically melted into the soft cushions.

"You want me to patch Rick up?" Rosita asked. "He was pretty banged up."

Abby scoffed. "Probably wise, I'd probably only add more to him right now." Rosita turned and left as Abby looked over at Carl as he sat down beside her. "Sorry you had to see that."

This time Carl scoffed. "I've seen him do worse. If that guy was hurting his family, then he deserved it but dad didn't handle things the right way."

"He most certainly didn't. He has that impulse problem that comes more from you Grandma's side of the family." Abby said tiredly, screaming at her brother had taken a lot out of her.

"Dad used to be such a patient person, used to drive mom crazy but now…" Carl looked at his hands sadly then looked up surprised when Abby laughed.

"Honey, your dads got one hell of a temper!" She said as she hugged him. "Yeah, he can pretend to be cool an' collected most of the time. That shit drove me insane plenty of times but like me, your daddy's got buttons that, when pushed, can set him off like nothing you ever seen before. Did I ever tell you 'bout all the boyfriends I had that your dad beat up?"

Carl smirked. "You might've mentioned them."

"Yeah, we've been through a lot of things that have changed each an' everyone of us but your father is still a good man. But he's got flaws and makes mistakes, just like everyone else and he's terrified of losing you and your sister." Abby kissed him on the side of the head. "Go, hang out with yer friends, be a teenager."

Carl kissed her on the cheek then got up and left her alone. But it wasn't long before Glenn, Maggie, Tyrese and Abraham walked into the house and sat across from her. Maggie handed her an apple as she sat down next to her.

"So what're we gonna do?" Maggie asked.

"You've got a good repour with Deanna, right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Maggie answered.

"Talk with her, convince her that Rick isn't the bad guy. Try to find out where her head is at." Abby answered.

Maggie nodded. "We should let things settle for the moment, but I'll talk to her first thing in the morning."

"In the meantime, try to be as charming as possible." Abby said. "Do your jobs, let the see that we're still friendly. If you can calm their fears, try to."

A knock at the door drew all of their attention, then Abraham got up and answered the door. When he came back he was followed by a tearful Jessie. Everyone got up and made their way for the door.

"We'll talk more later." Glenn said as they exited.

Abby nodded, then indicated for Jessie to take a seat next to her. "What can I do for you?" Abby asked calmly.

"I'm _so sorry_! This was all my fault!" She suddenly cried as she covered her face.

Abby shook her head. "Don't blame yourself. You're the victim in all of this and Rick should have handled things differently."

"He tried to get Pete to leave peaceably but he wouldn't, then he attacked Rick!" She cried.

"Rick should have gotten Deanna's consent and at least one or two other people to back him up, it shouldn't have turned out into an all-out brawl." Abby replied. "Your kids shouldn't have to see their father beatin' to a pulp in the street but they shouldn't see their mama beatin' neither."

"I'm not like you, I'm not strong." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't give me that shit. Beth used to say that sort of thing too but you're only as strong as you make yourself." Abby said firmly. "I'm only this strong because our daddy wanted his little girl to be independent which led me to the Marines. You got strength too, you just need find it again."

"You're a really nice person, aren't you?" Jessie asked smiling at her sadly.

"I can be. I also can be a massive asshole." Abby said smirking. "Just depends if I like you or not."

"I'm sorry Rick got hurt, I'll try to convince the others that he's not a danger." Jessie said, once again sad.

Abby shrugged. "He'll be fine, wounds heal. He really ain't a danger to anyone here. To his enemies, that's another story. He wasn't wrong you know, 'bout things needing to change. There are dangerous people out there who'll want to take what we have here an' corrupt it."

"Some people think that your people are already doing that." Jessie countered.

"We ain't, trust me. We still don't believe in killin' unless its absolutely necessary, in treatin' everyone equally…not eatin' other people." Jessie frowned at her. "We ran into a community of cannibals, they ate one our friends leg right in front of him." Jessie looked at her mortified. "Funny thing is, he was infected and the only reason he was off alone was because he didn't want to make us have to put him down."

"That's not funny!" Jessie squeaked.

"He thought it was…he was good man but that's what Rick's talkin' 'bout. Shit like that. They aren't the only evil people out there. Things need to change, and we need to start protectin' what's ours and remove people like Pete, who would sell his soul to the devil if it meant his survival. You and yer boys mean nothin' to him, just his possessions."

Jessie sighed. "You're probably right. Rick's probably right." She got to her feet. "I can get you some painkillers if you want, I know where they are."

"No, I'm good. Save them for someone who actually needs them."

111

It was about midday the following day when Rick reappeared as Abby was in the process of making lunch for her and Carl. Carl ran up to his father and hugged him, then when Carl let go, Rick walked over to Abby and hugged her.

"Sorry, Abigail, I screwed up." Rick apologized as he hugged her.

Abby took as step back so she could look him in the eye. "You need to talk to me! If somethin' is bothering you, then come talk to me. Don't just keep it bottled up 'til you explode!"

Rick sighed. "You've just barely started seeming like yourself, I didn't want to disturb that."

Abby glared at him. "You know I hate it when you use that excuse. I will always listen to you and help you if I can, no matter how depressed I am."

Rick patted her cheek. "I know."

Abby turned back to her cooking. "You look like shit, by the way."

Both Rick and Carl laughed as they sat at the island. "Gee thanks."

"You hungry?" Abby asked as she turned to the cabinet and started grabbing plates.

"Famished." Rick replied.

Abby pulled out three plates and three sets of utensils, then divvied up the food between the three plates. They ate in silence and when Rick was done, he went upstairs. Carl left the house and went to search for his friends, so Abby grabbed her knife and body armor from her room then went to the armoury with Jack hot on her tail. When she arrived, they refused to let her grab her weapons.

"We're to let none of your people take weapons, I'm sorry." Tobin said, he actually sounded sincere.

"You expect me to go huntin' without a gun?" Abby asked.

"We might be able to let you have a bow?" Tobin suggested.

"Do I look like a broody redneck to you?" Abby asked, earning a smirk from all three men.

"I thought you knew how to use every weapon?" One of the other guards asked.

Abby smiled and laughed. Normally she'd barely smirked at such a comment, but she was trying to be friendly despite the situation. "I know a lot about guns, knives and hand to hand combat but they don't teach you archery in the military."

All three men chuckled. "I heard Abraham calling you Gunney, why is that?" Tobin asked.

"Gunney is short form for my old rank. I was a Gunnery Sergeant and Gunney is just easier." Abby said with a shrug. "Anyways, huntin' knife it is, maybe I could do some scavenging."

"Sorry Abby." Tobin said wincing.

"Ran through the woods for months with just three bullets, I'll be fine." Abby said then turned and walked off.

She walked to gate and let herself out while Spencer just watched her with suspicion, Abby resisted the urged to give him the finger and instead gave him her best smile like she didn't mind, then left the walls. When the gate rolled shut, Abby sighed in relief; it was like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She wanted to be in Alexandria but after being outside for so long, it was overwhelming even for her. She'd always been the town rebel, the one who didn't fit in, so pretending like she was the one who did fit in, was difficult and tiring.

Abby wandered into the woods, walking as silently as she could with a limp, hoping to find something as she walked. Abby was out for a good hour when she stumbled across three walkers stumbling through the woods, Jack alerting her to their presence with a low growl. Normally if they didn't notice her, she'd wait out of sight for them to leave before continuing on her way but a mark on two of the walker's foreheads, drew her attention.

She snuck up on the trio, killing the first two before they even knew what happened, then dispatched the third one as it turned towards her. Once they were all dead, Abby looked at the two who had gotten her attention. On their foreheads, each had a _W_ carved on their forehead, and the looked like they'd been carved before they had died. She had remembered Daryl mentioning something about a walker with a W carved on its forehead, the night before he had left. One was nothing, two was coincidental but three? Three was a trend, and a disturbing one.

Abby decided it was time to turn back, she wanted to get back before the community had their little hearing. When Abby came to the street that lead to the gate, she paused and stared at it dumbfounded. When she walked up to it, it stood ajar, the gate's lock a foot from the jam. Rick suddenly appeared in front of her looking alarmed, they looked at each other then Rick broke eye contact as he looked down at the bolt that was supposed to hold the gate shut. On it, a chunk of dead flesh hung from it with a smear of blood.

Rick waved her inside, then they quickly closed the gate properly. "Help me find the bastard. Hopefully it was just one."

"Yeah." Abby said with a sigh then knelt down and pointed to some blood splatter on the ground. "Search." Abby said to Jack.

Jack smelt the blood splatter immediately, then after a low growl trotted off as the sun started setting. They followed Jack down the street, then, when they heard another dog barking in the distance, they pulled out their knives as they followed Jack between the buildings. Jack suddenly stopped and did circles, suddenly uncertain which direction to go. Rick grunted behind her, and when Abby turned, she saw Rick fighting with a walker then saw Jack lunged at a second walker as it came straight for her. Jack latched on to its ankle and shook it violently as Abby grabbed its shirt and wrestled with it for a moment, trying to find an opening, before plunging her blade into its skull.

Abby had just finished with her walker when she was knocked over as a third walker grabbed on to her. Unfortunately, Abby's injured arm was underneath her and she couldn't free it as she held the walker at bay with her good arm. Jack was going berserk, biting and pulling on its arm but it hardly noticed as it snapped at her, its jaws just inches from her face. The weight of the walker was suddenly lifted from her followed by a fountain of blood. Rick pulled the walker off of her then held his hand out to her. When he got her to her feet he pointed to the walkers.

"You think you can still carry one of these?" Rick asked. When Abby nodded, he continued. "We need to get to that meeting but we need to show these people what can happen."

"And two is better than one." Abby finished.

"Precisely." Rick confirmed.

He helped her get one of the walkers onto her shoulder in a firefighter carry, then picked one up himself. The two of them walker precariously along the fence as fast as they could, then crossed the street to where the conversation was already in progress. Everyone got to their feet as both Abby and Rick dropped their loads on the ground beside the fire. She couldn't imagine how they looked to the others, they were both covered in blood.

"There wasn't a guard on the gate." Rick said between breaths. "It was open."

Deanna looked shocked at her son, Spencer. "I asked Gabriel to close the gate and wait for Abby!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Go." Deanna ordered him and he took off for the gate.

"We didn't bring them in." Rick continued, surveying the group around him. "They got inside on their own. They always will…the dead _and_ the living, because we're in here. And the ones out there…they'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll kill _them_. We'll survive, I'll show you how. _We'll_ show you how. You know I was think…I was thinking, how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives?" Abby looked at him suddenly alarmed with his words.

"But I'm not going to do that. You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night." Rick said now turning back to Deanna. "I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out."

Abby suddenly noticed Jessie shaking her head, suddenly looking terrified, at the same moment that Jack started growling softly at her side. When Abby turned to see what Jessie was looking at, she saw Pete stumbling into the firelight with Michonne's katana in hand.

"You're not one of us. You're not one of us!" Pete shouted as Jack's growl intensified in volume and intensity.

Aiden stepped in front of him, hands held out to stop him from walking any further into the circle of people, his father hot on his heels. "Pete, you don't want to do this!" Reg said from behind his son.

"Go to hell! Get away from me!" Pete growled, his eyes locked on Rick.

Abby grabbed her smaller throwing knife from her boot top as Pete tried to side step around Aiden, sending Jack in a barking fit.

"Pete, just stop." Reg said but Aiden pushed his father back and away from the danger.

"Get away from me!" Pete said finally looking at Aiden.

"Aiden. Aiden!" Deanna called, suddenly worried about her family.

Aiden tried to gently shove Pete back. "Pete, stop!"

Abby tried to get a line on him, circling to the left but she was to late. Pete shouted at Aiden to get away and shoved him back hard with one hand and swinging down with the other hand, slicing Aiden's neck and nearly severing his head from his body. Deanna let out a shriek of despair as Aiden collapsed onto the ground, almost instantly dead as blood poured from his body.

Abby threw her knife, and it lodge deep in his shoulder, severing all feeling to his hand and making Pete drop the sword as Abraham and Glenn rushed him. Deanna held her son in her laps as Reg stood beside her, both weeping and moaning as Pete screamed from the ground.

"This is him!"

"Shut up!" Abraham growled as he held Pete to the ground.

"This is him!" Pete repeated.

Rick looked at Pete momentarily then watched Deanna as she wept. Slowly she looked up at him, grief apparent in her face.

"Rick…do it." She sobbed.

Rick didn't hesitate, he just looked at Pete and pulled the trigger of a gun Abby hadn't realized that he was holding, in one fluid motion. Several people screamed, probably the first time they'd seen someone die but Abby walked up to Pete as Abraham got off of him and pulled her knife from his arm, as if she was pulling a knife from a tree, wiped the blood off and put it back in its sheath as Jack looked up at her expectantly.

"Rick?" A confused voiced asked from just beyond the firelight.

When Abby looked up, she saw Daryl and Aaron standing on either side of Morgan, the man she thought she'd never see again. Half her brain was shocked with how sane he seemed, the other half was just happy to see Daryl as she trotted forward and threw her arms around his neck as Jack bounced around them barking happily.

"What's happening?" Daryl whispered in her ear.

Abby let go of his neck as she wrapped an arm around his waist, then shushed Jack before looking back at Daryl. "Long story. Short version; Pete's been beatin' the tar outta his family, Rick tried to help but ended up beatin' the tar outta Pete, got in trouble, nearly got kicked out Alexandria. Then Pete here, comes out here all 'you're not one of us' and angry. He somehow managed to break into our house an' stole Michonne's sword, then used it to slice Aiden's neck open when he tried to stop him."

"But Rick just shot that man?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"Trust me he deserved it an' Deanna told him too." Abby said as Tobin and Abraham carefully collected Aiden's body from Deanna.

He needed to be removed quickly. While Rick had shot Pete in the head, Aiden had died from a slit throat and would soon rise up once more but Abraham would take care of that.

"Alright everyone, I think its time we all go back to our homes." Michonne said as she clutched her sword.

Everyone was in shock but they obediently dispersed, Carol lingered long enough to give Rick a meaningful look, which Abby didn't much like before she too faded into the darkness. Rick finally walked over to them and stared at Morgan in shock.

Abby touched Rick's arm. "Why don't we all go back to the house. I'll make ya'll some supper."

"I'm gonna go home, I'm sure Eric can fill me in." Aaron said then walked over to where Eric stood waiting.

Abby took Daryl's hand and together, they walked to the house, followed by Rick and Morgan. When they entered both Rick and Abby did a double take when they saw Carl and Sophia sitting cheek to cheek giggling as they looked at something. Abby indicated for Rick to go upstairs and clean off while she walked over to them, apparently, they hadn't heard their entrance.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Abby asked as she looked over their shoulders, causing them both to startle.

Carl lurched to his feet alarmed, then when he realized it was her, he blushed deeply. "Didn't hear you come in…" Then looked around her and smiled. "Daryl!"

Sofia bent so she could see around Abby and smiled. "You're back!" She said enthusiastically.

"Is the meeting over…where's dad?" Carl asked as he walked into the kitchen then stared shocked at Morgan, who was standing by the door still. "Morgan?"

Sophia followed Abby as she walked into the kitchen. "Yer daddy is fine, he had to go clean up, some walkers made inside the walls. I think they're gonna let him stay but I'm afraid it was at the cost of Aiden and Pete's lives."

"So, what happened exactly? What'd I miss?" Daryl asked as he sat down at the island.

Abby went into a more detailed story as she took off her heavy Kevlar vest, setting it beside the steps then went to work on making supper, Sophia pitching in with making supper while she talked. Carl listened more intently as she went on about coming back to Alexandria to find the gate open and the ensuing pursuit through town, trying to find it. When she finished with Daryl, Aaron and Morgan's arrival, Rick had reappeared in the kitchen and sat down next Daryl.

Rick looked over at Morgan like he was a ghost. "Look, I don't take chances now more."

"And you shouldn't." Morgan agreed.

"I need to protect what's mine. I'll let Abigail feed you, but I'm gonna have to lock you up for the night." Rick said.

"Is that really necessary?" Abby asked frowning.

"No, it's alright. I understand, if Duane was still here, I'd do whatever it took to protect him." Morgan said as he shook his head.

"He'll have a clean bed with a roof over his head." Rick added.

Abby sighed unhappily as she dished out some stew she'd made with the rabbit she had caught the day before and first served Daryl and Morgan, then the others as Michonne and Carol entered. This time Daryl recounted his days outside and how they'd met Morgan. When Daryl mentioned the walkers with the W's, Abby frowned.

"I ran into two walkers today, with W's on their foreheads. Looked like it'd been done while they'd been living." Abby said.

"Do you think it's a group of people doing this?" Carl asked.

"Considering how many walkers was in that place and the five we've found outside of there, yeah, I'd say there's another group nearby." Daryl said somberly as he stared into his bowl.

Carol sudden straightened up from where she leaned against the island and looked over to her daughter. "It's time for bed, let's go."

"But momma, it ain't that late!" Sophia protested.

"No arguing." Carol said firmly, indicating the door.

"But…" Sophia started but stopped when her mother gave her a look. She frowned as she walked unhappily out of the door that Carol had opened, then Carol followed behind her daughter as they left.

When it became apparent that the conversation was done, Carl put his bowl in the sink and quietly slunk outside. As soon as Morgan finished his dish, Rick led him to where he'd be spending the night and Abby led Daryl upstairs to the shower.

Daryl happily climbed into the shower with her, completely ignoring the fact that she was soaping him up as he kissed her neck and shoulder. After a long steamy shower, they dressed in clean clothes and lounged on the front porch, Daryl with his back against the rail and Abby in his lap, sitting sideways and leaning against his chest, head on his shoulder as he puffed on a cigarette.

"I missed ya." Daryl said as he rubbed her back and thigh. "It ain't the same out there without you."

"I envy you, bein' able to get away." Abby said as her eyes started to droop, completely relaxed.

"You coulda come." Daryl grunted. "Felt more myself out there than I have in a while, was able to forget for a while but after a day, I just wanted to hold yer hand."

Abby smiled as she gently ran her fingers up and down his bare arm. "It was probably a good thing I was here. Who knows what else woulda happened."

"How'd you hurt yer shoulder an' leg?" Daryl asked as he gently brushed over the area on her leg where her wound was. "Looked a little too jagged to be a knife wound."

"It's from shrapnel. If Aiden hadn't died tonight, you mighta wanted to do it yerself." Abby said then told him about the fiasco back at the warehouse.

Daryl angrily snuffed the butt of his cigarette out on the deck when she finished. "Dumbass, shouldn't have been out there!" Daryl growled.

Abby sighed. "Agreed but at least we got some explosives outta the trip and a Kevlar vest."

"Do they know that? Deanna and the others." Daryl asked, as he resumed rubbing her back.

"Nope. They wouldn't know what to do with the explosives. Figured it'd be safer with me, they'd probably jus' blow themselves up." Abby said through a yawn.

"Gonna haveta teach me 'bout that. Know some basics, but I'd never wanna disarm somethin' myself." Daryl said also yawning.

Abby sat up and looked at him. "Where'd you learn even the basics?"

Daryl smirked. "Where'd I learn most of my skills?"

"Merle?" Abby asked.

Daryl nodded. "He'd mess around with some TNT him an' his buddies found. Sometimes they'd go into the woods and blow up boulders or trees, he dragged me along a few times."

"Well we ain't gonna use nothin' but we can go into the woods tomorrow and I'll teach you what I know." Abby said then kissed him on the lips. "I ain't no specialist but the Marines make sure yer proficient in almost everything."

Daryl put a hand on either side of her face. "Sounds like fun. Shall we go continue what we started in the shower upstairs?" He asked smiling at her mischievously.

Abby quickly got her feet. "Absolutely!" She said smiling, then raced back into the house with Daryl hot on her trail.

* * *

Well, ladies and gentlemen. After this we have two more chapter's before the end of Part 2. Like I mention a while back, part 3 may take a little longer to come out but in the mean time I'll probably post my non walker story. But not until I'm finished with this story. Until next week, adios!

-Shockra


	20. Chapter 20

Good day everyone! How's everyone week been? Anyways, enjoy the read!

* * *

The next morning, Abby woke to find the bed beside her empty. Abby frowned at the empty spot for a moment, wondering if she'd just dreamed his return but when she swung her legs over the side, she saw a pile of his dirty clothes on the ground, along with his go bag. Abby smiled as she stood up and stretched, happy that he was indeed home.

After dressing, she went downstairs finding no one inside but when she looked out the front door, she saw Daryl standing next to his motorcycle, talking with Rick. Abby grabbed a cup of coffee from the pot on the counter, then wandered outside. Daryl was frowning as she walked towards them, then when he saw her, his expression lightened slightly.

Rick noticed his change in attitude then turned and saw her coming. "Mornin' sis." He said as she stopped between him and Daryl, then gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "Daryl said you two were planning on goin' outside today."

"Yeah. Daryl wanted me to teach him 'bout the explosives I found. Figured the woods was a safer place if something went wrong." Abby said as she wrapped her free arm around Daryl's waist.

"Well, you two be careful. I'm gonna introduce Morgan to Deanna and Reg." Rick said.

"You sure today is a good day for that? She just lost a son." Abby looked at him skeptically.

"I know but the world doesn't stop functioning because you lost someone." Rick said as he turned and started away.

"Don't know whether I should be insulted by that or I should remind him of the prison." Abby growled softly to Daryl, although she doubted Rick meant her own personal loss.

Daryl just grunted, clearly irritated with Rick, as he turned back to his bike. "I just got a few repairs to make. Why don't you eat? Maybe gather some lunch for us and we can get the hell outta here for a few hours."

Abby bent forward and put her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him on top of the head. "Sounds like a plan."

She then turned and went back inside to do as Daryl had suggested. After briefly checking in on Judith, who was playing in her pen in the living room, Abby went back into the kitchen and started making herself something to eat. Jessie appeared when Abby was nearly finished eating and took Judith with back to her own house to babysit her while everyone was busy. Abby then quickly cleaned up and went upstairs to gather hers and Daryl's gear. Once Daryl was done with his repairs, they walked his bike to the armoury and there, they gathered their guns; a pistol for Daryl and for Abby, her pistol and sniper rifle.

"Where ya'll off to?" Abraham asked as Daryl sat on his motorcycle. "To hump in the woods?"

Abby chuckled as she stopped and looked back at Abraham. "Did that last night, now we're playin' with toys."

Abraham laughed loudly as Daryl smiled at her, as she stepped closer to Abraham and reached inside one of her deep vest pockets and pulled out some C4. Abraham let out a whistle as he took the C4 from her and turned it over in his hands.

"What you plannin' on doin' with this?" Abraham asked.

"Nothin', Daryl just wants to know how to use this sort of thing. Got a couple other explosive toys in my pockets." Abby said as she took it back from him.

"Sweet. Good to know we got something to blow the skirt off an old lady, should she come knockin'. Anybody else know?" Abraham asked grinning.

"Just Glenn and Tyrese. Kinda got distracted by all the drama and anyways, it'd be better kept in my hands or yours. There ain't no one else here who knows how to handle this sort of shit." Abby replied.

"Rosita does, and she didn't learn it from me." Abraham informed them.

"Good to know. Anyways, better get goin'." Abby said as she turned back to Daryl.

"Yeah. So should I, got some walls to build." Abraham said with a nod.

"Any plans for watch towers?" Abby asked as she sat behind Daryl.

Abraham sighed. "'fraid not but I'll strongly suggest it again, we need to see shit comin'."

Abraham waved at them and walked off as Daryl fired up his motorcycle and drove the rest of the way to the gate. They paused at the gate while a woman, Abby had yet to learn the name of, opened it and they then took off down the road. After forty-five minutes, Daryl pulled over into a gas station with several cars, a couple of which had been burnt out, crammed around the pumps. When he turned off his ignition, they paused to look around them before getting off the bike, making sure the noise hadn't attracted nearby walkers.

When only one walker appeared, Daryl dispatched it with his crossbow as Abby started poking around in the vehicles that hadn't been burned. Two of the cars still had walkers strapped in, which gave Abby hope that they might actually find something. A couple of the cars had coolers inside, which Abby managed to find a dozen cans in and a couple bottles of scotch.

They moved inside the gas station, taking out the three walkers within, then scavenging what they could. Daryl took a couple of empty Jerry can's and went outside to collect as much gas as he could from the cars as Abby pulled out a map from the collection on the rack and looked at it. She then walked outside, across the lot, up to the highway and looked at the sign, then looked back down at the map in her hands. Daryl walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked as he bent around her a little to study her face.

"How reckless are you feelin'?" Abby asked as she turned to him.

Daryl smirked then frowned. "Why?"

Abby chuckled as he studied her cautiously, then pointed to the map. "We are here." Abby said then pointed to a spot only twelve miles down the road. "Over here is a Marine base. It's not on the map but I've been there before."

"You've been to Washington before?" Daryl asked frowning.

"Briefly, basically went from the airport to base, not a lot of sightseeing." Abby replied as she watched him think.

After a moment, Daryl shrugged. "Why not? We can just take a look, see if its feasible."

Abby grinned then kissed him. "Sometimes I think you trust me a little too much."

Daryl chuckled as he walked back to his motorcycle, pulling her along behind him as he went. After securing two of the jerry cans to the bike, they climbed back on and rumbled down the highway in the direction Abby had indicated on the map. Abby had to point out the road to the base, as it was unlabeled just as it was on no map and well hidden by the tall trees on either side.

Eventually Abby indicated to Daryl to stop and they dragged his bike into the woods and hid it under some bush, opting to venture the rest of the distance on foot in case hostiles already lived on base. Abby stopped when they were getting close and inspected her rifle momentarily.

"Is this place special or somethin'? It wasn't on the map and there's been no sign indicating there's a base out there." Daryl asked.

"Only people with high security clearance know its there. It'll be very unassuming to look at, just a couple of building surrounded by a security fence with a deceptively high-tech security gate." Abby said as she started looking up at the trees, looking for something to climb.

"Why do you know 'bout it?" Daryl asked, clearly curious.

Abby looked at him. "That's classified." She said grinning, when Daryl rolled his eyes, she continued looking for good perch. "Baby, I've done some seriously classified shit. My unit wasn't an ordinary one, that's why they didn't send me immediately home when I cracked, they wanted to make sure I didn't start spillin' secrets. Rick don't know this but 'bout two years b'fore the outbreak, I was captured by hostile forces and not in the middle east where I was supposed to be stationed but in North Korea."

"That's really far from yer post. Why were you there?" Daryl asked as he followed after her, surveying the woods around them.

"Spyin'. You know all those threats they been makin' over the years? Well some of them wasn't just hot air, they really were goin' to launch missiles but we foiled them." Abby said as she stood at the base of a tree and looked straight up it.

"You stopped them?" Daryl asked, very surprised.

"Baby, I ain't told you a tenth of what I've done and Rick don't know any of my truly dangerous shit. That bein' said, my _unit_ only stopped them once and we nearly died doin' it. We're lucky they didn't shoot us on sight! But they didn't know who were or who we worked for and wanted all our information. They didn't think a woman would lead a group of highly trained men so they kinda tried to use me against my men, in the end Lewie saved all our ass'."

"Yer spotter, right?" Daryl asked as he put his back to the tree and offered to help hoist her up.

"Yeah, basically my other big brother, except he listened to me." Abby said making Daryl chuckle as she put her foot in his cupped hand.

On the count of three, Daryl hoisted her up into the tree. Once she climbed up a little higher, Daryl stepped back several paces then ran at the tree, then pushed off the tree and up, managing to catch the bottom branch and pulling himself up. Daryl only followed her half of the way up, his weight being too much for the higher branches. Abby finally stopped three quarters of the way up, then pulled her rifle off her back and pointed it in the direction of the base. Abby had chosen her tree well, even as far up as she was, she could see the base fairly clearly.

"Whatcha see babe?" Daryl called as quietly as he could.

"The base, there's probably…thirty walkers in there, don't look like there's anything livin' in there." Abby started then focused on the fence. "Fence looks intact…same with the gate. The admin building has been blown to shit though."

"Any tanks or Humvee's?" Daryl asked.

"One Humvee and there wouldn't be any other kind of heavy machinery there." Abby said as she started down towards him.

"What kind of stuff would they have?" Daryl asked as she got closer.

"More guns, explosives, other weapon, spy type of shit. Some of it would be useless right now but there should be something there for us. I think we should be safe to approach." Abby said as they continued down together.

Daryl reached the bottom first, jumped down then reached up to help her down, her leg still not entirely healed. They continued towards the base and stopped just shy of the fence and surveyed their surroundings. As Abby had said, there was about thirty walkers wandering inside the fence line, most of them in full armor while some of them walked around in plain military fatigues.

"That's a lot of high powered rifles." Daryl mumbled as he looked through his binocular's. "We ain't getting in there on our own. Don't look like much, like you said."

Abby looked at Daryl and grinned. "If I told you we might be able to get inside without entering the fence, what'd you say?"

"What's the catch?" Daryl asked suspiciously.

"Well it's electronically locked, then it requires us going down a dark hole." Abby said shrugging. "Probably wouldn't be no walkers down there."

Daryl studied her, then sighed tiredly. "Fine, we can _look_." Then shook his head. "What you done to me, woman? Got my balls in a vice."

Abby sauntered over to him, trying to be sexy despite the big Kevlar vest and baggy cargo pants that hid her form, and pressed against him. "You don't seem to upset when I'm ridin' yer rod." Abby said smirking mischievously as she stroked his face.

Daryl chuckled then kissed her. "Damn I love you." He said when he pulled back.

"C'mon sexy, let's see what we can find." She gave him one more peck then turned and walked off.

Daryl followed her as they moved silently through the woods and after ten minutes of walking, Abby pushed through some bush to what initially looked like a pile of rocks. Abby walked up to the pile, then lifted the top rock by the edge, lifting it as it swung back like a lid.

"Huh." Daryl said as he watched her.

As Abby predicted, there was a pin pad set into the heavy metal lid but Abby knew it wasn't going to stop her. Abby looked around the rock formation then smiled when she saw what she wanted to find, a solar panel. She reached down into the rocks, felt the switch she was looking for and activated it. The display on the lid suddenly lit up, eliciting another "huh" from Daryl.

"You know the code?" Daryl asked as he looked down at it.

"I used to, don't know if its still valid though." Abby said as walked back over to the pin pad.

After taking a deep breath, Abby entered the number she had still memorized in her brain, then watched while it thought for a second, then clicked. Abby grinned at Daryl wickedly as she lifted the handle. Daryl had to help her lift the lid, as it was made from solid steel and she lacked the strength she used to have.

Once the lid was off, they both pulled out their flashlights and shined it down into the hole. After gawking down the hole for a few moments, Daryl banged on the inside wall, sending an echo through the facility. He frowned and looked up at her.

"How big is this place?" He asked.

Abby shrugged. "'bout five acres."

Daryl sighed. "Great."

"Wanna go down?" Abby asked, watching his face carefully, he didn't seem thrilled with the idea.

"Where's the armory?" Daryl asked as he thought.

"Right smack dab in the middle." Abby said wincing.

Finally, Daryl shook his head. "Don't think we should be doin' this alone. We should tell Rick 'bout this place, make a plan and come back."

Abby nodded her head. "Yer probably right, at least we know we can get in here. If those walkers are any indication, the place hasn't been touched yet."

"C'mon, lets find a safe place to practice blowing things up." Daryl said as he kissed the side of her head.

Together, they closed the lid, then Abby turned the power back off and they made a straight line for the bike. Instead of going back on the road, they walked it through the woods to avoid anyone seeing them coming from the base. Once they were both satisfied with the distance from the base, they climbed on and drove off.

They stopped again, at a cabin they spotted on a river and after they'd cleared the area of walkers, they settled down in the living room. Abby laid out each one of the explosive devices, then went on about the different kinds of devices and how to arm them and how they were best utilized.

When Daryl felt like he understood, he decided that since they were next to the river, he might as well try and do a bit of fishing with the fishing rods they'd seen in the shed. When they reached the river bank, Abby had opted to just sit on the bank and watch him work while keeping an eye out for danger. When Daryl pulled out the first fish, Abby thought he'd been lucky. It was a big fish, enough to feed them and several others but when he pulled out eight more of similar size, Abby figured it must be the right season for fishing.

"How do we get these little fishies home?" Abby asked as she watched them thrash around in the foot of water that was in a large cooler designed to hold fish.

"Saw a little quarter ton truck in the garage, maybe I can get it runnin'." Daryl suggested.

They carried the big cooler between the two of them to the front of the house, then Abby followed Daryl to the garage and watched him as he opened the hood and started tinkering. Two cigarettes later, Daryl sat down behind the wheel, inserted the key they'd found in the visor, then turned it over. The truck whined, sputtered then roared to life, stuttering for a second but roaring when Daryl goosed the gas.

"Ain't pretty, but it'll get us home." Daryl said as he stepped out. Abby made a pouty face as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Daryl sighed as he looked away. "Fine, you can drive the bike."

Abby squeed in delight, then kissed him before running off to the front of the house as Daryl got back behind the wheel and drove it up to the house. They loaded the fish up into the truck, along with the gas cans Daryl had precariously strapped to the back of the bike and loaded up a few other items they'd found in the house, including the fishing rods.

Abby climbed on to the bike as Daryl came over, then bent over and kissed her. "See ya at home." He said as he looked her in the eye.

Abby smiled at him happily. "Yes, you will!" She kissed him once more before he turned and climbed up into the truck.

It took them nearly an hour to get home, making it well past midday when they rolled up to the fence. Abby was shocked to find Eugene manning the gate, seeming relieved to see her as she rolled through.

Abby frowned. "Why you standing on guard duty?"

"I was just walking by when I was asked to relieve Holly for a couple shakes, its been more like twelve shakes. You should be advised that three people arrived about half an hour ago, claiming to be residents. I believe they went to talk with Deanna. Also, Rick has called a meeting, said it is of vital importance." Eugene informed her.

"Thanks, Eugene." Abby said frowning.

"If you wouldn't mind getting someone to relieve me, that'd be muchly appreciated." Eugene added.

"Yes, absolutely." Abby answered, then lifted her feet and drove off towards the house.

Abby rolled to a stop in front of the house with Daryl pulling up right behind her. Just as Abby got off of the bike, Carl, Sofia and Enid appeared on the front porch, then walked down the steps and met them on the path.

"Dad just called a meeting, it should be starting now." Carl said as he came up to them.

"Yeah, Eugene said. Can you find that Holly girl and have her resume her shift for him?" Abby asked Enid, who nodded and trotted off. "There's a cooler full of fish in the back of the truck, take one out and bring the rest to the pantry, then unload the rest of the stuff." Abby ordered Carl and Sophia. "We should be gettin' to that meeting."

"Sure." Carl said, not the least bit fazed.

Abby and Daryl walked down the street then up the steps into Deanna's house, which was packed with people. Abby heard Maggie ask, "No ones been back since?" then they all turned in unison and watched as Abby and Daryl worked their way closer to the discussion. Rick nodded his head at them then waved at them to resume the discussion.

A new guy that Abby had never seen before, shook his head. "DC, every town worth scavenging was in the other direction. And never felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself."

Abby frowned trying to understand what they were talking about. "So, all the while the walkers have been drawn to the sound and they're making more sound and they're drawing more in." Michonne said cynically.

Abby and Daryl looked at each other, understanding at the same moment what they were talking about. A large herd of walkers were gathering somewhere, trapped for the moment but probably not for long and likely when they do get out, they'd head for Alexandria.

"And here we are." Rick said surveying the group. "Now what I'm proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in, could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exit sends them east. All of them. Right at us. This isn't about if it gives, but when. It's gonna happen."

"Sorry, I was a little late to the discussion. Where exactly are these walkers trapped?" Abby asked.

Abraham stood up and brought a clipboard over to her, on it was a very detailed diagram of what looked like either a mining sight or gravel pit, probably made by Reg. Daryl looked over Abby's shoulder as Abraham filled them in. There were two roads leading into the pit each with two semis used as a gate and blocking walkers from leaving. To one side, walkers were walking over the ledge and falling into the pit, drawn by the other walker's hungry moans. The one road that wound out of the pit, was starting to collapse, with a semi already starting to hang over the edge.

"I'll go over the plan again in a moment, you two, but that's why we have to do this soon." Rick said firmly.

"This is…I don't even have another word for it." Carol said, still milking her harmless stay at home mom act. "This is terrifying! All of this. But it doesn't sound like there's any other way."

Another man Abby didn't know, looked over at Carol. "Maybe there is. I mean couldn't we just build up the weak spots? Reg and I could draw up some plans! Construction crew—we could try and make it safe." Abraham just shook his head in irritation as he sat down once more.

"Even if we could, the sound of those walkers is drawing more and more everyday." Rick said. "Building up the exits won't change that."

"We're gonna do what Rick says." Deanna said from where she stood quietly looking out of the window with Reg right next to her. "We're going with the plan he has laid out."

"It's our best option." Reg agreed.

Rick looked at Daryl. "Sorry brother, I kind of volunteered you for a job. I figured you could lead them away with your bike, we've done it before."

Daryl nodded. "Fine by me, just tell me where to lead them."

"Me too." Sasha volunteered. "I'll take a car and ride right next to him. Can't be just him. I'll keep 'em coming and Daryl will keep 'em from getting sloppy."

"I'll go with her." Abraham volunteered. "It's a long way to white knuckle it solo."

"We'll have two teams." Rick continued. "One on each side of the forest, managing this thing. We're gonna have people on watch from now on. Rosita, Spencer and Holly. So, they're out. Who's in?"

Abby feigned hurt. "You didn't volunteer me for anything? I'm hurt! You know I'd follow you to hell and back."

Rick smirked slightly as Michonne quirked an eyebrow. "How can I follow that up? I'm in."

Glenn and Maggie had a quick hushed discussion before Glenn raised his hand. "I'm in."

"I've been with you a long time, I ain't stepping back now." Tyrese said. "I'm in."

"Me too." Beth said from beside her sister. Both Rick and Maggie winced, but neither protested.

There was silence for a moment then Abby was shocked when Gabriel raised his hand. "I'd like to help as well."

"No. Who else? We need more." Rick said sharply.

"There's got to be another play. We can't control that many!" The second man, Abby later learned was named Carter.

"Like I said before, walkers herd up." Rick said patiently.

"Right." Abby agreed. "And just like a herd of cattle you can direct them in a certain direction. Yer just pullin' instead of pushin'."

"That's right." Rick said nodding. "Walkers follow a certain path so long as something is leading them. That's how we're gonna get 'em all at once."

"So, what?" Carter said glaring at Rick. "We're just supposed to take your word for it? We're just supposed to fall in line behind you after…" Carter suddenly stopped.

There was a brief moment of silence as Rick stared him down. "After what?" Rick finally asked.

Carter looked a little worried but continued on anyways. "After you waved a gun around, screaming, pointing it at people. After you shot a man in the face. After…"

"Enough!" Deanna said sternly, finally turning around.

After a moment of silence, the new guy said "I'll do it." Then looked over at Abby and Daryl. "I'm Heath by the way."

"Me too." Francine said.

"Whatever you need, I'm in." Tobin said from beside Rick.

"Who else?" Deanna asked, staring the group down.

When no one else volunteered, Rick nodded his head. "We'll make this work. We'll keep this place safe. Keep your families safe. We will."

"The plan, go through it again." Carter said.

"Man, he just went through it!" Daryl growled irritably.

"Every part again. The exact plan." Carter said.

Deanna stepped forward. "Rick, take your group and go work out the finally details. Reg, you go with them, see how you can help them. Everyone else, return to your regular duties."

Everyone in their group followed Rick out onto the porch, to where a table stood and rolled out a map. "Abraham, Glenn and Beth. Go make sure we have all the supplies we need. Daryl and Abby make sure those bike and car don't break down on us, I'll fill you in on the detail later."

"Alright but we got somethin' to talk 'bout later too." Abby said, making Rick sigh tiredly. "Don't worry, it's good…mostly."

"I could use some good news." Rick said then waved as the two of them walked off.

111

The next morning, a large group of Alexandrians' left the safety of the walls with several vehicles loaded up with materials to build a wall they'd need to help redirect the walkers around a corner. Abby helped dig post holes while the construction crew put posts into the holes and buried them. After a couple hours, Abraham moved over to help her but Abby could tell there was something on his mind.

Abby stuck her shovel in the ground and leaned against it as she watched Daryl and Rick talk for a moment. "What's on yer mind, Abraham?"

"I was thinkin', Gunney, you got those fancy explosives, maybe the could help thin the number of walkers?" Abraham said as he too stopped and leaned against his shovel.

Abby thought about it then shook her head. "Don't know how much they'd help. Most of them are meant for precision blasting, you know like blasting hinges off of doors, that sort of thing. Got three grenades but that'd take out about twenty each."

Abraham sighed. "It was worth a try. So, what's this thing you wanted to tell Rick?"

Abby grinned as she pulled her shovel out of the ground. "A possibility of a shitload of more toys."

Abraham returned her grin. "Oh, hell ya! Where?"

"A base nearby. We went to see it yesterday. It's surrounded by about thirty walkers but with enough people, we should be able to get access to it." Abby responded as she continued digging.

"They ain't said nothing 'bout no base nearby." Abraham said frowning as he continued on his hole.

"It's not publicly known, top security type of shit." Abby said.

"I knew it." Abraham said grinning.

Abby frowned as she stopped again and looked at him as she wiped sweat from her head. "Knew what?"

"Yer a Gunnery Sergeant who is a sniper, you had to be neck deep in top secret shit. How else would you know about shit like that? I mean yer a super attractive, very unassuming woman. You could get into anywhere."

Abby chuckled. "Not anywhere but yeah, people tend to underestimate me…still."

"Count it as a blessing." Abraham said as he continued digging. "People go straight for me! Got many a black eye growin' up!"

Abby smiled. "So you were the type my brother beat up every time they looked at me?"

Abraham laughed. "No, I was the type he _tried_ to beat up but failed. Rick's a tough guy, I know that, but he ain't on my level. He's one of those more balanced characters, both strong and smart. I'm just strong."

Abby laughed too. "Oh, c'mon! Yer smart too!"

"I didn't say I was stupid, just incredibly average in that department." Abraham said as he started digging again.

"If you were 'incredibly average' in intelligence, you wouldn't be alive today." Abby said scowling at him. "Yer just a…creative thinker. The sort that thinks outside the box and who's maybe spent a little too much time around Eugene."

Abraham just chuckled as he continued to work. A few hours later, Abby was holding up a sheet of metal as Tobin started fastening the sheet to the pole when Jack stood up and growled towards the bush. This was why she'd brought him, to give them advance notice. Rick was much closer and called out a warning as Abby and their family immediately rushed forward to help.

Rick held up his hand to stop them. "Hey folks, wait."

Abby frowned at him uncertainly as Carter and two Alexandrians who'd never been outside the wall, cowered against the wall. Even Daryl looked unhappy as he held his crossbow aloft, ready to use it if things got out of hand. Abby also held her pistol, aiming it at the nearest walker. One of the few weapons they had that still had a silencer.

"Use your shovels." Rick instructed them. "The guns will only draw more."

"Help us." Carter begged.

"You can do this." Rick encouraged. "You need to do this, all of you."

The first walker reached them and Francine pushed it back. Abby glared at Rick as she stepped forward.

"Like this." Abby said as she walked casually up to the walker, shoved her forearm under the walker's chin as she grasped the walkers dress, then used her pistol and bashed it against the walker's skull twice. Abby quickly shot a second walker that was very near, then pulled her knife out and held it out for one of the five people to take.

Three more came at her, making Daryl a little too uncomfortable as he shot one as she took her knife and plunged it into the walker's skull as Morgan bashed in the skull of the third. Michonne suddenly flashed passed her and sliced off the skull of a walker Abby hadn't even seen.

Rick glared at her first then Morgan but it was Morgan who spoke first. "I thought you didn't take chance anymore?"

Abby sighed. "They do need to learn but maybe some training _before_ they test their metal against the real thing."

"No harm, no foul." Reg said. "Now we need to get this done, everyone back to work."

Abby patted Daryl's arm, gave him a quick kiss before wandering back to the wall.

* * *

I'll admit, I wasn't sure about the base idea but for now, I'll roll with it. They won't get a great benefit out of it but some. Only one more chapter folks! So enjoy!

-Shockra


	21. Chapter 21

So I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet, so get comfortable and get a snack! Thank you to everyone who has supported me from the start and to all of you who've come around recent and those who are yet to come. I've really enjoyed writing this story! I've yet to finish part three but when I do or get close to finishing, I'll post it too! So look out for The Art of Deception!

* * *

Abby gawked as she rode behind Daryl into the pit, in front of her thousands of walkers wandered aimlessly, prevented from going any where beyond the dirt walls of the pit by to big semis parked in a v at both entrances. Daryl parked his motorcycle at the bottom of the pit as did Abraham and Sasha with the car they'd be using to guide the herd. Today was supposed to be the dry run, a practice so that everyone knew their jobs. Abby's job was simple; on top of the wall they'd built, they had made a tall tower that was high enough to see over the tree line so Abby could use her high-powered scope and watch the progress of the herd as it was led through the roadway.

Rick climbed on top the top of the truck bed and started going over everyone's assignments, while Abby surveyed the group watching their terrified faces as they listened to him. Abby looked up at Daryl and cocked an eyebrow he looked down at her and just shook his head, he didn't understand by they were so afraid either, the danger to them was minimal. For Daryl and for Glenn and his group, the danger was greatest but for them, they'd be watching the progress from a far.

Rick was just halfway through his instructions when the sound of rocks falling and metal twisting, drew everyone's attention to the other side of the pit. They all watched as more rock crumbled, then watched as the semi's weight from its trailer finally pulled it over the side into the pit, opening up the other entrance.

"It's open!" Rick exclaimed urgently. "We got to do this now! We're doing this now!"

Everybody scrambled to get into position while Rick shouted out orders. Beth, Glenn and Heath all went off to deal with the tractor store as Sasha and Abraham peeled off to wait for Daryl in the red zone while Abby, Daryl and Michonne stood ready for the walkers to surge forth, giving the others a chance to get away before they too would retreat.

Michonne left when the vast majority of the people had gone, leaving Rick, Abby, Daryl and Tobin. Rick signalled and Tobin along with several other people at the top of the hill sent up flares to attract the herd back their way, then after they had their attention, Tobin put the semi in gear as they back up and pulled it forward enough so the walkers to exit freely but not so much that they surged forward uncontrollably.

Abby backed up slowly to the exit, carefully popping off walkers as Daryl trotted off to his motorcycle and climbed on before firing it up. Once Daryl was on his bike and Tobin managed to clear out to join his group, Abby, Morgan and Rick joined Michonne where she was waiting for them at the top of the hill and took off to their next position as Daryl slowly moved forward, reeving his engine, attracting the walker's attention.

They ran hard down the road, between the cars they had used to line the road in attempts to funnel the walkers in the right direction. Abby had to slow her pace as she started to pull a head, then ducked into the bush so the could walk around to the back side of their wall. After Rick had radioed their position and confirmed Glenn's, Rick looked over at Abby and cocked an eyebrow as she reached for the lowest wrung of her tower.

"I thought you said couldn't run as far no more?" He said

Abby smirked. "That _is_ me outta shape but I started runnin' again, helps me clear my head."

Rick was far from being winded yet, but he certainly still didn't have the same speed or endurance she had. Abby climbed to the top of her tower, good thing she wasn't afraid of heights. It was just a three by six platform on top of four supports with a rail on one side. The rail wasn't meant for support either, more for the two pieces of fabric that draped from it so that the odd chance that a walker looked up, they wouldn't see her or the glare off her rifle.

Abby took up her position and made herself as comfortably as she could on the platform, turned on her radio then peered down the scope. Abby listened to the chatter on the radio as Rick asked for an update from Glenn, he had just arrived at the tractor store. As Abby peered down her scope, she could see the herd in the distance but even with her scope, they were merely a blob. She carefully surveyed the forest, looking for any signs of trouble but as far as she could tell, there was none.

Finally, Daryl came into view enough that Abby could actually make him out, as Sasha and Abraham pulled their car out in front of him then onto the other side of him. They inched along slowly until, finally they made it to the turn. Rick, Michonne and Morgan sent the flares up, trying to get the herd to change direction to go around the corner as Daryl once again started reeving his engine as he rounded the corner.

Abby looked down as the walkers started thump into the wall, some hitting it hard enough to bash in their own brain while others bounced off and followed the wall then followed after the herd that still followed Daryl and the car. As they disappeared into the distance, Abby finally got up and climbed down to the ground where Rick waited for her at the foot of the tower.

"Get back to Alexandria, we have enough people here. You can let everyone know how things are going so far, I'll send Morgan back once we reach yellow zone." Rick ordered her.

Abby gave him a bit of an unhappy look but turned and obediently trotted off into the woods, towards Alexandria. The run back was uneventful but Abby also found it liberating in a way, besides running from walkers, she hadn't run for pleasure for a long time. She'd started doing laps around Alexandria over the last week but it was both boring and lacked any challenge. Running through the woods was an actual challenge, with the constant change in terrain and infinitely more scenic. She felt a pang of disappointment when the walls appeared, even a bit of claustrophobic but it was safe and that was all mattered.

Abby stopped in front of the gate and banged on it as she tried to slow her breathing. The inner gate opened to reveal Spencer standing behind it. Spencer smiled and pulled the gate further, then unlocked the exterior gate and let her in.

"How's it going so far?" He asked as she walked in.

Abby wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Good, we're actually moving the walkers today."

Spencer frowned. "I thought we were doing that tomorrow?"

Abby sighed. "We weren't given the choice; the semi finally fell off the cliff. Where's your mother?"

"She went out with Maggie, talking something about expansion. We put up a platform over there this morning, it'd be quicker if you just went there then going back outside and running around." Spencer said as he locked the gate.

Abby put her hand on his. "Go up in that tower, I'll send someone to man the gate. I need eyes up there if there's trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Spencer asked suddenly concerned.

"I don't know, maybe the herd gets out of hand and some of our people have to run? I can't see the future." Abby said as she pulled the lock open again.

"Right." Spencer said as she opened the gate and walked outside.

Abby closed the gate then started towards the far wall, where Spencer said that Maggie and Deanna were. Abby was halfway there when a nearby scream drew Abby's attention. Abby looked in the direction, only to see a woman get a machete in the face. Abby immediately pulled her pistol and shot the man in the head. Just as she shot him, another scream came from the other side of the road as another intruder appeared.

As Abby looked around her, intruders were appearing everywhere, crawling over top of the wall and running for the nearest building. From what she saw, not one was carrying a firearm which gave Abby hope that this was something they could manage, even with the majority of their fighters otherwise occupied. Abby ran straight for home, shooting intruders as she went. When she reached the door, she found it locked. Abby took a deep breath as she dug in her pocket and pulled out her keys, when she finally opened the door, Carl appeared in front of her with an assault rifle, Sophia standing behind the island with a pistol held aloft and Enid right behind Carl with a knife.

Abby sighed in relief as she shut the door. "How you doin', kiddo?"

"I'm fine, Auntie. Judith is upstairs, sleeping with Jack guarding her and Carol went out to help. You should go to, we'll be fine." Carl said firmly.

"I know, but I had to check on you to be sure." Abby said as she hugged him.

"Is dad and others back too?" Carl asked, looking confused.

"No, we had to execute that plan sooner than we'd planned. They were half done when I got here, should be here in the next hour or so." Abby said as she stepped towards the door. "I'm gonna find some higher ground, raise a little hell."

Carl smirked slightly. "They'll regret climbing over our walls."

Abby returned the smirk. "Damn straight."

Abby turned and left, trotting straight for the townhouse, the highest point in town and also where the armoury was. Abby had just left the front porch when a horn suddenly started blaring from the front gate, Abby stopped and considered changing direction but she had to hope that Spencer or Rosita or Holly would be able to manage it. So, she continued running for the townhouses and arrived to find a man and a woman breaking into the upper level.

Abby raised her gun and managed to shoot the man before the other one ducked inside. Abby raced up the front steps but stopped as she reached the threshold and slowly inched in. Abby managed to step back in time to avoid getting her head smashed by a bat, pulling her knife out as she stepped forward and thrust it into the side of the woman's skull. Abby turned quickly to the door as she heard gun shots not far away. When Abby stepped back outside, she saw a hooded figure disappear into the armoury two doors down, followed by another person, so Abby threw herself over the rail and ran after them.

Abby stepped inside just in time to see the hooded figure point an assault rifle as the other person tried to grab it from the hooded figure but only ended up getting a bullet in the gut as a second man rushed in, only to turn tail when the hooded figure turned it towards him. Abby raised her gun to pop the man in the head and was just about to pop the second figure when a familiar voice called. "Wait!"

Carol's face suddenly appeared as she pulled the fabric covering her face, back and pushed back the hood slightly. Abby sighed. "Nice disguise."

Carol flashed her a brief smile then turned and knelt down beside a second person Abby hadn't even seen enter the building and shove her knife into the woman's skull. They both looked up when the sound of a gasp came from the closet followed by the sound of something falling. Carol looked back at Abby, asking the silent question then when Abby nodded, she slowly got up as Abby pointed her gun at the door then Carol quickly opened it, stepping out of the way. Both Carol and Abby sighed in relief when the found Olivia cowering inside.

"It's okay." Carol said as she stepped towards her. "Is there anybody else here?" Olivia just stared at her in terror. "Olivia!?" Carol growled harshly.

Olivia flinched then focused on Carol. "No. No, I'm the only one."

Abby watched as Carol stepped out momentarily then came back into the room. "I'm going to the roof, you got this?" Abby asked her.

Carol nodded when she looked at her briefly, then went to the hand guns and started shoving them in the bag she'd taken from the hall. Abby turned to leave the armoury then went into the townhouse that she'd first gone into and lopped up the steps to the balcony. She burst onto the balcony, pulled the rifle off her back and aimed it at a group of enemies that had Morgan surrounded. As Abby looked down her scope, she saw Morgan knocking his attackers down one by one but each time he had an opening to land a killing blow, he pulled back. Morgan said something to the one man still standing as his friends slowly got to their feet, then they all turned and ran off as Morgan just stood there.

Irritated, Abby popped off the man as he bent down to pick up a weapon, then each of the remaining four as they ran for the gate. Abby killed three more men but by then, things had started to quiet down; no more gunshots, no more screams. Abby carefully surveyed the surroundings, making sure she hadn't missed anybody, then slung her rifle over her shoulder and carefully made her way back downstairs. The building was a three-level building, so instead of heading straight down the steps, she carefully cleared each floor before finally leaving the building.

Abby stopped on the steps and frowned, Aaron sat at the bottom of the steps flipping through photos. When Abby knelt down beside him, Aaron flinched then looked at her morosely.

"This is my fault." Aaron said as he held up a bag.

"When Daryl and I were out looking for recruits, we got trapped in this car when we were trying to scavenge a warehouse. That's how we ran into Morgan, he saved us." Aaron sighed as he looked at the photos again. "This is my fault."

Abby looked at him surprised. "I'm not following. What does one have to do with the others?"

"Daryl didn't tell you?" Aaron asked, then finally looked up. "We set off a booby trap that let loose dozens of walkers. I dropped by bag as we ran for our lives, it had these photos. They found this place because I dropped my damn bag!"

Abby patted his shoulder. "You don't know that, they might've found this place with or without those photos. In my experience, sometimes shit happens whether or not you do somethin' 'bout it. Now stop moppin' and get on yer feet, we need to make sure we don't have walkers wandering 'round here making things worse."

Aaron chuckled as he stood up. "Yes, ma'am."

Abby patted him on the shoulder again, told him to make sure everyone who was dead, stayed dead. Over the next hour, Abby helped organize the finding, moving and burning of bodies. Initially, the other residents protested but they had too many bodies and not enough space for a proper cemetery. Reg went about assessing the integrity of the church tower that leaned dangerous towards the wall. He wanted it down, but they had bigger fish to fry. Less than an hour after the attack, Michonne, Beth and only two of the other Alexandrians arrived back at the gate, bringing with them grim news.

Not only had half of the herd broken off in the direction of Alexandria, they'd lost almost everyone who'd gone out. When Michonne told her what'd Glenn tried to do, she just about started getting choked up, he was a friend she'd had for a long time and she was very fond of him; like a little brother to her. Hopefully he was okay, if he wasn't, she'd was concerned with how that'd affect Maggie.

She was also considerably concerned that both her husband and her brother, who were still out there. Michonne assured her that Daryl would still be leading what remained of the herd, away from Alexandria with Sasha and Abraham. As for her brother, Michonne couldn't be sure but she told Abby that if anybody could survive out there with herd of walkers that size, it'd be Rick.

Abby climbed to the highest point, and kept her scope trained on the direction the herd would be coming from. From what Michonne guessed, the walkers should only be about twenty minutes behind her, hopefully Rick would make before that. In the meantime, Abby had the residents continuing cleaning up the bodies in the streets and bringing them outside the wall now so as not to attract the walkers more than necessary.

Abby suddenly squinted as the herd of walkers came into view but it wasn't the walkers that caught her attention but the peculiar motion just ahead of the herd. Abby zoomed in then gasped as she saw her brother running for his life, towards the gate.

"He's coming!" Abby shouted at the top of her lungs. "Rick's coming! Somebody prepare to open the gate!"

Abby quickly refocused back on her sights, then pulled the trigger as a walker tried to grab Rick as he ran. Her gun boomed loudly as she shot, shot after shot, trying her best to clear a path for Rick as he continued to run towards the gate. She could hear him shouting as he got sight of the gate and when they did, they gave Abby a clearer shot as Rick's steps were becoming slower and his legs were starting to buckle from the exertion. Abby nearly had a panic attack when he reached the gate and nearly got bit by walker she hadn't seen because it had been right up against the wall but Michonne pulled him inside the safety of the walls and then helped Maggie shut the gate behind him.

The second that gate was shut, Abby was on her feet running down the steps, out of the building she'd made her lookout and made a straight line to where Rick lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. He had just sat up as Abby collapsed on the ground beside him and wrapped her arms around him, just barely choking the sob that wanted to break out. Abby didn't care that he was covered in blood and sweat as she buried her face into his neck and then rested her head against his.

"Easy baby girl, I'm okay." He said breathlessly as he rubbed her arm. "I'm okay." He repeated, then gently pushed her back and painfully got to his feet. Michonne stepped forward then and hugged him, followed by Maggie both relieved to see him. Rick looked at Michonne. "How many made it back?"

Michonne didn't turn away but Abby could see the pain in her eyes. "Just me, Beth and two others. Glenn and Tyrese…they had this plan…I don't know what happened to them."

Rick face became very grim as he looked at his blood covered hand then back up at his sister then Deanna. "I'm gonna clean off but I'm gonna talk to our people, let them know what's going on."

"That would be appreciated." Deanna said. "I'll get everyone to gather."

As Deanna walked off, Rick smirked at his sister slightly. "Nice shootin', sis, as always." Then looked at Michonne. "Tell me the details as we walk." Then turned and walked towards the house.

111

An hour later, Rick made one of his typical inspirational speeches, the reason why he was generally at the helm instead of her, she tended to insult people or hurt people into listening to her. Some seemed to listen but it became clear that not all were being convinced and some even subtly blaming Rick for the deaths of those who'd help him with his plan to move the walkers. It was then that Aaron stepped forward and shifted the blame from Rick to himself, telling them about losing his pack and how he'd figured their attackers had followed him and Daryl back.

Deanna seemed to have finally reached the max of what she'd could handle for that day and just turned and walked off, followed worriedly by Reg as Tobin called after her. They split up then, Rick tasking a couple of people to help him clean up the remaining bodies, reinforcing the damaged panel and start repairing the things they could.

Abby was walking past the pantry when she saw a couple of dissidents giving Olivia a hard time, complaining about starving. One man, Abby had yet to learn the name of, stepped past Olivia but was then violently pulled back by Abby.

"Hey, shit for brain's! What do you think yer doin'?" Abby growled, oozing as much menace as she could, which was considerable as all five people stepped back.

"If I'm going to die, I rather my family and I have full bellies." The man said apprehensively.

"Well its assholes like you who'll get your family and the rest of our people killed!" Abby growled. "As soon as we descend into anarchy and survival of the fittest, we start dyin'! And newsflash, you'll probably be one of the first to go since you don't know the first thing 'bout survivin'! You wanna to die? Then why don't you throw yerself over the wall and let the rest of us continue fightin' back the grim reaper."

"I don't _want_ to die but things are going that way, I just want my family to eat." He said morosely.

"If want them to eat fer more than a day, then you'll listen to Olivia." Abby said, trying to not sound like such a prick.

"I just don't see the point." Another man said, sounding childish.

Abby laughed. "Be happy you don't gotta tank blowin' the shit outta yer home because that's what happened to us. We had walls, we had safety but then somebody decided they wanted to have what we had! We even offered to try an' lived with them! Our community was bigger than yours and all that survived was the people you saw walkin' through that gate. Where there's a will there's a way, sound familiar? You have solid metal walls, we just had chain link. You have a huge ass herd with no mind, we had a small force with a tank and firearms, we had _no_ warning you had a week and lastly, we have someone on the outside, someone who _can_ save us! Show some faith. Now go home before I shoot each of you in the leg."

Slowly the group moved off, hopefully to make themselves useful. Olivia let out a sigh when they disappeared.

"Thank you. You're brutal but effective." Olivia said.

"I save the honeyed words for my brother to use." Abby said smirking. "Probably should set a guard for tonight."

"That'd probably be wise." Deanna said from the side.

"You should have tried to inspire them, not intimidate them." Spencer said from the other side of the garage door.

Abby shrugged. "More used to dealin' with manly men who need their balls busted than girly men who need pamperin' and hands held. They' don't want me on their ass' they'll behave." Abby looked at Olivia. "You should be okay fer now, I'll get someone trustworthy to watch the pantry for you."

111

Abby walked into the med clinic and looked at Denise a little guiltily. "Hey." Abby said as she walked over to where Denise attended to Scott.

Denise looked up and smiled tightly. "I know you missed your second appointment but I'm not sure I have time right now."

Abby winced. "Sorry, got a little caught up in things. I'm not here to talk, just wanted to make sure you were doin' okay."

Denise wiped a tear that appeared in the corner of her eye. "Not really." She said followed by a sniffle. "I don't know what to do." She said indicating the unconscious Scott. "His wound is infected and he won't wake up."

Abby looked over at Scott. "Could it be sepsis?"

Denise shook her head. "I don't think so, that was the first thing I thought about."

Abby opened her mouth to say more but Tara walked in at that moment. "Oh, hey. Can I talk with Denise for a moment?"

Abby nodded. "Sure, I have things that need doin' anyways."

Abby turned to walk by Tara but she stopped Abby by putting her hand on Abby's shoulder. "I'm sure Daryl will make it back, nobody is a better survivor than him."

"Thanks." Abby said patting Tara's hand, then left the building.

111

Abby sat on the porch as the sun began set, staring worriedly towards the gate as she fiddled absently with her wedding band, wondering what had happened to her man. Abby heard footsteps approaching and quickly turned her head away as she wiped away a tear that had been making its way down her cheek.

"It's okay, it's just me." Maggie said as she sat down beside Abby. "I know yer both a bad ass and softie all rolled up in one."

Abby chuckled as she looked over at her. "How are you doing? I'm not the only one who's missing a husband."

"Probably the same as you, worried…scared." Maggie said as she looked at her wedding ring. "Especially since…" Maggie faded off and looked away.

Abby frowned as she watched the younger woman. " _Especially since_ , what?"

"I-I'm pregnant…" Maggie looked over at her worriedly.

Abby smiled at her gently as she reached over and touched her hand. "I am so _happy_ for you! Don't be worried 'bout me, okay? I'm doin' a lot better now, even been thinkin' 'bout trying again. Maybe your baby will have a playmate not too much younger!"

Maggie smiled, clearly relieved with her reaction. "That'd be wonderful!"

"If Daryl had it his way, we'd have tried as soon as I'd healed." Abby said as she turned her head back towards the gate to stare at it morosely. "Once the idea got into his head, he hasn't been able to think 'bout anything else."

Maggie covered Abby's hand which was still on her hand, with her other hand. "Daryl will come back, so will Glenn. They just can't get home because of those walkers and once they've led them off, they'll come home."

Abby looked back again, forcing a smile onto her face. "I know, it's just hard to not worry 'bout them."

Maggie sighed. "I know."

"Does Glenn know? About the baby?" Abby finally asked.

"Yeah, he does as does Beth. That's why I wasn't apart of helping move that herd." Maggie said sighing tiredly. They didn't say anything for a long time, watching the sunset until finally Maggie looked over at Abby again. "I heard there was some trouble at the pantry."

Abby sighed. "Yeah. I stepped in and stopped them but decided we should post a guard. Beth is guarding it currently but Tara is supposed to relieve her at midnight."

Maggie rubbed her head, obviously stressed. "They get a little trouble and they're ready to turn into anarchist's."

Abby grunted. "Yeah, gave them somethin' to think about."

"Let me guess, you threatened to kill them?" Maggie asked smirking.

"No!" Abby exclaimed feigning insult. "I just threatened to shoot them! Not kill them!"

Maggie chuckled as she finally got her feet. "Of course, how could I think you'd threaten to kill them? Anyways, I better go check on Deanna, make sure she's doing okay."

111

The following morning, Abby spent most of her morning patrolling the community, making sure no one was up to mischief. Rick told her about an attacker that had gone missing who had attacked Deanna in the night but apparently the older woman had handled it on her own but had been shaken up by her experience. Also during the night, Beth had caught Spencer raiding the pantry and had even continued when Beth told him to stop. Abby was very proud of her when she saw Spencer with a black eye and split lip with nary a scratch on herself. Beth was becoming almost better than her older sister and yet maintained that sweet doey eyed exterior, Abby couldn't explain it. Beth was still a sweet heart and yet she killed walkers like a bad ass but that'd be to her advantage, she'd forever be underestimated.

Abby walked down the street and had to smile, people were slowly starting to get over their initial shock and starting to work together to start on a plan, to start protecting their town. Abby felt a little better as she watched, people were starting to step it up. A loud groaning sound, that was not a walker, caused Abby to stop and frown. After a brief moment of silence there was a loud crash and a billow of smoke spewed up into the sky. Abby ran around the corner, then slid to a stop and stared in shock at the scene before her.

The tower that had once been on top of the old church, now lay in pieces on the ground as well as a portion of the wall. On the ground lay Tobin as herd of walkers filtered through the hole in the wall, into the community, heading straight for him but Rosita and Tara immediately ran forward and helped him to his feet. Abby pulled her gun from its holster and laid down cover fire for them as they retreated, helping them go without being assailed by the dead. Closer to the wall, the loud boom of Rick's colt drew her attention, as walkers slowly started to close in on him. Abby turned her attention to the walkers around him, it was too late for her to run over to him but she still could lay down some cover fire momentarily. Unfortunately, Rick did not immediately retreat, probably trying to buy time for the residents.

"Rick! Go!" Abby shouted.

Rick looked at her momentarily then continued firing at the walkers. Deanna eventually came over to him and started shouting at him but he only retreated when he finally fired his last bullet. Rick disappeared from Abby's view just as someone tugged on her arm, Abby reefed her arm out of their grasp and brought her gun up but didn't pull the trigger when she saw Sophia staring up at her, frightened.

"C'mon!" Abby said as walkers started surrounding them.

She then noticed Tara and Rosita grabbing Eugene by the arms and pulling him towards the garage that they used as a classroom. Abby decided it was their best bet then grabbed Sophia's freehand, the other occupied with a pistol, and dragged her quickly towards the classroom; their nearest safe haven. The three turned to close the door but then caught glimpse of Abby and Sophia making a mad dash for them, so they waited for them. Abby fired round after carefully placed round to clear a path for them as Tara and Rosita cleared the ones immediately in front of them. Carol must have taught her daughter to shoot, because as they ran, Sophia took out her fair share of walkers, making things easier for them. As soon as they crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut behind them, followed by the sound of walkers beating on the door.

"Thanks for waiting." Abby said breathless.

"Of course." Tara said looking at her confused.

Abby really didn't know the three of them too well, so she wasn't sure how inclined they were to go out of the way to help people. Abby frowned and looked over at Sophia.

"I appreciate you tryin' to help me honey, but I'd rather you look after yer self." Abby said. "I'd hate to see somethin' bad happen to you."

"We take care of family." She said raising her chin.

Abby smiled as she laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl, giving her a tight hug. "You've come a long way, kiddo."

Sophia returned the hug placing her head on her shoulder. "I've have had a good role model. And you've saved me so many times, I need to start returning the favor."

Abby finally stepped back and looked around the room as Eugene walked over to the bookcase and Rosita sat down with her head in her hands.

"At least some people got into their houses." Tara said, trying to sound optimistic as she stared at the hands clawing at the garage windows. "There's that."

"You think this is it?" Rosita asked looking morosely at the wall.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Do you think this place is over?" Rosita asked, clarifying her question.

"No." Tara answered as she walked over to Rosita. "I think we just have to earn it."

"I agree." Abby put in. "Or at least the first part anyways, we've done plenty to earn this place."

Abby sat down beside Rosita and rubbed the other woman's arm. After a moment of silence, she looked over at Abby sadly.

"I feel as if Abraham is dead." Rosita said sadly. "It feels like he's dead."

"He's not." Tara said from behind her.

"I agree. In all likelihood, if Abraham was dead then Daryl would be dead too and I think he's still a live…I have too." Abby looked away as the pain of even considering him gone hit her. "I can't."

"He's not…Daryl anyways." Eugene said, making everyone in the room turn to him. "I heard him…on the radio, before I was whisked to safety."

Abby sighed. "See. Help is on the way, we just gotta hold out or better yet, thin the numbers out as best we can."

"Like I said, this place isn't over." Tara said as she turned a chair backwards and sat down. "So, what now you gorgeous ladies?"

Rosita looked at Abby then to Tara. "We're gonna get into there, see what's going on, on the other side." Rosita said pointing to a door leading into the townhouse the garage was attached to, while getting to her feet and pulling out her gun. "We can shoot the lock."

Tara followed after her. "I don't think we can waste the bullet."

Abby was about to volunteer her services but Eugene beat her to the punch. "We don't have to." He said as he pulled out a paper clip from the textbook he was reading and held it up. "Lockpicking is within my skillset."

Eugene knelt down before the door and inserted the paperclip he'd unfolded and started rooting around the inside of the lock. It took him about five minutes but eventually both locks clicked open. Abby went through first, through one doorway than another, only to stop as a man she'd never seen before, put a knife to Denise's throat and used her as a human shield. Tara stepped up beside her, both of them with their guns raised as Rosita held her knife out, ready to attack.

"Put them down or she dies." The man said, obviously one of their living attackers with the W carved onto his forehead.

Abby turned her head slightly while keeping her eye on him. "Dead or injured?" Abby asked.

The two women looked at her alarm but Sophia looked around her and said, "injured." Firmly.

It was as good of an answer as any, so Abby fired, putting a bullet into his shoulder, right near the socket, making the arm drop instantly as his body spun around. Tara instantly stepped forward and pulled Denise behind them as Abby kicked the knife a way, then placed her knee against his neck as he started recollecting himself and pulled his good arm behind him.

"Momma!" Sofia suddenly cried, rushing passed Abby into another room.

Rosita walked up beside Abby and handed her a cord. "That was insanely dangerous." Rosita said unhappily.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Tara agreed. "If you'd missed, he'd have slit Denise's throat! Or worse, you could've hit her with your bullet!"

Abby rolled her eyes as she tied up their prisoner. "I don't miss, especially not at that range, she wasn't in any danger."

"She wasn't." Carol groaned as she walked painfully into the room. "I've seen Abby shoot, and she'd never put someone else's life in danger."

Abby finally straightened up and looked over at Carol. Sophia helped support her mother as Carol favored her one leg and held her hand to the bump she had on her head. On the ground, Morgan lay splayed out on his stomach, obviously having been attacked by their prisoner.

"What's this bastard even doing here?" Abby asked unhappily as she glared down at the prisoner.

"Morgan captured him." Carol said in irritation. "He was trying to get him to change his ways, trying to _save_ him."

"Does Rick know? Or Deanna?" Abby asked.

Carol shook her head. "Nobody does."

Abby turned to look at Denise. "What're you doin' here?"

"Morgan asked for my help this morning, he didn't really tell me what he needed but I came anyways. When I came here, I didn't really want to help him but Morgan begged me and I'm supposed to be a doctor, it's my job to help people." Denise answered staring at the man bleeding out beside Abby.

Morgan suddenly groaned as he rolled over then lurched to sit up as he looked around, alarmed, then sighed when he saw his prisoner on the ground. "Thank…" Morgan started then frowned as he saw the blood pooling underneath him.

"He ain't dead, but he'll get there if he don't answer my questions." Abby said, as she looked down at the man once more.

"You haven't asked me any questions yet." The man said weakly from the floor.

Abby knelt down beside him. "Because I ain't asked them yet." Abby looked over at Sophia. "Sophia, honey, why don't you go into the other room?"

"I have an idea what you're gonna do, you don't need to hide it from me. You wouldn't send Carl out of the room, would you?" Sophia asked.

"Actually, I would. Yer both kids and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible, but its up to yer momma." Abby said, then looked up at Carol.

Carol pressed her lips together in a line as she looked down at her daughter, then sighed as she rubbed her head. "She needs to know what people are really like."

Abby sighed as she looked back at the man. "Yer gonna tell me 'bout yer people. How many of them were there? Where you'd go when you retreated? Any other useful information?"

The man smiled at her. "And let me guess, you're gonna let me bleed to death if I don't answer them."

"To start." Abby answered mildly.

The man bent forward slightly, still smiling. "I don't believe you. He won't let you." He said indicating Morgan with his head.

"Morgan is no longer in charge of you, I am. Your fate is in my hands, and trust me, I'm a woman of my word." Abby said returning the smile.

His smile wavered slightly, then widen. "No, you won't hurt me."

Abby jammed her finger into the bullet hole causing him to scream in agony. Morgan stepped forward, stick in hand. "That's enough!" Morgan hissed.

Abby held out her gun in his general direction. "Another step and you lose yer knee cap."

Morgan made a shuffling step and Abby turned her head slowly towards him to glare at him as she pressed her finger harder on the trigger. "You don't wanna do that. You think can handle me in hand to hand with yer little toothpick but you can't. Trust me, you and your cheese maker are amateurs."

Morgan looked at her unhappily but stopped moving. Abby looked back at the man and slowly relieved the pressure as she put her pistol away, doing up the button on her holster so neither Morgan or the man could get it from her, then pulled out her knife and held it in front of the mans face.

"Ready to talk yet?" She asked smiling. She knew she must look a little psycho at the moment, her eyes probably bright and deadly.

The man panted as he nodded his head. "There was twenty of us. We call ourselves the Wolves." He started. "We-we don't have a place, we live out in the woods."

Abby made the sound of a buzzer. "Wrong." Then plunged the blade into the man's thigh.

"Please stop." Denise pleaded.

"We will, soon." Abby said studying the man. "If he doesn't, he's walker bait."

"You're going to kill me no matter what, so why should I answer your questions?" He asked between gasps.

Abby's smile widened to Cheshire grin. "You don't know how I am, what I am, do you?" Abby pulled out her dog tags and dangled them in front of him. "I'm going to tell you a little secret, even my big brother doesn't know. I was quintessentially a spy before I retired. Snuck behind enemy lines, collected intel. Usually that required me using a listening device or smuggling out traitors who wanted to switch sides. Sometimes, I needed to be a little more…persuasive. Normally Lewy, my second in command, dealt with that sort of thing. He was a forensic profiler, he was really good at getting into people's head, taught me a few things too. Sometimes, though, we didn't have the time for the psychological way of doin' things." Abby pulled her blade out of the man's thigh as she got up and started wandering around. "The boys like to take turns, so it wasn't always me but after four years together, you get a lot of experience. Now in my experience, little boys like you don't have the nads to stand up to true torture, even men raised as child soldiers have broken under my delicate touch. So, to answer your question, you're right, you may well die but you have a chance to live if you talk. If you don't, I'll make your death long and painful."

"You're crazy." Morgan mumbled.

Abby smiled at him. "No, _you_ were crazy. Crazy people aren't rational. I'm psychotic, psychotic people are very capable of making rational decisions and some, like me, can turn it off." Abby turned back to the man on the floor. "So where are you hiding out?"

"Warehouse." The man panted. "We have it boobie-trapped so no one can get in side but that's where we hang our hats. That's were your people left their bag."

"Is there anything good there? Food? Obviously, you don't have guns but maybe machete's?" Abby asked as she crouched down in front of him once more.

"Nothing substantial, that's why we came here, we were running low on supplies. We should have waited." The man answered looking at her fearfully.

Abby studied his face for a moment as she wiped the blood off of her knife onto his jeans. "Okay. I believe you but we'll probably go look anyways. So, tell me how to get past the boobie-traps."

The sun had started to set when Abby was finally done interrogating the man. When Denise was done looking him over, she walked up to where Abby and Carol stood starring out of the window.

"We need to get him to the clinic. I don't have what I need, he's going die if we don't get there." Denise told them.

Abby sighed. "Fine. Carol, you don't need to be putting your little girl in danger. You stay here. I'll take Denise, our wolf friend, Morgan and whoever else is willing to go and make a go for the clinic."

Abby walked away and went upstairs to talk to the other women. Abby was surprised that despite her frightening display, both woman seemed willing to help her and were overall still okay with her. As she figured, Eugene opted to stay back to 'protect' Carol and Sophia. The six of them went to the garage door opened it a couple inches so they could watch the herd of walkers slowly staggering through the street. Thankfully, the ones who'd been banging on the door had wandered off.

As they watched, a woman's horrified screams broke over the chorus of moans, followed shortly by a single gun shot. They all glanced at each other, everyone concerned with who had let out the scream. The walker herd slowly started off in the direction of the scream, so Abby nodded to Rosita and Tara, who nodded in return. Abby pulled out the knife from her boot and held it towards Denise.

"Just in case." She said quietly.

Denise didn't look too certain but she took the knife from Abby. Abby then took out her own knife out, then Tara and Rosita opened the door slowly, trying to not attract the attention of the walkers. They walked in a loose spear head formation with Denise in the middle with Tara and Rosita on the sides with Morgan and wolf man pulling up the rear and Abby in front, keeping to the wall as they rushed towards the clinic.

A gasp then a grunt of effort drew Abby to a stop, just before they were about to cross the street, she turned and Tara fending off a walker in the same moment that the wolf man tried to make a break for it. Tara was closer so Abby turned back to help Tara as Morgan pursued the wolf man as he hobbled off. Rosita grabbed Denise's arm and made a mad dash for the clinic, shoved her inside as Abby and Tara continued to fend off walkers. There was a brief lull in the attack, so Abby pulled out her pistol aimed at the still retreating wolf and shot him in the other shoulder. He screamed in pain and pitched forward, instantly swarmed by walkers as Morgan paused to look back at her then ran back to the building they had just come from.

Abby whirled around as a growl came up behind her but it was not of walker but of a dog, she turned to see Jack tackled a walker who was about to take a chomp from her, to the ground. Abby stomped on the walker's skull as hard as she could, quickly scooped up Jack, throwing him over her shoulder so she could still fire her pistol, then ran for the clinic where Rosita and Tara waited for her as well as Beth.

When Abby finally made it to the door, the four of them rushed inside together. Abby put Jack down then looked at her pistol as she slumped against the door, it was now empty. Aaron and Heath looked out the window beside her as she finally straightened up as she finally settled herself down, only to have her breathing elevated again as she caught sight of what they were looking at.

"It's the kid." Heath was saying.

"Is he bit?" Aaron asked.

Denise came to look out the window as Abby's world went silent around. Before she realized it, Abby was rushing for the door and started beating the crap out of walkers as she saw Rick running for her. As he ran passed her into the house, Michonne tugged on her belt as Abby continued to hack at walkers with her knife. The last couple of feet, Michonne shoved her hard into the clinic, took out one more walker before stepping in herself.

Rick watched in anguish as Denise went too work, and just seeing his face broke her heart but seeing what was left of Carl's eye, nearly made her passed out. Not from the gore but from the shear fear of losing him. Abby turned to Rick so she wouldn't faint and lifted the poncho he'd made, layered in walker innards, over his head before wrapping her arms around him. Rick wrapped one arm around her waist as he rubbed his face.

"My boy." He said so softly then even with her ear to his chest, she barely heard him.

Rick finally moved away from her, looking lost as he looked around him. Abby watched him carefully as he walked over to the window and looked passed the blinds at the walkers. He slowly reached for his belt and pulled his axe from it.

"Rick." Abby said softly.

Rick looked over at her as he reached for the door knob. "You coming?"

Abby pulled her knife from her belt and nodded. Rick opened the door and walked out followed immediately by Abby, Michonne called after them but her calls were cut off as she shut the door. They immediately made for the nearest walker as it staggered towards them, brought down immediately by Rick's axe. Abby took the next nearest walker, and they quickly became twin harbingers of death, working together to destroy any walking dead that dared to get within arms reach of them.

Suddenly Michonne was at Abby's other elbow as they continued to hack away at the walkers. Abby glanced around them briefly and saw Rosita, Tara, Beth, Heath, Aaron and Spencer had all joined her in hacking away at the masses. Together they moved as a tight knit circle, no one stepping more then a foot away from the group. As they went, their group slowly started to grow as other members of their community joined in their attempt to eradicate the walkers.

To Abby's dismay, Gabriel and Olivia had joined in the slaughter as did Eugene, Carol and Sophia. They were plugging along when a sound that Abby's trained ears identified as an RPG screamed briefly through the air followed by an explosion of fire that soon spread over the whole lake. Everyone paused to look at the growing flames, as did the walkers, who then seemed to forget their presence and lumber off towards the flames. The pause was only brief though, as walkers nearest them refocused on them and attacked once more.

Abby wasn't sure how long they worked but slowly they began to get breathing room. Daryl suddenly appeared in front of her, pulling her in a tight hug as walkers had all but been stopped. Abby suddenly started to sob, it was very inconvenient timing. There was just something about Daryl wrapping his arm around her that unhinged her. Daryl's body was still tense but he stroked her hair, then finally pulled her head from his neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Abby never cried without reason and never spontaneously in face of danger, so he knew something was up.

"Carl…" Was all she could croak out. Abby suddenly stepped back and looked around her, Rick was no where's in sight. "Rick?" Abby suddenly called, panicked by his sudden disappearance.

Beth suddenly grabbed her arm and looked at her sympathetically. "I saw him go back to the clinic. Go, be with Carl and Rick, we can handle the rest of the walkers."

Abby looked back at Daryl who waited patiently but had a look of concern. Abby couldn't find her voice, so she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the clinic. When they walked in, Abby was momentarily panicked when she didn't see Carl lying where she'd last seen him but Denise had come out in that moment and saw her face.

"He's alive." She said quickly then walked over to Abby and rubbed her arms. "I moved him to somewhere he could have more privacy, some peace. Rick's in there with him now, he looks like he could use his little sister right now."

Abby nodded, then moved off in the direction Denise indicated, leaving Daryl behind. She heard him ask Denise a question but it was quiet and she was too focus on the foot of the bed that appeared, to hear what he asked her. Abby paused and looked at Carl in horror as he lay deathly still on the bed, his skin as pale as a ghost and a bandage over his right eye. Rick sat in a chair holding his sons hand, staring at him, tears in his eyes looking like he had back at the farm but this time he was alone. Abby grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside him and placed a hand on his arm. Rick put his free hand on her hand as he momentarily looked down.

"Shane was right." He said when he looked over at her. "I couldn't protect Lori and I can't protect Carl. Twice now he's…" Rick suddenly choked back his emotions.

Abby scooted closer to Rick and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, placing her head on his shoulder. "No. Shane had no idea what he was talking 'bout! Yer a good father, Rick! You _do_ protect him! This is just a tough and harsh world now, we can hardly protect ourselves, to add a child to the mix… well most people would be dead along with their children. Shane couldn't do any better."

"He probably could." Rick said bitterly.

Abby lifted her head and grabbed his face, looking at him firmly. "No, he _couldn't_! Not only have you managed to keep a half-grown child alive, but you've kept a baby who can't even walk, alive! Shane couldn't keep a goldfish alive! And remember, Shane was right beside you when Carl got shot."

"I haven't been able to protect you…" Rick started but Abby clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't even go there, big brother. I'm a grown woman who is incredibly capable of protecting myself. Seriously, between you and Daryl…" Abby sighed and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry he got hurt but he's just like his daddy, tough and impossible to get rid of."

Rick briefly let go of Carl's hand and turned to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm so glad yer here. Daryl's here, right? Go see yer husband, I'm sure he's worried." Abby sighed as he looked towards the door then back to Rick. "Go, sis, I'll call you if anything changes."

Abby finally nodded as she got her feet. "Okay, I'll just be in the next room."

Rick nodded and watched as she walked away. When Abby came into the main area, Daryl half sat on the edge of a bed as Denise sewed the back of his shoulder. When he saw her walking briskly towards him, he held out his hand to stop her.

"It's just a flesh wound, nothin' to worry 'bout." Daryl said as she ignored him and inspected the wound Denise was working on.

"I'd hardly call it a flesh wound, it's deep but he'll be fine." Denise said as she snipped the last thread on the last stitch.

Abby looked at the wound now that Denise's hands weren't blocking the view and frowned. "Is that a stab wound?" Abby asked as Michonne came over with Judith in her arms, her voice an octave higher than she'd intended.

Daryl stood up and pulled his vest on to cover the wound. "Don't worry 'bout it." Daryl grumbled. "How's Carl? And Rick?" Daryl asked to change the subject.

Abby crossed her arms, not done with him but allowed him to change the subject for now. "Carl's hangin' in there. He…he looks worse than he did at the farm." Abby took a deep breath as Daryl put a hand on her shoulder but removed it when he realized that his comforting her might make come unhinged once more, something she'd be angry about later. "As for Rick, he's freaked out, feelin' like a failure, a terrible father."

Michonne shook her head vehemently. "It's my fault. We were making a break for it with Jessie and her kids, we'd sent Reg, Gabriel and Judith somewhere safer, then the youngest started freaking out and the walkers attacked him, then Jessie freaked out and got eaten…then Ron…he raised his gun and pointed it at Rick." Michonne closed her eyes and shook her head before kissing Judith on the head. "I ran the kid threw as he pulled the trigger…and…and…"

Abby put a hand on Michonne's shoulder. "You couldn't have known that Carl would've gotten hit, you were just protectin' Rick."

The door opened and in stepped, Reg, red-eyed and bloody with tear streaks down his face. "How's the young man doing?" Reg asked, managing to sound normal.

Abby sighed as she looked back towards the doorway. "He's still alive and he's fightin'."

"Abigail!" Rick's voice came suddenly.

Abby took off running and slid to a stop when she made it to the room. Daryl bumped into her as she stared in disbelief as she stared at the scene in front of her. Rick now sat on the edge of Carl's bed, Carl's hand in his as he stared down at his son, tears obviously in his eyes. What shocked Abby was Carl's one good eye staring back at his father and his mouth working on forming words that were so quiet that Abby couldn't hear them.

"Carl?" Abby squeaked.

Carl turned his head slightly so he could look at her, then smiled. Abby walked numbly to his side, took his hand and broke down crying in relief.

* * *

Phew you made it! So I hope you enjoyed it! Until I get part 3 out, I'll be releasing A Better Life...probably tomorrow. It's basically a what if story, if there had been no walkers and the world had remained the same when Abby and Daryl met. It's much shorter and a lot happier. I'll see you folks around!

-Shockra


End file.
